Le sang de licorne
by Bewitchings-christmas
Summary: [Mariée et jeune mère, Hermione mène une vie prospère. Cependant, un jour, elle découvre le médaillon de serpentard alors qu'il avait été détruit il y a plusieurs années. Il semble étrangement animé.][Rose, jeune fille solitaire, tente de se frayer une place dans sa famille extravagante. Malgré son amitié avec Scorpius et sa complicité avec James, elle doute. De sa mère, surtout.]
1. (TOME 1) Le médaillon de serpentard

**Bonjour à tous! Pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient quant à la nature de cette fanfiction (j'avoue que ce n'est pas très clair), je réponds: il s'agit bel et bien d'une fanfiction exploitant le duo Hermione/Jedusor (Attention : ça ne signifie pas qu'Hermione et Jedusor finiront pour autant ensemble ou même qu'ils s'aimeront), mais l'histoire ne sera pas exclusivement centrée sur Hermione et le Seigneur des ténèbres. En effet, je développerai en parallèle l'histoire de Rose Weasley. Cette fanfiction est disponible sur plusieurs autres sites, et c'est tout naturellement que j'ai décidé de la poster également sur cette plateforme. Je suis très anxieuse par rapport à vos réactions, et j'espère de tout cœur que mon histoire vous plaira. J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages empruntés pour cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

 **...**

 **1\. Le médaillon de serpentard**

 **...**

 _— « Au tréfonds d'une forêt, la mort serpente à travers les arbres, assoiffée de vie... et l'innocence, pour échapper à son cruel destin, jamais ne défaillit... sa pureté guide son gracieux galop... mais hélas, la mort, plus prompt et plus farouche, la rattrape au bord d'un ruisseau... l'innocence donne donc sa vie à la mort, et la mort, à tout jamais, disparaît de ce monde : la vaillante licorne s'est défendu avec dignité... et son souvenir perdurera pour l'éternité. »  
_  
Hermione interrompit sa chanson dans un bruit de gorge disgracieux tout en berçant consciencieusement et tendrement Rose. Elle lui titilla doucement les tempes et contempla la grande fenêtre du salon où le vent hivernal sifflait de façon sournoise ; le petit corps chaud et soyeux de Rose lui permis de réprimer un frisson. Depuis la naissance de sa fille, elle ne se lassait pas des moments intimes passés avec celle-ci, à tel point qu'elle négligeait les aspects importants du quotidien.

Un toussotement discret, quoique perceptible derrière elle, attira son attention ; à la fois amusée et frustrée,elle leva le menton :

\- Ron! Je t'ai entendu rire! Si c'est si drôle de m'écouter chanter, alors tu n'as qu'à prendre ma place. Je ne pense pas que Rose sera ravie de cette initiative : la dernière fois que tu as entonné un chant de victoire de Quidditch, elle a hurlé comme un animal à l'agonie.

Son mari effleura les joues rebondies de Rose qui venait tout juste de s'endormir :

\- Chérie, je sais que tu n'avoueras jamais que tu chantes affreusement faux. Tu as toujours été orgueilleuse! Depuis notre rencontre en première année à poudlard, tu semble prête à prendre feu dès que je te fais une remarque.

\- Et toi, Ron, tu me critiques au moins cinquante fois par jour depuis notre rencontre! C'est très fatiguant, le sais-tu? Pourquoi m'avoir épousé si tu me trouves autant de défauts?

\- Parce que...

Il s'approcha d'Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis lui passa les bras autour des épaules avec prudence en se penchant par-dessus le rebord du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Les caresses qu'il lui donna ne parvinrent pas à estomper la rigidité de cette dernière, et lorsqu'il tenta de l'embrasser, elle écarta sa joue.

Ron se redressa alors et détourna la conversation :

\- Tu aimes chanter des chansons traditionnelles et populaires en ce moment; Le sang de Licorne est une chanson particulièrement sinistre... pourquoi imposer une pareille torture à notre fille? Elle n'a que deux ans, bon sang! Quand elle aura trois ans, qu'est-ce que tu feras? Tu lui enseigneras l'arithmancie?

\- Je lui enseignerai comment ne pas prêter attention aux paroles idiotes de son père!

Sur ces mots, Hermione se leva de son fauteuil avec hargne avant de déposer Rose dans son berceau - illuminé par un ciel artificiel miniature. " Je ne comprends vraiment pas l'attitude de Ron! pensa-t-elle. S'il m'aime, alors pourquoi passe-t-il son temps à me blesser? Et moi qui pensais que l'arrivée de Rose égayerait notre quotidien! ". Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, car le détecteur magique dans le couloir de l'entrée lui indiqua la présence de visiteurs.

\- C'est sûrement Harry et Ginny! s'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant aussitôt son dynamisme.

Aussi enthousiaste qu'elle, Ron se précipita à grandes enjambées vers la porte avec un brin de stupidité dans le sourire qui eut le don d'agacer sa femme : la relation solide qu'entretenaient Ron et Harry la rendait presque jalouse, puisqu'elle aurait aimé que Ron s'implique autant en amour qu'en amitié. Quelques instants plus tard, Mr., Mrs Potter, et leur fils James pénètrent dans le salon.

\- Tu as bien grandi, James, fit observer Hermione tandis que celui-ci se penchait vers le berceau de Rose. Oh, attends une minute... (elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur) qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ta main?

Les yeux bruns du petit garçon pétillèrent :

\- Ce n'est qu'une friandise du magasin d'oncle George! Dis, tante Hermione, je peux porter Rose?

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas l'une de ces mandragores en caoutchouc qui émet des horribles cris?

\- Non, non! Je peux porter Rose?

\- Tu aurais du dire "s'il te plaît, tante Hermione." Et non, James, je ne peux pas te donner la permission de le faire ; tu vois bien que ta cousine dort.

Après, la jeune femme servit une part de gâteau à James afin de faire fuir la déception qui avait terni son visage. En le regardant boire avec application une gorgée de jus de citrouille, elle songea que l'espièglerie et la désinvolture de ce dernier ne seraient guère profitables à sa fille dans un avenir proche. "Je ne blâme pas James d'avoir ce caractère... mais, je tiens à ce que Rose ait une éducation irréprochable, et à ce qu'elle ne soit pas aussi désinvolte", se dit-elle.

Ensuite, elle se joignit à Harry, Ginny et Ron dont la discussion vive l'intrigua. Ron souffla quelques brides de mots à son ami sans détacher ses prunelles de son épouse qui fronça les sourcils :

\- Harry n'a pas besoin de connaître les moindres détails de notre vie conjugale, Ron!

\- Je... je voudrais qu'Harry prononce quelques mots en ma faveur, dit celui-ci en baissant les yeux, puisque moi, je manque de tact.

Le jeune homme brun, dont les cheveux élégamment relevés au-dessus de la tête ne dissimulaient plus sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, adressa un sourire complice à Ginny - qui arborait une robe de sorcière bordeaux et un chignon souple - puis déclara :

\- C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas toujours intervenir quand vous vous chamaillez. (Il se tourna vers Hermione) Mais Hermione, en tout cas, intelligente comme tu es, tu aurais dû deviner que Ron est jaloux.

Prise au dépourvu, elle éclata de rire cependant que son mari la fixait d'un air décontenancé. Puis elle se redressa avant de demander :

\- Quel âge as-tu pour être jaloux de ta propre fille? Pour l'amour du ciel, ressaisis-toi! Je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre!

Au même instant, une détonation retentit derrière la table : pendant que son père avait le dos tourné, James s'était emparé de la baguette de ce dernier, et l'avait dirigé vers le ciel qui surplombait le berceau de Rose. Par la suite, le sortilège raté avait eu pour effet de produire des étincelles, et les reflets bleutée du ciel s'étaient mués en reflets oranges. James émit une exclamation de déception en contemplant la baguette.

La peur envahit aussitôt Hermione ; elle se précipita vers le berceau de sa fille :

\- Rose!

Fort heureusement, il n'y avait aucune trace de brûlure sur la peau velouté de Rose et sur le tissu de son matelas. Soulagée, Hermione poussa un soupir pendant qu'Harry - visiblement furieux - se levait pour gronder son fils. Toutefois, n'ayant jamais été doué pour les réprimandes, il laissa Ginny prendre le relais. James écouta les reproches de sa mère (non sans un sourire goguenard) puis il dit :

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi sérieuse que papa, maman? Je n'ai pas utilisé de sortilèges impardonnables! Je voulais seulement rendre le ciel plus noir pour que Rose puisse mieux dormir!

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le canapé où étaient disposés ses affaires (une petite pile de livres et un sac de friandises). Hermione le suivit du regard en commentant à voix basse :

\- Cet enfant, vraiment!... Il connaît même les sortilèges impardonnables!

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle détonation retentit - accompagnée d'une fumée grisâtre cette fois : James venait de déposer la baguette de son père sur sa pile de livres, et l'un des manuscrits s'était mis à vibrer et à sécréter une substance liquide... et translucide.

...

Le médaillon de serpentard passa de main en main, toujours enveloppé d'une auréole grise de fumée. Il fut tâté et observé sous tous les angles alors qu'un silence – si affreusement pesant qu'il devrait être répréhensible – s'installait autour de la longue table du 12 square Grimmaurd. Enfin, le verdict tomba lorsque le dernier membre de l'ordre du phénix (un dénommé Rafi Scriliam) se fut lassé d'admirer les éclats du bijou. Arthur Weasley se leva de sa chaise en remettant minutieusement ses lunettes en place (il faisait toujours preuve d'un calme qui étonnait autant ses aînés que ses cadets.)

Il déclara que tout laissait croire que le médaillon avait été en contact avec du sang de licorne, et les regards surpris de ses interlocuteurs le poussa à poursuivre :

\- Contrairement à ce que bon nombre de personnes pensent, le sang de licorne et le venin de serpent sont complémentaires ; de même que la vie et la mort sont complémentaires. Ce médaillon (il l'enferma dans son poing) était à l'origine un horcruxe qui a été détruit par le venin... mais le venin, peut-il vraiment réduire à néant l'âme d'un objet ou d'une personne ? Oui, si le venin s'imprègne du corps pendant un an. Cependant, avant l'écoulement d'une année, il est tout à fait possible d'annuler les effets du venin avec du sang de licorne... or, quand on voit les taches incrustés dans le diamant, on peut comprendre que cela fait déjà plusieurs années que les effets ont été annulés !

Après une minute de réflexion, Bill Weasley pris la parole :

\- Et il est impossible d'annuler les effets du sang de licorne... rien n'est plus puissant que le sang de licorne en terme de remède. Cet horcruxe a été ranimé dans le but...

\- ... de ramener Lord Voldemort à la vie, compléta Harry Potter. Rappelez-vous qu'à une époque, il utilisait une potion à base de sang de licorne et de venin pour survivre !

Un frisson de terreur parcourut l'assemblée. Chacun avait conscience de la terrible réalité qui venait d'être révélée, mais personne n'osait dire à voix haute le fond de sa pensée. Heureusement, Arthur Weasley ne se départit pas de son calme : il demanda à Harry de faire venir son fils James dans la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit garçon fit son entrée accompagné de son père. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidé, et ce fut même avec entrain qu'il pris place près de son grand-père maternel.

Celui-ci lui posa des questions en rapport avec le médaillon :

\- Quand as-tu découvert ce bijou dans tes affaires ?

\- Hier soir ! Je pensais que c'était une farce d'oncle George, alors je l'ai gardé dans mes livres pour effrayer quelqu'un ! (Au loin, son père retint un grognement d'énervement.)

\- Est-ce que tu t'es récemment rendu dans un endroit avec tes affaires ?

\- Oui ! Papa, maman et moi sommes allés à la gare de King's Cross voir la locomotive de la voie 9/3 quart. Il y avait vraiment trop de gens, ce n'était pas amusant !

Ensuite, James quitta la pièce pour regagner l'une des chambres de la maison. Pendant ce temps, les membres de l'ordre du phénix en arrivèrent à la conclusion suivante : le crime a été commis dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et il y avait donc un imposteur parmi les professeurs et les élèves. Toutefois, la priorité n'était pas l'imposteur, mais Voldemort lui-même : s'il était en vie, il se trouvait assurément quelque part dans la nature, et bon nombre de personnes pourraient alors être exposées à un grand danger.

\- Nous nous chargerons de retrouver Lord Voldemort – s'il est en vie – en augmentant nos effectifs. Aussi, nous devons trouver un moyen d'infiltrer Poudlard afin de trouver l'auteur du crime... mais quel moyen ? S'interrogea Mr. Weasley.

...

Confortablement assise sur le canapé moelleux de son salon, une bierraubeurre à la main, Hermione songea qu'elle se comportait de plus en plus comme une femme au foyer, à l'instar de sa belle-mère, Molly Weasley. Elle se sentait presque inutile. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le déroulement de la réunion de l'ordre du phénix en lorgnant les berceaux de sa fille et du cousin du même âge de cette dernière, Albus Potter (qu'elle était chargée de garder ce soir). « Je vais véritablement me mettre à regretter le temps où j'étais intellectuellement d'un grand secours à mes amis ! se dit-elle en sentant une langueur dû à l'ennui la gagner. Rien qu'en première année, c'est moi qui ait permis à Harry de suivre la bonne piste pour parvenir jusqu'à Quirrell, et en deuxième année, c'est moi qui ait découvert la nature du monstre caché dans l'école ! ». Après, elle s'en voulut de se ressasser ces instants-là en ne pensant qu'à ses propres triomphes : si sa logique avait servi à ses amis, il n'en restait pas moins vrai que le courage d'Harry et la loyauté de Ron avaient été mémorables.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus d'aucune aide ! Murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'une insurmontable nostalgie l'envahissait, le détecteur magique de l'entrée indiqua la présence de son mari ; une minute plus tard, Ron la rejoignit – il paraissait exténué – et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en passant une main indolente dans sa chevelure rousse. Hermione l'accueillit en l'étreignant chaleureusement et en lui proposant une boisson (offre qu'il déclina).

Il déclara qu'il allait immédiatement monter se coucher avant de demander :

\- Comment se porte mon neveu ? A-t-il été sage ?

\- Albus est aussi calme et docile que Rose, répondit Hermione en souriant. Je suis vraiment soulagée qu'il soit si différent de son frère !

Puis, comme aucun propos ne vint alimenter leur conversation, Ron se leva. Cela énerva Hermione qui protesta :

\- Suis-je aussi superflue que cette chope de bièrraubeurre pour toi ? (elle posa brutalement la chope sur la table basse devant elle.) Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de la réunion ? Je suis déjà bien assez frustrée de ne pas avoir pu y assister !

\- Je suis désolé, chérie, mais je suis très fatigué et c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'y ai pas pensé ! Ne t'énerves pas sans raison ! Ce n'est pas que je ne te trouves pas suffisamment intelligente, c'est juste que je suis fa-ti-gué, tu comprends ?

Hermione marmonna d'une voix plus placide :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'autant te répéter... (elle lui passa les bras autour du cou) Ronald, s'il te plaît... parles-moi du médaillon de serpentard et de l'analyse précise qui a été faite. Il faut que je sache tout.

Ron résuma donc gauchement mais méticuleusement tout ce qui a été dit à la réunion sans exclure la brève interrogation qu'a subi James Potter. Lorsqu'il se tut, Hermione demeura aussi silencieuse qu'impassible. « Je le savais ! Pensa-t-elle. Seul le sang de licorne permet à un objet ou à un corps de rester en vie, même s'il a déjà été détruit ! A présent, le seul pouvoir qu'il nous reste est la persuasion : et la personne qui infiltrera Poudlard et utilisera ce pouvoir... ce sera moi ! ».

...

 **Je ne le demanderai pas à tous les chapitres, mais sachez qu'il me fera très plaisir de lire vos avis! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. A bientôt!**


	2. (TOME 1) Les divagations de Trelawney

**2\. Les divagations de Trelawney**

...

La décision d'Hermione de se porter garante de la mission proposée par les membres de l'ordre du phénix avait tout d'abord suscité un étonnement général (et les vives protestations de Ron n'avaient en rien ébranlées la détermination de sa femme). Puis, après réflexion, il fut décidé à l'unanimité qu'aucune personne ne pourrait mieux convenir qu'Hermione : son sang-froid, sa vivacité d'esprit et sa clairvoyance seraient indispensables pour déstabiliser une victime sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort.

En l'espace de deux jours à peine, Hermione fut prête pour son départ pour Poudlard ; elle avait rassemblé quelques affaires dans une petite malle (elle avait conservé quelques vieilles affaires d'école). Cependant qu'elle s'était attelée à ces préparations, Ron s'était contenté de la regarder faire d'un air boudeur, affalé sur le canapé du salon. Et quelques heures avant son départ, elle s'était examinée devant un miroir d'un air songeur : « Hum... je pense que je peux sans problème passer pour une élève de dix-sept ans. J'ai actuellement vingt-deux ans, mais mon visage est toujours aussi juvénile qu'il y a quatre ans. »

Quand le moment de partir fut imminent, Hermione, ses amis, et les membres de l'ordre du phénix se réunirent dans la pièce principale de sa maison. Immédiatement, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Harry et Ginny :

\- Je suis désolée de vous demander un tel service, dit-elle très rapidement, mais...

\- Nous serons ravis de nous occuper de Rose, Hermione ! Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit Ginny.

Le petit James se dégagea du bras de sa mère avant de se placer devant elle. Il bomba fièrement le torse et déclara d'un ton presque solennel :

\- Tante Hermione, surtout, n'aies aucune crainte ; ma cousine ne risque absolument rien ! Je prendrai soin d'elle.

Peu habituée à le voir afficher un air aussi grave, Hermione éclata de rire et le remercia. Ensuite, les membres de l'ordre lui donnèrent chacun leur tour une recommandation. Elle retenu les suivantes : « Ne diminues jamais tes défenses », « ne donnes jamais l'impression de chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose », « ne dirige pas toujours tes soupçons vers les personnes les plus suspectes ». Peu après, elle entraîna discrètement Harry dans le couloir de l'entrée.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, dit-elle, et j'ai fini par en arriver à la conclusion suivante : Voldemort lui-même pourrait être à Poudlard. S'il est véritablement de nouveau en vie, je ne pense pas qu'il se contenterait de se cacher et de laisser un de ses fidèles compagnons agir à sa place.

\- Hermione..., commença Harry qui était peu convaincu.

\- Je n'ai plus de temps ! Dis-moi seulement à quoi ressemble Tom Jedusor. Si l'horcruxe a été ranimé, cela signifie que Voldemort a très bien pu récupérer son ancien corps, celui du souvenir que contenait l'horcruxe. Et alors, il pourrait très bien passer pour un élève ! Harry, aujourd'hui, à part toi, personne n'a jamais vu Tom Jedusor : il est important que je sache à quoi il ressemble !

Harry réfléchit brièvement :

\- Le Tom Jedusor qui est sorti du journal intime prétendait que nous nous ressemblons lui et moi... il est brun et clair de peau comme moi, mais ses yeux sont sombres. Son physique – tout comme son attitude – est très charmeur : garde bien cela à l'esprit. C'était un élève solitaire qui détestait par dessus tout se mêler aux autres. Il ne devrait donc pas être très entouré, s'il a vraiment intégré Poudlard.

Hermione n'eut pas temps de méditer ces propos ; elle salua ses amis avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, serra Rose dans ses bras en encadrant son minuscule visage de baisers pleins d'émotions, et franchit le paillasson de l'entrée. « Que je sorte indemne ou pas du château de Poudlard, je remplirai ma mission », songea-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans la vieille Ford d'Arthur Weasley, une femme d'un certain âge (aux cheveux pourvus d'un volume impressionnant) lui barra la route – son regard ébahi et sa robe violette de mauvais goût retournèrent l'estomac d'Hermione :

\- Sibylle Trelawney ? S'étonna-t-elle (il s'agissait de l'ancienne professeur de divination, aujourd'hui à la retraite)

\- Ma chère, je tenais à vous voir de mes propres yeux avant votre départ, murmura celle-ci d'un ton anxieux qui éveilla l'exaspération d'Hermione.

Mrs Trelawney était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de rencontrer !

Hermione eut un sourire forcé :

\- C'est très aimable à vous de vous être déplacée jusqu'ici, mais je...

\- Lorsque les astres m'ont informé que vous aviez été désignée pour une mission secrète, l'alerte de mon troisième œil s'est aussitôt déclenchée : vous devez savoir que _vous n'êtes pas du tout la personne qu'il faut pour remplir la mission qui vous a été donné_ !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Il y avait une légère agressivité dans la voix d'Hermione. Elle fut prise au dépourvu au moment où les doigts tranchants et cerclés de bagues de son interlocutrice s'emparèrent de son poignet et le retournèrent :

\- Je vous répète que vous ne convenez pas pour cette mission ! Vous manquez d'ouverture d'esprit, vous ne croyez en rien qui ne soit pas concret, et _vous ne voyez rien_ ! Regardez cette ligne trop régulière, trop rigide, et trop austère de votre main : elle trahit votre personnalité banale, ma chère ! De plus...

Hermione mit fin aux jacassements de son ancien professeur en dégageant sèchement sa main :

\- Je pense avoir compris le message que vous vouliez me faire passer. En vérité, je l'ai déjà compris il y a sept ans.

Sur ces mots, elle lui tourna le dos et ouvrit la portière de la voiture ; toutefois, Mrs Trelawney ne paraissait guère disposée à la laisser partir. Qui plus est, son agitation était telle qu'Hermione sentit un bref instant sa gorge se nouer.

\- Vous ne ressentez pas assez intensément les choses ! Cria-t-elle en retenant la portière. Vous n'êtes pas assez instinctive ! Vos capacités d'analyse ne vous aideront pas à déceler ce que cache l'âme des gens autour de vous !

\- Au revoir, Mrs Trelawney.

Le ton glacé de la jeune femme aurait probablement ôté tout courage à un magyar à pointes. A présent, elle avait vraiment envie de quitter les lieux en vitesse – de ne plus être contrainte d'affronter les yeux globuleux de cette folle de Trelawney.

Cette dernière colla son nez à la vitre avant de lâcher cette phrase fatale :

\- VOUS ECHOUEREZ ! QUOI QUE VOUS FASSIEZ ET QUOI QUE VOUS DISIEZ !

\- Au revoir, Mrs Trelawney !

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. Peu après, Mr. Weasley s'installa derrière le volant de la Ford, puis le véhicule s'ébranla. « Je dois avouer que les propos de Mrs Trelawney m'ont terrifié, se dit-elle en calant sa nuque contre le dossier, car ils sont en parti vrais ».

…...

Cependant que le train exhalait un panache de fumée gigantesque qui recouvrit la totalité du quai de la voie 9/3 quart, Hermione s'engouffra dans un wagon en se frayant un chemin parmi les petites têtes d'élèves de première année. « Je... je retourne à Poudlard, pensa-t-elle en sentant un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. J'ai du mal à le réaliser ! ». Tout en faisant mime de chercher un compartiment , elle fit promener son regard autour d'elle ; aucun élève ne lui parut différent d'un autre. Tous riaient et discutaient avec animation en arborant des insignes aux couleurs de leur maison sur leurs robes.

Il était même presque impossible aujourd'hui de distinguer les Gryffondor des Serpentard, puisque depuis la fin de la guerre et la chute de Voldemort, l'éternel conflit entre ces deux maisons avait cessé – bien qu'il subsistait sans doute une part de rivalité. Hermione fit lentement le tour des compartiments et repéra plusieurs élèves conformes aux indications d'Harry – aussi bien physiquement qu'au niveau du comportement. « Harry ! Se dit-elle en retenant un gémissement. Tes indications sont vraiment trop vagues ! Des élèves bruns, pâles, et solitaires, il y en a une flopée ! ».

Dépitée, elle finit par se laisser tomber sur la banquette d'un compartiment. Le trajet l'ennuya tant qu'elle s'endormit en songeant à sa fille de qui elle s'éloignait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le train se rapprochait de Poudlard. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée au château par la diligence, Hermione fut discrètement envoyée dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice – qui remplaçait Minerva Mc Gonagall depuis un an –, une dénommée Mrs Rownelle. Elle fut surprise de constater l'austérité du décor de la pièce.

\- Vous devez être Hermione Weasley, lui dit Mme Rownelle.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête poli.

\- Asseyez-vous. J'ai reçu des instructions à votre sujet, alors vous devez écouter attentivement.

Hermione obtempéra ; elle ne savait que penser de cette femme trapue dont les cheveux blonds noués en chignon semblaient prêt à s'écrouler sur les épaules de celle-ci. Elle sentait juste qu'au premier abord, cette femme n'avait pas l'air d'être d'une grande indulgence, mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être quelqu'un d'injuste. Mrs Rownelle se sentit observée, car elle leva les yeux de son tas de parchemins et un sourire – sans artifice, bien que léger – étira sa bouche fine et rouge :

\- Juger les gens en se basant sur une première impression est une erreur, Mrs Weasley, déclara-t-elle doucement.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça ! » aurait voulu répliquer Hermione. Cependant, elle était consciente du caractère véridique de cette affirmation : n'avait-elle pas critiqué et méprisé Luna Lovegood pendant des années uniquement parce-que cette dernière n'était pas assez rationnelle à son goût ? Décidément, le surnom « miss-parfaite » qu'on se bornait à lui attribuer était bien éloigné de la réalité.

La voix de la directrice la fit sursauter :

\- Vous utiliserez votre nom de jeune fille – Granger – toutefois, pour plus de prudence, vous vous ferez appeler « Alice » (Hermione grimaça). Aussi, le conseil de l'ordre du phénix a vivement souhaité que vous soyez affectée à la maison serpentard : ceci dans le but d'effacer toute trace de la présence d'un espion à Poudlard.

\- Cela n'est-il pas plus dangereux, professeur ?

Mrs Rownelle haussa les sourcils. Hermione poursuivit :

\- Prétendre être ce que je ne suis pas, cela n'est-il pas plus dangereux ? Laisser les choses suivre leur cours naturel et ne pas tomber dans une fausseté totale me permettrait d'être bien plus crédible... c'est... c'est ce que je pense.

Un lourd silence s'abattit alors sur le bureau. Puis, les iris noisettes de la directrice se rivèrent de nouveau sur Hermione :

\- Vous êtes intelligente, Mrs Weasley, heureusement pour vous. Mais vous n'êtes pas assez maligne. Un peu de tricherie pour parvenir à son but ne fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?... Ainsi, vous voulez être à Gryffondor ?

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Très bien. Je vais accéder à votre requête, puisque vous avez l'air tellement sûre de vous. (Elle se pencha sur son tas de parchemins) Vous pouvez partir et profiter d'un repas chaud avec les autres élèves, maintenant.

Hermione se leva puis la salua avec courtoisie. Lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte du bureau, elle entendit un bruit sourd résonner derrière elle et Mrs Rownelle gronder : « C'est tout à fait scandaleux ! On ose prétendre que moi, la directrice, je suis idiote au point d'avoir laissé entrer un complice de Lord Voldemort dans mon école ! Et on ose envoyer ici une gamine qui n'a pas la moitié de mon âge pour arranger les choses ! ».

Pendant un moment, Hermione demeura interdite, adossée contre la porte. Après, elle finit par s'éloigner. Quand elle pénétra dans la grande salle, l'ambiance festive emplit son cœur d'allégresse : elle oublia immédiatement sa conversation avec Mrs Rownelle. Elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, entre une fille à l'air grognon et un garçon plein d'entrain et s'empara d'un pain rond tout en scrutant d'un œil la table des Serpentard où le même chaos joyeux qu'aux autres tables régnait. Étonnamment, aucun élève ne lui adressa la parole et c'était tant mieux, car Hermione n'était franchement pas d'humeur sociable, ce soir. Elle mangea avec appétit une cuisse de poulet rôti et une purée délicieusement veloutée, but d'un trait son jus de citrouille, et au bout d'une demi-heure, elle quitta sa place. Au moment où elle traversa le couloir de l'entrée qui menait aux escaliers, un lourd objet tomba de son sac à dos.

Lentement, Hermione se retourna... le médaillon de serpentard se trouvait devant elle, animée d'une lueur cruelle pleine de mauvais présages. « Comment... comment est-ce possible ? Se dit-elle. Comment ce collier s'est-il retrouvé dans mes affaires ? _Comment_ ? ».

Un frisson glacé dans son dos la fit sursauter, et elle redressa aussitôt la tête.


	3. (TOME 1) La potion Cillirix

**3\. La potion Cillirix**

 **...**

Hermione était aussi effrayée que si une centaine de crochets de basilic avaient été propulsés sur elle à toute vitesse. Lentement, elle contourna la personne qui lui faisait face avec rigidité et s'efforça de garder un air impassible en ramassant le médaillon dont les rayons faisaient luir le menton proéminent de la femme maigre qui s'approchait d'elle.  
\- Mon Dieu, que je suis maladroite ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse donnant l'impression qu'elle se trouvait sur un banc d'accusés - les vibrations du médaillon se propagerent dans son bras entier et firent frémir sa lèvre inférieure.  
La femme demeura silencieuse et inexpressive, ce qui incita Hermione à s'éloigner. Toutefois, cet appel la figea sur place :  
\- Heu... heu... êtes-vous Miss Granger ? Je recherche une élève à ce nom !  
Intriguée, elle répondit par l'affirmative tout en observant la robe noire et stricte de son interlocutrice ainsi que son air craintif. Cette dernière sortit une gourde de sa poche, puis se pencha vers Hermione :  
\- J'ai reçu un message urgent de la part du professeur Rownelle... elle m'a chargé de vous remettre cette réserve de polynectar pour les prochains jours... vous manquerez de temps pour en préparer vous-même. Je suppose que vous avez gardé les cheveux sur vous après en avoir pris ce soir ?  
\- Oui. J'ai une réserve qui m'aurait permis de tenir une semaine avec cette apparence (Hermione désigna ses lourds cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris)... mais comment Mrs Rownelle a-t-elle su que je transporte du polynectar et que j'en ai consommé ?  
\- Heu... eh bien, je suppose... j'imagine que... honnêtement, je ne sais pas.  
"Mrs Rownelle pourrait-elle m'avoir suivi ? " se demanda Hermione. Elle se souvenait avoir utilisé la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait prêté Harry et avoir bu le breuvage dans les toilettes du deuxième étage avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour souper ; à aucun moment un oeil malveillant ne s'était posé sur elle et à aucun moment la carte du maraudeur ne lui avait indiqué la présence de quelqu'un dans les couloirs.  
Les mèches de cheveux qu'elle avait en sa possession étaient celles d'une jeune moldue qu'elle avait retrouvé évanouie sur une route de campagne il y a quelques jours.  
-De toute manière, poursuivit la femme, la directrice avait l'intention de vous donner cette gourde sans même savoir que vous en possédez déjà une.  
\- Ça n'explique pas comment elle a su que j'en ai consommé (Hermione était consciente de sa propre impertinence).  
\- Mrs Rownelle est une sorcière d'exception : contentez-vous de cette explication. Quoi qu'il en soit, heureusement que vous avez pris la précaution de prendre du polynectar avant d'entrer dans la grande salle... et aussi dans le poudlard express, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, professeur.  
" Je ne me contenterai pas d'une explication aussi primaire, se dit Hermione. Le moindre détail compte lorsque l'on mène une enquête... Mrs Rownelle, bien que directrice de cette école, est une suspecte comme une autre. " Après, la femme lui révéla qu'elle était la directrice adjointe et qu'elle se nommait Mrs Pye : Hermione nota alors la différence nette qu'il y avait entre l'autorité naturelle de Minerva Mc Gonagall et la timidité palpable de Mrs Pye.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut introduit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en compagnie de plusieurs élèves euphoriques. Elle monta sans tarder dans le dortoir des filles, car elle sentait le sommeil la gagner peu à peu ; qui plus est, elle craignait que les effets du polynectar ne se dissipent trop promptement. Hermione se positionna devant le lit à baldaquin qu'elle s'était attribué, afin que sa silhouette se reflète dans le miroir face à elle. Elle écarta les épaisses mèches noires qui occultaient son visage en forme de bateau et contempla ses traits lourds et brouillés (complétés par une effrayante collection de boutons). " Cette fille n'est franchement pas jolie, songea-t-elle, prise au dépourvu par sa nouvelle apparence. Ça ne m'aidera pas à être populaire, mais au moins, je passerai inaperçue. "  
Puis, elle revêtit son pyjama en baillant.

Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, les filles qui partageaient le dortoir avec elle ne semblaient pas vraiment ravies de sa présence : ce matin, ses salutations et ses présentations s'étaient perdues dans le silence de la salle et avaient reçu des réponses à peine perceptibles à l'oreille. À ce moment, elle s'était demandé si l'on se serait comporté de la même façon avec elle si elle s'était présentée sous les traits d'Hermione Weasley.  
Le premier cours de la journée était un double cours de potions : l'un des seuls cours qui réunissait les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, d'où la fébrilité d'Hermione quand elle s'enfonça dans les cachots, sa nouvelle chevelure crepue voltigeant derrière elle. " Si Voldemort est à Poudlard, alors il est forcément à Serpentard ! Il préférerait se couper la main droite plutôt que d'aller dans une autre maison ! Et s'il agit véritablement par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un, ce sera très difficile de le retrouver ! ". Sur ces réflexions, elle pénétra dans la salle de cours où des élèves étaient déjà attroupés devant des chaudrons. Le professeur - un vieil homme à l'air loufoque - l'accueillit avec un étrange sourire :  
\- La Saint Valentin ne sera pas un jour bien sympathique pour vous, ma pauvre enfant.  
\- La... la Saint Valentin, professeur ? s'étonna Hermione.  
\- Oui. Oh, comme je vous plains... (il secoua la tête en lui faisant signe d'avancer).  
Toujours surprise, Hermione s'installa devant un chaudron cependant que ses joues prenaient une teinte rose vive. Elle savait que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle, ce qui la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Par la suite, le professeur prit la parole sur un ton léger - ses yeux écarquillés lui donnait l'air d'un fou :  
\- Mes chers enfants... moi, M. Gipeto, ancien spécialiste des remèdes et antidotes à l'hôpital de Saint Mangouste, ait décidé d'enseigner les potions pour un temps. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler des formalités et autres idioties redondantes, alors nous allons commencer le cours ! Mettez-vous par groupe de deux ! Et... (il leva une main) je ne veux voir que des pairs mixtes de garçons et de filles, susurra-t-il.  
En sentant une vague d'exaspération la gagner, Hermione se plaça au hasard à côté d'un garçon. Au bout de deux minutes, elle fit pivoter son visage et réalisa que celui-ci lui souriait : sa chevelure auburn et ses iris marrons clairs renforçait l'impression de chaleur qu'il dégageait. C'était un élève de Gryffondor.  
\- Je suis Daniel, dit-il.  
\- Et moi... Alice.  
Leur premier exercice fut de trouver un remède contre la gueule de bois ; ils devaient pour cela chercher des ingrédients dans le parc de Poudlard. Accroupis sous un soleil ardent sur des mètres de touffes d'herbes, les élèves s'attelèrent à cette première tâche avec le plus grand sérieux. Hermione proposa à son " partenaire " de se mettre à l'écart du groupe pour effectuer leur recherche en mettant autant de conviction que possible dans sa voix : Daniel ne se fit pas prier et paraissait même ravi d'échapper au terrain surpeuplé où ils se trouvaient.  
En vérité, les ingrédients étaient une préoccupation sans attrait aux yeux d'Hermione pour le moment - d'une part, parce qu'elle connaissait déjà la nature du remède, et d'autre part, parce qu'elle était pleinement occupée par son examen minutieux des élèves. " Il est préférable que je n'aide pas Daniel, pensa-t-elle. S'il y a un suspect parmi nous, alors je ne dois pas me faire remarquer et je dois laisser croire que je suis stupide. " Cependant, Hermione eut bien du mal à se contenir face aux erreurs répétitives de Daniel qui persistait à croire que l'ingrédient principal était une plante.  
\- Je ne crois pas..., répondait-elle simplement lorsqu'il lui montrait une nouvelle récolte.  
Après dix minutes, tous deux se dirigèrent vers le lac d'un pas vif (ce qui frustra davantage Hermione, puisque l'ingrédient était à portée de main). Au passage, ils croiserent deux garçons de Serpentard dont l'attitude était similaire à la leur : le premier fouillait les alentours d'un saule avec énergie, et le deuxième, dont le regard était rivé droit devant lui, semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Il serrait même les dents en plissant les yeux à chaque fois que son camarade lui montrait un mauvais ingrédient ; comme beaucoup d'autres garçons, il était brun et élancé. Le moindre de ses gestes respirait le dédain et la présomption.  
\- Et moi qui pensais que les serpentard avaient changé, murmura Hermione en poursuivant son chemin.  
Elle et Daniel s'arrêtèrent au bord du lac au moment où la voix du garçon brun résonna derrière eux :  
\- Pousse-toi, idiot ! (Il était visiblement à bout de patience).  
Hermione se retourna et le vit diriger sa baguette magique droit vers le centre du lac. Quelques instants plus tard, une grenouille svelte s'éleva de l'eau comme un geyser et atterrit dans la paume du garçon. " C'est bien le bon ingrédient, mais ce n'est pas la bonne méthode ! " se dit alors Hermione. N'y tenant plus, elle cria à Daniel de l'attendre, puis elle s'enfonça dans le lac jusqu'à la taille en retroussant ses manches - sous les yeux écarquillés de ce dernier. Elle frissonna en plongeant son bras et sa tête sous l'eau ; ses doigts se refermèrent sur le corps visqueux d'une grenouille.  
Puis, elle rejoignit Daniel et l'informa qu'elle avait le remède en sa possession. D'abord incrédule, il la félicita avec enthousiasme. Quand ils marchèrent en direction du château, ils croisèrent le garçon brun dont les prunelles ne se detachaient pas d'Hermione. Gênée, elle songea qu'il avait dû l'observer patauger dans le lac.  
Dans la salle nébuleuse, M. Gipeto attribua dix points à Hermione et à l'élève de serpentard arrogant (qui étaient les deux seuls à avoir trouvé le remède). Il s'exclama :  
\- Quand on pense à un remède contre la gueule de bois, il est vrai qu'on pense spontanément à quelque chose de léger et rafraîchissant, comme une plante ! Le mucus de grenouille n'est pas la chose la plus agréable à ingurgiter, n'est-ce pas ? Sachez que c'est un antiseptique qui fait des merveilles associé à des baies écrasées !... Miss Granger (elle sursauta) vous êtes peut-être laide, mais votre intelligence me surprend ! La substance de votre mucus est très souple, et comme vous l'avez sortit en douceur de l'eau, elle n'a pas perdu ses propriétés !  
Ensuite, il déclara qu'Hermione et le garçon brun - qui se nommait Travis McGrivey - allaient à présent devoir se mettre en équipe pour trouver un nouveau remède contre " le chagrin amoureux ". À l'annonce du sujet, Hermione vit les mâchoires de McGrivey se contracter. Elle et celui-ci retournèrent donc seuls dans le parc de Poudlard : ils cherchèrent silencieusement des ingrédients sans échanger un mot.  
\- Granger, dit enfin McGrivey de sa voix hautaine et fière.  
Hermione l'aborda en tripotant sa robe toujours trempée.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la magie ? demanda-t-il. Pensais-tu qu'en agissant comme une moldue, tu te ferais remarquer ? Que tu aurais l'air maligne ?  
\- Je...  
\- Tu es étrange, en plus d'être une petite tricheuse : tu m'as vu récupérer la grenouille et tu m'as imité. Et je t'ai bien observé, tout à l'heure, et j'ai constaté que tu evitais délibérément d'aider ce Daniel Fritward.  
La jeune femme ne put supporter d'entendre plus longtemps cet élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas - et qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître - déblatérer de pareilles sottises et la juger sans scrupules. Elle répliqua :  
\- La tâche que nous a confié M. Gipeto n'avait pas non plus l'air de t'enchanter ! Et moi, au moins, je ne maltraitais pas mon camarade ! Je n'ai pas voulu avoir l'air maligne, j'ai simplement utilisé la méthode la plus efficace pour extraire le mucus sans altérer sa qualité.  
Hermione soutint le regard de son interlocuteur sans ciller - son assurance était implacable. Toutefois, elle ne lutta pas longtemps contre la rougeur qui envahit ses joues quand elle remarqua que le visage qui lui faisait face était particulièrement beau ; les traits séduisants et les yeux sombres de McGrivey lui otèrent momentanément toute faculté de parole. " Se pourrait-il que McGrivey soit Voldemort ? se demanda-t-elle. Il correspond aux critères d'Harry !... Mais je ne pense pas : si c'était vraiment lui, il ne serait pas aussi spontané et il n'essayerai pas de se faire détester de moi ; il serait charmeur et manipulateur comme avec les autres élèves. "  
\- Bien, Granger. Il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimé, dit doucement McGrivey. Ce vieil imbécile de Gipeto doit dire vrai, après tout : la laideur physique est moindre lorsqu'elle est écrasée par le poids de l'intelligence.  
\- Mais, ce n'est pas...  
Hermione s'interrompit en rougissant de plus bel. Elle avait été sur le point d'avouer involontairement que son apparence physique avait été falsifiée.

\- Par merlin, tu es vraiment bête ! finit-elle par s'écrier sans pouvoir se contenir. Le paraître est toujours aussi important pour les serpentard ? Vous ne savez pas que la beauté intérieure est plus importante que l'aspect extérieur ?  
McGrivey eut un insupportable sourire narquois marqué de surprise :  
\- Granger... pour tenir un discours aussi mièvre, tu dois grandement apprécier la littérature pour moldus ! Ton visage ne me paraît même plus repoussant après de telles paroles.  
\- Je suis née dans une famille de moldus ! Cela te dérange ? Si oui, va t'en ! Je vais me charger de trouver l'ingrédient toute seule.  
Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons sans regarder derrière elle. C'est alors qu'un objet lourd - qu'elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'avoir emporté - bascula du rebord de sa poche et s'étala sur une touffe d'herbe. Un hurlement manqua d'être propulsé hors de la bouche d'Hermione quand elle aperçu nettement la lueur verte du médaillon de serpentard. " Encore ce maudit collier !" se dit-elle. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dessus : elle tomba violemment par terre en amortissant sa chute à l'aide de ses mains.  
Puis, elle leva les yeux et constata que McGrivey n'avait pas bougé de sa place.


	4. (TOME 1) Le labyrinthe de Liliputia

**4\. Le labyrinthe de Liliputia**

 **...**

Rien, hormis le léger frémissement perceptible au niveau de ses joues, ne pouvait laisser penser que Travis McGrivey avait reconnu le médaillon de Serpentard. Hermione le scrutait, tandis que la moiteur de ses mains prenait de l'ampleur, à l'affût du moindre signe qui pourrait faire de McGrivey un suspect potentiel. Mais, le jeune homme manifestait une impassibilité proche de l'indifférence qui déconcerta Hermione. Elle pointa néanmoins sa baguette dans sa direction en cachant le médaillon dans son dos ; ils se dévisagèrent sans bouger.

Au bout d'un moment, McGrivey s'avança jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur d'Hermione. Il conserva un visage tellement neutre qu'elle finit par baisser sa baguette et la ranger avec une main tremblante. « Tout s'embrouille dans mon esprit : je n'arrive pas à savoir qui est en face de moi... un élève ? Un imposteur ? Un complice ?... Lord Voldemort ? Pensa-t-elle. Quel dommage que je ne sois pas aussi instinctive qu'Harry ! ».

\- Je ne voulais pas t'attaquer, marmonna-t-elle sans regarder McGrivey. Il... il m'a semblé avoir aperçu quelque chose au loin, c'est tout...

Celui-ci ne prêtait aucune attention à ses paroles.

\- Ce médaillon... je crois l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Où te l'es-tu procuré ?

\- Chez Barjow et Beurk, dit-elle machinalement.

\- Même un simple d'esprit pourrait se rendre compte que tu es en train de mentir, Granger.

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse tant ?

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour garder son sang-froid, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et elle était incapable de soutenir le regard vif de son interlocuteur. Quand il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, ce fut encore pire ; le médaillon lui échappa des mains et son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine.

\- La vérité, Granger... je veux la vérité. C'est cela qui m'intéresse. Je me préoccupe du bien-être des élèves, vois-tu, et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se sentent menacés par un collier qui aurait pu être profané avec de la magie noire. Une Gryffondor qui est attirée par des objets authentiques de Serpentard, c'est étrange : il y a là de quoi éveiller des soupçons.

\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être attirée par Serpentard ? Au moins, je suis plus tolérante que toi qui méprise les moldus ! N'essaies pas de me créer des ennuis ou de me poser d'autres questions sur mon médaillon, McGrivey. Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Fière de s'en être sortie avec cette réplique travaillée, Hermione se détourna de lui, puis entreprit de faire l'exercice imposé par M. Gipeto. « Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de ce McGrivey, se dit-elle en cherchant des yeux un ingrédient au bord du lac. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne dois pas baisser mes défenses ». Une minute plus tard, sa main se referma sur un pétale effilé d'une teinte rose. En levant la tête, Hermione remarqua que McGrivey avait pris un pétale de la même fleur qu'elle, mais d'une couleur différente : le sien était violet.

Elle fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est un pétale rose qu'il faut pour préparer la potion _Cillirix_. Les pétales violets engendrent trop d'effets secondaires, et ils provoquent un sentiment de vengeance très dangereux. Le pétale rose permet d'éteindre le chagrin amoureux en douceur et de...

\- Crois-tu que je ne sais pas tout cela ? Épargne-moi ton air suffisant. Peut-être que tu arrives à laisser penser les personnes de ton entourage que tu as la science infuse, mais ça ne peut pas marcher avec moi. La vérité, c'est que tu as plutôt le profil de la fille qui se contente d'apprendre sagement ses leçons et qui ne sait plus rien faire une fois qu'on lui enlève ses livres ; une intelligence bien artificielle, en somme.

McGrivey poursuivit (alors qu'Hermione sentait une violente rage l'envahir) :

\- Le pétale violet permet d'éradiquer le sentiment amoureux plus rapidement, et pour que la faiblesse provoquée par l'amour disparaisse, il procure une sensation de puissance ; une énergie inégalable et une détermination sans limite.

\- L'amour ? Une faiblesse ?... tu es vraiment bête !

Sur cette exclamation, elle mit fin à leur conversation. Elle marcha à grands pas vers le château, bien décidée à en apprendre plus sur Travis McGrivey. Après le cours de potions et deux bonnes heures de métamorphose, elle put profiter d'un déjeuner copieux où elle discuta avec Daniel Fritward et fit la connaissance d'Ariel Montgomery. Elle leur faussa toutefois très vite compagnie pour rejoindre le bureau de Mrs Rownelle ; quand elle fut dans le couloir, elle sentit les effets du polynectar s'estomper, et elle retrouva sa véritable apparence avec soulagement. Sa robe de sorcière se mit alors à flotter sur elle, car elle était devenue trop ample.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau et entendit une voix neutre lui dire d'entrer. Mrs Rownelle ne parut pas étonnée de voir Hermione sur le seuil de la porte (en tout cas, ses iris noisette ne reflétaient rien d'autre qu'une simple curiosité) : elle ne s'arrêta même pas d'écrire. Elle fit seulement signe à Hermione de s'asseoir, sa plume entre les doigts.

\- Comment s'est déroulée votre première journée de cours, Mrs Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce et ferme.

\- Bien, professeur. Mais le cours de potions était... (Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge) il était très intéressant.

Enfin, la directrice daigna lever les yeux pour regarder Hermione :

\- Et pour quelle raison vous êtes-vous inopinément précipitée ici ?

\- Et bien, professeur, il se trouve que..., dit-elle en serrant ses genoux l'un contre l'autre, je voulais vous faire part de mon inquiétude.

\- Votre inquiétude ?

Comme pour lui confier un secret, Hermione se pencha vers Mrs Rownelle – ses prunelles s'accrochèrent aux siennes :

\- Oui... madame, il se pourrait que Lord Voldemort n'ait pas agi par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un. Dans le passé, ses serviteurs n'ont pas su exécuter convenablement ses ordres, alors il a probablement décidé d'agir seul, comme avant. Il pourrait donc être à Poudlard.

La directrice ne paraissait pas vraiment comprendre l'ampleur de la situation, car la supposition d'Hermione n'eut aucun effet sur elle. Ses prunelles qui se mirent à pétiller dévisageaient la jeune femme avec une ferveur si puissante qu'Hermione sentit sa nuque s'embraser.

\- Vous avez de beaux yeux, dit-elle doucement. Vous devez regretter de ne pas pouvoir user d'une telle arme de séduction contre vos adversaires. D'un seul regard, on peut ôter la vie... et on peut également la renforcer. Mais je suis sûre que vous finirez par vous habituer à l'apparence de cette pauvre fille (elle faisait référence au polynectar).

L'incohérence du discours de Mrs Rownelle pris Hermione au dépourvu : elle resta muette en déglutissant à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, le plus étrange selon elle était moins les propos de Mrs Rownelle que sa manière de l'observer ; le regard de cette dernière était très ardent. Il était fort semblable à ceux que les hommes adoptaient lorsqu'ils croisaient une jolie femme. « Peut-être bien que c'est moi qui imagine n'importe quoi », se dit Hermione.

\- Vous pouvez partir, la fit sursauter la directrice.

\- Mais madame, je vous ai dit que Voldemort...

\- En tant que responsable et gérante de Poudlard, je peux me passer de vos hypothèses, Mrs Weasley. Par ailleurs, avoir la prétention de pouvoir déchiffrer les intentions de Lord Voldemort peut être dangereux pour vous. Dépêchez-vous de partir, vous allez être en retard à votre prochain cours.

Hermione savait qu'il serait inutile d'insister. Elle se leva, salua Mrs Rownelle, puis s'éclipsa du bureau.

…...

Deux semaines passèrent au cours desquelles Hermione effectua un véritable travail de recherche : toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour aller à la rencontre de nouveaux élèves, pour espionner les rondes nocturnes des professeurs avec la carte du maraudeur, et pour analyser les divers comportements auxquels elle était confrontée. Et pour que sa vivacité d'esprit ne régresse pas, elle veillait à toujours se nourrir correctement et à profiter d'un sommeil complet. Toutefois, elle n'était pas plus avancée qu'au premier jour : elle était incapable de se prononcer quant à l'identité du coupable. Elle se sentait incompétente, impuissante, et craignait de ne pas obtenir de preuves solides pour accuser quelqu'un.

Hermione croisait rarement McGrivey depuis leur première rencontre, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'observer ses activités de loin : à sa grande surprise, il s'était révélé être aussi détestable avec elle que charmant et sociable avec les autres élèves – bien que ses relations se limitaient aux élèves de serpentard. De plus, en classe, il manifestait toujours un comportement exemplaire afin que les professeurs détournent leur attention d'Hermione. Pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, par exemple, Mrs Liliputia ne cessait de les interroger alternativement, elle et McGrivey, en formant un moulinet avec sa tête :

\- Oui, Miss Granger ?... Oui, Mr. McGrivey ?... Granger ?... McGrivey ?... Granger ?

Et ils menaient une bataille féroce pour donner la réponse la plus brillante possible, ce qui consternait les élèves de leur cours qui s'étaient mis à imiter Mrs Liliputia en chantonnant dans les couloirs : « McGrivey ? Granger ? ». Hermione devait avouer qu'elle souffrait de voir s'envoler sa place de première élève de la classe, et entendre dire du bien de Travis McGrivey renforçait sa mauvaise humeur. La veille, Ariel Montgomery avait fait remarquer pendant le dîner :

\- Travis McGrivey est très populaire chez les serpentard, et on comprend pourquoi ! En plus d'être beau et intelligent, il est amical !

Hermione s'était étouffée avec un morceau de salade :

\- McGrivey ? Amical ? Est-ce que tu lui as déjà parlé ?

\- Non. Il est bien trop intimidant ! Mais je ne pensais pas avoir un jour une telle estime pour un élève de serpentard.

Depuis ce jour, Hermione évitait toutes les discussions sur McGrivey.

Aujourd'hui, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal se déroulait à l'extérieur ; intrigués, les élèves suivirent leur minuscule professeur, Mrs Liliputia, jusqu'à la lisière d'une forêt (ils avaient marché pendant près d'une demi-heure sur un chemin sinueux). Des soupirs de soulagement fusèrent de tous les côtés au moment où le professeur s'arrêta enfin : elle forma des cercles avec sa baguette, et cinq minutes plus tard, un labyrinthe gigantesque apparut devant eux. Pendant que les élèves le contemplaient, bouche bée, elle expliqua :

\- En septième année, vous êtes à un tournant de votre vie ; vous quitterez Poudlard dans quelques mois, vous devez donc être correctement préparés à ce qui vous attend dehors. Mr. Gipeto et moi avons mis au point ce labyrinthe inspiré de l'une des épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers qui a lieu pour la dernière fois en 1994. Nous avons bien évidemment simplifié l'épreuve, mais l'objectif reste le même : atteindre le centre du labyrinthe et contourner des obstacles... à présent, je vais vous répartir par groupes de deux, et vous allez pénétrer dans le labyrinthe à tour de rôle.

Sur ces mots, Mrs Liliputia commença à appeler les élèves. Hermione pensa aussitôt en serrant les lèvres : « Pas avec McGrivey... pas avec McGrivey... ». La file d'élèves diminua peu à peu, et ni elle, ni Travis McGrivey n'avaient encore été placés, ce qui augmenta son anxiété.

\- Miss Granger, dit enfin Mrs Liliputia de sa voix fluette, vous serez avec Mr. Dylan.

Soulagée, Hermione vint se placer à côté de l'élève de serpentard robuste. Cependant, une chose extraordinaire se passa : McGrivey demanda au professeur de revenir sur sa décision.

\- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais faire équipe avec Alice Granger, professeur, déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, vous comprenez, je... je tiens à l'avoir à mes côtés dans ce labyrinthe qui est – vous en conviendrez – très sinistre.

\- Si vous y tenez vraiment, McGrivey, alors allez-y avec Granger, sourit-elle (Hermione en fut abasourdie). Mais, je dois dire que je suis étonnée qu'un élève tel que vous ait peur d'un labyrinthe insignifiant... à mon signal, vous franchirez la ligne d'entrée, ajouta-t-elle.

Puis, non sans un horrible rictus hypocrite, McGrivey rejoignit Hermione en lui entourant les épaules avec son bras. « Alice ! », s'écria-t-il. Pour toute réponse, elle lui écrasa le pied de façon véhémente en le fusillant du regard. Il ressentit probablement une forte douleur, mais à aucun moment ses traits ne se crispèrent ; Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative de la maîtrise totale qu'il avait de ses émotions. Après, ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée principale du labyrinthe et le silence s'installa autour d'eux.

\- McGrivey, explique-moi ce que tu..., commença Hermione.

Elle fut contrainte de s'interrompre, car elle constata avec horreur que son corps était en train de s'affiner sous sa robe et que ses cheveux noirs crépus devenaient plus clairs et plus denses : en l'espace d'une minute, elle redevint Hermione Weasley sous le regard impassible de McGrivey. Incrédule, elle tâta ses cheveux et examina ses bras.

\- Je... je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

\- Le labyrinthe annule tous les enchantements pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'imposture, l'informa McGrivey. Ici, tu ne peux pas te cacher.

\- Je n'ai pas...

À la vitesse de l'éclair, McGrivey sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la poitrine d'Hermione qui tritura sa poche pour prendre la sienne :

\- Alors, Hermione Weasley... comment est-ce que toi, une sang-de-bourbe et l'amie intime d'Harry Potter, tu t'es procuré mon médaillon ? Siffla-t-il.

« C'est lui !... McGrivey est Voldemort ! », se dit Hermione, paniquée, sans même se demander comment il savait qui elle était. Elle ne parvenait plus à articuler un mot, et ses yeux ne se détachaient plus du visage de son adversaire : il était impossible de déceler ne serait-ce que l'ombre de la tête de serpent de Lord Voldemort à travers ce visage séduisant aux traits fins. Ce visage qui avait été autrefois celui de Tom Jedusor...

\- Vous le savez mieux que moi, s'entendit dire Hermione d'un ton sec. Vous-même ou l'un de vos complices avait glissé ce médaillon dans les affaires de mon neveu pour nous informer de votre renaissance.

\- Non. Je voulais vous faire venir jusqu'à moi sans fournir le moindre effort.

\- Vous voulez encore vous en prendre à Harry !

Les iris noirs de Voldemort furent percés par une lueur rouge :

\- J'ai bien compris qu'il était futile de tuer ce garçon en premier. La seule raison qui peut me pousser à vouloir le tuer aujourd'hui, c'est pour me venger de ces années de traque... c'est d'abord ses armes que je dois éliminer – toi, tu es l'une de ses armes, Hermione Weasley. Je sais de source sûre qu'il y a bon nombre d'exploits que Potter n'aurait pas pu accomplir seul... sans toi.

\- Vous vous trompez ! Harry s'est souvent autoguidé ! Et... vous ne pouvez pas me tuer.

\- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas tuer une misérable sans-de-bourbe ?

\- Parce-que...

À cet instant, un oiseau blanc vola dans leur direction. Voldemort rangea aussitôt sa baguette en murmurant :

\- La vieille peau a envoyé ce volatile pour vérifier que nous allons bien.

\- Que faire ? Gémit Hermione en se retournant. Il va bien voir que je ne suis pas Alice Granger !

Voldemort réagit très rapidement : il plaqua Hermione contre l'une des parois du labyrinthe et la dissimula lui-même en maintenant son visage collé au sien. Comme elle était bien plus petite que lui, elle dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle fit de son mieux pour que sa peau ne touche pas la sienne ; mais à peine eut-elle tournée la tête que leurs lèvres se touchèrent.


	5. (TOME 1) Le serviteur de Lord Voldemort

**5\. Le serviteur de Lord Voldemort**

 **...**

La chevelure d'Hermione se rabattit instantanément sur son visage, l'éclipsant ainsi totalement de la vue du volatile. Elle avait clos ses paupières afin de ne pas avoir à affronter l'horreur de la situation actuelle. Pourtant, la présence de Lord Voldemort lui paraissait plus vive que jamais. Il était partout : elle le sentait sur sa peau, dans ses oreilles, et même dans ses yeux, puisqu'elle imaginait parfaitement le beau visage de Voldemort scellé au sien, sa bouche finement dessiné immobile contre la sienne, et ses deux mains placées de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Elle aurait voulu hurler de dégoût et s'enfuir, mais elle ne pouvait pas ; et étrangement, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir quand elle remarqua que les lèvres de Voldemort étaient tièdes et lisses, et que sa respiration se mêlait à la sienne avec une parfaite concomitance... elle réalisa qu'elle avait face à elle un véritable homme en chair et en os.

Au bout d'un moment, Voldemort s'écarta, et lorsqu' Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle le vit s'essuyer frénétiquement la bouche en réprimant un frémissement de répulsion. Elle-même se sentait perdue et un peu tremblante.

\- Dire que j'en ai été réduit à un acte aussi bas par intérêt, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avec fureur.

Il ressortit ensuite sa baguette et la pointa derechef sur Hermione :

\- Je ne veux pas perdre trop de temps avec une sang-de-bourbe, alors dépêche-toi de parler ! Je t'ai épargné la peine d'être démasquée par l'oiseau de la vieille peau uniquement pour obtenir une réponse. Parle et tu ne subiras pas une mort trop douloureuse !

Hermione savait que l'instant était crucial : Voldemort pouvait prononcer le sortilège mortel à tout moment. Elle n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur. En s'efforçant de ne pas paraître réticente, elle déclara :

\- J'accepte de vous répondre à une condition : je voudrais d'abord savoir comment vous avez réussi à connaître mon identité.

Un grand bang retentit, puis Hermione se retrouva étalée de tout son long par terre tandis qu'une profonde entaille se formait sur sa joue ; elle ne fut pas surprise, car elle s'y était attendu.

\- L'idée de mourir ne te suffit pas, ignoble sang impure ? cracha Voldemort. Il faut qu'en plus, tu exiges des faveurs de Lord Voldemort ?... (il se calma) Tu es intelligente, Hermione Weasley, je l'admets. Mais n'abuse pas de ma patience... je ne tolérerai pas d'autres questions... découvrir ton identité était un jeu d'enfant : je savais que Potter ou l'un de ses amis dévoués viendrait à Poudlard et irait directement à la rencontre de la directrice, alors j'ai pris l'apparence de Rownelle et je t'ai accueilli dans le bureau quand tu es arrivée – toutes les fois où tu as rencontré cette femme, en réalité... c'était moi. La vraie Rownelle, je l'ai enfermé dans un placard ; je la soumettais au sortilège de l'imperium pour qu'elle retrouve ses fonctions habituelles pendant que j'étais en cours en tant que Travis McGrivey... tu m'intriguais, je l'avoue, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as l'esprit plutôt vif : on pourrait presque penser que tu es une sorcière comme les autres en te voyant.

Hermione ne sut pas très bien ce qui l'avait poussé à soudainement penser au compliment que lui avait fait la « fausse » Mrs Rownelle, mais elle dit sans trop réfléchir :

\- C'est vraiment vous qui avez fait observer que j'ai de beaux yeux ?

\- N'essaies pas de changer de sujet ! s'écria aussitôt Voldemort. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de parler ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas te tuer ? Parle !

La jeune femme sortit le médaillon de sa poche avec un calme qui sembla presque surprendre son adversaire, après quoi elle tendit le bras en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Le médaillon de serpentard est protégé par une puissante substance, comme vous le savez : le sang de licorne. Cette substance est incompatible avec tout ce qui n'a pas trait à la pureté et l'innocence, à l'exception du venin de serpent – c'est une vieille magie similaire à celle qui protégeait Harry de vous. Or, vous êtes loin d'être un saint, Jedusor (le physique de Voldemort qui prêtait à confusion l'avait poussé à l'appeler ainsi)... vous ne pouvez pas toucher ce médaillon. Il ne peut pas vous appartenir.

\- Qu'est-ce donc encore que cette histoire ? Et quel est le rapport avec toi ?

\- Vous avez ensorcelé le médaillon pour qu'il me suive partout et pour que j'en soit provisoirement la propriétaire. En faisant cela, vous vous êtes fait prendre à votre propre jeu : vous ne pourrez pas être le propriétaire du médaillon tant que je serai là.

D'un geste fébrile, Voldemort leva sa baguette :

\- Dans ce cas, il me suffit de te tuer !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Le médaillon me protège ! Et cette protection ne sera levée que lorsque j'aurai décidé de vous donner cet objet.

Voldemort demeura silencieux en observant Hermione avec incrédulité. Il souda ses prunelles aux siennes, comme pour lire dans son regard, s'approprier ses pensées. Ensuite, sa main emprisonna fermement le médaillon ; une terrible brûlure l'obligea cependant à le lâcher et Hermione émit une exclamation perçante quand une large plaie cramoisie et noire s'imprégna de la chair de Voldemort.

\- Je veux mon médaillon, Granger ! hurla-t-il, son beau visage déformé par la colère.

\- Et vous l'aurez, affirma Hermione en savourant sa victoire. Mais seulement si vous respectez les conditions suivantes : arrêter de faire du mal à Harry et aux nés moldus, arrêter d'assassiner des innocents et de semer la terreur autour de vous, et ne plus garder d'horcruxes.

Il y eut un nouveau bang, et une entaille apparut sur le cou d'Hermione. Fou de rage, Lord Voldemort tempêta :

\- _Moi_ , je vais me laisser avoir par une gamine de vingt-deux ans ? … LORD VOLDEMORT N'ACCEPTERA AUCUNE CONDITION, EST-CE BIEN CLAIR, PETITE SANG-DE-BOURBE ?

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez pas le médaillon.

Ils débattirent tous les deux pendant dix minutes, après, ils finirent par conclure un accord qui les satisfirent tous les deux : Voldemort refusa la troisième condition avec un acharnement devant lequel Hermione ne put que se rendre et accepta les deux autres à contrecœur. En échange, il exigea d'Hermione qu'elle l'aide à trouver les horcruxes détruits ; une requête ignoble qu'elle fut contrainte d'accepter en songeant à sa mission. Puis, ils firent le serment inviolable et s'enfoncèrent enfin dans le labyrinthe en marchant côte à côte.

« Deux ennemis qui sont obligés de faire équipe ensemble, il n'y a rien de pire », se dit Hermione en éclaircissant du bout de sa baguette les parois nébuleuses du labyrinthe. Voldemort avait assurément lu dans ses pensées, puisqu'il lui adressa un regard approbateur. Avant de parvenir jusqu'au centre du labyrinthe, ils eurent à affronter trois détraqueurs (Voldemort ne mit même pas une minute à s'en débarrasser) et à résoudre une énigme (à laquelle Hermione trouva la solution avec une promptitude impressionnante). Ce fut complètement bouleversée par son contact avec les détraqueurs qu'Hermione sortit du labyrinthe. Lorsqu'elle et Voldemort se présentèrent devant les autres élèves, tous les considérèrent avec un étrange air gêné.

Mrs Liliputia, elle-même gênée, brisa le silence – non sans difficulté :

\- Bien... heu, bravo, Miss Granger... M. McGrivey... vous vous êtes tous les deux très bien débrouillés. Mais vous avez perdu un peu de temps, c'est dommage... je suppose que vous étiez bien trop occupés à... (des taches roses colorèrent ses joues rebondies) enfin... peu importe !... Miss Montgomery, M. Fritward, c'est votre tour !

Hermione – qui avait repris l'apparence de son personnage, Alice Granger – rejoignit le groupe d'élèves, soulagée de se délester enfin de la compagnie de Voldemort. Elle entendit un élève de serpentard interroger ce dernier :

\- McGrivey ! Tu as vraiment embrassé Granger ? Ce _laideron_? Tu l'as embrassé ? _Toi_?... nous avons tous écouté le message de l'oiseau de Liliputia sans y croire !

Un sourire hypocrite étira les lèvres de Voldemort :

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse, Biker ? Elle me suppliait de lui accorder cette faveur. D'ailleurs, elle y a tellement pris goût que son cerveau n'arrivait plus à suivre le rythme du mien : elle a été lamentable face aux détraqueurs, j'ai même dû l'assister.

« Quel fourbe ! » pensa Hermione en se retenant de répliquer. Heureusement, son attention fut rapidement détournée par une fille maigre au teint maladif qui essayait de l'aborder depuis une minute (elle appartenait à la maison gryffondor).

\- Heu..., dit-elle en se tordant les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Hermione d'une voix rassurante.

\- J'aimerais te dire quelque chose, Granger... à propos de McGrivey (effrayée, elle s'exprimait à voix si basse que le bruit du vent était davantage perceptible que ses propos). Il... il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'éloigne un peu.

Les yeux d'Hermione avisèrent la silhouette svelte de Voldemort ; il participait à une discussion animée qui avait pour sujet principal le soi-disant baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Hermione. Bien que le ton qu'il employait soit taquin et aimable, ses sourire forcés indiquèrent à la jeune femme que son désir de faire taire ses camarades de serpentard par le biais du sortilège avada kedavra grandissait au fur et à mesure que ces derniers ouvraient la bouche – une envie de rire démangea Hermione face à ce spectacle.

Puis elle se laissa conduire par la fille de gryffondor à l'écart du monde, derrière le labyrinthe. Celle-ci hésita longuement avant d'oser prononcer les mots suivants :

\- McGrivey... n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit : serviable et sympathique. Je... je l'ai vu. Un jour, je ne me sentais pas bien, et je l'ai croisé dans un couloir... alors il m'a proposé de m'escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ensuite... (sa voix vacilla un peu) nous avons beaucoup discuté ensemble. Oh, il était si charmant à ce moment-là ! Plus charmant que tous les garçons que j'avais pu rencontrer. Mais... mais avant que l'on arrive à l'infirmerie, il a montré du doigt un collier que je portais... et puis, tout est devenu noir. Quand je me suis réveillée, mon collier avait disparu... c'était un collier vraiment important pour moi.

Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule en pensant : « Voilà qui ne m'étonne guère de la part de Voldemort ! En tout cas, je me demande quel usage il compte faire de cet objet. Il ne peut plus créer de nouveaux horcruxes ! Seul le médaillon de serpentard peut lui être indispensable aujourd'hui, et il a tort, s'il pense qu'il peut ranimer les autres horcruxes détruits... ». Prise d'une brusque langueur – peut-être dû à ce qu'elle avait vu dans le labyrinthe – elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraîche en plaçant sa tête contre ses genoux. Elle eut le sentiment que des détraqueurs se trouvaient à proximité d'elle, car des frissons ponctués d'une sensation nauséeuse l'envahirent.

\- Alice... Alice !

Elle leva faiblement la tête : penché au-dessus d'elle, Daniel Fritward la regardait avec anxiété. Et la fille de gryffondor était partie.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Non, dit-elle sans avoir la force de prétendre le contraire.

Soudain, elle revit tout. Tout ce qui était apparut dans son esprit lorsqu'elle était entrée en contact avec les détraqueurs : sa main tendue tandis qu'elle jetait un sortilège d'amnésie à ses parents... Ron qui les abandonnaient dans la forêt, Harry et elle... les corps de Fred, Remus et Tonks inertes... le corps de Harry inerte dans les bras de Hagrid...

Des larmes chaudes effleurèrent les joues d'Hermione.

\- J'ai revu tellement de choses affreuses quand les détraqueurs se sont approchés de moi ! dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. J'ai souffert... et j'ai eu peur !

Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer ; ses souvenirs avaient paru si réels et plus terribles encore que ce qu'elle avait vécu. Les bras de Daniel Fritward se refermèrent doucement autour d'elle. Il lui tapota le dos en murmurant :

\- Tout va bien, Alice. D'accord ? Ce ne sont que des visions...

\- Fritward.

« Cette voix froide et hautaine ! Se dit Hermione. Ça ne peut être que... ». En levant le menton, elle aperçut Voldemort, debout devant Daniel et elle. Ses yeux plissés scrutaient Hermione avec dureté et son visage affichait une expression impossible à définir – la vue des larmes ne provoquait aucune compassion en lui. D'un geste sec (contre lequel Hermione n'eut pas le temps de protester), il tira la manche de la robe de Daniel pour l'inciter à se relever. Ce dernier obtempéra sans se défendre, et il pris un air apeuré en croisant le regard de Voldemort.

\- McGrivey, je..., articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Parlons ! L'interrompit Voldemort.

Hermione compris à son attitude impatiente qu'elle devait les laisser seuls : elle fit donc mime de se retirer – avant de contourner le labyrinthe, elle se retourna et remarqua que Voldemort était sceptique ; il savait qu'elle n'avait pas véritablement l'intention de partir. La preuve en est que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle revint sur ses pas dans le but d'épier leur conversation, elle constata qu'il avait condamné toute tentative d'espionnage par l'intermédiaire d'un sort de protection. Fort heureusement, Hermione avait prédit que ce genre de situation pourrait arriver, et elle s'était en conséquence munie d'une paire d'oreilles à rallonge.

Elle en utilisa une sans plus attendre, après quoi des brides de phrases parvinrent à ses oreilles :

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Rhilow, de ne plus faire de faux pas ! Cria Voldemort. Ta trahison à mon égard a déjà coûté la vie de ta sœur !

\- Maître..., bredouilla la voix de Daniel.

\- Ironiquement, c'est la sang-de-bourbe qui a raison : j'aurais dû agir seul au lieu de m'entourer d'idiots comme toi !

Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

\- Je pensais simplement, maître, reprit Daniel, qu'il était plus raisonnable de me montrer amical envers elle... pour qu'elle m'accorde sa confiance...

\- Il y a une différence entre être amical et être dégoulinant de niaiserie ! _La serrer dans tes bras_... la prochaine fois, ne voudrais-tu pas l'inviter à admirer la pleine lune près d'un rosier ?

\- J'ai agi sans réfléchir... s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, maître.

\- _Sans réfléchir_? Peut-être bien que cette sang-de-bourbe te plaît, après tout.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vous jure que non ! Pitié, ne me tuez pas... je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Pitié !

Hermione se résigna à écouter l'altercation jusqu'au bout : elle laissa tomber l'oreille à rallonge par terre, puis demeura immobile durant trente secondes. Elle venait de démasquer le complice de Lord Voldemort... et ce complice allait prochainement être assassiné par son propre maître.

…...

Des jours durant, Hermione regretta d'avoir fait le serment inviolable. Quoiqu'elle soit consciente que face à un sorcier aussi intelligent et puissant que Voldemort, il lui était impossible d'esquiver les dilemmes extrêmes, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus méthodique : l'élaboration d'un plan soigné et travaillé lui aurait permis de sortir de cette impasse. L'absence de Ron et de Harry lui pesait terriblement, et elle se rendit compte pour la première fois que sans leur soutien et leurs conseils, elle était incompétente. Comment allait-elle résoudre le problème du médaillon de serpentard seule ? Et quand allait-elle pouvoir se débarrasser de Voldemort ?

Sa vie scolaire, en revanche, était très stable : son succès était aussi indéniable – malheureusement – que celui de « M. McGrivey » auprès des professeurs, lesquels adoraient les mettre en binôme afin d'associer « deux cerveaux brillants », au grand désespoir d'Hermione et de son ennemi.

Demain matin, un nouvel exercice concocté par Mrs Liliputia était prévu ; encore une fois, il s'agira d'un exercice inspiré du tournoi des trois sorciers (qui se déroulera dans le lac). La veille, le soir, Hermione éprouva une envie impérieuse de prendre l'air : elle ne supportait plus de tourner en rond dans la salle commune de gryffondor en se posant des questions insensées. Elle bénit à plusieurs reprises l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami en empruntant un passage secret. Au moment où l'air frais chargé de parfum du soir lui titilla les narines, elle ressentit une exaltation absolument incroyable. Elle se dirigea vers une vaste surface noire et lisse : le lac. C'était ici que Harry avait un jour produit un patronus spectaculaire...

C'est alors qu'un mouvement au milieu de l'eau placide attira son attention. Elle s'approcha, et son cœur eut un raté quand elle avisa une main qui s'agitait.

\- Il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui se noie ! S'écria-t-elle.

Sans trop se poser de questions, elle plongea dans l'eau glacé et battit rapidement des jambes pour atteindre le centre du lac, malgré sa lourde robe et sa cape. Mais, au bout d'un moment, elle sentit quelque chose l'étreindre et l'attirer vers le fond du lac... elle eut beau se débattre, la mystérieuse créature resserra son étau autour d'elle... et autour de sa gorge.


	6. (TOME 1) Le collier de Karen Dickent

**Je profite de la publication de ce nouveau chapitre pour vous annoncer que cette fiction, normalement prévue en 12 chapitres, sera rallongée de deux chapitres (ceci dans le but d'éviter de bâcler mes prochains chapitres et de clôturer le dernier chapitre trop brusquement). Dans ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de vous offrir plusieurs points de vue (certains d'entre vous en avait peut être marre d'Hermione, non?^^). Et je me suis exceptionnellement immiscée dans la tête du seigneur des ténèbres. N'hésiter pas à me frapper si vous repérez des incohérences;)**

 **...**

 **6\. Le collier de Karen Dickent**

 **...**

Les pierres saillantes et glacées qui triturèrent le dos d'Hermione la réveillèrent instantanément. La pénombre qui l'entourait ainsi que les clapotis du lac ne manquèrent pas de la surprendre ; ses poumons obstrués par de l'eau se contractèrent, et elle cracha un grand jet d'eau sur les cailloux devant elle. Sans se soucier de ses cheveux collés à sa peau et de sa robe trempée, elle se remémora ce qu'il s'était produit : elle avait aperçu une personne qui se noyait, puis elle s'était précipitée à son secours. Après quoi, une créature l'avait piégé avec ses tentacules, et... et que s'était-il passé ?

Hermione se leva en gémissant de douleur, et elle observa les alentours en quête de la présence de son sauveur – car il est évident qu'elle n'avait pas pu se débrouiller seule pour sortir de l'eau. « Il est près de minuit, et je n'ai toujours pas regagné le dortoir ! » songea-t-elle, énervée contre elle-même. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif du lac en ôtant l'humidité de ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- _Lumos,_ murmura-t-elle ensuite en faisant promener la source lumineuse autour d'elle.

Les brindilles qui craquaient sous ses semelles et sa respiration haletante la rendait nerveuse. Elle éclaira avec obstination les arbres, mais au terme de vingt bonnes minutes, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait personne. Elle s'enveloppa alors de la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait rangé dans sa petite poche, puis elle commença à traverser le parc de Poudlard en boitant légèrement. Cependant, alors qu'elle passait près d'un saule, des bras la tirèrent brutalement en arrière, et la pointe d'une baguette toucha son menton.

Non sans férocité, Hermione se débattit, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur le bras qui lui encerclait les épaules. On lui arracha sa cape d'invisibilité ; ses cheveux volèrent dans tous les sens, à ce moment-là – Hermione réalisa qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de ses cheveux, et non pas de ceux, noirs et crépus, de la fille dont elle prenait l'apparence.

\- Vas-tu arrêter de bouger ? Dit sèchement une voix masculine.

C'était Voldemort.

Il la repoussa si violemment qu'elle trébucha contre une racine. Hermione se remit sur ses pieds tant bien que mal et s'étonna, après avoir repris son souffle :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir vu !... C'est impossible !

\- Tu oses douter de mes extraordinaires capacités, Granger ? Siffla-t-il avec mépris. Une simple cape d'invisibilité ne peut pas masquer tes pensées, ni les traces de tes pas. Lord Voldemort sait tout ! Tu ne peux pas lui échapper ! Je _savais_ que tu avais du polynectar sur toi le jour de ton arrivée, et je _savais_ que je pouvais te faire confiance dans le labyrinthe, quand tu as affirmé que mon médaillon te protège.

Sous l'effet de la fatigue, Hermione ne trouva rien de plus sensé à dire que :

\- Mon nom est Weasley.

\- Le nom d'un traître à son sang ? Quelle fierté y a-t-il à avoir ? Les traîtres à leur sang valent moins que les sang-de-bourbe. Il aurait mieux valu pour toi que tu t'unisses à l'un de tes semblables.

Les paroles de Voldemort résonnèrent aux tympans d'Hermione avec la même intensité qu'un sifflement de train ; alors qu'elle était accoutumée aux remontrances et aux critiques qui la visaient directement, dès lors que ces critiques étaient adressées à l'un de ses proches, elle ne pouvait rester indifférente.

Sa main se serait abattue sur la joue de Voldemort, s'il ne l'avait pas retenue par le poignet.

\- Lâchez-moi !... lâchez-moi, Jedusor ! Gronda-t-elle.

Une gifle la fit immédiatement taire ; une lueur rougeoyante traversa les iris du seigneur des ténèbres cependant qu'il tremblait de colère :

\- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce nom infâme qui n'est pas le mien !... Peut-être que je ne peux pas te tuer, Granger, mais je peux te torturer, te faire agoniser jusqu'à ce que tu regrettes de ne pas pouvoir mourir... c'est d'ailleurs le sort qui attend Daniel Fritward, cet idiot que j'avais prévu de tuer et que je vais devoir laisser en vie à cause de cet immonde serment inviolable que j'ai fais avec toi... cet immonde serment inviolable qui m'a même obligé à sauver une sang-de-bourbe.

\- Quelle sang-de-bourbe ? Demanda froidement Hermione.

Voldemort ne la quitta pas du regard en répondant :

\- Toi. Tu te croyais suffisamment habile pour réussir à sortir indemne d'une rencontre avec un calmar géant, n'est-ce pas ?... je t'ai suivi et je t'ai sauvé de la noyade ; en te maintenant en vie, je sauve ma propre vie – car tu détiens l'objet qui me maintient en vie. C'est un cercle vicieux.

\- Je ne suis pas surprise. Quand votre vie est en jeu, vous êtes prêt à tout commettre ! Les meilleures choses comme les pires... savez-vous pourquoi je me suis précipitée dans le lac sans même prendre le temps d'analyser la situation qui me faisait face ? Parce que j'ai cru voir une main humaine. Ce que vous ressentez quand vous craignez que votre vie s'arrête brusquement, quand vous sentez que votre fin est proche, c'est ce que ressentent bien des personnes dans ce monde... c'est ce qu'ont ressenti vos victimes. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à désirer ardemment vivre... Jedusor.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione se détourna de lui – elle s'attendait à entendre fuser des injures derrière elle, mais il ne se passa rien. Elle rejoignit le château en repensant à tout ce que lui avait dit Voldemort. Durant son trajet jusqu'au dortoir, elle ne prit même pas la précaution de prendre du polynectar ; son esprit en ébullition l'empêcha de trouver le sommeil lorsqu'elle s'allongea dans son lit, pourtant, son corps était totalement dénué d'énergie. « Le sang de licorne est indestructible, toutefois, il me protège, pensa-t-elle. Voldemort ne peut pas me tuer, et je ne peux rien faire contre lui non plus ! Je suis donc bloquée ici, pour l'instant. Au moment venu, j'essayerai de le piéger... je le livrerai à l'ordre du phénix. » Hermione ne faisait usage de ses souvenirs et de ses pensées que quand Voldemort ne se trouvait pas à proximité d'elle : sinon, ce dernier, qui excellait en légitimancie, aurait immédiatement décelé ses intentions cachées.

Peu après, Hermione se mit à sangloter contre son oreiller : sa maison, son mari et sa fille lui manquaient tant ! « Ils me manquent tant que je pourrais en mourir ! » se dit-elle tandis qu'une sorte de fatigue fiévreuse l'envahissait.

…...

Karen Dickent demeura interdite devant la grande porte boisée de la bibliothèque. « Et si... et si je _le_ rencontrais ? » se demanda-t-elle en feignant de chercher un manuel dans son sac serti de nombreuses coutures de réparation quand un flot d'élèves de pouffsouffle passa devant elle en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Le silence retomba ensuite autour d'elle. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure bouclée en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, comme si elle s'apprêtait à passer un examen. Elle se revoyait, étendue par terre dans un couloir sombre, tâter son cou nu où le précieux collier que lui avait offert sa défunte mère avait été arraché... ce ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'un seul individu : Travis McGrivey.

Elle se souvint que le lendemain de cet événement, elle avait tout raconté à Alice Granger : elle n'avait trouvé que cette fille douce et intelligente pour se confier.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres dès qu'elle constata que les cheveux d'un noir de jais de McGrivey n'apparaissaient à aucune table de la bibliothèque. Et en même temps, une légère déception lui picota la gorge : malgré elle, elle aimait savourer l'excitation teintée d'exaltation qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait le jeune homme brun... car McGrivey, en plus d'être beau, était pourvu d'une éloquence qui le rendait fascinant ; plus qu'intimidant, Karen le trouvait effrayant.

Les journées qu'elle avait passées à la bibliothèque dans le seul but d'épier McGrivey, il y en avait tant qu'elle ne pouvait plus les compter. Et quand il lui avait enfin adressé la parole pour la première fois, en l'accompagnant à l'infirmerie, son choc avait été tel qu'elle en avait oublié ses appréhensions. Voici les souvenirs qu'elle avait de cette journée...

 _Le 2 décembre 2002..._

 _Karen tituba en quittant la salle de métamorphose ; sa migraine prenait tant d'ampleur qu'elle avait l'impression qu'un feu s'était déclaré dans sa tête, et ses sanglots n'arrangeaient rien. Les boutons qui avaient fleuri sur son front à la suite d'un sortilège malveillant avaient suscité de nombreuses moqueries de la part des élèves de serpentard, aujourd'hui : Karen se remémora leurs propos cruels, puis sanglota de plus bel... les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et elle se demanda si elle allait réussir à atteindre l'infirmerie sans avoir de malaise._

 _Lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans le couloir du quatrième étage, un élève vint à sa rencontre. Elle le reconnut immédiatement : brun, grand de taille, il paraissait plus âgé que les garçons de son âge._

 _\- Tu m'as l'air très malade, dit-il en l'examinant avec anxiété. Quel est ton nom ?_

 _Hébétée, Karen le dévisagea en gardant la bouche close._

 _\- De quelle maison es-tu ? Demanda alors McGrivey en esquissant un sourire encourageant._

 _La panique envahit la jeune fille – son visage entier s'embrasa alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Elle rêvait depuis des mois d'entretenir de vraies conversations avec Travis McGrivey ! Allait-elle tout gâcher en avouant qu'elle appartenait à la maison Gryffondor ? Mais, il le saurait tôt ou tard, de toute façon..._

 _\- Je ne nourris aucun préjugé à l'encontre des élèves de gryffondor, l'informa-t-il d'une voix douce, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? Dans l'état où tu es, tu ne peux pas te déplacer seule._

 _Karen approuva ses paroles d'un signe de tête, puis ils marchèrent ensemble ; McGrivey l'épaula en la soutenant par les épaules. Après, elle finit par se détendre._

 _\- Je m'appelle Karen Dickent, souffla-t-elle._

 _\- Dis-moi, Karen : pourquoi pleurais-tu, tout à l'heure ? Je veux dire... tu semblais complètement dévastée._

 _Elle hésita._

 _\- La plupart des élèves ne m'aiment pas... ils me font des farces et se moquent de moi. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Est-ce parce que je suis différente des autres ?_

 _\- Être différent n'a rien de mauvais. C'est ce qui est commun et banal qui est médiocre. Vouloir se démarquer permet d'acquérir une indépendance et de se détacher de tout ce qui est ordinaire... je comprends ce que tu ressens : moi aussi, je suis différent._

 _\- Oui, tu l'es, murmura-t-elle spontanément._

 _Puis, elle rougit en détournant ses yeux de ceux de McGrivey. Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit cependant qu'il poursuivait :_

 _\- Nous devons donc nous entraider. Tu veux bien, Karen ? J'ai besoin de ton aide... je n'osais pas te le demander, mais..._

 _\- Tu... tu as besoin de MON aide ?... pour de vrai ?_

 _\- Oui. Je t'explique : j'ai entendu parler d'un collier en cours d'histoire de la magie. Gravé sur le médaillon de ce collier, il y a les initiales de Salazar Serpentard... la légende dit qu'il lui aurait appartenu. Et, en observant ton bijou il y a quelques secondes, il se trouve que j'ai réalisé qu'il correspond parfaitement à la description que le professeur nous a faite en cours... je voudrais regarder ton collier de plus près, si tu me le permet (sur cette dernière phrase, le ton de McGrivey était devenu fébrile)._

 _Machinalement, Karen porta une main à son médaillon :_

 _\- Non ! Il était à ma mère !_

 _\- J'en ai besoin, Karen. Fais un effort._

 _« Cette lueur rouge dans ses yeux ! » se dit-elle en fixant ses prunelles. Elle refusa de nouveau de se séparer de son collier : c'est alors qu'elle vit le jeune homme diriger sa main en direction de sa poche... puis, tout devint noir. Avant de se réveiller, elle fit un étrange songe : elle se vit en train de se promener dans les couloirs du château en pleine nuit et s'arrêter devant un élève qui ressemblait trait pour trait à McGrivey. « Travis ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Une fille moyenne de taille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés se dressa devant elle et lui fit cette déconcertante mise en garde : « Reste où tu es ! Cet homme est dangereux ! » (sa voix lui était étrangement familière). « Travis ! » répéta Karen sans l'écouter. « Son nom n'est pas Travis McGrivey ! La retint la fille. Il s'appelle Tom Jedusor ! »._

 _Ensuite, Karen se réveilla en sursaut ; en baissant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que son collier avait disparu._

… _..._

Liliputia, la vieille naine, venait d'annuler son cours de défense contre les forces du mal – par conséquent, l'exercice inspiré du tournoi des trois sorciers avait été reporté à un autre jour. La perspective de passer une journée entière sans être contraint d'entamer une conversation courtoise avec un professeur ou d'avoir un élève de serpentard dans les pattes soulageait Lord Voldemort. Rien ne l'exaspérait davantage que les bavardages futiles, les discours empreints d'une ignoble sentimentalité, et la complaisance envers les faibles. Les gens qui l'entouraient étaient tous si simples, si semblables ! Il était le seul qui soit vraiment apte à concrétiser de grands projets et à voir le monde tel qu'il était.

Installé dans la chambre des secrets – le seul endroit où il était certain de ne pas être dérangé – il examina sous tous les angles le collier qu'il avait dérobé à cette pauvre idiote de Dickent, quelques jours plus tôt : ce bijou était la réplique exacte du médaillon de serpentard. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait donc dire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un bijou pareil pouvait bien faire entre les mains d'une fille de gryffondor ? D'une fille aussi insignifiante que Karen Dickent ? Ses mains se refermèrent autour du collier, puis il sentit la colère l'envahir. Son visage se refléta dans la matière précieuse du médaillon, ce qui le poussa à écarter brutalement le bijou de son champ de vision. « Je ressemble de nouveau à ce minable de Jedusor ! se dit-il en pensant à son père. A quoi cela me sert-il d'avoir un physique attrayant si je ne peux pas afficher ma grandeur, mon unité ? ».

Voldemort avait récupéré le physique de ses vingt ans ; celui de l'époque où il travaillait chez Barjow et Beurk. Il avait ainsi pu intégrer Poudlard sans problème et prendre le contrôle de l'école sous le nez des professeurs trop candides pour être capables de le calomnier de quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, il avait sacrifié bien des choses pour échapper à la mort, à commencer par sa dignité : il devait tous les jours côtoyer des gamins tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres, se rabaisser à leur parler, et supporter de voir son arme la plus importante en possession d'Hermione Weasley... dire que cette fille avait réussi à lui imposer des exigences ! Cette maudite sang-de-bourbe...

\- Maître, murmura une voix.

Voldemort ne se retourna pas en répondant :

\- Eh bien, Rhilow : tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles, je présume ?

\- Maître... il se trouve que... que Weasley est à l'infirmerie en ce moment. Elle a eu un malaise cet après-midi. Les visites sont interdites et je n'ai donc pas pu récupérer le médaillon.

\- Et j'imagine que pénétrer dans une salle sans être vu est une tâche trop rude pour un sorcier expérimenté. Cela dépasse tes compétences, n'est-ce pas, Rhilow ?

\- Je... je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, maître.

\- Menteur. Tu n'es pas entré dans l'infirmerie parce que tu avais peur de déranger la sang-de-bourbe – et surtout, tu te sentais honteux à l'idée de glisser ta main dans la chemise de nuit de cette fille pour prendre mon médaillon... je crois que je ne peux vraiment rien tirer de bon de toi.

Des étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette de Voldemort, puis un instant plus tard, Rhilow se tordait de douleur sur le sol glacé et humide de la chambre des secrets. Après, Voldemort s'en alla. Il allait s'occuper lui-même de cette fille : il devait la convaincre de lui donner le médaillon.

Hermione Weasley, qui était profondément endormie sur son lit d'infirmerie pendant ce temps, était bien loin de se douter qu'elle recevrait bientôt la visite de Lord Voldemort.


	7. (TOME 1) Des confidences et une étreinte

**Ce nouveau chapitre comporte encore des alternations de points de vue:) J'aimerais simplement ajouter que vous n'êtes pas obligé de laisser une review à chaque chapitre. Mais j'aimerai tout de même que vous m'écriviez un petit mot pour au moins un chapitre, histoire que je sache ce que vous pensez de cette histoire (si vous la lisez, vous avez forcément une opinion dessus, non?^^). C'est important pour moi, comme pour tous les auteurs. Sur cette courte introduction, bonne lecture!**

...

 **7\. Des confidences et une étreinte**

 **...**

Voldemort éclaira les rideaux rouges flamboyants qui occultaient l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Assurément, c'était elle... il pouvait entendre un tourbillon de pensées lui appartenant flotter autour de lui. D'une main adroite, il élargit la fente des rideaux et passa ainsi par l'ouverture après s'être assuré qu'il était seul dans la salle d'infirmerie. Ce fut le corps d'Hermione Weasley, emmitouflé dans une couverture, qu'il trouva face à lui, et non pas celui de cette fille hideuse dont elle prenait l'apparence régulièrement. Il préférait la voir comme cela, quoiqu'elle fût loin de posséder des attraits particuliers : son visage était ordinaire, et ses cheveux bruns, deux fois plus touffus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, ressemblaient à un manteau de moldu.

Mais ses yeux... « Ses yeux non plus n'ont rien de spécial, se dit-il aussitôt, j'ai prétendu le contraire pour flatter cette idiote. » Il fit lentement glisser la lumière de sa baguette le long du visage de Weasley en s'attardant sur ses cils recourbés et ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis le long de sa gorge ; il eut un sourire satisfait en distinguant la plaie – pas encore cicatrisée – qui recouvrait sa peau. Ensuite, il éclaira le haut de sa chemise de nuit. « Elle n'a plus le médaillon sur elle », constata-t-il en serrant les dents. A peine eut-il dirigé le faisceau lumineux de sa baguette vers les rebords du lit que des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention ; très rapidement, il referma les rideaux derrière lui, éteignit la lumière bleuté, et s'allongea sur le matelas en dépit du peu de place qu'il restait.

C'est alors que Weasley remua à côté de lui : Voldemort se tourna vers elle et aperçut ses prunelles qui brillaient dans la pénombre. D'un geste alerte, il se positionna au dessus d'elle avant de plaquer sa main contre la bouche de celle-ci pour s'assurer qu'elle reste tranquille. Après, il se concentra sur ce qui était en train de se dérouler autour d'eux ; en remarquant que seul le bruit du silence bourdonnait à ses oreilles, il relâcha sa prise, se redressa, et murmura « _Lumos_ » en agitant sa baguette. Il observa Weasley se mettre en position assise et... lui sourire. Pourquoi cette sang-de-bourbe lui souriait-elle ? Et pourquoi son regard était-il vide ?

\- Harry ! Dit-elle d'une voix perçante sans cesser de sourire. C'est vraiment toi, Harry ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'octroyait une expression chaleureuse devant Voldemort. « Elle ne dort pas, mais elle n'est pas réveillé », pensa-t-il en la contemplant sans dire un mot. Il ressentit une désagréable sensation au niveau de l'estomac mêlé à de la colère quand elle s'approcha de lui : ainsi donc, elle osait le confondre avec Potter...

\- Harry, sais-tu que je me sens très seule ici ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix attristée.

Voldemort voulu beugler qu'il n'était pas ce crétin de Potter, toutefois, il s'abstint de le faire, puisqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit : il pouvait profiter de l'état d'inconscience partielle de la sang-de-bourbe afin qu'elle lui livre ses secrets. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait user de son pouvoir de persuasion pour la délester du médaillon... Dans le but de l'encourager à parler, il se tut donc en la regardant calmement.

Et cela fonctionna :

\- Ron et toi, vous vantez souvent mon intelligence... mais vous avez tort. Quand vous n'êtes pas là, tous les deux, je me sens vide et impuissante. Votre avenir à tous repose sur mes épaules et c'est épuisant – autant physiquement que mentalement... comme tu me l'avais dis, Voldemort est un adversaire redoutable : tu as eu bien du courage en l'affrontant, Harry, je m'en rends compte... moi – je m'efforce de ne pas le lui montrer -, il m'intimide et il me trouble : il est bien difficile de garder son sang-froid et sa vivacité d'esprit face à un homme aussi éloquent et séduisant... par ailleurs, c'est un sorcier d'un niveau largement supérieur au mien. Je pense que je vais lui dire que les horcruxes détruits se trouvent dans la caverne ; il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, Harry... (elle demanda soudainement) Comment va Rose ? Elle ne se sent pas trop seule ?... elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, dit simplement Voldemort.

Weasley poussa un long soupir et sa voix devint plus aiguë lorsqu'elle déclara :

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, je regretterais d'être à Poudlard... tout est si froid, si vide ! Je ne peux parler à personne, je me sens vraiment très seule ! (puis elle sanglota) vous me manquez tous tellement !

Elle dépêtra ses jambes de la lourde couverture, se déplaça en titubant sur le lit, puis s'agrippa aux épaules de Voldemort ; ensuite, elle se jeta brusquement dans ses bras. « Cette sale petite sang-de-bourbe ! » se dit-il en contractant ses mâchoires tandis que Weasley le serrait contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bien que la tentation de la repousser fut grande, il resta immobile. Comparé à lui, elle était si petite qu'elle devait incliner son corps en arrière pour se hisser à son cou. Jamais personne n'avait osé toucher Lord Voldemort... en était-elle consciente ?

Cette proximité déplaisait fortement à Voldemort. « Bien sûr qu'elle me déplait ! Elle me dégoûte, même ! » pensa-t-il en sentant une sorte de colère faire battre son cœur plus vite et augmenter sa température corporelle. La présence de Weasley était si forte qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer ; sa respiration était empli du parfum de la chevelure de celle-ci, et il sentait contre lui son corps tiède et les pans de sa chemise de nuit.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi, chuchota-t-elle. Je veux retrouver ma maison, Ronald et Rose.

En surmontant sa répulsion, Voldemort répondit à son étreinte en lui entourant la taille de son bras libre : il lui fallait son médaillon. Il le lui fallait à tout prix...

\- Bien sûr que je vais te délivrer de cette terrible situation, Hermione, la rassura-t-il sur un ton convaincant. Il faut d'abord que tu te débarrasse du médaillon qui pèse lourd sur ta conscience... donne-le-moi, d'accord ?

Comme il n'obtint aucune réponse, il riva son regard sur elle : elle s'était rendormie... sur SON épaule ! Il répéta son nom à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève à nouveau la tête et le considère d'un air vague : cette fois-ci, elle semblait vraiment inconsciente.

Puis ses paupières se refermèrent et son visage retomba sur l'épaule de Voldemort. Agacé, il se libéra de ce contact ; il quitta le lit après avoir remis les couvertures en ordre à l'aide de sa baguette. « J'aurai ce médaillon, songea-t-il. Elle a promis de me le rendre... le serment inviolable ne peut pas être violé. » Sur cette pensée, il sortit de l'infirmerie.

…...

Quoique l'état d'Hermione fût loin d'être meilleur qu'auparavant, il ne s'empirait pas : son moral bas y était sans nul doute pour quelque chose, puisqu'elle avait toujours peu d'appétit et qu'elle manifestait toujours une légère indolence en cours qui frustrait ses professeurs – ces derniers étaient habitués à la voir participer activement en classe et à ce qu'elle obtienne les meilleurs résultats. En considération de son état momentanément fragile, Hermione devait se soumettre à des règles strictes : par exemple, elle devait dormir toutes les nuits à l'infirmerie et se mettre à l'écart des activités physiques intensives.

Depuis un mois maintenant, elle faisait inévitablement le même rêve : elle rencontrait Harry dans une pièce vide, se confiait à lui, et cherchait du réconfort auprès de lui. Et, quand elle le regardait de plus près, elle voyait ses traits prendre la forme de ceux de Voldemort. Le plus étrange était que la présence d'Harry lui semblait vraiment réelle : sa silhouette n'était jamais fantomatique, et sa voix, très nette, bien qu'un tant soit peu différente de sa voix habituelle... mais ce rêve n'était rien comparé aux pensées noires qui assaillaient Hermione tous les jours et à toute heure de la journée. « Mrs Trelawney a raison, se disait-elle, je ne suis pas faite pour cette mission. Ce n'est pas dans un livre que j'apprendrai à affronter Voldemort ! Et le médaillon est une énigme impossible à résoudre : Voldemort le récupérera et sera invincible... et que ferai-je après ? ».

Les périodes de fêtes lui permettaient heureusement de se reposer l'esprit ; Hermione se laissait aller à une gaieté euphorique en dégustant des mets festifs et en discutant joyeusement au coin du feu avec ses camarades de gryffondor durant ces périodes, et elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à faire croire à son adversaire que rien ne pouvait ébranler sa bonne humeur. Daniel Fritward – le partisan de Voldemort nommé Rhilow -, l'évitait désormais soigneusement quand il la croisait.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin, bon nombre d'élèves s'étaient échangés des mots doux, des cadeaux, et même des cajoleries dans les coins reculés du château. Hermione, pour sa part, n'avait rien reçu, ce qui ne l'avait guère étonnée compte tenu du physique repoussant qu'elle s'était attribuée. Le seul événement mémorable de la journée pour elle avait été le cours de potions...

Le cours de potions qui avait eu lieu le quatorze février n'avait nullement glorifié Hermione, à l'inverse des premiers cours où Mr. Gipeto lui avait fait une myriade d'éloges ; en effet, elle avait considérablement bâclée son élixir d'Euphorie (ce qui lui avait rappelé l'époque où Harry l'avait battu en suivant les instructions du Prince de sang-mêlé), et cela lui avait valu de subir un gage grotesque. Mr. Gipeto avait réparti les élèves en binôme, comme de coutume (des binômes mixtes) et, soucieux de faire un clin d'œil à la Saint Valentin, il avait imposé un gage à tous les élèves qui s'étaient montrés moins performants que leur partenaire. Ayant perdu face à un certain Ratcliffe de la maison serpentard, Hermione avait donc fait partie des élèves condamnés à être humiliés.

Mr. Gipeto n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement déçu par sa défaite, trop heureux de lui annoncer ceci devant toute la classe :

\- Miss Granger, par la barbe de merlin ! Comment aurais-je pu m'attendre à vous voir rater un élixir aussi simple ? Oh, malgré tout... (il avait gloussé) je ne peux qu'être ravi de vous donner un gage en l'honneur de la Saint Valentin ! Seul l'amour peut nous préserver de la haine et nous apporter un peu de chaleur dans ce froid hivernal, ne l'oubliez pas !... A présent, Miss Granger, dépêchez-vous d'embrasser votre camarade Mr. Ratcliffe !

\- Mais monsieur, je... je, avait balbutié Hermione.

Elle avait ensuite jeté un regard à son voisin de table qui s'était figé sur place.

\- Embrassez-le _sur la joue,_ avait précisé le professeur avec un immense sourire.

Une précision qui n'avait absolument pas dépêtré Hermione de son embarras ; après plusieurs minutes de silence, l'expression insistante de Mr. Gipeto avait néanmoins eu raison de son hésitation. Elle s'était penchée promptement vers la joue dodue de Ratcliffe, mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'y planter le baiser tant attendu, la fiole que celui-ci tenait à la main avait explosé en dispersant des morceaux de verres un peu partout sur le sol... que s'était-il donc passé ? Hermione avait balayé la salle du regard pour trouver une réponse, cependant, elle n'avait croisé que les yeux surpris d'Ariel Montgomery et de Karen Dickent, ainsi que ceux, impassibles, de Voldemort. Daniel Fritward, quant à lui, n'avait étrangement eu de yeux que pour Voldemort.

Finalement, Hermione avait pu quitter le cours sans embrasser Ratcliffe ; son humiliation n'en demeurait pas moins intacte.

Aujourd'hui, elle commit un acte qui ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit il y a quelques années : elle manqua un cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle l'avait fait dans le but de rencontrer la véritable Mrs Rownelle – puisque Voldemort, qui était en classe à cette heure-ci, ne pouvait pas se trouver dans son bureau – et de pouvoir ainsi obtenir des renseignements sur les actes de celui-ci.

Le mot de passe pour entrer dans le bureau était toujours _Bavboule_. Lorsque Hermione pénétra dans la salle, elle ne vit personne ; tout était austère, soigneusement rangé, mais vide. « Où Mrs Rownelle pourrait être ? » se demanda la jeune femme en parcourant des yeux les étagères et les portraits des anciens directeurs. Elle fouilla minutieusement les manuscrits et les bibelots jusqu'à ce qu'une boîte de chocolats vide attire son attention : elle l'ouvrit puis plongea son bras à l'intérieur afin de tenter de calculer approximativement quelle profondeur elle pouvait atteindre. C'est alors que ses doigts touchèrent une main. « C'est un sortilège d'extension ! » Pensa-t-elle, le cœur battant. Elle se servit de ses deux bras pour hisser le corps lourd de Mrs Rownelle à la surface, et parvint tant bien que mal à la sortir de la boîte de chocolats. Très faible, celle-ci arrivait à peine à respirer. Son visage était blafard.

\- Il m'a tué... il m'a tué, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne parlez pas comme ça, Mrs Rownelle ! Vous n'êtes pas morte ! Lui dit Hermione en la soutenant avec un bras. Je vais vite vous emmener à l'infirmerie !

La directrice leva une main :

\- Restez... où vous êtes. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... (elle l'observa) vous êtes Hermione Weasley ?

\- Oui.

\- Écoutez... vous devez... Lord Voldemort... (elle toussa et hoqueta péniblement).

Hermione lui frotta l'épaule avec empressement :

\- Prenez votre temps, professeur ! Je... je suis là, je vous écoute !

\- Il vous faut vous protéger de lui... il s'est déjà emparé de votre esprit, de vos rêves, de votre sommeil... (son souffle devint heurté) s'il devine vos intentions, comment pourrez-vous le vaincre ? Vous... vous devez apprendre l'occlumancie, Miss Granger... c'est... essentiel... Lord Voldemort ne vous fera pas confiance... si... si vous ne gérez pas vos pensées... l'occlumancie vous aidera... je...

Un son inaudible s'échappa de la gorge de Mrs Rownelle, et son corps devint inerte en une fraction de seconde.

…...

Rhilow tournait en rond dans la chambre des secrets en luttant contre la fatigue : quand son maître allait-il enfin revenir ? Il était parti à vingt-deux heures, et à présent, il était presque une heure du matin. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que ce rituel se répétait : le Seigneur des ténèbres se déplaçait jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour aller voir cette fille... cette Hermione Weasley. Rhilow ne savait absolument pas ce que son maître avait en tête, car ce dernier n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de l'en informer. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que Lord Voldemort désirait à tout prix récupérer son bien – le médaillon de serpentard –, et sa détermination excessive pouvait le pousser à toutes sortes d'extravagances. Mais tout de même : à quoi discuter avec Weasley pouvait-il bien lui servir ? Pourquoi n'optait-il pas pour la facilité ?

Brusquement, Rhilow se rappela de la fiole qui avait explosé en cours de potions il y a deux jours, interrompant ainsi l'écœurante scène à laquelle lui et les élèves avaient assistés ; il allait de soi que ceci était le fruit d'un sort. Et qui était l'auteur de ce sort ? Instinctivement, il songea à son maître, cependant, après deux minutes, il se trouva ridicule d'avoir envisagé cette possibilité. Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait aucune raison de se mêler de telles insignifiances, et il détestait cordialement la petite Weasley.

Il eut un sursaut de terreur en apercevant Voldemort qui s'approchait de lui avec un regard encore plus froid que d'ordinaire, et se courba précipitamment devant lui pour le saluer. Comme à l'accoutumé, le Seigneur des ténèbres fit preuve d'une indifférence ponctuée de mépris ; ses prunelles balayèrent la salle encadrée de piliers, puis se stabilisèrent sur une pile de paquets flambants neufs qui gisaient près d'une flaque d'eau.

\- Rhilow ! Gronda-t-il. Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de te débarrasser de ces fioritures ?

Une minute plus tard, une longue flamme serpenta autour de la pile, et la brûla. « Ces cadeaux venaient d'admiratrices anonymes, pensa Rhilow en observant son maître ranger sa baguette. Beaucoup de petites gamines sont secrètement amoureuses du Seigneur des ténèbres, et elles ont vu la Saint Valentin comme une opportunité... quelles idiotes ! Savent-elles seulement à qui elles ont affaire ? ». Voldemort mit du temps à se calmer ; il marmonna en marchant de long en large :

\- Ron, Ron !... Rose, Rose !... N'a-t-elle que ces deux noms à la bouche ?... qu'ils aillent au diable tous les deux !... j'ai presque perdu une nuit entière en écoutant les jacassements de cette sang-de-bourbe !

Lorsque Rhilow fut certain que Voldemort était suffisamment calme pour entendre une autre personne que lui-même parler, il dit :

\- Maître... puis-je me permettre de vous demander... pourquoi un sorcier tel que vous se rabaisse-t-il en recueillant les confidences d'une fille ?... Ne serait-il pas plus rapide de soumettre Weasley au sortilège de l'imperium ?

\- Ne parle pas sans savoir, espèce d'imbécile ! Rugit Voldemort. Pour rompre la protection qui lie Granger au médaillon (il appelait toujours cette fille « Granger » au lieu de « Weasley »), il faut que cette idiote soit dans son état normal, qu'elle _accepte_ de me donner le médaillon !

« Il aurait très bien pu me demander une nouvelle fois de prendre le médaillon à sa place, se dit alors Rhilow. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? ».

\- Je peux vous assister, maître... retourner à l'infirmerie à votre place...

\- Non ! Le coupa Voldemort d'une voix tranchante qui surpris Rhilow. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire là, Rhilow ? Tu voudrais rendre visite à une femme dans son lit en pleine nuit ?

\- La dernière fois, cela n'avait pas l'air de vous déranger...

Rhilow ne put terminer sa phrase, car il se retrouva projeté au sol par un sortilège. Puis, Voldemort cria :

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi à partir de maintenant ! Tu peux quitter cette école ! Va t'en vite hors de ma vue ou je te tuerai !... (il ajouta) Demain sera un jour décisif : j'irai chercher mes objets perdus et je me débarrasserai de Granger... assurément, c'est moi qui gagnera face à elle !


	8. (TOME 1) La caverne intemporelle

**8\. La caverne intemporelle**

 **...**

La Saint Valentin, une fête aussi stupide que ceux qui l'avaient inventé – les moldus –, semblait s'être prolongée pendant plusieurs jours (bien que sa durée de vie par an était supposée se limiter à vingt-quatre heures). Les couples de jeunes sorciers, ignares et primaires, allaient et venaient dans les couloirs, les hall d'entrées et les salles en se tenant la main et en se susurrant des mots langoureux à l'oreille ; Voldemort avait été confronté à bon nombre de ces visions nauséabondes en traversant les couloirs. Aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs, en sortant des cachots, il était tombé nez à nez avec un couple affalé sur un banc qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche – et le comble avait été que la petite amie de l'élève portait un pantalon à la mode moldu sous sa robe de sorcière ! A ce moment-là, il s'était dit qu'il vivait dans une époque bien étrange : lorsqu'il était jeune, dans les années 40, la chasteté était de rigueur et le moindre contact entre les garçons et les filles était formellement interdit.

« Quelle satisfaction peut-on tirer de cela ? pensa-t-il en montant un escalier. De poser ses lèvres sur celles de quelqu'un d'autre ?... Auparavant, j'ai eu des serviteurs qui se vantaient de leurs exploits auprès des femmes, mais ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. Comment _moi,_ Lord Voldemort, je pourrais me rabaisser à m'adonner à un quelconque plaisir physique ? Un plaisir animal ? ». Brusquement, une vision s'imposa à lui : celle d'Hermione Weasley et lui, bouche contre bouche, dans le labyrinthe géant crée par Liliputia. Il se sentit frustré quand son corps ardent de jeune homme réagit à cette image... ce contact physique qui aurait dû le répugner avait provoqué en lui une sensation dont il n'avait pas encore percé le mystère. « C'est sans doute à cause de mon médaillon ! Il est lié à cette idiote, donc elle est liée à moi, d'une certaine façon ! C'est de là que venaient les vibrations que j'ai ressenti. » Malgré cette certitude, il repoussa de toutes ses forces la vision des lèvres veloutées de Weasley.

En atteignant le couloir de la bibliothèque, il avisa une masse de cheveux crépus et noirs ainsi qu'un dos large alourdi par un sac à dos ; la chaleur qu'il éprouvait fut aussitôt remplacé par un vif écœurement. Il accéléra sa démarche, arriva à la hauteur de Weasley, puis pressa l'une des bretelles de son sac à dos. Le faux visage boutonneux et joufflu de celle-ci lui fit alors face :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jed... McGrivey ?

A cet instant, Voldemort se revit, assis près de Weasley dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie, et il revit le corps de la jeune femme secoué de sanglots, enlacé au sien. Ces derniers jours, les crises de somnambulisme de Weasley l'avait conduit à lui faire tant de confidences qu'il connaissait à présent les moindres détails de sa vie.

\- Je veux sortir avec toi, Granger... ce soir, dit-il en accompagnant ces paroles d'un rictus. Retrouve-moi ici à neuf heures.

Les gamins qui les entouraient interprétèrent cette demande (en réalité, c'était une requête) à leur manière, puisqu'ils émirent des sifflements stridents en gloussant. Weasley, elle, resta de marbre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Voldemort la devança en chuchotant à son oreille :

\- Si tu refuses, je te jetterai un sort qui te fera pousser des dents de castor devant tout le monde... et je m'occuperai de toi d'une autre façon plus tard.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Weasley quand il prononça le mot « castor », ce qui l'intrigua. Après quelques minutes, il se hâta de rejoindre son cours de métamorphose, impatient que la journée arrive à son terme.

…...

« Voldemort a sans doute deviné la cachette des horcruxes détruits », songea Hermione en enfilant sa cape par-dessus son pull gris. Elle avait revêtu un jean sobre et des chaussures solides, et s'était abstenu de boire du polynectar ; il était inutile de se déguiser alors qu'elle allait se retrouver seule en compagnie de Voldemort ! Elle se dit que ce dernier allait probablement tenter de s'immiscer dans sa tête afin de trouver le lieu où étaient dissimulés les horcruxes, toutefois, cette possibilité ne l'inquiéta nullement : pendant une semaine, elle s'était entraînée à fermer son esprit, et maintenant, elle maîtrisait plutôt bien l'occlumancie.

Elle franchit le trou du portrait de la salle commune avant d'éclairer les couloirs par le biais de sa baguette. Bientôt, elle franchit l'entrée du couloir de la bibliothèque et vit la silhouette brouillée par l'obscurité de Voldemort ; elle ne put contenir le trouble qui s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle détailla cette élégante silhouette cintrée par un costume noir (lui non plus n'avait pas mit sa robe d'écolier). Fort heureusement, son trouble s'estompa très vite au moment où le regard hostile de Voldemort se stabilisa sur elle. Il observa son jean d'un air désapprobateur avant de sceller ses prunelles aux siennes : c'est alors qu'Hermione éprouva un singulier soulagement, comme si Voldemort était un ami proche à qui elle confiait ses craintes et ses secrets. « C'est absurde ! Il ne connaît rien de ma vie et c'est l'un des sorciers les plus redoutables qui ait jamais existé ! Pensa-t-elle. Comment puis-je me sentir comme cela ? ». Elle tenta de se ressaisir alors que Voldemort faisait apparaître un collier de nulle part – un collier qu'il plaça sous le nez d'Hermione :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela, Granger ? Explique-moi.

Hermione manqua de pousser une exclamation en reconnaissant le faux médaillon de serpentard fabriqué de toutes pièces par Regulus Black.

\- C'est évident, non ? Répondit-elle en contrôlant le tremblement de sa voix. C'est une parfaite réplique de votre médaillon... mais d'où provient-il ?

\- Ma question n'était pas rhétorique. Et n'essaies pas de détourner la conversation.

\- Je vous ai dis ce que je sais ; je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse plus convenable, Jedusor.

Cette réponse parut énormément déplaire à Voldemort (et le mot « Jedusor » accentua sa contrariété), cependant, il eut presque l'air admiratif face à l'audacieuse réplique de la jeune femme. Comme il se trouvait à proximité d'une fenêtre, il fit tourner le bijou entre ses doigts en le scrutant sous un rayon de lune. Son teint clair, illuminé par cette lueur translucide, faisait ressortir la noirceur de ses cheveux de manière saisissante.

\- Le médaillon de serpentard fait partie des plus grandes légendes de l'histoire de Poudlard, murmura-t-il avec avidité... qui s'est permis de faire une imitation d'un objet légendaire ? Je me le demande...

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le contester :

\- Cet objet n'est pas une légende puisqu'il a vraiment appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. Pardonnez-moi, mais les légendes sont issus de fictions, de récits inventés ; elles n'ont donc aucun lien avec l'histoire. Il ne faut pas fonder ses espoirs et ses projets sur des légendes inexistantes ! C'est ce que je répète toujours à Harry... pourtant, j'aurais dû l'écouter quand il croyait en l'existence des reliques de la mort...

Elle s'interrompit en se mordant les lèvres. Pourquoi s'était-elle montrée spontanée ? Quelle imprudence ! L'expression de Voldemort fut narquoise lorsqu'il fit remarquer :

\- Comment peut-on pratiquer la magie et être aussi étroit d'esprit ? La magie et les légendes coexistent, Granger... si l'on ne croit pas en l'un, il est inutile de croire en l'autre. Je pense que ton sang de moldu a atteint ton cerveau : c'est la raison pour laquelle tu manques de spiritualité.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de parler et marcha à grands pas en direction des escaliers. Ce fut en maintenant une distance d'au moins deux mètres entre eux qu'Hermione suivit son adversaire jusqu'aux abords du parc de Poudlard où un sombral à la fois majestueux et effrayant (du moins, à ses yeux) les attendait. En suivant du regard son mouvement de recul, Voldemort dit :

\- Tu peux les voir ?

\- J'ai autant vu la mort que vous. Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, je... (Hermione s'interrompit, car une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge).

Sans une once d'émotion, Voldemort lui ordonna de monter sur le sombral ; elle hésita sans esquisser un seul mouvement. Avec impatience, il pointa alors sa baguette sur Hermione, et en une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva perchée sur le dos du sombral. Ensuite, il se hissa lui-même sur la créature : Hermione eut bien du mal à supporter d'être aussi proche de son ennemi, aussi garda-t-elle les épaules rigides et les bras plaqués le long de son corps pour éviter de le frôler. Toutefois, à l'instant où le sombral prit de l'élan et quitta le sol en déployant ses ailes, elle s'agrippa sans réfléchir à Voldemort. Elle réalisa l'ampleur de son geste uniquement quand celui-ci repoussa ses bras en la défendant de le toucher à nouveau.

La brise émit une odeur d'eau salée lorsque le sombral perdit de l'altitude avant de se poser sur un rocher plat. Au loin, Hermione aperçut les formes anguleuses de la caverne hostile et déserte. D'abord, Voldemort et elle traversèrent le lac à l'aide d'un bateau, puis ils rejoignirent le rivage à la nage. En sortant péniblement de l'eau, Hermione se mit à grelotter de froid, puisque sa cape – autant que son pull et son jean – étaient alourdis par l'humidité. Elle pénétra dans la caverne, après quoi un courant d'air glacé fit frémir ses membres engourdis.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder ici, dit-elle. Sinon, nous ne pourrons pas rentrer à Poudlard à temps.

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux :

\- Cet endroit est ta dernière destination, Granger. Tu ne rentreras pas à Poudlard.

La fiole de polynectar d'Hermione s'échappa de l'une de ses poches intérieures, et voltigea jusqu'à Voldemort qui l'attrapa ; il la jeta violemment par terre. Le liquide s'évapora instantanément.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cria Hermione en s'emparant de sa baguette (elle la pointa sur son adversaire).

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que sa baguette était cassée en deux : horrifiée, elle contempla les deux morceaux de bois rattachés par une minuscule extrémité sans réagir. Voldemort éclata de rire avant d'articuler les mots suivants :

\- Rends-moi mon médaillon, maintenant. Si tu refuses... je te torturerai.

\- Avez-vous déjà oublié que vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à vous donner le médaillon ?

\- Tais-toi ! Jamais je ne me laisserai dominer par une sale gamine comme toi !

Hermione lui fit face sans se laisser intimider :

\- Même si vous réduisez mon corps en miettes, je ne vous obéirez pas, Jedusor !

\- NE PRONONCE PAS CE NOM !

\- Jedusor, Jedusor, Jedusor ! (Elle adopta un ton exaspérant pour provoquer sa colère).

Il l'observa alors qu'elle ne cessait de répéter son nom, puis il la fit taire en fermant sa bouche avec la sienne. Trop surprise pour être énervée, Hermione se recula immédiatement, et ses lèvres, comme paralysées par un venin particulièrement toxique, ne bougèrent plus. Ensuite, elle vit les yeux noirs de Voldemort rivés sur elle, ce qui l'incita à s'exclamer :

\- Ne refaites plus jamais ça !

\- Tu préfères ça ou la torture ?

\- La torture.

\- Menteuse, dit froidement Voldemort en s'avançant en direction de la bassine où Harry et Dumbledore avaient naguère récupéré le médaillon de Regulus Black.

« Il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées, alors comment peut-il être convaincu que je ne dis pas la vérité ? » Se dit-elle. Cependant qu'elle réfléchissait, Voldemort examina la bassine ainsi que les recoins fermés de la caverne ; il marmonna même quelques incantations afin de forcer la caverne elle-même à lui révéler ce qui était caché en elle. Mais, toutes ses tentatives furent vaines.

A bout de patience, il poussa un cri de rage en brisant le marbre de la bassine avec un sort.

\- Pourquoi ces objets sont-ils si importants pour vous ? Lui demanda Hermione en s'approchant prudemment de lui. Ils n'ont plus d'âmes. Vous ne pouvez pas les ranimer avec du sang de licorne. Il est trop tard.

Elle poursuivit :

\- Je vous aiderai à trouver vos biens. Et je vous rendrai votre médaillon... alors ne vous mettez pas dans cet état (elle s'était efforcée de garder un ton ferme et déterminé).

Très méfiant comme à son habitude, Voldemort déclara qu'ils allaient passer une nuit ici avant qu'il ne prenne une décision. Hermione s'éloigna au fond de la caverne pour se débarrasser de sa cape et de son pull imbibé d'eau : il lui était impossible de les sécher par le biais de la magie, sachant que sa baguette était hors d'usage. Par conséquent, elle alluma un feu manuellement et fit suspendre ses vêtements au-dessus. Elle était frigorifiée dans son tee-shirt, mais qu'importe ! Il était exclu qu'elle demande à son ennemi de lui rendre service. De toute façon, il serait trop ravi de la voir en difficulté...

Hermione sursauta lorsque le mage noir s'installa près du feu face à elle. Un long moment s'écoula au cours duquel ils demeurèrent immobiles en scrutant les flammes entrelacées qui crépitaient paresseusement, comme si le temps n'avait plus de limite.

\- Une sang-de-bourbe insignifiante telle que toi ne peut pas comprendre ce que ces objets signifient, fit soudainement Voldemort en dirigeant ses prunelles vers la chevelure nattée d'Hermione. Ce ne sont pas des objets que l'on peut estimer pour leur valeur esthétique – sinon, n'importe quel objet ferait l'affaire... ils ont traversé des décennies entières et sont passés entre les mains des familles les plus nobles. Ils sont donc empreints d'une puissante marque : celle de la pureté du sang... ces objets font partie de mon identité. Tu as compris, Granger ?

\- Vous devriez vous forger vous-même votre identité, par vos choix et vos actes. Par ailleurs, vous n'avez pas qu'une empreinte familiale. Vous reniez une partie de vous-même : celle que votre père vous a transmise.

Les traits nobles du visage de Voldemort se crispèrent :

\- Ce moins que rien de Tom Jedusor, une partie de moi-même ? Cet homme abject qui a abandonné ma mère ?

\- Votre mère aussi vous a abandonné, fit remarquer Hermione. Elle a préféré mourir... et votre père, il y a évidemment de bonnes raisons de le blâmer, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il vivait avec Merope Gaunt contre son gré... Vous avez projeté la haine que vous avez de votre père sur tous les moldus.

\- Tous les moldus sont les mêmes ! Regarde, pauvre idiote !

Il plaqua ses mains sur les tempes d'Hermione, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, un tourbillon de souvenirs apparut dans l'esprit de celle-ci :

…...

 _Un garçon brun tristement vêtu – de cinq ou six ans – contemplait avec envie la vitrine d'un magasin de confiseries ; les couleurs flamboyantes des sucettes faisaient pétiller ses yeux. Une grande dame entre deux âges s'approcha de lui d'un pas précipité :_

 _\- Tom ! Mais enfin, pourquoi traînes-tu encore ici ? Les autres enfants sont déjà regroupés dehors !_

 _\- Je voudrais une confiserie, Mrs Cole, dit le garçon en regardant la dame sans ciller. Tous les autres enfants en ont déjà goûté... sauf moi._

 _\- Les autres enfants ont des parents, Tom. L'orphelinat ne peut guère se permettre ce genre de dépense._

 _Le garçon lui montra du doigt une petite sucette ronde et jaunâtre :_

 _\- Celle-ci ne coûte même pas un livre !... Me l'achèterez-vous ?_

 _Impassible, Mrs Cole posa une main sur son épaule :_

 _\- Dépêche-toi de rejoindre tes camarades, mon garçon. Et tu réviseras tes leçons une fois que nous serons rentrés._

 _\- Vous me le payerez, espèce de vieille pie ! S'écria-t-il avec férocité avant de s'enfuir de la boutique._

… _..._

 _Un adolescent discutait avec un homme d'à peu près quarante ans devant la maison d'un village._

 _\- Avec qui dites-vous que vous m'avez confondu ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux._

 _\- Avec ce bourgeois snob qui vit dans l'immense baraque qui ressemble à un château... ce Tom Jedusor, vous savez. Ses parents et lui se croient supérieurs à tout le monde, ici ! Dit l'homme d'un ton bourru. Il paraît qu'il a épousé la fille de l'autre fou, là... Gaunt. D'ailleurs, j'ai ouï dire que cette petite garce l'a trompé ! C'est bien fait pour lui !_

 _\- Il est donc vraiment un moldu..._

 _\- Un quoi ?_

 _L'homme toisa Tom Elvis Jedusor :_

 _\- Tu es son fils, pas vrai ? Ton accoutrement est bizarre ! Écoute, petit : on a assez de fous chez nous comme ça, alors va t'en ! Ta naissance n'était désiré par personne, ici... ou ailleurs ! Pas plus par ton père qui a fuit la fille Gaunt que par ta mère qui t'a jeté dans un orphelinat... DEGAGE !_

… _..._

Hermione revint au moment présent dès l'instant où les doigts de Voldemort se détachèrent de sa peau ; le silence de la caverne retomba autour d'elle. Elle fut prise au dépourvu par l'intensité du bouleversement qui lui serrait la gorge. Elle avait encore face à elle l'image de ce petit garçon sans ressources, privé d'amour et subissant l'indifférence d'adultes méprisants... de ce Tom Jedusor poli et réservé, si différent de l'assassin Lord Voldemort.

Des larmes perlaient au niveau du coin de ses paupières alors qu'elle murmurait :

\- J'ai souvent comparé votre situation à celle d'Harry... mais en vérité, ce sont deux situations très différentes ! Les parents de Harry étaient aimants, ils se sont sacrifiés par amour pour lui... tandis que vous, vous êtes né dans la douleur ! Vous n'étiez pas encore sorti du ventre de votre mère que vous subissiez déjà la haine de votre père et son indifférence à elle... et à l'orphelinat comme à Poudlard, personne ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à vous.

Voldemort resta silencieux et imperturbable. Spontanément, Hermione se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras ; elle n'eut pas le sentiment d'étreindre un homme, mais un petit garçon esseulé. A l'instar d'une mère protectrice, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs puis cala sa tête au-dessus de la sienne. Le temps sembla alors se figer.

\- Je comprends tout, maintenant, souffla-t-elle. Vous êtes devenu un monstre parce-que vous n'êtes pas né comme un être humain normal... je hais Lord Voldemort, et j'ai pitié de Tom Jedusor : ce garçon souffre tellement... Ce soir, je serai votre mère de substitution ; je vous donnerai tout ce que votre mère ne vous a pas donné.

…...

Cette sang-de-bourbe était-elle devenue folle ? Croyait-elle pouvoir l'attendrir en endossant le rôle d'une mère ? Lord Voldemort eut cependant bien du mal à réagir en sentant les bras chauds et frêles de Weasley autour de lui, les doigts de celle-ci qui s'enfonçaient doucement dans ses cheveux, et son souffle un peu frais qui enveloppait sa nuque comme un cocon. Intérieurement, il était agité, mais il ne voulait surtout pas le montrer à Weasley ! Il parvint à mettre un terme aux caresses maternelles de la jeune femme en prenant ses poignets et en les éloignant de lui.

Il déclara ensuite fermement qu'il ne voulait pas être sali par une sang impure, ce qui stoppa aussitôt l'excès de tendresse de Weasley ; elle reprit un regard froid et lucide. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien quand elle dit sèchement :

\- Ce n'est pas vous que je consolais, Jedusor !... Vous, je vous déteste ! C'est au petit garçon qui est en vous que je m'adressais.

\- Je suis Lord Voldemort ! La personne insipide dont tu parles n'existe plus depuis longtemps.

Les yeux bruns de Weasley ne se détachaient pas des siens... Oui, elle avait de beaux yeux ; il devait bien le reconnaître. Et plus il les observait, et plus un désir insupportable lui parcourait la peau et faisait battre son cœur : apeuré à l'idée que ces sensations prennent trop d'ampleur, il se leva d'un bond et laissa Weasley seule. Il ne revint vers elle que lorsqu'elle se fut endormie en se recouvrant de sa cape...

Le lendemain matin, Voldemort était toujours indécis quant à la décision qu'il devait prendre : pouvait-il faire confiance à la sang-de-bourbe ? Il marcha de long en large devant le lac en réfléchissant. Au bout de trente minutes, il aperçut Weasley qui s'approchait lentement de lui : étrangement, elle semblait dévastée.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui demanda Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous... vous devez fuir, marmonna-t-elle. Vite !

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle se mit à sangloter :

\- Ils arrivent... ils vont vous piéger ! Il ne vous reste que quelques secondes ! Partez !

Soudain, Voldemort comprit : Weasley avait prévenu l'ordre du phénix de l'endroit où il se trouvait, probablement en envoyant un message par l'intermédiaire d'un patronus. Cette idiote avait tout manigancé depuis hier soir ! Et elle était bien maligne... car il ne pouvait pas transplaner dans la caverne, et s'enfuir à la nage ou en bateau lui prendrait trop de temps.

\- Je regrettes... je ne voulais pas... ! Poursuivit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Sans réfléchir, Voldemort répondit :

\- Pars.

Weasley ne bougea pas. Il la poussa alors fougueusement vers le lac :

\- PARS !... PARS AVANT QUE JE TE TUES !

Il serait prit au piège, mais au moins, il sauverait son médaillon. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant. Dans la lueur rosée du matin, Weasley lui adressa un dernier regard avant de sauter dans le lac...


	9. (TOME 1) Le modèle de Rose Weasley

**Petit mot à votre attention : j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déroutés par le brusque bond dans le temps de ce chapitre (cette fanfiction n'étant pas très longue, je suis obligée d'accélérer parfois l'allure). Bonne lecture !**

 **...**

 **9\. Le modèle de Rose Weasley**

 **...**

 _Treize ans plus tard..._

Baignée dans la lumière orangée du crépuscule, la maison des Weasley était aussi ordinaire que chaleureuse : chacun pouvait s'étonner en constatant qu'une maison d'un aspect conventionnel et peu attirant comme celle de cette famille puisse dégager autant de charme et de convoitise. Ce jour-là, le 29 août 2015, rien ne différait des autres jours : le calme qui régnait dans le jardin des Weasley était autant flagrant que l'agitation qu'il y avait dans les airs. En levant le nez, en effet, on pouvait voir des balais exécuter des pirouettes à vive allure, et deux chevelures rousses secouées par le vent ; le tout ponctué par de stridents éclats de rire. Le dernier né de la famille Weasley, Hugo, et sa cousine Lily Potter jouaient au Quidditch tous les soirs, lorsque les Potter séjournaient ici.

Rose Weasley, pour sa part, avait autant horreur d'observer les balais que de les entendre. D'un geste agacé, elle ferma la fenêtre de sa chambre, puis elle tira ses rideaux violets. Après quoi, elle s'assit avec hâte sur son petit canapé et se replongea dans la lecture d'un volume d'une taille conséquente intitulé « L'enfer de la vie des sorciers au Kenya ». A bien des égards, Rose Weasley avait hérité de bon nombre de traits de caractère de sa mère : elle était régulière dans tous ses travaux, plus intellectuelle que manuelle, raisonnable, et perspicace. D'une nature réservée, elle était parfois un peu trop solitaire au goût de ses parents. Physiquement, en revanche, elle était bel et bien une Weasley : ses cheveux roux flamboyants dégringolaient jusqu'à sa taille, et des taches de rousseur étaient dispersées sur ses pommettes pâles. A quinze ans, Rose était un joli brin de fille (bien qu'elle soit légèrement effacée).

Aux alentours de vingt heures, elle se sépara de son livre et entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise de nuit : elle allait bientôt recevoir la visite de son meilleur ami, et il était hors de question qu'elle se présente devant lui dans cette robe hideuse et rapiécée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la passer par-dessus sa tête pour l'enlever, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, après quoi un jeune homme brun se précipita dans la pièce sans même demander de permission : il s'agissait de James Potter, le grand cousin de dix-sept ans de Rose. Au quotidien, elle avait bien du mal à supporter le caractère facétieux de celui-ci ; mais heureusement, leurs personnalités très différentes l'une de l'autre les rapprochaient plus qu'elles ne les séparaient.

\- Sors d'ici, James ! Gronda Rose en devenant écarlate. Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de me déshabiller ?

James sourit en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture :

\- Tout ce que je vois, c'est une tente à pois roses, et ton petit visage !... Sérieusement, comment une fille de ton âge peut encore porter des robes pareilles ? C'est presque une abomination, Rosie, ajouta-t-il en ébouriffant la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se dégagea et le poussa vers la porte en lui hurlant de partir ; cela eut pour seul effet de faire rire James. Grand et athlétique, il était bien trop fort pour Rose. Même son frère, Albus, qui était plutôt frêle et petit, ne pouvait pas se mesurer à lui.

\- Je voulais te dire, murmura-t-il avec excitation en se penchant vers Rose, que ta mère a invité Teddy et Victoire à dîner... elle espère qu'ils vont se réconcilier. Quelle naïve ! (Il leva les yeux au ciel). Moi, je vais opter pour une méthode plus radicale : je vais verser du philtre d'amour dans leurs verres, et...

\- James ! L'interrompit Rose, scandalisée. Comment une idée pareille a pu même te traverser l'esprit ? Tu es un vrai crétin ! Teddy et Victoire s'aiment déjà ! Ils sont juste fâchés l'un contre l'autre.

Il plaisanta :

\- T'es-il déjà arrivé une fois d'être amusante ?

\- Oui : quand tu n'es pas dans les parages ! Va jouer au Quidditch avec ta sœur et mon frère, au lieu de m'embêter.

Cette fois-ci, James obtempéra. Cependant, avant de quitter la chambre, il se retourna et déclara :

\- Au fait, ton amoureux est arrivé. Il t'attend en bas dans le salon.

\- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux ! Dit gaiement Rose en retrouvant soudainement tout son dynamisme. Scorpius est ici ? Vraiment ? Il faut vite que je m'habille...

A peine James fut-il parti qu'elle se jeta sur sa penderie : avec des gestes diligents, elle enfila une jupe pourpre, un pull ivoire, et des collants noirs. Elle passa aussi un léger coup de brosse dans ses cheveux qu'elle retint en arrière à l'aide d'un large bandeau. Elle avait tellement hâte de revoir son meilleur ami ! Promptement, elle dévala les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, puis elle pénétra dans le salon à toute vitesse. Sa mère était occupée à dresser la table aux côtés de son oncle et sa tante – seul son père était assit sur un canapé, un journal à la main. Âgée de trente-cinq ans, Hermione Weasley était une femme séduisante (bien plus séduisante en tout cas que la Hermione adolescente et la Hermione jeune adulte) : sa fille la considérait comme un véritable modèle.

\- Maman, où est Scorpius ? Demanda Rose en tournant la tête de tous les côtés.

\- Il est dans le jardin, répondit celle-ci en faisant tournoyer une pile d'assiettes avec sa baguette. Il était trop intimidé pour rester à l'intérieur de la maison.

Ron Weasley leva les yeux de son journal en s'exclamant :

\- Rosie, pourquoi tu as encore invité ce petit morveux ? Il y a tellement d'élèves à Poudlard ! Pourquoi tu l'as choisi _lui_ comme meilleur ami ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce-que Drago Malefoy était une crapule prétentieuse que son fils l'est aussi, Ron ! Riposta Mrs Weasley en fusillant son mari du regard. Scorpius est un garçon très aimable !

\- C'est un _Malefoy_!

\- Et alors ?

Peu désireuse d'assister à une énième dispute de ses parents, Rose s'échappa du salon, puis traversa le vestibule ; une fois dehors, elle constata que le ciel s'était fortement assombri (d'ailleurs, Lily et Hugo avaient cessé de jouer au Quidditch), et que le bruit des grillons était déjà perceptible. Elle aperçut les cheveux blonds pâles de son ami qui étaient aussi visibles que la pleine lune. Elle marcha dans sa direction avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Rose ! S'écria Scorpius en l'étreignant.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Dit joyeusement la jeune fille. Je suis si contente que tu sois là ! Je n'aurais pas pu supporter un dîner de famille sans toi.

\- Ton père n'était pas trop furieux ?

Rose haussa les épaules :

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense. A part lui, tout le monde t'adore, Scorpius.

\- Même James ?

\- James est un imbécile. Mais, ne parlons plus de lui.

Ils s'installèrent dos à dos sur une balançoire, après, Scorpius confia à Rose que ses parents, Drago et Astoria Malefoy, allaient peut-être divorcer en raison des relations conflictuelles entre ses grands-parents et sa mère. Et à son tour, Rose lui parla de la rupture temporaire entre Teddy et Victoire, ainsi que du comportement de sa mère :

\- Elle est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude : elle est de plus en plus souvent perdue dans ses pensées, et elle fait plus de cauchemars la nuit. Elle est comme ça depuis que je suis petite, mais là, c'est devenu grave.

\- Elle est peut-être dépressive ? Suggéra Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Elle a une vie tout à fait convenable.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par Mrs Weasley qui était venue les avertir que le dîner était servi ; son visage rayonnant ne laissait absolument pas deviner qu'elle pouvait souffrir de déprime ou qu'elle faisait chaque nuit de mauvais rêves. Ce fut bras dessus, bras dessous, que Rose et Scorpius la rejoignirent sur le perron : le cœur de Rose n'avait jamais été aussi léger que ce soir-là.

...

Lord Voldemort s'assit sur le rocher le plus anguleux et le plus élevé de l'île : à cette altitude, il pouvait admirer avec aisance l'écume et les giclements des vagues en contrebas. Ici, la mer était toujours impétueuse ; dans le fond, elle reflétait bien son état d'esprit. Cela faisait maintenant treize ans qu'il errait sur cet îlot perdu au milieu de la mer du nord... depuis que cette fille avait essayé de le livrer à l'ordre du phénix. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'un simple groupe de sorciers était de taille à vaincre Lord Voldemort ? Et dire qu'il avait failli lui accorder sa confiance ! Un de ces jours, il la fera payer...

Il se sentit exaspéré en entendant des craquements derrière lui ; un instant plus tard, Vertasus s'installa près de lui en se massant le dos. C'était un vieil homme barbu et chauve, un voyageur solitaire sans but qui partageait son quotidien depuis des années. « Ce vieux fou ne peut-il pas me laisser tranquille rien qu'une heure ? » se dit Voldemort en serrant les dents.

\- Alors, Tom, lui dit Vertasus. A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Et mes pensées ne regardent que moi !

Nullement impressionné, Vertasus se contenta d'hocher la tête :

\- Très juste, Tom. Cependant, sache que si tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir être aidé, tu n'iras pas bien loin... Mon garçon, refouler tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi à part toi-même est une erreur aussi grossière que refouler ce que tu es : tu t'appelles Tom. Fais-toi une raison ! Personnellement, j'ai toujours détesté les pseudonymes...

\- Epargnez-moi vos paroles niaises ! Lord Voldemort est un nom respectable, et je ne permettrai à personne d'en dire du mal, espèce de vieillard idiot ! Cria Voldemort. Et ce n'est pas parce-que j'ai le physique d'un homme de trente-trois ans que vous pouvez m'appeler « mon garçon » à tout bout de champ ! Savez-vous quel âge j'ai en réalité ?

\- Cet âge, en tout cas, ne t'a pas empêché d'être attiré par cette fille, fit Vertasus d'un ton taquin.

Voldemort feignit l'indifférence, bien qu'il sût parfaitement à qui Vertasus faisait allusion : ce vieil homme, sous ses dehors banals, était un maitre en légitimancie. Les sentiments de Voldemort n'avaient donc aucun secret pour lui. Un bref instant, le mage noir revit les yeux bruns sertis de longs cils d'Hermione Weasley danser devant lui... il avait beau tenter de se convaincre qu'elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe répugnante, cela n'arrêtait pas la douce chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps dès qu'il pensait à elle.

\- Vous vous trompez, dit-il sèchement. Cette fille... j'ai l'intention de la tuer. C'est le médaillon qu'elle possède qui est attractif à mes yeux, pas elle.

\- Allons, Tom ! Quelle mauvaise foi ! La haine n'est pas une barrière au désir physique. Par ailleurs, elle t'a également déstabilisé émotionnellement ; sinon, tu ne serais pas omnibulé par le passé... par elle.

Voldemort ricana :

\- Etes-vous en train de dire que je l'aime ?

\- Es-tu seulement capable d'amour ? Ce don dont tous les hommes sont pourvus, je ne crois pas que tu le possèdes... mais n'oses pas nier que tu ressens quelque chose pour Hermione Weasley. Vas-tu la fuir encore longtemps, mon garçon ? C'est aujourd'hui une femme de trente-cinq ans. Vas-tu attendre que son visage soit ridé et que ses cheveux tombent ?

\- Je me fiche d'elle ! Aboya-t-il. Seul le médaillon m'intéresse !

Les lèvres de Vertasus s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire :

\- Si c'est véritablement le cas, alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as conservé l'apparence de ta jeunesse que tu détestes tant, et pourquoi tu as décidé de vieillir... c'est une attitude étonnante pour quelqu'un qui craint la mort !

\- J'ai l'intention de redevenir immortel. Si je veux être crédible auprès de Weasley et récupérer mon médaillon, je dois garder ce physique. Et je ne m'inquiète pas pour mon médaillon, car je sais que ni Weasley, ni les aurors ne parviendront à le détruire.

\- Tu désires également qu'elle soit autant attiré par toi que tu l'es par elle.

« Je hais ce vieil homme ! Songea Voldemort. Je le hais et je le maudis ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ressemble trait pour trait à Dumbledore ? ».

\- Savez-vous que si vous n'étiez pas utile, je vous aurais tué depuis longtemps ? Dit-il en rivant ses yeux très noirs sur ceux, très bleus, de son interlocuteur.

\- Seulement, le problème est là, Tom Jedusor : tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, mes pouvoirs étant largement supérieurs aux tiens... je te conseille de partir en vitesse. Tu as passé trop d'années à m'écouter jacasser sur ce rocher.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Vertasus tourna son regard vers l'horizon.

...

Le vent qui tambourinait à la fenêtre était bien loin d'être la préoccupation majeure d'Hermione Weasley ; le visage en sueur, elle se tournait et se retournait sur les draps de son lit, assailli par plusieurs visions. Elle revoyait une eau trouble se déchainant contre les parois d'une caverne... un feu qui crépitait près d'un lac... et près d'elle, la sillhouette svelte d'un jeune homme dont elle effleurait les cheveux bruns. Plus tard, il se mit face à elle, et ses beaux traits furent remplacés par une tête de serpent hideuse. Hermione hurla en se redressant d'un coup.

Allongé à côté d'elle, un homme remua avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond quand elle reconnut le visage de Voldemort ainsi que ses prunelles qui l'oscultaient. Toutefois, au moment où il s'approcha d'elle, ce fut la chevelure rousse et le long nez de son mari qu'elle aperçut.

\- Ron ! Chuchota-t-elle, soulagée.

Il passa une main sur le visage de sa femme afin d'éliminer la sueur de son front et de ses joues, ensuite, il la serra contre lui :

\- Hermione... tu as encore rêvé de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que ton état s'améliorerait avec le temps, mais tu m'as l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal. Par hasard... est-ce que c'est à cause de ça ? (Il ouvrit le tiroir d'une commode et prit le médaillon de serpentard) C'est un horcruxe, après tout ; je t'avais dit de ne pas le garder ici.

Sans rien dire, Hermione regarda le bijou. Ce bijou invincible et immortel... Pendant des années, les sorciers les plus expérimentés du monde entier avaient passé le seuil de la maison des Weasley pour tenter de détruire le médaillon. Cependant, aucune formule et aucune substance n'était venu à bout de la couche protectrice de sang de licorne. Tout le monde pouvait donc craindre un retour inévitable de Lord Voldemort dans peu de temps...

\- Pour l'instant, je suis la propriétaire du médaillon, murmura Hermione. Je dois le garder près de moi.

\- Ma chérie, je n'aime vraiment pas te voir comme ça.

Ron lui entoura le visage de ses mains avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. D'un seul coup, l'image de Voldemort s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hermione ; les yeux noirs de ce dernier étaient près des siens, et sa bouche, sur la sienne. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenu... Jedusor ? » pensa-t-elle sans le vouloir en sentant des chatouillements dans son ventre, alors que Ron la faisait lentement glisser sur le matelas.

Le lendemain matin, une vraie cacophonie régna dans la maison : Rose et Hugo, ainsi que leurs cousins, se bousculaient dans la cuisine et les escaliers pour enfiler leurs robes de sorciers en vitesse, et descendre leurs bagages dans le vestibule (c'était le jour du départ pour Poudlard). James fut prêt le premier – il avait fièrement épinglé sur sa robe son badge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Puis, Albus, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes de travers, suivit son frère avec un air beaucoup plus modeste. Rose et Lily descendirent ensuite – Rose avait été nommée préfète, mais elle ne portait pas encore son badge. Lily lui demanda des précisions sur l'enseignement de divination et Rose grimaça :

\- Ne t'attends à rien d'extraordinaire ! On va te prédire la mort d'un proche au moins une dizaine de fois par cours, et on va te forcer à imaginer des présages stupides.

Hermione qui l'observait se mit à rire ; Rose lui ressemblait tellement !

\- Oh, fit Lily, déçue. J'étais sûre que ça serait amusant !

\- Mais ça l'est, confirma James en s'approchant d'eux. Rosie n'a juste aucun sens de l'humour.

Avant que Rose n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Hugo apparut en haut des marches d'escaliers qu'il dévala rapidement.

\- Encore en retard, hein, Hugo ? Se moqua James. Tu es décidement trop lent pour nous !

Ginny Weasley, qui ne supportait plus les remarques incessantes de son fils, s'écria :

\- James, vas-tu te taire ?

\- Oui, m'man, soupira-t-il avec nonchalance.

Cinq minutes plus tard, deux voitures quittèrent le terrain de la maison des Weasley et prirent le chemin de Londres. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la gare de King's Cross était encombrée (ce qui permettait au moins de rendre plus discrets les chariots des sorciers). Un par un, les Weasley et les Potter franchirent le mur magique. Immédiatement, Rose courut en direction de Scorpius qui se tenait près de ses parents ; Drago Malefoy esquissa un signe de tête gêné vers Harry et Ron, et Astoria, sa femme, leur adressa un sourire.

Hermione étreignit Hugo en même temps que Ginny étreignit Lily. Tous deux montèrent ensuite dans un wagon. Après, Ginny salua Albus, et son fils aîné pour finir :

\- Il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que je reçoive une lettre me disant que tu as fait l'imbécile, James !

Au même moment, Hermione dit à Rose qui l'avait rejoint :

\- Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de ton frère et pour donner l'exemple à tes cousins, ma chérie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, sourit la jeune fille. Je serai un modèle pour eux de la même manière que toi, tu es un modèle pour moi.

Rose embrassa sa mère, et elle monta avec James dans le wagon réservé aux préfets et aux capitaines. Hermione la suivit des yeux en songeant qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sereine qu'aujourd'hui.


	10. (TOME 1) Au détour d'une ruelle

**Les anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je vous remercie. Sachez que vos commentaires me touchent même si je ne peux pas vous laisser de réponse personnalisée. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

 **...**

 **10\. Au détour d'une ruelle...**

 **...**

Globalement, les premières semaines de cours s'étaient bien déroulées. La main de Rose Weasley qui se dressait à chaque cours, comme si elle était électrifiée par un courant très puissant, détonnait toujours autant au milieu de la masse d'élèves peu désireux de suivre son exemple. La jeune fille participait deux fois plus que l'an dernier, car elle pensait que seul un travail acharné pouvait la récompenser aux B.U.S.E (ses amis et son frère lui reprochaient d'ailleurs d'être obsédée par les examens). Seul le cours de défense contre les forces du mal lui posait des difficultés en raison des méthodes inhabituelles de la nouvelle enseignante, Mrs Pelizzia – le premier jour, elle avait même été humiliée :

Ce jours-là, elle s'était assise à côté de son amie Amy et derrière son cousin Albus, et elle avait amoureusement sortit son beau manuel neuf de son sac. Mais à peine avait-elle posé son livre sur sa table que Mrs Pelizzia – une femme plutôt jeune et séduisante – s'était approché d'elle en s'emparant du volume.

\- Eh bien, vous ne perdez pas de temps, mademoiselle ! Avait-elle ensuite fait remarquer. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Rose Weasley, madame.

\- Rangez cette _bouée de sauvetage_ dans votre sac, Miss Weasley.

Mrs Pelizzia avait jeté le livre dans les mains de Rose, et avait poursuivit en parcourant les rangées de tables :

\- En défense contre les forces du mal, les bouées de sauvetage n'existent pas. Quand vous êtes en danger, vous ne pouvez compter que sur vous-même ; sur vos aptitudes et votre ingéniosité. Je peine à comprendre pourquoi il y a autant de théorie dans ce cours... si vous étiez en première année, j'aurais pu le tolérer... mais vous êtes en cinquième année ! Qu'apprendrez-vous encore dans les livres ? Croyez-vous que pour maitriser un art, il suffit de feuilleter un amas de papier ?

Les joues en feu sous l'effet de l'indignation, Rose avait levé la main :

\- Madame ! La théorie et la pratique vont de pairs, et même les sorciers les plus expérimentés ont encore besoin d'apprendre. On ne peut pas inventer ce qu'on ne maitrise pas.

Les yeux bleus de Mrs Pelizzia avaient étincelé lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers elle :

\- _Vous_ avez encore besoin d'apprendre, Miss Weasley. Le problème, c'est que ce que vous ne maitrisez pas ne vous servira pas à grand chose, si votre vie est en jeu... (il y avait eu des gloussements dans la salle). Nous n'utiliserons pas de manuels dans mon cours, un point c'est tout. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour apprendre bêtement des leçons par cœurs, mais pour être réactifs... (elle avait accompagné ces paroles d'un claquement de mains) Sortez tous un parchemin et une plume ! Vous allez écrire une rédaction sur le sujet suivant : « Imaginez que votre professeur – moi – , je vous enferme brusquement dans cette salle, et que je me transforme en créature de la nuit. Comment réagirez-vous ? Ecrivez un minimum de 500 mots ».

Dans un silence impressionnant, les élèves s'étaient attelés à la préparation du matériel pour écrire, tandis que Rose avait tapoté l'épaule d'Albus qui paraissait aussi paniqué qu'elle :

\- C'est totalement hors sujet ! Elle n'est pas du tout en train de suivre le programme du manuel !... Que va-t-on faire, Al' ?

\- On doit s'adapter à sa manière d'enseigner, avait soufflé le jeune homme. Je déteste autant que toi l'improvisation, mais on n'a pas le choix.

C'est consternée que Rose avait rédigé sa rédaction (qui n'exédait pas une page) en s'efforçant de rassembler un maximum de connaissances ; elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas obtenir une note satisfaisante, ce qui lui avait donné la nausée. Et effectivement, la semaine qui avait suivi ce cours, sa copie lui avait été remise avec un D écrit en gras, et avec le commentaire suivant : « Trop formel. Trop peu audacieux. »

Parallèlement, la divination lui posait aussi problème ; elle devait affronter les ignobles odeurs de vapeurs à la fleur d'orangé et à la lavande qui imprégnaient toutes les boules de cristal, les délires de Tréville Trelawney, et sa voix tremblante plus exaspérante qu'effrayante. Pour le premier cours de divination, cette dernière avait imposé aux élèves l'exercice classique de la lecture de l'avenir dans les boules de cristal.

\- Que voyez-vous, ma chère ? Avait-elle demandé à Rose qui fixait sa boule d'un regard vide.

Rose avait répondu d'un ton las :

\- Du brouillard.

\- Et quoi d'autre ?

\- Juste du brouillard. Et le reflet de mon visage.

La fille de Sibylle Trelawney l'avait alors observé avec un drôle de regard : de toute évidence, elle était déçue par son élève, et son air incrédule qui dénotait une certaine narquoiserie montrait qu'elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à une élève aussi désintéressée de la divination que Rose. « C'est à cause de papa que je suis obligée de supporter les cours de cette femme timbrée ! Avait songé la jeune fille. Et j'aurai sûrement une très mauvaise note à l'examen ! ».

Miss Trelawney avait déclaré en se penchant vers Rose :

\- Vous êtes _vous-même_ ce brouillard, ma chère... votre esprit est trop embué, trop ancré sur cette terre pour développer un troisième sens. Vous devez à tout prix vous sortir de cette impasse ou vous n'aurez jamais aucune aptitude en divination !

\- Et moi, je pense que votre esprit est détraqué, professeur !

Rose avait crié cette phrase sans réfléchir. Cette insolence ne lui ressemblait pas, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle ne supportait plus d'être confinée dans cette salle étouffante, d'essayer de voir des choses qui n'existaient pas, et... de tout simplement perdre son temps ! Une minute plus tard, elle avait quitté la salle sous les regards ébahis de tous les élèves.

A ce moment-là, Rose n'avait eu qu'une envie : retrouver son ami Scorpius.

...

Hermione déposa la vieille horloge héritée de la maison du Terrier dans le coffre de la voiture de son mari : cette horloge était endommagée, puisque le sortilège « reparo » n'avait pas été suffisant pour la réparer. Il lui fallait donc se rendre sur le chemin de traverse afin d'en acheter une nouvelle. Ron Weasley ferma le coffre, puis il entoura les épaules d'Hermione d'une cape pourpre en soulignant qu'il faisait trop froid pour se promener sans manteau. Il observa ensuite sa robe qui paraissait bizarre devant sa Ford flambante neuve :

\- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas habillée comme une moldue ?

\- Je vais sur le chemin de traverse, Ron.

Il passa une main sur son crâne légèrement dégarni :

\- Mais tu dois d'abord passer voir tes parents, non ?

\- C'est vrai... (Hermione eut un sourire devant l'air quelque peu déconcerté de Ron). Tu sais, même les femmes moldues portent des jupes aussi longues que la mienne. Je passerai certainement pour une femme un peu gothique, mais je ne recevrai aucun commentaire bien méchant.

\- Go-thique ? Articula Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione l'embrassa en riant, après, elle lui expliqua le sens du mot. Il répliqua que les moldus étaient bien plus cinglés que ce qu'il avait soupçonné. Hermione ouvrit la portière de la voiture côté conducteur, souhaita bonne chance à son mari pour son travail (Ron formait de jeunes gardiens pour des équipes de Quidditch débutantes), et actionna le moteur du véhicule. La nuit tomba peu à peu quand elle commença à conduire la Ford à travers les champs, et une heure plus tard, quand elle arriva en plein centre de Londres, la ville était animée par de scintillantes lumières.

Après mûre réflexion, elle décida de s'occuper de l'horloge avant de rendre visite à ses parents. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, les boutiques du chemin de traverse étaient aussi pleines que les cafés moldus ; les achats de Noël débutaient toujours de manière très précoce chez les sorciers. D'ailleurs, Hermione dut se frotter à la grossièreté d'une femme criarde, au moment où elle bouscula cette dernière par erreur.

Finalement, elle ressortit de l'une des boutiques principales sans horloge, car les prix étaient inabordables. Toutefois, elle ne put se résoudre à partir sans acheter les cadeaux de ses enfants : elle choisit un superbe écritoire pour Rose, un jeu d'échec nouvelle génération pour Hugo, et même des vêtements pour ses neveux et la benjamine Lily.

En titubant sous le poids des sacs qu'elle transportait, Hermione parvint tant bien que mal à ouvrir le coffre de la voiture d'une main, et à plaçer tous les sacs dedans de l'autre. « Comment ai-je pu vivre sans magie pendant onze ans ? » se dit-elle en soufflant. Elle résista à la tentation de transplaner pour se rendre dans l'appartement de M. et Mrs Granger ; elle se fraya un passage parmi une foule de jeunes moldus déjantés. Ses longs cheveux et sa cape qui ondulait aux moindres mouvements de ses épaules attirèrent bien des regards.

\- Hé, Miss ! La héla même un homme ivre alors qu'elle tournait l'angle d'une rue.

Loin d'éprouver une once de crainte, Hermione n'accéléra pas la cadence de sa démarche, quoique son visage qui demeurait incliné en direction du sol montrât qu'elle était gênée par les oeillades persistantes de l'homme qui la suivait. La petite rue dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait était peu éclairée et quasiment déserte.

\- Miss ! Répéta l'homme en beuglant (l'un de ses amis du bar l'avait rejoint). Viens t'amuser avec nous !

\- Ta cape est intéressante ! Dit l'autre l'homme. Peut-être plus que ce qu'elle cache !

Hermione parvint à ignorer leurs appels grossiers durant une bonne minute, toutefois, les « miss » qu'elle entendait fuser de tous les côtés la mirent dans un tel état de rage qu'elle ne tarda pas à s'emparer de sa baguette, et à s'en servir pour menaçer les deux hommes :

\- C'est « madame », et pas « miss » ! rectifia-t-elle d'un ton ferme... je vous conseille de partir maintenant !

Ils hurlèrent de rire en considérant son arme ; Hermione se dit alors qu'elle devait sembler bien étrange à tendre un bâton en bois en apparence insignifiant. Elle se demanda si les stupéfixer en pleine rue ne comportait aucun risque, et cette seconde d'hésitation lui coûta cher, puisque l'un des hommes lui arracha sa baguette des mains et l'écrasa avec la semelle de sa chaussure. Lorsqu'elle voulut la récupérer, on lui enlaça la taille ; elle huma alors une ignoble haleine putride.

A ce moment-là, un troisième homme jaillit de nulle part. Il entraina l'homme qui enlaçait Hermione à terre avant d'attraper le bras de celle-ci : il était vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête et son visage était dissimulé par un ample capuchon.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Cria Hermione en tentant de se dégager. Espèce de gros con, lâchez-moi !

Sans répondre, il tourna sur lui-même, puis Hermione sentit un crochet invisible l'attirer dans un endroit lointain.

...

Cependant que le professeur Neville Londubat, fasciné par une plante carnivore à l'aspect étrangement spongieux, expliquait à un élève de septième année d'une voix pleine de passion qu'elle possédait des propriétés inédites, James Potter s'éloigna discrètement du groupe d'élèves, puis il se faufila derrière la serre. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il regagna ensuite la cour de métamorphose : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parvenait à s'absenter d'un cours de cette manière, mais à chaque fois, il considérait cet acte comme un exploit qui le démarquait des autres élèves. « Si mes parents savaient que je n'assiste presque pas aux cours de leur vieil ami, ils m'écorcheraient vif, pensa-t-il en passant une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux. Bah ! Je m'en fiche ! Dans quelques mois, je ne serai plus à Poudlard, et je serai enfin tranquille. »

Alors qu'il s'installait sur un muret en étendant ses jambes, une petite voix aiguë résonna derrière lui :

\- James !

C'était Camille Crivey, une gryffondor de sixième année très mignonne, mais franchement encombrante. En plus, elle détestait autant le Quidditch qu'elle aimait les magazines de Sorcière Hebdo.

\- Est-ce que tu me suivais ? Demanda James en admirant sa chevelure blonde et lustrée.

\- Pas exactement. J'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et...

Elle hésita.

\- Et tu m'as croisé, ce qui t'as poussé à abandonner tes projets, compléta James d'un ton assuré.

\- En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que je voulais te le demander.

Camille prit place sur le muret près de lui ; James se surprit à dévorer du regard sa peau laiteuse et ses yeux clairs. Il n'éprouvait aucune attirance particulière envers elle, néanmoins, il n'avait pas été physiquement proche d'une fille depuis un an... et il devait bien avouer que cela lui manquait. Les sensations d'un baiser et d'une étreinte lui étaient même devenues étrangères.

\- En fait, je voudrais...

\- Camille ! L'interrompit-il. Comme tu le sais, beaucoup de filles me courent après ; tu n'es pas la seule. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Moi, si j'étais une fille, je serai immédiatement tombé sous le charme d'un capitaine de Quidditch beau et intelligent comme moi. Mais sache que les candidatures pour le poste de petite-amie sont clôturées depuis longtemps... c'est fatiguant à la longue d'avoir une vie sentimentale, le sais-tu ? Gaspiller des gallions pour offrir des cœurs en sucre, susurrer des mots doux qu'on ne pense pas, et sacrifier plusieurs heures de Quidditch contre des câlins, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie !... En toute honnêteté, Camille, ton intérêt me flatte, mais...

\- James !

La jeune fille paraissait outrée par ses propos. Elle se leva d'un bond :

\- Je voulais seulement te demander de me rendre les sept gallions que je t'ai prêté ! Que tu es bête ! (Ses joues étaient cramoisies).

Son air effarée la rendait encore plus mignonne, selon James. Sans se dépêtrer de son sourire, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue en soufflant :

\- Les filles réagissent toujours comme ça après un rejet.

\- James ! Répéta Camille avec exaspération.

Il tritura ensuite la poche de son pantalon pour prendre sa bourse (il avait déjà dépensé plus de la moitié de son argent), et pendant qu'il cherchait, Camille déclara :

\- J'ai croisé Amy Ficher et ta cousine Rose en venant... elles se disputaient.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De Scorpius Malefoy, il me semble. Amy pense que Rose est amoureuse de lui.

James eut bien du mal à contenir son agacement : pourquoi fallait-il que l'on mentionne le nom « Malefoy » dès que l'on parlait de Rose ? La famille Malefoy sera-t-elle donc toujours liée à celle des Weasley ? Régulièrement, il lui arrivait de taquiner Rose au sujet de sa relation avec le petit Scorpius, mais les rumeurs méchantes, il ne pouvait pas les supporter...

\- Ils sont amis. Juste amis, dit-il en déposant des pièces dans la paume de Camille. Alors je ne veux plus entendre de ragot malveillant sur Rose.

Camille prit une expression grave :

\- Si c'est seulement un ragot... alors pourquoi Rose était-elle sur le point de pleurer quand je l'ai vu ?

\- Rose pleure ? S'enquit James. Où est-elle ?

\- Elle ne pleure pas, espèce de crétin. Elle semblait juste bouleversée... Je ne sais pas où elle est, mais tous les élèves qui désirent rester un peu seuls se réfugient dans la salle sur demande.

James se leva en s'étirant, puis l'informa qu'il allait quand même aller voir Rose. Il salua Camille avant de quitter la cour de métamorphose. Cette dernière le suivit du regard d'un air songeur.

...

Hermione tomba tête la première sur une liasse de feuilles mortes ; elle réprima un cri de douleur en sentant un terrible craquement au niveau de son genou droit. Ce fut avec peine qu'elle se redressa, des mèches de cheveux épaisses tombant devant ses yeux, et sa cape poussiéreuse et déchirée enroulée autour d'elle. Elle remarqua que des kilomètres de verdure s'étendaient devant elle, et elle identifia la forêt du parc de Poudlard : elle venait donc de transplaner. La pénombre l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre que la cime des arbres.

L'homme en noir qui l'avait emmené ici de force était debout face à elle, et il n'avait pas ôté son capuchon de sa tête. Par réflexe, Hermione plongea sa main dans sa poche, mais sa baguette ne s'y trouvait pas. « Je l'ai égaré à Londres, quand l'homme ivre me l'a prise des mains ! » se dit-elle, angoissée. Elle regarda alors l'homme en noir qui la contemplait sans bouger :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous allez me le dire ?

Un pressentiment insensé, quoiqu'affreusement réaliste l'envahit ; en vérité, elle _savait_ qui il était, car tout son être avait réagi lorsque les doigts de celui-ci avaient touché son bras. « C'est de l'intuition, pensa-t-elle... pour une fois, je vais me laisser guider par mon intuition. »

D'un ton sec, l'homme répondit :

\- Tu te promènes seule dans une robe de sorcière près d'un bar, et ensuite, tu m'adresses une injure moldue. Cela fait deux erreurs en l'espace de quelques minutes : la première aurait pu te coûter une agression, et la deuxième va te coûter bien plus cher... cette nuit. Comment peux-tu avoir aussi peu changé... Granger ?

Il souleva son capuchon et le fit lentement glisser de son front. Ses traits furent clairement dévoilés à la lueur de la lune. Hermione observa longuement le visage qu'elle avait inlassablement revu en rêve ; en proie à une violente émotion inattendue, elle se mit à trembler.

Pourquoi était-il revenu ? _Pourquoi maintenant ?_


	11. (TOME 1) Une amitié en péril

**11\. Une amitié en péril**

 **...**

Pétrifiée, Hermione ne lâcha pas Lord Voldemort du regard. Jamais un simple regard ne lui avait procuré une semblable félicité ; elle aurait pu contempler cette silhouette noble qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle des heures durant. Elle ne pouvait croire que Voldemort soit physiquement aussi charmant qu'auparavant, voire encore plus attrayant. Le plus surprenant était... qu'il s'était laissé vieillir. Mais bien loin d'avoir creusé un sillage sur sa peau, l'âge avait modelé ses traits de sorte que toutes les marques de l'enfance disparaissent, laissant place à un visage plus ferme, plus masculin, moins arrondi. En somme, avec le physique d'un Tom Jedusor de trente-trois ans, Voldemort était au paroxysme de sa beauté.

« Cela fait près d'un mois que je ne rêve plus de lui, pensa Hermione. Maintenant que j'ai enfin réussi à le chasser de mes pensées, il apparaît devant moi ! Pourquoi ? ». Deux larmes lourdes et tièdes débordèrent de ses paupières : heureusement qu'il faisait nuit et qu'elle pouvait les dissimuler du regard de son ennemi ! Hermione se maudit intérieurement de réagir de façon aussi mièvre et insensé.

\- Jedusor, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut glaçial.

Cependant, même elle pouvait percevoir les tressaillements de sa propre voix. Elle oscillait entre son désir absolument irrésistible de se rapprocher de Voldemort, et celui de partir loin d'ici, de courir à en perdre haleine ou de transplaner ; elle se sentait faible, démunie, et privée de ses moyens face à cet homme. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à parler.

Et Voldemort gardait ses prunelles rivées sur elle, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

\- Tu savais que je reviendrais, finit-il par déclarer.

\- C'était ma crainte.

Le mage noir se retourna, scruta la lune, puis il marcha, les bras croisés au niveau de son dos. Après, il s'arrêta derrière Hermione. Cette dernière se crispa et elle fit immédiatement volte-face. La main de Voldemort s'avança jusqu'à elle avant d'achever sa course au dessus de son cou : Hermione frémit en sentant ses doigts froids toucher sa peau.

\- Est-il sur toi ? Le médaillon ? Demanda Voldemort sans éloigner sa main.

\- Non. Et vous ne l'aurez pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

Hermione s'écarta. Elle visualisa dans son esprit le tiroir où elle avait enfermé le médaillon – tiroir qu'elle ne touchait qu'occasionnellement, lorsque son envie d'admirer la pierre émeraude du bijou devenait trop forte. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle ne pratiquait plus l'occlumancie depuis des années et que Voldemort pouvait par conséquent s'introduire dans son esprit. Celui-ci se plaça derechef devant elle, et elle réagit aussitôt :

\- Je n'irai pas vous le chercher ! Vous ne l'aurez pas !

\- Tu peux décider ça, Granger, dit-il froidement, mais tu devras en payer le prix. Tes proches n'étant pas protégés par mon médaillon, je peux m'en prendre à eux quand je le désire.

Durant un instant, Hermione resta interdite. Après, elle comprit où il voulait en venir, et hurla :

\- Non... non, non, vous ne pouvez pas ! Je vous interdis de toucher à mes enfants et à mon mari !... « Le médaillon, le médaillon ! »... vous n'avez que ça à l'esprit ! Il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais avoir d'autre à l'esprit ?... Toi ? (Il éclata de rire) Je t'ai sauvé deux fois la vie pour mon médaillon, et je ne te sauverai pas une troisième fois ! Toi qui m'a trahi et qui m'a abandonné comme les autres moldus !

\- Je... je ne vous ai pas abandonné ! J'ai tenu parole en vous aidant à trouver vos objets !

Pourtant, Hermione revit son patronus de loutre filer hors de la caverne pour expédier un message... pour livrer Lord Voldemort aux membres de l'ordre du phénix. Un sentiment désagréable similaire à de la culpabilité lui noua la gorge. Elle s'entendit alors marmonner :

\- S'il vous plait, ne faites pas de mal à ma famille.

Implacable, Voldemort répondit :

\- Seule toi peut décider de ça.

\- Alors, torturez-moi ! S'écria Hermione. Allez-y !

Mais, le seigneur des ténèbres ne paraissait guère disposé à l'écouter : il se contenta de la regarder d'un air rigide, cependant qu'elle se tordait les mains, le corps secoué par des sanglots. « Cet homme sans pitié, que je le hais ! se dit Hermione. A-t-il vraiment un jour été ce petit garçon que j'ai cru entrevoir en le serrant dans mes bras ? ». Puis, assaillie par une brusque faiblesse, elle finit par capituler. Elle était éreintée par toutes ces années où elle s'était sentie emprisonnée par sa liaison avec le médaillon, fatiguée de transporter cet objet comme un lourd fardeau, et fatiguée... de penser constamment à Lord Voldemort. D'un geste prompt, elle sortit le médaillon qu'elle avait caché dans son col, et le laissa tomber par terre, entre des jonces.

\- Prenez-le... prenez-le, j'en ai assez ! Cria-t-elle. Et disparaissez, je ne veux plus vous voir ! Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, mais ne vous approchez pas de ma famille !

Après, une langueur ponctuée de frissons l'envahit, et ses jambes se ramollirent. En s'agrippant à un arbre, Hermione eut l'impression que son énergie s'évaporait peu à peu ; était-ce le fait de s'être délestée du collier qui la rendait si malade ? « Non, non... songea-t-elle. Je ne dois surtout pas m'évanouir maintenant ! ». Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le tronc de l'arbre, toutefois, ses pieds glissèrent et ses paupières s'alourdirent.

Heureusement, avant que son dos n'heurte le sol, son corps fut immobilisé avec un « arresto momento », et des bras la soulevèrent. Hermione leva faiblement le menton en se laissant aller contre une poitrine solide ; en aperçevant le visage de Voldemort, elle voulut se dégager ou lui sommer de la lâcher, mais ses forces l'avaient totalement abandonné. Elle cessa alors de lutter, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir le lieu où Voldemort l'emportait...

...

A cette heure précise, la salle sur demande était l'endroit rêvé pour quiconque désirant retrouver un semblant de solitude ; dans un coin de la pièce, des hamacs exotiques étaient disposés face à une fenêtre presque aussi vaste qu'une baie vitrée, et juste à côté, il y avait une bibliothèque accompagnée d'un petit escalier tourbillonnant et des fauteuils en cuir. Rose se contrefichait pourtant de toutes ces fioritures. Assise sur un canapé, elle feuilletait un livre sans véritablement s'y intéresser. Seul le portrait d'un jeune homme attira son attention... la teinte de ses boucles blondes, notamment, ne pouvait que lui rappeler la teinte des cheveux de Scorpius.

Agacée contre elle-même, Rose envoya valser le bouquin contre un pouf rouge. « Bien sûr que non, tu ne l'aimes pas ! Pensa-t-elle en chassant Scorpius de ses pensées. C'est ton ami, Rose ! _Ton ami !_ Et tu as juré que personne ne parviendrait à détruire votre amitié ! Même pas toi-même ! ». Malgré tout, elle savait que ses rapports avec Scorpius ne seraient jamais aussi spontanés qu'auparavant, et tout ça en raison d'une simple remarque d'Amy.

En soupirant, elle remit en place son bandeau qui était tombé sur son front pâle. Au même moment, la grande porte de la salle s'écarta, et James Potter entra de sa démarche désinvolte ; Rose fut à la fois soulagée d'avoir de la compagnie, et dépitée qu'on puisse la voir dans un tel état d'ineptie. Et connaissant James, elle était certaine qu'il avait eu vent de la rumeur qui circulait sur elle, et qu'il n'allait pas manquer de la questionner.

Elle étira ses lèvres en un large sourire pour dissimuler son trouble.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, Rosie, dit James. Tu ne vas pas jouer la comédie même devant moi !

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle, puis il adopta soudainement une attitude de psychologue sérieux :

\- Dis-moi... tu aimes le petit Malefoy ?

\- Il s'appelle Scorpius. Et non, je ne l'aime pas... comment pourrais-je être amoureuse de mon meilleur ami ? Ce serait aussi dégoûtant qu'être amoureuse de mon propre frère ! Ou de toi !

Rose sentit la colère la gagner : pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas tranquille ? Depuis qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Scorpius, elle avait le sentiment d'être davantage victime de rumeurs que la moitié des élèves de Poudlard. James observa en la regardant :

\- C'est difficile d'admettre qu'on est amoureux. Au départ, l'option qu'on envisage le plus souvent est de cacher nos sentiments par peur d'affronter la réalité. (Il marqua un temps d'arrêt) Je n'ai jamais aimé la famille Malefoy, comme tu le sais. J'ai toujours cherché des raisons valables de détester le petit Malefoy, mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : Scorpius est un gars sympa... un Malefoy sympa ! C'est ironique, non ?

\- James, pourrais-tu juste... te taire ? Je-ne-suis-pas-amoureuse, un point c'est tout !

Elle éprouva brusquement le besoin d'évacuer toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulé au cours de la journée ; elle fondit en larmes. Son hypersensibilité s'affirmait toujours aux plus mauvais moments. James passa alors un bras consolateur autour de ses épaules et lui effleura les cheveux comme si elle n'était qu'une petite fille.

\- Tu es collant ! Protesta Rose en se dégageant.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais réagi de la même manière si Scorpius avait été à ma place ?

Rose le fusilla du regard :

\- James ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi persistant ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir cupidon en personne en face de moi ! Imprime cette phrase dans ton cerveau une bonne fois pour toutes : un meilleur ami ne peut pas devenir un petit-ami.

\- Je te connais, Rosie ; Malefoy te plait, ça saute aux yeux... Laisse-moi te donner quelques conseils, je suis un expert en amour (il prit un air supérieur). Si Scorpius Malefoy a des sentiments pour toi, il essayera de prendre des initiatives, d'avoir des petits gestes de tendresse. On peut clairement différencier un ami amical d'un ami amoureux en observant son langage gestuel. Par exemple, un ami amoureux peut tenter d'instaurer une ambiguité en fixant une fille avec intensité, comme ça...

James illustra ses propos avec des mouvements de sourcils suggestifs. Rose, qui trouva son jeu d'acteur davantage comique qu'émouvant, éclata de rire sans retenue ; aussi, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son ami Scorpius l'observer avec les mêmes yeux friands et elle réprima une grimace... tout cela était si ridicule !

\- Arrête, ça suffit ! S'écria-t-elle sans cesser de rire en mettant une tape sur son crâne. Arrêtons de parler de ces choses là, maintenant !

Il lui attrapa le poignet :

\- Et si le petit Malefoy... t'embrasse ? Tu rigoleras aussi ?

Rose rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle s'efforça de faire taire son imagination, mais elle ne put qu'être victime d'une nouvelle image qui apparut dans son esprit : elle vit Scorpius soulever doucement son menton afin de conduire son visage vers le sien... elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle tendait son visage en avant, tant elle était accaparée par cette vision. Ce fut seulement quand James planta un baiser à côté de son nez qu'elle sursauta.

\- Beurk ! Dit-elle en s'essuyant le visage.

James leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Le pauvre Scorpius Malefoy ! S'il se risque à t'embrasser, il reçevra sûrement une gifle !

\- Ah, non ! Sûrement pas !

Rose se mordit les lèvres en rougissant de nouveau : pourquoi avait-elle parlé sans réfléchir ? Avant que son cousin n'ait le temps d'articuler un mot, elle leva une main pour l'arrêter, et se leva brutalement du canapé ; elle s'accouda à une fenêtre, comme pour signifier qu'elle voulait rester seule. Le message parut clair, puisque James quitta la salle une minute plus tard. Rose put alors se détendre et respirer à son aise.

« Pourquoi c'est devenu comme ça ? Se dit-elle avec mélancolie. Scorpius était l'une des rares personnes avec qui je pouvais être à l'aise et naturelle ! Si une gêne s'installe entre nous, je ne pourrai vraiment pas le supporter ! ». Elle soupira à plusieurs reprises, les joues rouges, les mains tremblantes, puis elle finit par se sentir oppressée, alors elle sortit à son tour de la salle sur demande.

Dans la salle commune, elle prit le temps de se calmer et d'attendre que son visage ait refroidi, après, elle se rendit dans la grande salle où presque tous les élèves étaient présents. Amy qui l'aperçut lui fit un signe de main, cependant, dans un vif élan de fierté, Rose leva le menton et l'ignora. Elle prit place entre Albus et Lily ; immédiatement, elle retrouva le sourire.

\- Tu as les yeux un peu rouges, dit Lily à voix basse.

Rose se frotta frénétiquement les paupières :

\- C'est qu'il fait très froid, en ce moment ! Mes yeux sont secs.

Assis face à elle, James cessa un instant de discuter avec l'un de ses amis, Maxime Thieller, pour lui jeter un regard plein de sous-entendus ; Rose voulut l'étrangler.

\- Au fait, l'informa alors Albus, Scorpius m'a dit de te prévenir qu'il t'attendra à l'entrée après le diner.

Au nom « Scorpius », elle faillit s'étouffer avec une cuillère de ragoût. Lily lui tapota le dos alors qu'elle toussait. Embarrassée, Rose s'essuya la bouche, et elle garda les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle se leva de table sans dire un mot. Devant la porte, elle vit son ami qui scrutait les élèves, non sans une impatience perceptible. Lorsque Rose parvint à sa hauteur, il l'aborda en souriant :

\- Ah, Rose ! Tu es enfin là !

Soudain, elle eut une idée à la fois folle et brillante : elle hésita pendant une fraction de seconde avant de s'élancer vers lui et de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle imagina Scorpius pétrifié sur place et surpris par son geste, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus à cet instant... elle était concentrée sur elle-même, sur ses propres sensations. Elle ne ressentait... rien. Rien de préoccupant, en tout cas : elle n'était pas gênée, agitée ou tremblante. Tout ce qu'elle éprouvait, c'était la joie d'être aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Soulagée, Rose se mit à rire en s'écartant de Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Rose ? Lui demanda celui-ci d'une voix timide.

\- Rien ! Je suis seulement heureuse !

Elle se sentait parfaitement détendue ; rien n'avait changé entre Scorpius et elle, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

...

Voldemort étendit le corps d'Hermione Weasley sur le sol humide et rugueux de la caverne. Les lèvres de cette dernière étaient bleuâtres, mais elles prenaient peu à peu une teinte violette. En revanche, son visage d'une pâleur repoussante eut bien du mal à reprendre des couleurs. Immobile et blafarde, Weasley semblait davantage morte que vivante, et seule sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement ne laissait aucun doute quant à son état. « Je ne pensais pas que le collier allait s'imprégner de son énergie, pensa Voldemort sans la quitter des yeux... mais elle n'est pas en danger, je peux clairement le voir. Cette femme têtue ! Si elle m'avait écouté, on n'en serait pas arrivé là ! ». Il eut bien du mal à croire qu'il pouvait encore s'intéresser à Hermione Weasley alors qu'elle ne possédait plus le médaillon.

Non... non, il ne s'intéressait pas à elle ! Son seul dessein à présent était de se débarrasser d'elle ; de la tuer. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son médaillon, plus rien ne le rattachait à elle.

Pourtant, sa main droite qui tâtait le pouls de Weasley se dirigea en direction du visage de celle-ci au lieu de se refermer autour de sa baguette... en sentant sa peau veloutée sous ses doigts ainsi que le souffle fiévreux de sa lèvre inférieure, il eut le sentiment d'être plus vivant que jamais. Ses cinq sens étaient tellement en éveil qu'il se demanda comment lui, Lord Voldemort, pouvait en être réduit à ressentir les mêmes choses qu'un homme. « Cela ne peut plus durer ! Se dit-il en essayant de faire taire son agitation. Je ne suis pas un homme ordinaire, je suis Lord Voldemort ! Jamais je ne laisserai une simple femme faire de moi un moins que rien ! ».

\- Misérable sang-de-bourbe, marmonna-t-il en s'écartant d'elle et en prenant sa baguette. Tu n'es qu'une misérable sang-de-bourbe et tu vas mourir !

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer le sort fatal, un éclat de lumière attira son attention. Fébrile, il s'approcha de Weasley, écarta son col, puis vit la pierre émeraude du médaillon briller avec rigueur sur le tissu de sa robe.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce collier fait ici ! Enragea-t-il en l'empoignant sous l'effet de la colère.

Aussitôt, la paume de sa main s'ouvrit en deux, et sa chair se déchira en s'assombrissant. Voldemort lâcha un long hurlement où l'on pouvait percevoir une hargne foudroyante. Sans réfléchir, il souleva Weasley en la tirant par les cheveux ; il la secoua sans ménagement :

\- Réveille-toi, Granger ! Debout !

Elle ouvrit difficilement les paupières ; Voldemort remarqua d'emblée qu'elle était en pleine crise de somnanbulisme. Il s'éloigna d'elle en la scrutant avec attention... allait-elle le confondre avec Harry Potter ou avec son imbécile de mari, cette fois-ci ? « Ce sont souvent les personnes qui lui manquent le plus qui apparaissent dans son esprit » songea-t-il... mais qui pourrait bien lui manquer, en ce moment ? ».

Weasley le considéra longuement, puis murmura :

\- Jedusor.


	12. (TOME 1) Le pouvoir de l'attraction

**Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'espère que cette journée de pluie vous paraîtra moins maussade à la lecture de ce chapitre!**

 **...**

 **12\. Le pouvoir de l'attraction**

 **...**

\- Jedusor... c'est vraiment vous ?

Pour la première fois Voldemort compris le sens de l'expression « se figer sur place ». Il regardait Weasley sans parvenir à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre ; c'était forcément une erreur... elle ne pouvait pas être en train de penser à lui. Mais alors, pourquoi était-ce son nom que cette idiote avait prononcé ? Elle continuait de le fixer avec une ardeur non contenue, et avec une profonde tristesse : tous les sentiments dissimulés dans son inconscient étaient à présent exposés au grand jour. Quand des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, Voldemort eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu à affronter une vision aussi difficile... ces larmes dont il était la cause, il se délectait de leur vue, et en même temps, elles provoquaient en lui un malaise.

Toujours somnanbule, Weasley s'inclina vers lui en titubant, et sa cape glissa de ses épaules :

\- Vous êtes revenu me tourmenter, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je ne voulais pas vous revoir ! Je vivais bien avec Ron et mes enfants... (elle sanglota) J'avais enfin réussi... à vous oublier, Jedusor !... D'ailleurs, pourquoi je vous ai accordé une si grande place dans mon esprit ? Je vous déteste ! Est-ce normal de penser à quelqu'un que l'on déteste ? Je crois... oui, je crois que je suis devenue folle !

Le mutisme de Voldemort la poussa à continuer :

\- Et ne me dites pas que le médaillon est en cause... même lorsqu'il n'est pas sur moi, je pense à vous et je rêve de vous... (Voldemort sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos) la nuit, je vous vois allongé à côté de moi à la place de Ron... je me vois vous quitter dans la caverne, regretter, et essayer de revenir en arrière. Je rêvais de vous parler, de vous regarder, et de goûter à vos lèvres ; voyez jusqu'à quel point j'en suis arrivée !

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis revenu ? Demanda enfin Voldemort.

\- Pour récupérer votre médaillon. Et pour me tuer.

\- Et pourquoi voulais-tu que je revienne ?

Dans la pénombre de la caverne, elle se rapprocha de lui :

\- Parce que vous me manquiez... j'ai enfoui cette vérité honteuse dans mon inconscient pour que personne ne la découvre. Je vous déteste... et je vous veux.

Sans avoir la patience d'en entendre davantage et sans pouvoir freiner son élan, Voldemort s'empara de la nuque de Weasley et pressa avidemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'une de ses mains descendit le long de ses épaules en partie dénudées, et sa respiration devint si heurtée qu'il se demanda comment un simple désir pouvait surpasser la satisfaction de la possession en terme d'intensité. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, et à vrai dire, il ne _voulait_ plus se contrôler ; il ne voyait, ne sentait, et ne voulait qu'Hermione Weasley. Tumultueuses, voire brutales, ses lèvres dévastèrent tout sur leur passage : les lèvres de Weasley, son menton, son cou, et ses épaules.

Brusquement, elle le repoussa en criant :

\- Non !

Voldemort croisa son regard : il se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était plus somnanbule. Elle avait recouvré la totalité de sa lucidité, et on pouvait lire de l'effroi sur son visage.

...

Hermione eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un cauchemar ; elle avait encore sur ses lèvres et sa peau les marques brûlantes des baisers de son ennemi. Et quelles marques ! Ces brulûres délicieuses se propageaient jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle balaya les parois de la caverne du regard, surprise de se retrouver dans ce lieu reculé au beau milieu de la nuit. Lorsque Voldemort s'approcha d'elle, elle se recula instantanément, mais au bout d'un moment, le beau visage de celui-ci fut tout près du sien ; elle se sentit alors vulnérable.

\- Ne me touchez pas, chuchota-t-elle.

Mais Voldemort attira de force son visage contre le sien, et sa bouche s'agita de nouveau fermement contre la sienne. Bientôt hors d'haleine, Hermione perçut une agréable moiteur embuée sur sa langue au moment où le barrage de ses lèvres céda sous la pression du baiser de Voldemort. « Pourquoi réagit-il de cette manière ? Pensa-t-elle en fermant ses paupières tremblantes. Je suis certaine que comme je ne pratique plus l'occlumancie depuis des années, j'ai dit des idioties durant mon sommeil !... Mais tout de même : c'est Lord Voldemort ! ».

Soudain, elle ne fut plus en état de faire travailler son esprit : elle s'agrippa violemment à la cape de Voldemort et se laissa embrasser. Les mains pressantes de ce dernier écartèrent le tissu des manches de sa robe avant de s'engouffrer dedans. Puis, il redressa sa tête, fit basculer le corps d'Hermione sur le sol de sorte qu'elle se retrouve en position allongée, et lui donna un nouveau baiser ardent auquel elle s'abandonna complètement. En refermant ses bras autour de Voldemort, Hermione réalisa deux choses terribles : cet instant, elle était en train de pleinement le savourer. Et elle ne pensait plus à Ron.

...

Dans la salle commune de gryffondor, James contint son envie de stupéfixer ses amis Maxime et Michael pour les faire taire : tous deux jacassaient comme deux vieilles sorcières à la retraite à propos des A.S.P.I.C, un sujet qui aurait pu figurer dans l'annale des conversations les plus ennuyantes.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Samia Boukri a réclamé un traitement contre l'acné en échange de ses notes de cours, et que Tracy Backer lui a refilé un remède contre les furoncles, dit Maxime.

Michael répondit sur un ton moqueur :

\- Je l'ai vu hier, la petite Boukri ! Son visage est devenu jaune et enflé. Elle a vraiment été bête d'accepter de dépanner cette grosse dinde de Backer !... Moi, je trouve ça idiot de se préoccuper des A.S.P.I.C à cette période de l'année ; d'ailleurs, les vacances de Noël sont dans une semaine.

Maxime se tourna vers James :

\- Où est-ce que tu vas passer tes vacances, toi ? Chez ton oncle ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en marmonnant un « peut-être » extrêmement las. Cette morosité ne lui ressemblait pas, et elle déconcerta donc ses amis qui échangèrent un regard. Puis, Maxime lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air déprimé ! Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis le repas de midi.

\- Est-ce que c'est un chagrin amoureux ? Ajouta ensuite ce crétin de Michael.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Soupira James en s'étirant.

Il y avait des moments où il ne supportait vraiment plus la présence de Maxime et Michael ! Fort heureusement, bientôt, il quitterait Poudlard pour un séjour de deux semaines chez les Weasley, ce qui lui permettrait d'extirper de ses pensées les révisions et les devoirs. Michael le pointa du doigt :

\- Ah, je sais ! Tu es anxieux à cause du match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle ! (James était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor).

\- Peut-être, répéta James.

Maxime lui assena une tape sur l'épaule :

\- Bon sang ! Ce que tu peux être ennuyant, par moments !

Les trois jeunes hommes se turent jusqu'à ce que Camille Crivey fasse son entrée dans la salle commune. Elle avait tiré ses beaux cheveux blonds en arrière, et elle transportait une pile de livres dans ses bras ; en passant devant James, elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, quoique timide. Maxime donna un coup de coude à James, mais il l'ignora. Après, James se rappela du pari qu'il avait fait avec lui la veille : le premier d'entre eux qui embrasserait une fille devra aider l'autre à obtenir un rendez-vous pour la Saint Valentin. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? » se dit James.

D'un geste décontracté, il se leva de son fauteuil sous les yeux ahuris de Maxime, puis il rattrapa Camille au pas de course avant qu'elle ne monte dans le dortoir des filles.

\- Camille ! L'appela-t-il en touchant son bras.

Elle se retourna en lui jetant un regard interrogateur ; James profita de cette hésitation pour se pencher vers elle et pour prendre ses lèvres. Ce baiser ne lui apporta aucun réconfort, néanmoins, il eut le mérite de réchauffer ses membres engourdis. Il passa une main sur la queue-de-cheval de Camille en s'efforçant d'y prendre goût. Toutefois, Camille se dégagea de son étreinte et le gifla ; elle ramassa ensuite ses livres d'un geste gauche et regagna le dortoir des filles sans aucune considération pour lui.

Avec une profonde indifférence, James rejoignit ses amis en se rasseyant sur une chaise :

\- J'ai gagné le pari ! Dit-il d'un ton espiègle.

Maxime rit :

\- Non, ça ne compte pas ! Crivey t'a envoyé promener !

\- La réaction de la fille n'était pas inclus dans le pari.

Il y eut un bref silence.

\- Mais je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais être attiré par une blonde sans cervelle comme Camille Crivey, remarqua Michael.

\- Elle ne m'attire pas. Et elle est peut-être blonde, mais elle n'est pas stupide du tout.

Michael scruta attentivement James en se penchant dans sa direction :

\- Oui ! C'est certain qu'il faudrait être bête pour accepter d'être embrassé par toi !

James appliqua une tape sur son crâne ; à cet instant précis, Rose entra d'un pas pressant dans la salle, Hugo et Albus sur ses talons. L'agitation palpable de ces derniers alerta immédiatement James, notamment celle de Rose : elle semblait tellement furieuse que ses cheveux qui bougeaient au rythme de ses pas avaient l'air de crépiter et de dégager une chaleur torride. Hugo lui barra la route en s'énervant :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin, Rose ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous parler ?

\- Pousse-toi ! S'impatienta-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Et arrête de me suivre !

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle bouscula son frère et monta dans le dortoir des filles en courant. Hébétés, Hugo et Albus se considérèrent sans réagir. « Pourquoi est-elle aussi bouleversée ? » se dit James en imaginant aussitôt une violente querelle avec Scorpius. Albus dit d'un ton anxieux :

\- Têtue comme elle est, Rosie n'acceptera jamais de parler de ses problèmes.

\- Votre _Rosie_ a un comportement plutôt immature, observa Maxime.

James l'ignora, le regard rivé sur le dortoir des filles. « Moi, je la ferai parler », pensa-t-il.

...

Finalement, à la plus grande joie de tous, les vacances d'hiver arrivèrent. Le jour du retour des élèves dans leurs foyers respectifs, on avait pu entendre le craquement des semelles sur le sol serti de neige de la gare. Armés de leurs lourds bagages, les enfants Weasley et les enfants Potter avaient prit le chemin de la maison de Mr. Et Mrs Weasley où leurs parents, leurs oncles, et leurs tantes les attendaient. Rose avait conservé sa mine boudeuse pendant tout le trajet, bien qu'elle ait fait l'effort de parler et de partager les éclats de rire de ses cousins.

Hermione, bien loin de se douter de la rancoeur que sa fille avait à son égard, acceuillit ses enfants, ses neveux et sa nièce le jour de leur arrivée :

\- Dépêchez-vous d'entrer ! Dit-elle en souriant. Vous devez être frigorifiés !

Elles les salua à tour de rôle, mais lorsqu'elle aborda Rose, celle-ci baissa la tête et s'éclipsa au fond du vestibule.

\- Quelqu'un sait pour quelle raison Rose est dans cet état ? Demanda Hermione à voix basse aux adolescents.

Lily haussa les épaules :

\- Quand on était dans le Poudlard Express, elle était calme ; elle avait même l'air contente.

\- Eh bien, il va falloir qu'elle s'explique auprès de moi, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Et l'explication a intérêt à être bonne !... Quel que soit son degré d'agaçement ou de tristesse, elle ne devrait pas m'ignorer de cette façon.

Aussitôt, Albus prit la défense de Rose :

\- Tante Hermione, je crois qu'elle n'a vraiment pas le moral : il a dû lui arriver quelque chose d'assez grave.

\- Ces mots-là, je veux les entendre de la bouche de Rose.

Après, ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de séjour sauf Rose.

Par chance, la brève averse survenue à leur arrivée n'alterna en rien les retrouvailles et l'ambiance frénétique des vacances ; une fois que le superbe souper préparé par Hermione et Ginny eut rassassié tous les estomacs, l'heure du déballage des cadeaux de Noël arriva. Les papiers écarlates et flamboyants furent bien vite déchirés, et bientôt, des exclamations de ravissement fusèrent de part et d'autre : même Rose esquissa un petit sourire en prenant la plume à papotte acheté par Ron. En revanche, l'écritoire que lui avait choisi Hermione la laissa de marbre. « C'est contre moi qu'elle est énervée ! » pensa alors Hermione en l'observant.

Le cœur battant, elle se dirigea vers sa fille, et l'entraina discrètement à l'écart en la tirant par le bras. Elle entra dans la cuisine, ferma la porte derrière elle, et lâcha Rose ; le sifflement du silence était bien plus insupportable que le tumulte du salon.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette attitude, Rose ? Dit calmement Hermione. Qu'ai-je fait qui puisse autant te contrarier ?

Sans répondre, la jeune fille ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard.

\- Sais-tu combien m'a coûté ton écritoire ? Poursuivit Hermione, agacée de devoir en arriver à cette extrémité pour faire parler Rose. Je pensais vraiment que ce cadeau allait te faire plaisir !

\- Tu penses mal, maman ! Aboya soudainement Rose en laissant tomber l'écritoire sur le carrelage. Je n'en veux pas de ton cadeau ! Et je n'accepterai plus aucun cadeau de ta part !

Prise au dépourvu, Hermione regarda le contenu de la luxueuse boîte luisante de verni se répandre par terre, et une flaque d'encre de jais s'étaler jusqu'à ses escarpins. « Jamais Rose n'a osé lever le ton de cette manière ! » se dit-elle en sentant sa respiration s'accélérer. Par réflexe, elle se précipita sur Rose, puis sa main droite atterrit fougueusement sur la joue de celle-ci ; c'était la première fois qu'elle giflait sa fille.

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'embuèrent de larmes, et elle hurla, le visage déformé par la rage :

\- Tu es une hypocrite, maman ! Je t'ai vu avec un homme ! Je t'ai vu le laisser te toucher !

Le choc fit balbutier Hermione :

\- Non, tu n'as pas pu... tu n'as pas pu nous voir ! Comment aurais-tu pu être hors de Poudlard ? Nous étions...

Elle se tut en réalisant qu'elle venait de s'accuser toute seule.

\- Rose, écoute-moi...

\- Non ! L'interrompit sa fille d'une voix frémissante. Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, tout était parfaitement clair devant moi ! En cours de divination, le professeur Trelawney nous a donné comme exercice de lire le présent dans les boules de cristal, et tu es apparu dans une caverne avec cet homme... imagine un peu ce que j'ai ressenti ! En plus, c'était la première fois que je réussissais cet exercice !... _Ose nier que tu étais avec cet homme, maintenant_!

Hermione hésita avant de répondre calmement :

\- Oui, c'est vrai, j'étais avec lui. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu que cela arrive : il a profité de ma faiblesse. Cet homme est foncièrement mauvais, c'est un redoutable mage noir. De plus, Rose, il ne m'a pas... il m'a juste embrassé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu !

\- Disons... qu'il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout.

Hermione revit le moment où elle avait définitivement été séparée de Voldemort : dans la caverne, alors qu'il l'embrassait, ses caresses étaient devenues de plus en plus téméraires, et il avait même commencé à s'attaquer aux nœuds de son corsage. Mais après les avoir défait, il avait brusquement mit un terme à son ivresse en se détachant d'elle. Hermione l'avait retenu en s'agrippant à lui d'une main, et elle lui avait donné le médaillon : l'objet était resté dans le creux de la paume de Voldemort sans lui causer de brûlure.

\- Ce médaillon fonctionne à l'attraction, avait-elle dit. Il ne pouvait se séparer de moi que si je manifestait une forte attirance envers quelqu'un. A l'instant, j'ai été très attirée par vous : le médaillon peut donc aller vers vous et vous appartenir de nouveau.

Voldemort avait rattaché les nœuds du corsage d'Hermione en déclarant :

\- Nous ne nous reverrons plus après cette nuit. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, Granger... je veux seulement m'éloigner de toi pour ne plus agir comme un simple homme.

La vision s'estompa ; Hermione se vit alors dans la cuisine avec Rose qui l'observait avec incrédulité.

\- Tu aimes cet homme ! S'écria celle-ci en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle s'enfuit ensuite de la cuisine à toute vitesse.

...

 _Scorpius,_

 _Je me sens très mal ; j'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Je déteste ces vacances et j'ai juste envie de m'enfuir de chez moi ! J'ai été trahi par ma mère qui me préfère un étranger... c'est inacceptable ! C'est horrible ! J'ai très peur de me mettre à éprouver de la haine pour elle, et je sens pourtant que c'est ce qui arrivera, car je ne vois aucune issue de secours autour de moi. Personne ne me comprend comme toi, dans ma famille. J'étouffe, et ma dépression augmente de jour en jour... viens vite me voir, Scorpius ! J'ai besoin de te parler ! Toi seul peux me réconforter dans les moments difficiles._

 _Rose._

En sanglotant silencieusement, Rose posa sa plume et plia en quatre la missive ; elle l'attacha solidement à la patte de sa chouette Alys – qui était pourvue d'un ensemble de plumes caramel – ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, et lui intima de voler jusqu'au domicile des Malefoy. Après quoi, elle enfila un gilet par-dessus sa fine robe sans manches et descendit sur la pointe des pieds au rez-de-chaussée. Toujours sans bruit, elle quitta la maison ; elle frissonna violemment lorsqu'un vent glacé lui coupa le souffle. Cela ne l'empêcha nullement de braver la tempête, de s'avancer plus loin dans la campagne emmitouflé de neige, et de pénétrer dans le bois situé à un kilomètre à peine de la demeure de ses parents.

Elle n'avait plus peur de rien : elle voulait s'approcher au plus près du danger, le frôler autant que possible. En soulevant les pans de sa robe, elle enjamba une épaisse couche de neige, et continua de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, le souffle lui manqua, alors elle ralentit sa démarche.

Soudain, un éclair de lumière jaillit et brisa en deux l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Rose s'écarta en hurlant, et aperçut la vague silhouette d'un homme armé d'une baguette à plusieurs centimètres d'elle.


	13. (TOME 1) Ressentiments

**13\. Ressentiments**

 **...**

« Ma baguette... où est ma baguette ? » paniqua Rose en tâtant ses vêtements. Sans cesser de fouiller ses poches, elle recula en arrière cependant que l'homme en noir réduisait la distance entre eux à une vitesse alarmante. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit une pente raide sous ses pieds et elle tomba sur le dos ; la neige amortit sa chute. Le souffle saccadé, elle se releva et se mit à courir. Toutefois, elle entendit clairement les pas du sorcier résonner près d'elle.

\- Non... non ! Cria-t-elle en forçant sur ses jambes.

\- Pauvre idiote ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer !

Une main s'empara de son épaule et la retourna sèchement ; Rose se retrouva alors face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années au teint pâle et aux cheveux de jais. Il avait une expression rude et la silhouette allongée par une cape. D'emblée, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de l'homme que sa mère avait fréquenté en cachette... la nausée lui monta aux lèvres. Avec colère, elle dégagea son épaule.

Il l'observa attentivement en murmurant :

\- Tu es une Weasley... la fille de Granger, peut-être ? Rose ?

Rose resta muette ; elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

\- Oui, tu es sa fille, conclut-il. Tu lui ressemble... dommage que tu sois rousse, toutefois (de quel droit se permettait-il de la juger ?) Donne ceci à ta mère, Rose, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un collier argent et vert. Et dis-lui que je n'en ai plus besoin.

Toujours sans répondre, Rose fit deux pas en arrière. Mais l'homme anticipa sa manœuvre, car il lui attrapa les deux bras afin de l'empêcher de s'évader. La jeune fille s'agita dans tous les sens, parvint à prendre sa baguette, et prononça le sortilège _expelliarmus_ qui manqua de peu son adversaire. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier se mit en colère : il désarma Rose avant de la plaquer contre un arbre.

\- Les gamines impertinentes dans ton genre, je ne les supporte pas ! Gronda-t-il. Prends ce collier et disparaît, idiote ! Ou je te ferai vraiment du mal !

\- Faites comme bon vous semble ! Comment osez-vous parler après ce que vous avez fait à ma mère ?

Rose reçu une violente gifle.

\- Ta mère a volontiers accepté ce que je lui ai fait, siffla-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. Elle en demandait même plus !

\- Alors... vous l'aimez ?

Un rire sonore et cruel s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme. Ensuite, il tira Rose vers lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Avec un cri étouffé, celle-ci le repoussa.

\- Regarde, je viens de t'embrasser, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Est-ce que cela signifie que je t'aime ?

Tremblante de rage, l'adolescente pointa sa baguette en direction du sorcier qu'elle méprisait de seconde en seconde. Encore une fois, il fut plus rapide qu'elle et la projeta au sol : Rose ressentit une douleur cuisante en bas de sa cuisse gauche, et un liquide tiède coula sur sa jambe. C'est alors qu'elle perçut une voix familière qui l'appelait par son prénom, et elle s'écria :

\- James ! James, je suis ici !

Quelques secondes plus tard, James apparut derrière elle et l'aida à se relever en lui prenant la main. Rose dû se cramponner à lui, puisqu'il lui était douloureux de s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche. L'homme toisa James un court instant, puis il déclara :

\- Le fils d'Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? C'est courageux mais bien inutile d'être venu auprès de la fille que tu aimes. Je comptais la laisser partir.

\- Rose est ma cousine, précisa James en sortant sa baguette. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'il ne lui arrive rien !

\- Range ta baguette, petit. Et dis à ta cousine qu'elle ne doit plus s'aventurer seule dans les bois.

Sur ces mots, il lança le collier aux pieds de Rose, et il disparut en tournant sur lui-même.

Rose voulut écarter l'objet d'elle avec un coup de pied, cependant, son mouvement brusque augmenta la douleur de sa blessure ; elle gémit en empoignant l'écharpe de James. « Heureusement que James est là », pensa-t-elle, soulagée. Elle eut soudainement l'impression d'être totalement vidée de son énergie.

James la regarda avec anxiété et s'exclama :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Rose ? J'ai passé plus d'une demi-heure à te chercher, j'étais tellement inquiet ! Et je ne suis pas le seul : tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi depuis plusieurs jours !

A ce moment, les lourds nuages que Rose portait en elle depuis sa dispute avec sa mère se condensèrent d'un seul coup : elle fondit en larmes en blotissant son visage contre l'épaule de James. Tous ses ressentiments et sa hargne s'échappèrent d'elle alors qu'elle sanglotait sans retenue. James lui frotta doucement le dos en chuchotant :

\- Rosie... dis-moi ce que tu as, d'accord ?

\- Cet homme horrible que tu viens de voir... ma mère a trompé mon père avec lui ! Je l'ai prise sur le fait ! Et elle l'a admit elle-même le soir de notre arrivée ! Quand je les ai observé s'embrasser et se toucher, j'ai cru mourir ! Jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner, je la hais !... Arrête de dire qu'on se préoccupe de moi, ce n'est pas vrai ! Personne n'est venu me voir pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'étais mal ! Je suis sortie de la maison parce que j'en avais marre, parce que je voulais me mettre en danger, et... (la voix de Rose devint aiguë) je suis tombée sur cet homme !... Il a osé me voler un baiser ! _Mon premier baiser !_ Il me l'a prit !

Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent ; elle s'accrocha au cou de James avec désespoir. Il la serra contre lui sans parler en plaçant une main protectrice sur ses cheveux. En sentant l'humidité de son crâne et de sa robe, il dit :

\- Tu es toute mouillée, par ce froid !

Ensuite, il se débarrassa de son manteau doublé d'une chaude fourrure et entoura le corps de Rose avec. Lorsqu'il proposa à celle-ci de vite rentrer à la maison pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer, elle s'exclama en empoignant son écharpe comme une bouée de sauvetage :

\- Oh non ! S'il te plait, pas maintenant !

\- D'accord... d'accord, céda James en lui prenant les mains. Calme-toi.

Rose prit appuit sur ses épaules et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la neige en marchant durant cinq minutes, après, ils repérèrent un tronc d'arbre esseulé qui jouxtait un ruisseau gelé, et s'y installèrent. Rose tremblait de froid, mais elle se sentait davantage apte à supporter ce froid vicieux qui lui brûlait la peau qu'à affronter l'athmosphère lugubre qui régnait dans la maison des Weasley. Elle s'inclina en avant, puis souleva le pan de sa robe au-dessus de son genou pour examiner sa blessure : la plaie était profonde, et le sang, peu présent sur sa peau blafarde.

Spontanément, elle prit une poignée de neige qu'elle étala sur sa blessure ; elle poussa un soupir de contentement en fermant les paupières. Quand James voulut l'aider à soulager sa douleur, elle le repoussa fermement.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'être embarrassée ! Répliqua-t-il en ignorant ses protestations.

Alors qu'il ramassait une grosse boule de neige, Rose remarqua qu'un parchemin plié en deux dépassait de son manteau : intriguée, elle le tira et tomba sur une lettre qui n'était pas encore apprêtée et qui était destinée à Scorpius. En poussant un juron, elle frappa son cousin à l'épaule :

\- James ! Dis-moi tout de suite ce que cette lettre fait dans ta poche ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de fouiller mes affaires ?

\- D'abord, je n'ai pas fouillé tes affaires, Rosie ! Ensuite, cette lettre, je lui ai sauvé la vie : je suis entré à tout hasard dans ta chambre pour m'assurer que tu allais bien, et il y avait un courant d'air. Si je n'avais pas été là, la lettre se serait envolée par la fenêtre.

Rose ironisa :

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi elle a atterrit dans ta poche !

\- Tu sais que je suis curieux de nature ; je l'ai lu et tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place. D'ailleurs, elle m'a un peu vexé, cette lettre : tu as écrit que le petit Malefoy est le seul en qui tu ai foi et le seul qui puisse te comprendre... tu ne penses pas que tu vas trop loin ?

\- Je pense qu'il est plus simple de se confier à un ami qu'à quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que tu me confie tes problèmes, toi ? Tu préfères t'adresser à tes amis, ou éventuellement à ta petite-amie !

\- Je n'ai pas de petite-amie.

Rose constata qu'il grelottait de froid, alors elle se rapprocha de lui, et partagea le manteau avec lui. Puis, elle prit une voix taquine :

\- James Potter qui n'a pas de petite-amie ? Allons, tu me fais marcher ! Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Parfois, les filles me fatigue.

Il y eut un court instant de silence au cours duquel ils n'entendirent que la plainte du vent.

\- Rosie, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère, dit enfin James en la regardant. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a trompé personne... quelquefois, il ne faut pas se fier à ce que l'on voit. Et elle aime ton père : c'est une chose dont tu ne peux pas douter.

\- Non, je ne suis pas prête à lui pardonner... et cet homme qui m'a volé mon premier baiser, je le hais !

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, la rassura James en plaçant une mèche de cheveux gênante derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Tu reçevras un vrai premier baiser de la personne que tu aimeras.

Rose fit la moue en déclarant que ses lèvres étaient déjà souillées. Cette réflexion apparemment un poil trop mièvre au goût de James le fit rire ; mais son sourire s'effaça face à l'air grave qu'affichait Rose. Pour consoler celle-ci, il décrocha un morceau de glace entravé dans le bois du tronc d'arbre et le lui tendit :

\- Tiens. Essuie-toi la bouche avec. Après, tu te sentiras beaucoup moins sale.

Non sans specticisme, Rose obtempéra. « James a parfois des idées vraiment tordues ! » se dit-elle en appliquant la glace sur sa lèvre inférieure. Néanmoins, une minute plus tard, elle ne put que lui donner raison : la glace fondit doucement sur sa peau et lui donna l'impression de s'être purifiée. Rose eut l'impression de s'être désencombrée d'un poids, et cette constatation la fit sourire.

Un élan de gratitude envers James l'envahit, et elle lui passa fébrilement les bras autour du cou :

\- Merci ! Tu sais, au quotidien, tu m'énerves et je ne te supporte pas, mais tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime. Pour moi, tu es comme un grand frère bienveillant.

En levant la tête, elle fut surprise de voir James prendre une expression dépitée.

...

Les traits tirés par la concentration, Hermione achevait de rédiger son cinquantième courrier ; malgré sa migraine oculaire et ses muscles endoloris, elle était ravie de sentir le contact du papier sous ses doigts et d'étaler sa prose sur des parchemins. Par ailleurs, elle adorait les travaux qui demandaient de la rigueur. « Et puis, je me sens utile en contribuant à améliorer le monde des sorciers et en aidant les autres, songea-t-elle. Je suis une mauvaise épouse et une mauvaise mère, alors il faut au moins que je sois une bonne femme active. »

Alors qu'elle se frottait les paupières, Ron s'assit près d'elle. Il lui demanda :

\- Comment avance ton association d'aide aux Cracmols ? Tu as trouvé des bénévoles ?

\- Seulement deux, pour l'instant (elle le regarda). Mais je te rappelle que tu t'es moqué de moi le jour où je t'ai parlé de mon projet... et devant tes parents, en plus !

Ron protesta :

\- Je t'ai juste _taquinée,_ chérie !Tu sais bien que je suis fier de toi ! Qui ne serait pas fier d'avoir une femme aussi intelligente et déterminée que toi ?... Quand je te dis que tu es cinglée et que tu t'intéresses à des choses ennuyantes, je ne le pense pas vraiment : en fait, je... je veux attirer ton attention.

Le remord noua la gorge d'Hermione cependant qu'elle contemplait son mari. Ce mari qui était certes gauche et peu éloquent, mais qui lui était dévoué depuis leur mariage. Jamais son amour pour elle n'avait vacillé ; oui, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment. Comment avait-elle pu rêver d'un autre homme pendant des années ?

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Ron :

\- Tu es gentil, toi... (les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux) Ronald, excuse-moi d'avoir été si méchante. Tu es très important pour moi, sache-le, et j'apprécie tes efforts.

Elle embrassa Ron, puis il la prit dans ses bras. Après quoi, il lui confia qu'il était très inquiet pour Rose, et à cet instant précis, la jeune fille fit irruption dans le salon d'un pas vif. Elle s'arrêta devant sa mère avec un éclair inquiétant dans le regard. « Mais elle boite ! Pensa Hermione. Pourquoi boite-t-elle ? ».

Son cœur eut un raté lorsque Rose lui montra le médaillon de serpentard – médaillon qui était normalement retourné auprès de Voldemort :

\- Tiens, maman, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Ceci t'appartient, je crois. C'est _cet homme_ qui m'a prié de te le rendre.

Hermione devint blanche.

\- Il est venu te voir... comment est-ce possible ?... réponds-moi !

\- C'est _toi_ qu'il est venu voir, rectifia Rose avec un horrible sourire. Je l'ai rencontré à côté de la maison... _ton amant._

\- Rose !

Hermione sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes. Déconcerté, Ron les observait alternaltivement et il finit inévitablement par interroger sa femme. Avant qu'un malentendu ne s'installe, celle-ci réagit très vite :

\- C'est Voldemort, Ron ! Il est revenu me voir pour ce satané médaillon !

\- Tu as oublié de mentionner ce que toi et cet homme avez fait ensemble ! Intervint aussitôt Rose. Car vous n'avez pas qu'échangés un simple baiser !

Prise de panique et tremblante sous l'effet de la culpabilité, Hermione se précipita vers son mari :

\- Il a abusé de moi alors que j'étais inconsciente ! Je me sentais trop honteuse pour te le dire !... Il m'a emporté dans cette caverne alors que j'étais endormie ! (elle sanglota) Comment aurais-je pu... avec Voldemort ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le médaillon !

Les yeux gonflés de larmes d'Hermione ne laissèrent guère Ron indifférent : peu à peu, ses traits se détendirent. « Crois-moi, s'il te plait, crois-moi » songea-t-elle, le cœur battant, les poings contractés. Lentement et sans s'énerver, il passa ses deux mains sur les joues de sa femme en lui soufflant de se calmer. Il semblait bien plus horrifié par la nouvelle du retour de Voldemort que par les révélations de Rose – car il trouvait sans doute absurde la possibilité qu'Hermione puisse entretenir une liaison avec le mage noir.

Ron encadra le visage d'Hermione de ses mains :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû garder tout ça pour toi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Voldemort soit revenu... ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons tous te protéger. Il ne t'embêtera plus.

Dans son dos, Hermione entendit Rose exploser :

\- Papa ! Comment peux-tu agir de cette façon ? Maman t'a trompé avec un autre homme, et tu la console ? Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise blague ?

Son père adopta alors un ton sévère qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout :

\- Monte dans ta chambre, Rosie. Ta mère a vécu des choses dont tu n'as pas idée pour nous protéger.

\- Ce n'est visiblement pas toi qui a vu maman et ce Voldemort ensemble !

\- Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Monte dans ta chambre.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues rouges et tremblantes de Rose. Elle hurla qu'elle les détestait, puis elle s'enfuit de la pièce à toute vitesse. Hermione la suivit du regard en se disant que le conflit qui s'était instauré entre eux n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

...

Les mois se succédèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée du mois de février : le froid glacial du mois de décembre laissa alors place à un froid plus modéré, à une ambiance plus printanière. La reprise des cours à Poudlard avait permis à Rose de s'occuper l'esprit et de ne plus trop penser aux vacances sinueuses de Noël. Cependant, la nuit, tout lui revenait en mémoire, et les cauchemars s'invitaient à son sommeil. Elle reçevait de nombreuses lettres de ses parents, mais elle ne répondait à aucune d'elle : mais elle n'osait pas s'en débarrasser, et une pile d'enveloppes s'était alors formée près de son lit.

Aujourd'hui, en sortant de son cours de métamorphose, elle rencontra Scorpius, et tous allèrent flâner dans le parc de Poudlard.

\- Je m'excuse de ne pas être venu te voir quand tu m'as envoyé des appels au secours, dit le jeune homme. Je voulais te le dire plus tôt, mais tu étais toujours occupée à réviser tes B.U.S.E... en fait, mon grand-père est décédé le jour de Noël ; j'ai dû assister à son enterrement, et je ne pouvais pas me déplacer sans autorisation.

Il ajouta :

\- Mais j'étais très inquiet en lisant tes lettres. J'avais peur pour toi, Rose.

Rose sentit ses yeux lui picoter alors qu'elle observait son ami ; elle se força néanmoins à sourire :

\- Oui, je dois t'avoir effrayé. Mais je vais beaucoup mieux, ne t'en fais pas.

Scorpius cessa de marcher en considérant Rose avec gravité :

\- Ne fais pas semblant d'être heureuse, je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien. En fait, j'ai parlé avec James hier, et il m'a raconté tout ce que tu as enduré.

\- Lui, le jour où il saura tenir sa langue ! Maugréa Rose en s'adossant à un arbre.

\- Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas tenir sa langue !... Rester dans ton coin sans parler n'arrangera rien, tu sais ! Je ne veux pas que ma meilleure amie souffre.

Agacée de se retenir, Rose fondit en larmes.

\- J'en ai assez ! S'écria-t-elle. Tout le monde se fiche de ce que je ressens ! Je pourrais tout aussi bien disparaître !... Ma mère embrasse un autre homme, et cela n'a aucune conséquence ! Même mon père s'en fiche !... Puisque c'est comme ça, moi aussi, je vais embrasser n'importe qui !

Elle regarda Scorpius qui se tenait près d'elle et elle bondit furieusement vers lui en fixant sa bouche ; elle était tellement en colère que sa pudeur habituelle s'était mutée en une audace outrageante. Son ami maintint cependant sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne et prit ses poignets :

\- Non, Rose ! Arrête-toi !

La jeune fille ne prit conscience de son acte que lorsque sa fureur s'estompa, et elle se sentit si embarrassée qu'elle ne prononça plus un mot. « Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi suis-je si idiote ? » se dit-elle. Une demi-heure plus tard, Scorpius et elle se séparèrent devant la salle commune de gryffondor. Avant de partir, son ami la pria de bien se reposer et de ne plus penser aux histoires de ses parents. Puis, il lui fit cette proposition inopinée :

\- Demain, ce sera la Saint Valentin ; on pourra sortir ensemble, si tu veux.


	14. (TOME 1) Remords et nostalgie

**J'ai lu vos mots d'encouragements et vos reviews avec attention, et je vous remercie donc très chaleureusement sur cet en-tête. Ce chapitre, comme vous le savez, est l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction (mais je vous réserve une surprise. Vous verrez laquelle plus bas!^^). Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **14\. Remords et nostalgie**

...

« Sortons ensemble pour la Saint Valentin en amis », avait précisé Scorpius la veille, avant que la tension ne se relâche. Rose sourit en se remémorant cet instant ; qu'est-ce qu'elle avait eu peur ! L'ambiance lourde, formelle, et romantique des lieux de rendez-vous de la Saint Valentin correspondaient si peu à la relation joviale et insouciante qui la liait à Scorpius ! Non, décidément, il était impossible que lui et elle puissent agir comme un couple. Mais un « rendez-vous en _amis_ » était bien différent d'un « rendez-vous » tout court : ils s'amuseront, seront spontanés l'un envers l'autre, et se moqueront des amoureux coincés dans les restaurants de mauvais goût.

« Rien ne vaut les relations amicales, songea Rose en se coiffant joyeusement les cheveux. Pourquoi s'embêter à être amoureux? ». Elle s'enduisit la chevelure de quelques gouttes d'huile essentielle, et lissa les plis de sa robe pailletée d'un geste presque maniaque. En se penchant, elle tangua sur ses talons hauts recouverts de fourrure ; mal à l'aise, elle regretta d'avoir privilégié l'esthétique au confort et s'apprêta à changer de chaussures. Toutefois, l'heure l'incita à quitter rapidement le dortoir des filles : Scorpius devait déjà l'attendre !

\- Vite, vite ! S'écria-t-elle en dévalant les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune.

Son pied se tordit au niveau de la dernière marche, et Rose hurla en tendant les mains en avant ; heureusement, elle évita cette chute fatale de justesse grâce à Albus qui descendait au même moment du dortoir des garçons. Très promptement, celui-ci attrapa au vol les mains de Rose, et le visage de la jeune fille rebondit contre son épaule ; le choc lui fit bourdonner les oreilles.

\- Al'... Oh, Dieu merci, tu m'as évité un accident ! Bredouilla Rose en maudissant intérieurement ses talons.

Albus ramassa son sac à main :

\- Tu n'es pas si inattentive, d'habitude.

\- Je n'aime pas être en retard à mes rendez-vous, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille, je suis pressée !

\- Tu es très belle, Rosie. Fais attention à ne pas glisser dans la neige, tu m'as fait très peur à l'instant.

Cette fois-ci, Rose rougit de plaisir :

\- Merci, Al' ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas douée pour les imprévus : j'ai donc mis des vêtements de rechange dans mon sac... Scorpius et moi allons bien nous amuser !

Sur ces mots, Rose traversa la salle commune en conservant toute sa dignité face aux regards d'une curiosité presque indécente que certains élèves lui adressèrent. Au passage, elle salua plusieurs de ses amis dont Amy – à qui elle reparlait depuis peu. Cependant, elle fut retardée par Maxime, l'ami boute-en-train de James, qui s'exclama à voix haute (Rose aurait voulu le faire taire) : « Ce n'est pas Rose Weasley ! ». Il l'entraina au milieu d'un groupe de garçons de septième année avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

Mortifiée, elle se figea sur place alors que Maxime poursuivait :

\- Eh, taisez-vous et regardez !... Je vous présente Rose Weasley, la représentante officielle de la Saint Valentin 2016... James ! Ta cousine a du potentiel ! Je risque d'avoir bientôt le béguin pour elle !

Agacée d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions, Rose leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Derrière elle, James dit d'une voix forte en mettant un coup sec sur l'épaule de son ami :

\- Tu baves, crétin ! C'est répugnant ! Fais attention à ton comportement.

« Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû m'habiller de cette façon ! Pensa Rose. Moi et la coquetterie, nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre ! ». Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre le trou du portrait, James la rejoignit à grands pas ; elle lui fit face sans cacher sa frustration. Comme un silence s'installa, elle soupira avec impatience :

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

James la fixait en répondant :

\- N'écoute pas les bêtises de Maxime ; il aime bien taquiner les filles.

\- C'est déjà oublié.

Rose parvint à esquisser un sourire : James l'énervait autant qu'il savait l'apaiser.

\- Rosie, tu es... très bien.

\- Très bien ? (Rose rit) Tu veux dire que ma robe n'est pas une abomination et une tente à pois rose cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard, aujourd'hui... A plus tard ! Bonne Saint Valentin, James !

Elle poursuivit sa folle course jusqu'au quatrième étage ; à mi-chemin, elle ne supporta vraiment plus d'être perchée sur des talons, alors elle rompit définitivement avec ses bottes qu'elle rangea dans son sac et remplaça par des bottines plates sans extravagance. « Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux ! » se dit-elle en reprenant de l'assurance. Quand elle atteignit la cour, elle vit son ami qui l'attendait au pied de la tour horlogée en tapant du pied.

Gênée par son retard, Rose s'approcha de lui au galop :

\- Scorpius, je suis désolée ! Tu as dû m'attendre longtemps !

L'air un peu boudeur de celui-ci s'estompa immédiatement, et sa chevelure blonde pâle se mit à luire lorsqu'il aborda Rose ; il la salua en l'enlaçant frénétiquement sous la neige et en lui souhaitant bonne fête. Rose entendit des gloussements retentir autour d'eux, mais elle s'en moquait. Des rumeurs sur Scorpius et elle, il y en avait depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard !

\- Tout le monde pense qu'on sort ensemble, chuchota Scorpius à l'oreille de Rose.

\- Laissons-les dire ! S'exclama-t-elle en fusillant des yeux tous ceux qui eurent le malheur de croiser son regard.

Par défi, elle passa même son bras sous celui de Scorpius :

\- Allons-y.

\- Rose ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es vraiment jolie.

Un nouveau sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille. Elle avait hâte de profiter de la journée !

...

A Pré-au-lard, Rose et Scorpius se frayèrent un chemin parmi les couples tout en bavardant gaiement. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un marchand ambulant pour s'acheter deux sucettes au format impressionnant, puis ils continuèrent de marcher. Ce fut seulement quand le froid engourdit leurs membres qu'ils prirent la décision de s'installer dans un café sans fanfreluches romantique. Rose se sentit légèrement nerveuse dès lors qu'ils furent assis face à face à une table, car l'ambiance devint sérieuse.

Elle croisa et décroisa les jambes en tripotant sa cuillère.

\- Comme tu étais en retard, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas venir, dit alors Scorpius. Que tu avais peur de ce que les gens diraient de nous.

\- Les gens peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent. Je m'en fiche. Si ça les amuse de colporter des ragots, qu'ils le fassent !... Nous sommes heureux ensemble, n'est-ce pas, Scorpius ? Pourquoi les amis n'auraient-ils pas le droit d'avoir leur propre fête ?

Scorpius se détendit en approuvant d'un signe de tête. Rose se pencha vers lui en murmurant :

\- Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas... que tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami.

\- Evidemment que oui, Rose ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux en se sentant reconnaissante et soulagée ; son ami sera toujours là pour elle. Pas comme sa mère... Elle entendit à peine les cliquetements de verre emplit d'une matière mousseuse que la serveuse posa devant elle, car elle était submergée par des milliers de pensées. Du coup, elle sursauta lorsque Scorpius l'appela par son prénom.

\- Tu penses encore à ta mère ? Chuchota-t-il.

Rose hocha lentement la tête, puis elle lui raconta de manière détaillée comment sa mère avait réagi quand elle avait mentionné son amant, et comment son père avait farouchement prit la défense de celle-ci. Avant qu'elle ne termine sa tirade, Scorpius l'interrompit en levant une main :

\- Attends une minute ! Tu viens juste de dire que cet homme s'appelle Voldemort ?

\- Oui. Quel est le problème ?

Son ami écarquilla les yeux :

\- Rose ! Est-ce que tu sais qui est ce sorcier ?

\- Je... Peu importe ! Ce qui compte, c'est que lui et ma mère étaient ensemble.

« J'ai l'impression que Scorpius non plus n'est pas de mon côté », songea-t-elle tristement.

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas vraiment, poursuivit Scorpius. Voldemort est le mage noir le plus puissant de notre époque ! Il a tué un nombre incalculable d'innocents, dont les parents de ton oncle ! (le sang de Rose se glaça dans ses veines) Mes parents parlaient souvent de lui quand j'étais petit et je les espionnais depuis ma chambre... Rose, crois-moi, un homme pareil ne peut être l'amant de personne, ajouta-t-il.

Rose ne parvint plus à articuler un mot ; tout se bousculait dans son esprit... Ainsi donc, sa mère n'avait pas menti : Voldemort était bel et bien l'homme qu'elle s'était obstinée à qualifier de dangereux. Mais le mystère qui subsistait était le suivant : pourquoi lui avait-elle caché l'existence de ce mage noir qui avait nuit à l'enfance de son oncle ? Il s'agissait aussi d'une forme de mensonge, après tout...

Malgré son scepticisme, Rose était soulagée d'avoir appris la vérité, et elle regretta d'avoir calomniée sa mère. Elle se revit jeter le bel écritoire qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël, et le remord l'envahit.

\- Comment se fait-il que je ne sache pas tout cela, moi ? Dit-elle lentement.

Scorpius réfléchit :

\- Il pourrait y avoir une explication plausible à ça... Tes parents, qui ont subi de dures épreuves durant leur adolescence, voulaient peut-être enterrer leur passé pour t'offrir un bel avenir... et te maintenir à l'écart de ces histoires sombres.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, maintenant. Je suis capable d'affronter tout ça.

\- Pourquoi n'en parlerais-tu pas de vive voix à tes parents ce soir ? Comme ça, vos problèmes seraient réglés.

La jeune fille ne put qu'approuver silencieusement cette suggestion : en vérité, elle se sentait éreintée par tous ces conflits et avait hâte d'en finir ! Elle regarda son ami puis le remercia de tout cœur de lui avoir été de bon conseil. Ensuite, elle retrouva tout le dynamisme qu'elle avait perdu ces derniers mois, et entreprit de bavarder joyeusement avec Scorpius en contemplant les flocons de neige qui atterissaient sur les carreaux du café ; le monde lui semblait soudain si beau !

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le café trente minutes plus tard, ils s'amusèrent à glisser sur une étendue de glace avec d'autres élèves (généralement des couples). Quelques filles feignaient une chute pour se faire rattraper par leur partenaire, et pour que cela aboutisse à un baiser. Rose ne put s'empêcher de les suivre des yeux, ce que Scorpius remarqua :

\- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je...

L'un de ses pieds dérapa, et elle perdit brusquement l'équilibre. Très vite, Scorpius vint à son secours ; ils se retrouvèrent alors nez à nez. Le cœur battant, Rose ferma les paupières. Un instant plus tard, elle sentit que Scorpius lui tapotait la joue et elle vit qui l'observait avec perplexité. Elle rougit fortement.

\- Rose, commença Scorpius.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu peux me faire une deuxième promesse ? Me promettre qu'un jour, tu me donneras mon premier baiser ?

Un silence se fit. Puis...

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Il faudrait qu'on soit amoureux l'un de l'autre un jour, ce qui n'est pas probable... tu es ma meilleure amie, et je refuse de te blesser, comprends-le.

« Si je ne peux même pas embrasser Scorpius, qui embrasserais-je ? » songea Rose.

...

Silencieusement, précautionneusement, Voldemort écarta le feuillage du bosquet qui masquait la terrasse de la maison des Weasley. Et là, il la vit : immobile, le visage serein, Hermione Weasley regardait l'horizon avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire lui fit horreur : comment pouvait-elle être si heureuse ? Etait-elle vraiment contente qu'il soit parti ? En cette nuit chaude du mois de juillet, Voldemort avait fini par revenir, lui qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais revenir aux côtés de cette femme. Et que voyait-il ? Une femme épanouie, heureuse d'être entourée d'une misérable famille. « Pourtant, cette nuit dans la caverne... » ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire.

A ce moment-là, le mari Weasley, le grand rouquin dépourvu de talent – et d'intelligence – apparut derrière sa femme et lui enlaça la taille ; Voldemort serra les dents en les regardant. Il se rendit alors compte qu'Hermione tenait le médaillon de serpentard dans sa main droite. En sentant les bras de son mari autour d'elle, elle gloussa :

\- Tu m'as surprise, Ronald !

Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

\- C'était le but... la nuit est belle aujourd'hui, dit-il maladroitement.

Voldemort réprima un rire moqueur : ce mari médiocre ne savait même pas séduire sa propre femme ! Tant mieux, aurait-il pensé s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione semblait charmée par la gaucherie de son rouquin.

\- Nous n'avons pas profité d'un moment semblable depuis longtemps, murmura-t-elle... Est-ce que tu te rappelle de l'époque où tu sortais avec Lavande ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais envie de m'en rappeler ?

\- Parce que ta femme était jalouse. Très jalouse. Quand vous vous êtes embrassés devant moi, je me suis dis que j'aurais dû prendre les devants avant que ce désastre n'arrive, et te demander de sortir avec moi.

Ron Weasley grommela en s'écartant d'elle :

\- Eh ! Je te rappelle que tu m'as bien nargué avec Victor Krum, en quatrième année !

\- Je ne suis jamais officiellement sortie avec lui, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je ne l'ai jamais embrassé devant toi !

\- Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré ! Parce que, vous imaginer en train de vous bécoter à l'écart du monde dans un coin désert, ça me retourne l'estomac !

Avant que les éclats de voix ne se transforment en vraie dispute, Hermione se retourna et jeta ses bras autour du cou de son mari ; puis elle s'appropria ses lèvres. Répulsé, Voldemort préféra baisser la tête plutôt que d'endurer cette vision.

\- Ne te fâche pas, souffla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu te fâche. Je voulais juste te faire souvenir que tu as toujours été le seul homme dans mon cœur... je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Voldemort préféra ne même pas imaginer ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

Après cela, Ron Weasley interrogea sa femme au sujet du médaillon :

\- Pourquoi Voldemort te l'a rendu ? (cet imprudent prononçait son nom avec tant de nonchalance !) J'ai pensé qu'il y avait un piège là-dessous quand Rosie te l'a apporté.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione en observant l'objet. Et à vrai dire, ça m'est égal. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne plus jamais revoir cet homme... Il mérite de vivre seul... de ne pas être aimé... de mourir seul.

Jamais Voldemort n'avait autant sentit la présence du côté gauche de sa poitrine ; il eut l'impression qu'un feu ardent s'était déclaré à cet endroit, et cette sensation le prit tant au dépourvu qu'il laissa échapper un léger râlement. Les mots d'Hermione Weasley se mirent à tourner dans sa tête à une telle vitesse qu'il fut prit de nausées ; sa respiration s'accéléra. Son regard ne se détacha pas d'Hermione et son mari, heureux, et collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Granger..., dit-il d'une voix rauque. Granger... GRANGER !

Cet hurlement attira l'attention de celle-ci qui sursauta en jetant un regard affolé autour d'elle. Voldemort choisit ce moment pour s'éloigner du terrain de leur maison en courant. Puis, il transplana. Il se retrouva instantanément à l'intérieur de la caverne balayée par une tempête, précisément à l'endroit où Granger et lui s'étaient... Non, il préférait ne pas s'en souvenir. Il se laissa glisser par terre, le corps tremblant, presque agité par des convulsions.

Des milliers de « et si » traversèrent alors son esprit : et s'il avait eu des parents ? Et s'il n'avait pas été Tom Jedusor ? Et s'il n'avait pas créé d'horcruxes ? Et s'il n'y avait pas eu de prophétie ? Et s'il s'était marié : se serait-il contenté de regarder une femme qu'il voulait aimer un autre homme ? Et là, le remord s'empara de lui : ce dégoût du passé et de lui-même provoquèrent en lui une telle douleur qu'il se plia en deux en s'égosillant. Ses mains cognèrent les parois du mur jusqu'à saigner et ses dents déchirèrent ses lèvres. « Bientôt, tout sera fini, pensa-t-il. Réjouis-toi, Hermione Weasley : tu as réussi à anéantir le plus grand sorcier du monde. »

Sur cette pensée, il ferma les yeux et accueillit enfin la mort.

...;

Rose et James demeurèrent cachés dans l'ombre de la terrasse : ils espionnaient les parents de Rose depuis dix minutes en se délectant de ce qu'ils voyaient. La jeune fille était soulagée de la sérénité retrouvée avec ses parents, et constater combien tous deux s'aimaient la rendait encore plus heureuse. Elle échangea un regard complice avec James en lui montrant sa mère du doigt.

\- Ton père est nul en séduction, souffla celui-ci d'un ton taquin.

\- James ! Siffla Rose.

Il soupira.

\- Je plaisantais ! Détends-toi, Rosie !

\- Et toi, sois plus sérieux.

James lui indiqua du doigt ses parents qui étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement.

\- C'est devenu un peu trop romantique entre eux. On devrait les laisser.

Rose approuva d'un air gêné, puis ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement dans la maison. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, James demanda à Rose si sa relation avec Scorpius avait évolué depuis la Saint Valentin.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit aussitôt Rose en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Son cousin se précipita alors sur elle en lui imposant des chatouillements pour la forcer à parler. Prise d'un rire incontrôlable, Rose se tordit en deux en tentant de le pousser.

\- Lâche-moi... lâche-moi, ou tu me le payeras ! Haleta-t-elle... arrête, mon frère dort !... Je ne dirai rien, je te préviens !

Mais James refusa autant qu'elle de baisser ses armes, et leur bataille se prolongea pendant une bonne minute jusqu'à ce que Rose, à bout de souffle, se redresse et hurle :

\- NON, JE NE SORS PAS AVEC SCORPIUS ! FICHE-MOI LA PAIX, MAINTENANT !

Par chance, Hermione et Ron n'entendirent rien des chamailleries de leur fille et leur neveu, et ils continuèrent de roucouler sur la terrasse. Alors que Ron s'amusait à entortiller les cheveux de sa femme, cette dernière eut un sursaut en contemplant sa main. « Comment est-ce possible ? » se dit-elle. Le médaillon de serpentard venait de s'éteindre... et cette fois, même le sang de licorne ne pouvait pas le ranimer. Puis, elle comprit que Lord Voldemort venait de mourir.

Le monde des sorciers était de nouveau en paix.

...

 **Non, l'histoire ne se termine pas ici! Je concluerai cette fanfiction comme il se doit avec un épilogue assez long. On se retrouve donc plus tard!**


	15. (TOME 1) Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous! Je crois bien que cet épilogue est trop long pour pouvoir être qualifié "d'épilogue", mais finalement, ce ne peut être que bénéfique pour vous^^ On pourrait donc dire qu'il s'agit d'un quinzième chapitre ; quand la fièvre de l'écriture nous prend et qu'on ne peut plus s'arrêter, voilà ce qui arrive! Et cette fanfiction arrive à son terme... j'ai été très heureuse d'écrire cette histoire, et je ne m'attendais pas à m'y engager autant. Mais finalement, c'est grâce à vous! Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **...**

 _5 ans plus tard..._

 _..._

Une main sur le volant de sa voiture, Rose Weasley rangea une liasse de photos dans son cartable ; elle savoura du regard le sol ordonné et formel de la campagne anglaise en songeant qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de la maison de ses parents. Mais elle regrettait tout de même la terre fertile et sauvage de l'Afrique, et les excursions ! C'était ainsi : sa mission de reporter chez _Le Chicaneur_ était arrivée à son terme, et elle devait l'accepter. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle gara sa voiture près de la Ford de son père. Le vent frais et puissant de l'Angleterre fit balotter sa queue-de-cheval alors qu'elle s'approchait fébrilement du perron, son cartable à la main.

Elle grimpa les marches en bois en s'écriant à tue-tête :

\- Eho !... C'est moi !

Elle entendit un brouhouha résonner à l'intérieur, derrière la porte d'entrée. La voix de sa mère lui parvint depuis le deuxième étage :

\- Ron !... C'est Rosie, Ron !

Très vite, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Rose reçut une tornade d'accolades qui l'étouffèrent ; elle distingua les voix de ses parents, d'Hugo, et de Lily. Elle réfréna sans plus attendre leur ardeur en annonçant :

\- Je repars dans une semaine !... _Le Chicaneur_ m'a confié une nouvelle mission... en Amérique du Sud, cette fois.

Sa mère perdit aussitôt son sourire, et prit un air dépité :

\- Rosie, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Tu t'es déjà absentée pendant un an ! Je ne suis pas ravie de te voir partir toute seule dans la nature. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

\- Oh, maman, murmura Rose avec un pincement au cœur. Je sais que tu es triste... mais, tu sais, je n'y peux rien, c'est mon travail... et puis, j'aime cette liberté et cette indépendance !

Ron Weasley entoura sa femme d'un bras décontracté :

\- Chérie, fiche-lui la paix ! Tu vois bien que notre Rosie est heureuse comme ça. De plus, vu le nombre de lettres qu'elle nous a écrit quand elle était en Afrique, tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre ou de dire qu'elle t'a oublié !

Mrs Weasley esquissa un faible sourire, puis elle invita sa fille à entrer. Alors que Rose suspendait sa cape à un porte-manteau dans le vestibule, sa mère l'informa :

\- Scorpius va venir diner ici, ce soir. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir qu'il vienne le jour de ton arrivée.

\- Tu as bien pensé, sourit Rose. Merci, maman !

Elle s'assit dans le salon aux côtés de son frère et de sa cousine à qui elle demanda :

\- Comment va Albus ?

\- On a apprit hier qu'il s'est fiancé à Crivey ! S'exclama Hugo d'un ton un peu moqueur.

\- Crivey ? (Rose était stupéfaite) Mais je croyais que c'était James qui était amoureux d'elle !

Elle ajouta :

\- Ah, à propos ! James va bien ? Arrive-t-il à gérer son magasin ?

Lily parut hésiter à répondre.

A cet instant, M. et Mrs Weasley entrèrent dans la pièce accompagnés des parents de Lily ; Rose les salua avec enthousiasme et sa tante Ginny fit remarquer qu'elle avait une mine radieuse grâce à son séjour en Afrique. Une fois que tout le monde eut prit place sur le canapé, la jeune fille conta ses aventures sur ce continent exotique, non sans surveiller d'un œil l'heure de l'horloge : elle calculait approximativement le temps qu'il restait avant que Scorpius n'arrive.

Ce fut aux alentours de vingt heures, lorsque la table du diner fut dressée, que Rose se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et se jeta au cou de son meilleur ami qui était à présent un jeune procureur au ministère de la magie ; il était toujours aussi discret, poli, et consciencieux qu'auparavant. Il enlaça Rose avec ardeur :

\- Te voilà enfin ! Tu m'as manqué !... Tu ne m'as presque pas écrit, en plus !

Elle se recula pour le regarder :

\- J'étais trop occupée à inonder ma mère de lettres, désolée. Tu m'as manqué aussi, Scorpius.

Ils se sourièrent longuement. Après, ils rejoignirent les familles Weasley et Potter autour du repas copieux – tout le monde, hormis M. Weasley, s'était attelé à sa préparation. Scorpius se sentit bien plus à l'aise avec eux que lors de ses premières visites, par conséquent, il participa volontiers aux discussions, et même le père de Rose ne manqua pas de le gratifier de compliments sur sa fonction de procureur.

Quand Rose entama la dégustation du dessert, elle proposa à son ami de faire un tour dans le jardin, ce qu'il ne refusa pas, étant donné qu'il avait largement eu son lot de bavardages groupés pour la soirée. Rose elle-même préférait l'athmosphère calme de l'extérieur, et elle fut enchantée par la douceur de cette soirée d'été, et par le ciel dégagé éclairé par une demi-lune. Elle marcha lentement sur l'herbe tiède du jardin avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la balançoire et d'offrir son visage à la petite brise. Scorpius l'imita.

Puis il dit d'une voix mélancolique :

\- Tu te rappelles quand on s'est rencontré à Poudlard ? Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, et tu pleurais ; tu voulais rentrer chez toi.

Amusée, Rose compléta :

\- Ensuite, tu es venu me voir, et tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas seule : que tu serais mon ami... tu as été mon premier ami à Poudlard, et nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés... Maintenant que j'y pense, notre relation a-t-elle déjà été conflictuelle ?

Scorpius réfléchit.

\- Non. On s'est toujours très bien entendus.

\- C'est parce qu'on se ressemble trop. On est tous les deux calmes et pacifistes. Il ne risque pas d'y avoir d'orage entre nous !

Ils rirent. Ensuite, le regard de Scorpius demeura accroché au profil de la jeune fille ; cela l'embarrassa un peu, alors elle fixa le ciel avec insistance sans se retourner. Lorsque son ami fit brusquement observer qu'elle devenait de plus en plus jolie, un rire gêné franchit ses lèvres. « Est-ce que c'est moi qui imagine des choses, où Scorpius est plus sérieux que d'habitude, aujourd'hui ? » se dit-elle, mal à l'aise. Un pressentiment l'envahit au moment où Scorpius se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

Il hésita, puis déclara :

\- J'ai souvent repensé à ce que tu m'as dit en cinquième année, le jour de la Saint Valentin... je m'excuse, Rose ; j'ai été dur avec toi... Me permets-tu de me rattraper ?

Il s'inclina vers Rose en plaçant ses mains sur les bretelles de la balançoire :

\- La promesse... je voudrais la tenir. Maintenant.

Pétrifiée, Rose observa le visage de Scorpius descendre à la hauteur du sien, ses iris grises se fondre dans les siennes, et elle n'osa pas bouger quand la moiteur de son haleine effleura ses lèvres. Ce fut le contact de leurs deux bouches qui la fit sursauter. Elle s'écria :

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ! Ne fais pas ça !

Scorpius se recula en marmonnant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Parce qu'on embrasse pas quelqu'un simplement pour lui faire plaisir !

La tension retomba instantanément, et les joues de Rose se refroidirent. Il y eut un moment de silence, et le jeune homme l'interrogea d'une voix un peu froide :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes ?... (Il cita des prénoms d'anciens élèves de Poudlard) Alain ? Jimmy ? Sam ? Grégory ?... James ?

Rose le contempla avec surprise.

\- James est mon cousin, rappela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et alors ? Dans ma famille, les unions de cousins germains, c'est quelque chose de commun. Et aucune loi ne l'interdit.

\- Arrête d'avoir des idées grotesques. Scorpius, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi... s'il te plait , ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Restons de bons amis, d'accord ?

Il lui adressa une moue boudeuse qui la fit éclater de rire. Très vite, le ton baissa entre eux et ils se reparlèrent de nouveau normalement. « Scorpius était-il vraiment énervé quand j'ai refusé son baiser ? Se demanda Rose alors que son ami lui racontait le renvoi de l'une de ses collègues – particulièrement empotée – au ministère. Au fond de moi, j'ai bien cru que j'allais le laisser faire, mais quelque chose m'en a empêché. » Elle ne cessa de se tourmenter l'esprit jusqu'à ce que le jardin devienne très sombre, et qu'elle estime qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Rose profita grandement du temps passé avec sa famille, bien que l'excitation de son départ qui arrivait à grands pas la rendit impatiente. Elle prit même le temps de rendre visite à ses grands-parents Weasley, car elle adorait séjourner au terrier, et Molly Weasley la choyait plus que sa mère elle-même. Mais son penchant pour l'indépendance reprit vite le dessus, et elle n'eut plus qu'une hâte : reprendre les excursions solitaires.

Quand le moment de partir vint, elle se sentit donc très heureuse ; cependant, elle dissimula sa joie devant la mine attristée de sa mère. Elle se permit un demi-sourire en l'étreignant avec son bras qui n'était pas encombré de bagages.

\- Tout compte fait, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu te maries, Rose, dit celle-ci. Au moins, il y aurait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. Je t'assure que j'adore ma vie actuelle.

Rose l'embrassa, et se tourna vers sa tante :

\- Tante Ginny, où habite James ? J'aimerais le voir avant de partir.

\- Il loue un appartement à Londres au-dessus de sa boutique. Attends, je vais te donner l'adresse...

Ginny Weasley griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur un bout de papier. Puis elle souffla à l'oreille de Rose :

\- Je te préviens, il n'a pas le moral, en ce moment : il vient de rompre avec sa petite-amie ; Christelle Lovegood, la fille de notre amie Luna.

\- Je comprends. Je vais essayer de le réconforter.

Sur ces mots, Rose grimpa dans sa voiture et salua sa famille d'un dernier signe de main. Elle actionna les feux de route dix minutes plus tard alors que son véhicule s'engageait sur un chemin étroit et désert, et ne les désactiva que lorsqu'elle atteignit l'autoroute qui menait à Londres. Une fois sur le chemin de traverse, elle chercha des yeux l'adresse que lui avait confié sa tante ; elle finit par tomber nez à nez avec une boutique austère où était proposé du matériel de Quidditch.

Elle entra dans l'immeuble, petit et poussiéreux, puis monta un escalier en colimaçon jusqu'au deuxième étage. En s'éclaircissant la gorge, elle frappa à une porte en bois. « C'est étrange de me dire que je n'ai pas revu James depuis douze mois », pensa-t-elle. Ensuite, elle remarqua que la porte était entrouverte, et elle pénétra lentement dans l'appartement :

\- James ?

Toutes les pièces étaient plongées dans la pénombre, hormis le salon, éclairé par une petite ampoule. Rose vit James de dos, assit à une table, une bouteille de wisky-pur-feu à moitié vide à côté de lui. « Cet idiot a vraiment ingurgité une telle quantité de wisky-pur-feu ? » se demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Elle lui assena une tape sur le crâne :

\- Pourquoi as-tu autant bu, imbécile ?

Avec indolence, il leva son visage vers elle ; ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, et ses yeux étaient un peu rouges. Lorsqu'il s'agrippa fébrilement à la taille de Rose, elle put sentir qu'il était quasiment ivre. Elle lui tapota le dos en disant maladroitement :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... je sais que tu es triste... ça passera, d'accord ? Tu m'étouffes...

Elle l'écarta d'elle et fit apparaître devant elle en soupirant un gant de toilette et un bol d'eau. Après, elle passa le gant humide sur le visage de James avec application ; elle eut presque l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il parut retrouver ses esprits.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je sais que j'ai l'air pitoyable.

\- Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez tes parents ? Tu te laisses trop aller quand tu es tout seul.

Il dit lentement :

\- J'aime vivre ici.

\- Mais tu es malheureux ! Tu as besoin de soutien. Je ne pensais pas qu'une rupture pourrait un jour te mettre dans cet état.

James riva son regard sur elle :

\- Rosie... tu ne sais rien à propos de mon état. Tu ne m'as écrit que deux lettres, c'est vraiment peu, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement... est-ce que tu veux voir les photos que j'ai prises en Afrique ?

James répondit affirmativement ; Rose récupéra alors la liasse de photos qu'elle avait classé dans son cartable, et son cousin la parcourut avec enthousiasme. Il se montra particulièrement admiratif face aux animaux domestiqués par les sorciers africains, et par la beauté de la flore locale. Et il désira garder une photo où Rose était debout sur une dune de sable, les bras tendus.

\- Oui, tu peux la garder, répondit Rose en rassemblant ses affaires. Il faut que je partes, maintenant. J'ai un vol dans une heure. Même si c'est un moyen de transport moldu, l'avion reste un transport moins risqué que le réseau de poudre de cheminettes.

Elle ajouta :

\- Au revoir, James. Je suis contente de t'avoir vu. Ne te rends plus ivre, d'accord ?

D'une démarche pressante, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sa maladresse eut raison d'elle : ses escarpins glissèrent sur le sol en bois. Elle serait tombée en arrière si James ne l'avait pas maintenue serrée contre lui ; elle fut stupéfaite par sa vitesse de réaction. Son cœur battait encore trop vite, et elle tremblait. Elle remercia James à mi-voix, et voulut se dégager, mais il ne déserra pas son étreinte. Sans oser se retourner, elle dit d'une voix à peine audible :

\- James ?

Il murmura dans sa chevelure :

\- Ne pars pas tout de suite... reste encore.

Rose se sentit soudainement très gênée ; elle repoussa fermement James :

\- Tu es encore saoûl ! S'écria-t-elle en le regardant. Ecoute, arrête de me confondre avec Christelle. Moi, je suis Rose.

Un vague sourire étira les lèvres de James qui semblait avoir perdu toutes ses capacités relationnelles. Il posa un regard avide sur Rose tout en faisant glisser une main tendre et frémissante sur sa queue-de-cheval. En rougissant, elle lui cria d'arrêter et bondit sur la porte d'entrée pour partir au plus vite : la panique était en train de la gagner. Mais James se dressa devant elle et s'empara de son visage en lui imposant un baiser plein d'ivresse et en la collant au mur ; pour mettre fin à sa folie, Rose dut le gifler. « Suis-je en plein cauchemar ? » songea-t-elle en haletant.

\- Je ne te confonds pas, dit James après avoir retrouvé son souffle. Je sais que c'est toi, Rosie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Balbutia-t-elle, effrayée.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas... parce que nous avons grandi comme des frères et sœurs. Mais je n'y peux rien ; j'ai caché mes sentiments pendant des années... en vérité, tu es la seule fille que je...

Rose se recula :

\- Stop ! N'ajoute pas un mot de plus. Tu as assez gâché cette soirée !

Puis elle sortit à toute vitesse de l'appartement. « Le monde ne tourne pas rond ! Se dit-elle en courant. En l'espace de six jours, je me fais embrasser par deux hommes ! Par deux hommes qui ne devraient pas m'embrasser : mon meilleur ami et mon cousin !... Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? ». Elle repensa à la bouche pressante de James contre la sienne et grimaça en rougissant de nouveau.

\- Qu'ai-je fait ? Gémit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

...

Un jour d'automne, Hermione désira se débarrasser des souvenirs encore trop présents dans sa vie ; dans le tiroir de sa commode, précisément. Elle enfouit dans la poche de son manteau le médaillon de serpentard qui ne brillait plus d'aucun éclat : même la surface protectrice du sang de licorne avait disparu. Puis elle sortit de chez elle avec détermination, et marcha longuement dans les champs tapissés de feuilles rousses jusqu'à se trouver près d'un saule géant. En sentant sa gorge se nouer légèrement, elle se pencha et dégagea un trou dans la terre en écartant les feuilles. Après, elle plaça le collier au centre du petit fossé et l'observa : l'image de la caverne dansa devant ses yeux.

Cependant, elle resta digne en déclarant d'une voix haute et forte :

\- Voldemort, ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse, sachez-le ! Vous étiez le pire homme qu'il puisse exister sur terre, et je n'ai jamais pensé à vous de quelque manière que ce soit ! Mais il existait quelqu'un en vous, une personne innocente et sensible qui n'a pas été altérée par vos horcruxes et qui a survécu à vos méfaits ! Cette personne... je l'ai aimé ; je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois dans la caverne quand vous avez évoqué vos souvenirs d'enfance... je l'ai _vu_ en vous ! Cet homme que Tom Jedusor aurait dû être s'il ne s'était pas détruit, je l'ai vu ! (Elle sanglota) Et j'ai éprouvé des sentiments vains pour lui ! Cruel et cupide comme vous étiez, vous ne m'avez que très rarement laissé voir ce côté de vous. A cet homme, à Jedusor, j'aimerais demander : étiez-vous amoureux de moi ?

Elle ajouta en pleurant pour de bon :

\- Etiez-vous amoureux de moi, Jedusor ?... Si c'est le cas, alors je crois que je peux vous oublier définitivement.

En tremblant, elle appliqua de la terre sur le médaillon, puis elle referma le trou à l'aide de ses pieds, d'abord doucement, ensuite avec hargne. Après cela, elle tourna le dos au saule et laissa le passé derrière elle.

...

Durant les congés de printemps de l'année 2021, Rose s'octroya une visite à Poudlard avant de se rendre chez ses parents ; sa démarche folle consistait à aller voir le professeur Trelawney afin que ses doutes et ses malaises se dissipent. Elle voulait avoir la certitude que sa vie amoureuse se déroulerait comme elle l'espérait, car trop de non-dits et de choses étranges lui étaient arrivés avant son départ pour l'Amérique du Sud. Elle emprunta le magicobus pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, et regretta immédiatement ce choix ; heureusement, elle survécu au trajet.

Une fois à Poudlard, elle rejoignit le bureau de Mrs Trelawney. « Quelle ironie ! Se dit-elle. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir un jour besoin de la divination ! ». La jeune professeur l'accueillit comme il se doit avec un flot de « ma chère ».

\- J'aimerais solliciter votre aide, professeur, dit Rose en s'asseyant face à elle.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, ma chère ?

Rose hésita.

\- Je voudrais que vous me lisiez mon avenir. Je voudrais connaître le dénouement de ma vie amoureuse... qui sera l'homme que j'aime ?

\- Et pourquoi désirez-vous à tout prix le savoir ?

\- Parce que... j'ai peur.

\- Peur d'une chose que vous avez découvert ou de ce que vous allez découvrir ?

\- Des deux.

Mrs Trelawney regarda un instant la jeune fille à travers ses verres nébuleux de lunettes.

\- Vous devez craindre que votre futur mari soit quelqu'un que vous connaissez, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ? Vous a-t-on fait des avances ?

\- Oui, avoua Rose en baissant la tête. Mais j'étais obligée de les décliner. C'était tellement invraisemblable ! Jamais je ne pourrai tomber amoureuse de ces personnes ; c'est dégoûtant !

\- Votre étroitesse d'esprit est la même que celle de votre mère. Vous avez une morale trop rigide ! Si vous pensez constamment que tout ce qui vous entoure est immoral, vous allez passer à côté de beaucoup de choses, croyez-moi... En tout cas, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir connaître l'identité de l'homme que vous aimerai ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est une démarche dangereuse, sachez-le. Bien des gens sombrent dans la déprime en découvrant leur destinée. Vous devriez être plus courageuse et accepter les surprises que votre futur vous réserve.

Malgré la mise en garde du professeur Trelawney, Rose refusa d'en entendre davantage et plaça la boule de cristal devant elle. Mrs Trelawney se concentra donc sur le brouillard qui s'agitait dans la sphère, puis après cinq minutes, elle se tourna vers Rose. Mais avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot, celle-ci s'écria :

\- Non, ne dites rien ! Vous avez raison, j'ai agi bêtement... j'affronterai mon avenir.

« Oui, pensa Rose. Je dois l'affronter. Il le faut ».

...

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment!^^ En ce qui me concerne, j'ai tellement aimé écrire cette fanfiction que je serais presque tentée d'écrire une suite : mais ça, c'est à vous de voir. Si l'histoire vous a vraiment plu, je reprendrai mon stylo et mon clavier sans hésiter! A bientôt!**


	16. (TOME 2) Le fantôme de Voldemort

**Bonjour à tous, je suis ravie de vous retrouver! Comme promis, j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite pour ma fanfiction intitulée "Le sang de licorne". Le chapitre ci-dessous est le premier (l'histoire reprend là où elle s'est terminée au moment de l'épilogue) : j'ignore encore combien de chapitres seront postés au total, mais je vous en informerai plus tard. Bonne lecture à vous! Au plaisir de lire vos avis:)**

...

 **1\. Le fantôme de Voldemort**

...

 _Le 23 mai 2021_

...

« Le néant... cela ressemble au néant, se dit Rose Weasley, captivée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Mais un néant peuplé de couleurs et de sensations. » Elle renforça le mouvement de ses jambes afin d'atteindre les abysses de l'étendue d'eau dans laquelle elle était plongée, tout en prononçant un sortilège dans sa tête qui estompa la tension désagréable qu'elle éprouvait au niveau des oreilles. Sa mission de reporter chez _Le Chicaneur_ , cette fois-ci, consistait à découvrir de nouvelles créatures aquatiques dans la partie de l'océan Atlantique qui bordait le Brésil ; depuis deux jours, elle passait donc une heure dans l'eau. Elle craignait de croiser la route de sirènes ou d'autres créatures des mers, mais jusque-là, elle avait été épargnée par leur présence.

D'ailleurs, dans ce coin isolé de l'une des plages de Rio, il n'y avait rien de magique. On ne pouvait trouver que des bancs de poissons ordinaires et des méduses. Au bout d'une heure, Rose sentit sa vue se brouiller et sa nuque se raidir, alors elle remonta hâtivement à la surface. Toutefois, au moment où sa tête allait sortir de l'eau, quelque chose heurta son épaule droite : en pivotant le visage, elle aperçut une chouette rousse qui se débattait près d'elle.

\- Ça alors ! La chouette de Scorpius ! s'exclama Rose en détachant un bout de papier à moitié trempé de sa patte agitée.

La chouette s'envola aussitôt en poussant un hululement effrayé. De ses mains tremblantes, Rose ouvrit le parchemin, et lut :

...

 _Chère Rose,_

 _Tes parents m'ont appris il y a tout juste une heure que tu séjourne à Rio de Janeiro depuis une semaine ; je prends bien évidemment des nouvelles de toi dès que je le peux, mais en ce moment, j'ai vraiment été très pris par mes obligations personnelles au ministère de la magie. J'avoue que je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir seule dans une ville où rodent de nombreux sorciers évadés d'Azkaban, Rose. Tu dois surtout être prudente et ne pas t'attarder dans des endroits reclus, je compte sur toi._

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu avec toi, la dernière fois que l'on s'est rencontré : je pensais sincèrement bien faire en désirant que notre relation évolue, et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Sache que je suis et resterai ton fidèle ami Scorpius, et que je ne chercherai plus jamais à briser ce précieux lien qui nous unit. J'espère que ta mission se passe bien et que tu seras bientôt de retour en Angleterre._

 _Scorpius._

 _..._

\- Oh, mon cher Scorpius, chuchota Rose avec émotion. Bien sûr que je te pardonne !

En froissant la lettre dans sa main, elle nagea maladroitement jusqu'au rivage. Lorsqu'elle se remit sur ses jambes engourdies, elle tangua légèrement : les exercices physiques n'étaient décidément pas son fort ! « Étrangement, j'ai l'impression d'être moins fatiguée qu'hier. Peut-être est-ce grâce à ma tenue légère », songea-t-elle en contemplant son maillot de bain de moldue. La vision de ses bras nus et de son ventre découvert la fit pourtant rougir : chez les sorciers, on ne s'habillait pas si légèrement ! D'un geste prompt, elle s'entoura d'une serviette de bain sans pouvoir se retenir d'utiliser une fois de plus la magie pour sécher ses longs cheveux.

Elle sursauta quand une voix grave derrière elle émit la remarque suivante :

\- J'imagine que vous êtes encore rentrée bredouille.

En se retournant, elle se retrouva face à un homme brun au teint hâlé qui faisait partie de la catégorie de ceux que l'on appelle « les apollons ». Le sourire stupide qu'il arborait – et qu'il croyait sans doute charmeur – ne fut pas au goût de Rose, de même que son menton levé qui reflétait un trop plein d'assurance. Elle plissa les yeux avec méfiance :

\- Êtes-vous en train de m'espionner ?

\- Je vous observe depuis hier, eut-il l'audace de répondre. Vous avez fait moins de plongées que la dernière fois... et vous avez changé de maillot de bain ; hier, il était bleu.

Rose se dit que les moldus étaient sacrément grossiers dans leur manière d'aborder les filles au moment où l'homme poursuivait :

\- Vous ne trouverez pas de créatures magiques sur ce côté de la plage de Rio. Il faut vous éloigner davantage.

\- Vous êtes un sorcier ? S'étonna Rose.

Le bellâtre rit en sortant sa baguette magique de son bermuda :

 _-_ Il y a une plume de perroquet à l'intérieur ! C'est plutôt rare, n'est-ce pas ?... Je suis Eric Porra, sorcier de sang-mêlé né au Brésil. Et j'ai grandi en Angleterre.

Rose dit sèchement :

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me préciser votre sang, nous sommes en 2021. De plus, j'ai du travail, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter ; vous seriez bien aimable de me laisser tranquille.

Sur ces mots, elle s'empara de son carnet et de sa plume à papote afin de faire semblant de prendre des notes. Alors qu'elle cherchait l'inspiration, Eric Porra demeura immobile devant elle sans la quitter du regard. Il finit par déclarer sans laisser à Rose le temps de s'énerver :

\- J'ai ce dont vous avez besoin... la créature magique, je veux dire : je l'ai péché pas plus tard que cette nuit. Il s'agit d'une créature lunaire qui ne se transforme que durant la pleine lune, comme les loup-garous... c'est un _zoyrex_.

\- Ce travail est le mien, M. Porra. Je refuse que vous vous en mêliez... C'est aimable de votre part de vouloir m'aider, mais je vais me débrouiller seule.

Véritablement agacée, Rose s'éloigna de cet opportun à grands pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la rejoignit en s'écriant :

\- Très bien, vous ne voulez pas de mon aide ! Mais pourriez-vous au moins accepter de me laisser vous raccompagner, mademoiselle... Quel est votre nom ?

...

\- Fred ! Viens me voir !... Allez, viens dans mes bras que je te couvre de bisous.

Le bambin aux cheveux blonds bouclés atterrit dans les bras d'Hermione Weasley, sa grande-tante, après une série de galipettes mouvementées sur le tapis du salon. Il bava légèrement sur son chemisier cependant qu'elle lui effleurait le front en se remémorant de quelle manière elle câlinait Rose et Hugo, lorsque tous deux avaient l'âge de leur petit-cousin Fred. « Ça fait déjà dix-huit ans, songea Hermione avec nostalgie. Pourtant, Rose était bébé il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Et voilà que j'ai à présent quarante ans, et que mes enfants sont adultes... Je me fais vieille ! ». Elle sourit à son amie Ginny avant de s'adresser à Albus Potter, le jeune père du bambin :

\- Freddy sera un farceur plus tard ; quand ton frère James était petit, il était exactement pareil !

Camille Potter – Crivey, de son ancien nom – dit d'un ton un peu froid :

\- Qu'en savez-vous, Mme Weasley ? Vous n'êtes pas une divinatrice ! Que mon Fred devienne comme James est mon pire cauchemar. Je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

\- Je plaisantais, Camille. Ne te fâche pas.

La jeune femme l'ignora en se levant de sa chaise :

\- Je vais me reposer à l'étage, j'ai besoin de calme.

Elle quitta le salon, puis Hermione monta dans sa chambre afin de se préparer à aller travailler. Elle ôta son chemisier blanc, sa jupe fluide, et sa paire de collants. En sous-vêtements, elle ouvrit son placard et chercha une robe de sorcière convenable ; tandis que sa main parcourait un tas de tissus soigneusement plié, elle ressentit un brusque froid au niveau de sa nuque qui la fit tressaillir. Dans un premier temps, elle ne se focalisa pas sur cette étrange sensation. Elle sélectionna une robe bordeaux et se plaça devant le miroir pour se vêtir. C'est alors que le même froid qu'il y a un instant glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hermione tressaillit derechef en se mordant les lèvres.

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » se dit-elle, le cœur battant. Elle s'habilla hâtivement avant d'empoigner sa baguette et de parcourir sa chambre du regard. Lorsque ses yeux se rivèrent sur le reflet d'elle-même que renvoyait son long miroir, elle eut l'impression qu'une voix familière susurrait à son oreille :

\- Quelle élégance, Granger ! Le temps ne semble pas avoir d'emprise sur toi.

\- Jedusor ! Cria-t-elle en sursautant.

Elle scruta précipitamment sa chambre de tous les côtés avant de contempler son visage déformé par la frayeur dans le miroir ; après quoi, un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre. En se laissant tomber sur le divan près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle gémit :

\- Je pense toujours à lui... Pourquoi... pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? Jedusor est mort ! Mort ! Et je l'entends toujours ! Il me hante !

\- Oui, Jedusor est mort, Granger. Mais moi, Lord Voldemort, je ne peux pas mourir, fit une voix glaciale à quelques mètres d'elle.

Hermione se recula en hurlant :

\- LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! VOUS N'EXISTEZ PLUS !

Elle s'éclipsa de sa chambre en verrouillant la porte derrière elle, et s'efforça de calmer son angoisse en descendant les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Elle eut bien du mal à conserver son sang-froid, cependant. Avec un sourire tremblant, elle déclara :

\- Bien, je vais... travailler. À tout à l'heure.

Elle embrassa Ron, puis salua son fils, son neveu, et ses amis. Elle traversa rapidement le vestibule en sentant l'anxiété la gagner de nouveau ; Ginny la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne sorte de la maison.

\- Hermione, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es aussi blanche que si tu avais vu un fantôme ! S'écria-t-elle avec sa vivacité habituelle. Dépêche-toi de me répondre, je suis vraiment inquiète pour toi ! Ron et Harry le sont aussi !

\- Je ne me sens pas bien depuis plusieurs jours, soupira Hermione. Je supporte peut-être mal l'absence de Rose.

Ginny l'enlaça en riant :

\- Tu ressembles en tout point à ma mère ! Sais-tu qu'elle reprise les chaussettes de Ronald jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?... Laisse Rose vivre sa vie ; elle est adulte, maintenant. D'ailleurs, elle devrait bientôt être de retour, non ?

\- Dans une semaine, sourit Hermione à cette pensée. Je suis certaine qu'elle a brillamment réussi sa mission, comme d'habitude.

...

Rose s'empara des lèvres d'Eric Forra et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que son vertige s'intensifie ; ce dernier lui rendit son baiser avec une ferveur encore plus grande. La musique assourdissante autour d'eux faisait vibrer ses oreilles et accompagnait le mouvement frénétique de leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta d'Eric, Rose se remit à sangloter. Elle s'exclama :

\- C'est la première fois que j'échoue dans l'une de mes missions de reporter ! Qu'est-ce que mes parents vont penser de moi ?

\- Il te suffit d'accepter ma proposition, Rose, dit doucement Eric en passant ses doigts sur le visage de celle-ci. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Elle répliqua d'une voix perçante en s'agrippant à ses épaules :

\- Que tu es idiot ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ton aide !

\- Tu es ivre, ma belle. Tiens-toi tranquille.

Ils reprirent leur danse vive au rythme de la mélodie des Bizarr'Sisters ; les jeunes sorciers qui se trouvaient autour d'eux se déhanchaient également sur la piste de danse en faisant jaillir des étincelles festives de leurs baguettes. Rose donna un nouveau baiser fiévreux à son partenaire sans vraiment en avoir envie : elle voulait simplement vider son esprit de toute pensée obscure et désagréable. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et machinalement, puis Rose reprit son souffle.

\- Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté de passer la soirée avec moi, souffla Eric à son oreille. Tu es le genre de fille qui réfléchit trop et qui veut toujours contrôler son destin... Tu dois te laisser aller !

Rose éclata d'un rire incontrôlable en écoutant ces propos, puis elle songea : « Lui, au moins, je peux l'embrasser sans me sentir coupable. C'est aussi un homme avec qui je peux sortir sans qu'il y ait d'obstacle entre nous. » Cette sensation de liberté absolue était effectivement géniale ! Ne plus réfléchir, ne plus craindre les conséquences de ses actes... L'euphorie des baisers donna à Rose un tournis qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais éprouvé.

Deux heures plus tard, Rose retrouva ses esprit et quitta sur-le-champ le club de danse magique. Elle se lamenta en se dirigeant vers la plage de Rio :

\- Qu'ai-je fait ? Oh, qu'ai-je fait ?

Eric la suivait de près. Il cria en galopant derrière elle :

\- Rose ! Bon sang, mais où est-ce que tu vas ?

Prise d'une vive colère, la jeune femme fit demi-tour dans sa direction ; sa main atterrit fougueusement sur la joue d'Eric.

\- Ne me suis pas, dégage ! Gronda-t-elle. Tu as osé m'enivrer, je ne veux plus te voir !

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas marrante comme fille ! Écoute...

\- Non, non, non !

Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles :

\- Je veux tout oublier, cette soirée est un cauchemar ! Comment ai-je pu... (elle sanglota) moi, faire ça ? Et dire que je dois rentrer en Angleterre dans quelques jours !

Eric tenta de l'étreindre à trois reprises, mais elle déclina tous ses contacts. Ses mains enserrèrent alors fermement les poignets de Rose qui voulut se dégager sans y parvenir : le sourire de son partenaire s'effaça et laissa place à un air livide de mauvais augure. Rose essaya de formuler un sortilège dans son esprit, cependant, elle était bien trop anxieuse pour y parvenir. Les doigts d'Eric levèrent son menton. Son regard se scella ensuite au sien :

\- Tu vas cesser de me repousser et tu vas accepter de sortir avec moi. Nous allons rentrer en Angleterre ensemble, tu vas m'inviter chez tes parents, et tu me présenteras comme ton fiancé, dit lentement Eric. Tu seras amoureuse de moi. Très amoureuse.

Puis il la lâcha. Rose le contempla longuement avant de chuchoter :

\- Eric...

Elle l'embrassa en se blottissant contre lui :

\- … comme je t'aime !

...

Weasley dormait paisiblement près de son mari. Elle ne semblait soucieuse de rien : son sommeil n'était plus aussi agité qu'il y a six ans. Mais cela rassurait Voldemort : il prendra ainsi davantage de plaisir à la voir passer de la joie à la souffrance. Cette femme n'était certes pas parvenue à faire disparaître Lord Voldemort, néanmoins, elle l'avait anéanti du monde des vivants ; actuellement, il n'était plus qu'un vulgaire fantôme. Qui plus est, c'était cet idiot de Jedusor lui-même qui avait contribué à sa propre mort en éprouvant des remords. Voldemort savait que Jedusor avait été une part indissociable de lui-même : Jedusor avait été sa part la plus faible, son ego le plus sensible. La preuve en est qu'il était tombé amoureux de la sang-de-bourbe Weasley un peu avant sa mort.

À présent, fort heureusement, Jedusor ne faisait plus partie de lui. Voldemort ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment d'amour faible : seul un fort désir de vengeance le rongeait. En premier lieu, il allait tuer Hermione Weasley. Même s'il n'était plus qu'un fantôme et qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir aucune influence sur le monde des vivants, il devait trouver un moyen de l'attirer vers la mort.

\- Réveille-toi, Granger, dit Voldemort en rapprochant son bras brumeux d'elle.

Weasley frissonna violemment et se redressa d'un bond.

\- Suis-moi, poursuivit Voldemort.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle se leva. Le fantôme de Voldemort traversa la chambre, puis le couloir ; toujours somnambule, Hermione Weasley se laissa guider par lui. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur de la maison, Weasley cilla, surprise. Elle ausculta le jardin plongé dans l'obscurité :

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Gémit-elle.

Voldemort passa sa main à travers la nuque de Weasley qui hurla.

\- Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi ! S'écria-t-elle en utilisant un sortilège d'attraction pour récupérer sa baguette.

« Non, je ne te laisserai pas, Granger, pensa Voldemort. Tout ne fait que commencer. »


	17. (TOME 2) Retrouvailles

**2\. Retrouvailles**

 **...**

Des lumières fusèrent de tous les côtés ; ces lumières formèrent une barrière multicolore autour d'Hermione et s'enroulèrent autour des touffes d'herbe du jardin. Rien ne vint cependant à bout du froid glacé qui avait sorti Hermione de sa torpeur il y a une minute. « Jedusor, c'est vous, j'en suis certaine, se dit la sorcière en reprenant son souffle. Vous êtes le seul à être assez lâche pour me piéger durant mon sommeil ! Vous l'avez fait tellement de fois... ». Elle feignit d'abandonner le combat un instant : elle s'installa sur l'une des chaises de la vieille balançoire du jardin. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent au terme desquelles elle dit à haute voix :

\- Eh bien, Jedusor ! Vous m'avez contrainte à quitter mon lit, alors vous pourriez au moins avoir la politesse de tenter de me tuer. Ou de manifester votre présence, tout au plus.

Elle ajouta en s'énervant :

\- Je suis fatiguée, où êtes-vous ?

Le froid gelé refit alors son apparition. Il traversa brutalement le buste d'Hermione qui ne put contenir un hurlement perçant. Ensuite, elle se sentit nauséeuse et affaiblie. En s'écroulant au sol, elle marmonna :

\- Vous êtes... un fantôme. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Granger, répondit une voix doucereuse près d'elle. Cependant, je n'ai aucun lien avec Jedusor, l'homme que tu as aimé. Je suis Lord Voldemort, celui que ce pauvre imbécile aurait dû être jusqu'au bout... Comment a-t-il même osé avoir la bassesse de _tomber amoureux_ ? Et d'éprouver des remords – car c'est ainsi que ton Jedusor est mort, Granger (il eut un rire cruel et sec). Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à mon corps et à mon âme, et ma vengeance va commencer par toi, sang-de-bourbe : toi, l'objet de sa faiblesse, je vais t'exterminer.

Hermione plongea sa main dans le froid situé à quelques mètres de son épaule, puis elle tenta de saisir une matière avec son poing en vain. D'un ton méprisant, elle déclara :

\- Jedusor ou Voldemort, pour moi, cela fait peu de différence ; vous êtes une seule et même personne ! Jedusor m'a toujours affirmé qu'il était Voldemort ! Son dessein a toujours été le vôtre : écraser les faibles et acquérir autant de pouvoir que possible !... Il n'y avait qu'une infime part d'humanité en lui, et cette part doit être morte, puisque je vous indiffère : Jedusor, lui, avait des sentiments pour moi, donc il ne m'aurait jamais tué, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Vous, Voldemort, vous seriez prêt à me tuer sur-le-champ sans problème, j'en suis sûre.

\- Tu ne m'indiffères pas : tu n'es pas qu'une simple sang-de-bourbe à mes yeux ! S'écria Voldemort. Tu es une sang-de-bourbe que je déteste cordialement, que je hais tellement que je prendrai probablement un plaisir sans pareil à t'imposer une torture lente ! J'ignore d'ailleurs pourquoi Lord Voldemort s'abaisse à éprouver de la haine pour une idiote insignifiante comme toi !

D'un geste très digne, Hermione se releva. Elle ordonna en écartant les bras et en laissant tomber sa baguette :

\- Allez-y. Torturez-moi, si vous l'osez. Vous êtes suffisamment lâche pour ne pas vous montrer et rester invisible, alors me torturer ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Le froid s'avança jusqu'à son visage, après quoi Voldemort chuchota :

\- Marche droit devant toi.

Le soudain désir de se plier à sa volonté assaillit alors Hermione qui obéit machinalement. Lorsqu'elle fut proche de l'entrée de sa maison, elle continua de suivre les instructions de Voldemort qui étaient de contourner la façade et de grimper l'échelle placée contre le mur de derrière. La chemise de nuit de cette dernière voltigea autour d'elle cependant qu'elle montait l'échelle ; une fois qu'elle eut atteint le toit, il lui fut ordonné de s'avancer jusqu'au rebord et de sauter. Sans hésiter, elle se laissa basculer dans le vide, et quand son corps se cogna au sol, elle ressentit à peine la douleur des os de son bras gauche qui se brisèrent.

\- Recommence, dit froidement Voldemort.

Hermione obéit de nouveau. Le choc de la deuxième chute fut encore plus violent que le premier ; Hermione cracha du sang en gémissant. Il lui fut impossible de se remettre sur ses jambes. Le froid fantomatique de Voldemort passa à travers son bras cassé avec une lenteur insupportable qui arracha des larmes à Hermione.

\- La torture est loin d'être terminée, Granger, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je vais briser ton corps morceau par morceau sans magie, avec la barbarie des moldus. Je vais continuer de t'hypnotiser pour que tu acceptes mes méthodes de torture jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par te tuer toi-même.

Il ajouta :

\- Pour mieux déguster ta souffrance, je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui... Je vais garder ta baguette avec moi et tu ne bougeras pas d'ici jusqu'au matin. Et inutile de prévenir ta famille : je les tuerai un par un s'ils osent te secourir. Personne n'a le droit de défier Lord Voldemort, car même mort, il peut toujours exercer son pouvoir !

Et la brume glacée disparut.

...

Avec l'extrémité de sa baguette, James Potter assembla des brindilles d'or sur un manche à balais flambant neuf. Il travaillait depuis plus de cinq heures à l'arrière de sa boutique, et ne s'était interrompu que pour boire un jus de citrouille ; chacun s'étonnait de voir le désinvolte James être si consciencieux et rigide dans son travail. Certains employés du _Balais Impérial_ se plaignaient même du manque d'indulgence de celui-ci. Tandis qu'il façonnait le manche d'une façon minutieuse, Ana, une employée, fit irruption dans l'arrière-salle en annonçant :

\- M. Potter, une cliente demande à vous voir immédiatement.

Sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage, James répondit :

\- Dites-lui que je n'aurai pas fini avant un bon quart d'heure, et si elle se montre insistante, occupez-vous d'elle vous-même, Ana.

\- Cette cliente a précisé qu'il fallait absolument que vous soyez présent.

\- Par la barbe de... ! Ne put s'empêcher de jurer James en lâchant sa baguette.

Le balais en construction cessa de flotter dans les airs, et tomba avec un bruit sec. James suivit Ana d'une démarche vive et assurée dans la salle principale où des clients potentiels lorgnaient les balais neufs placés sous des vitrines en tubes. Alors que James marchait dans l'une des allées étroites, une femme lui barra la route en rejetant en arrière sa longue chevelure blonde :

\- Monsieur, je désirerai un balais pour un garçon de trois ans.

\- Victoire ! S'exclama James en retrouvant le sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Teddy ?

\- Teddy travaille comme un forcené à la banque de Gringotts, tout comme toi, mon cher.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux auburn passa au même instant sous les jambes de Victoire.

\- Bonjour, James ! Rit-il.

James le hissa dans ses bras en lui demandant :

\- Tu veux donc un balais, c'est ça, Will ?

\- C'est pour son anniversaire, précisa Victoire. Je voudrais un balais-jouet nouvelle génération ; tu sais, ceux qui s'illuminent et qui envoient des signaux.

\- J'ai sûrement ça en rayon. Venez.

Un fois le balais choisi et emballé, James reconduisit Victoire et son fils à l'extérieur de la boutique. Victoire remercia James chaleureusement avant de s'enquérir en le regardant :

\- Je suis désolée d'être franche, James, mais tu ressembles davantage à un bourreau de travail qu'à un homme épanouit et passionné... Tu es sûr d'aller bien ? Je te trouve vraiment changé ! Tu es si maussade !

\- Je vais bien, Victoire, dit James en souriant.

En prenant un air grave, elle murmura :

\- Mon cousin serait-il tourmenté à cause d'une fille ?

\- Une fille ? Quelle idée ! Ça fait plus de six mois que je ne suis pas sorti avec une fille !

\- Je sent ces choses-là, James. J'ai plus d'expérience que toi... Tu sais que tu peux me parler n'importe quand en cas de besoin, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle prit Will par la main, puis salua James. Avant de s'éloigner, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le jeune homme :

\- Au fait, j'ai vu notre tante Hermione hier ; elle m'a apprit que Rose rentrait demain en Angleterre. Nous serons tous présents pour son retour, alors j'espère que cette fois, tu ne manqueras pas le repas de famille.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main, et elle transplana. Quand James reprit son ouvrage dans l'arrière-salle, il se sentit brusquement plus léger : son enthousiasme embarrassa même Ana, qui rougit au moment où il lui donna l'autorisation de quitter la boutique deux heures à l'avance. James lui-même acheva très vite son travail. Vers dix-neuf heures, en regagnant son appartement, il sifflota en songeant : « Tout rentre dans l'ordre, finalement. Vivement demain ! ».

...

L'avion débutait sa descente dans le ciel anglais tandis que Rose et son fiancé Eric étaient enlacés sur le même siège. Rose venait tout juste de se réveiller suite à une longue sieste ; elle sourit à Eric qui l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises. Elle contempla ensuite le nuage épais dans lequel l'avion venait de s'immerger en marmonnant :

\- J'ai déjà l'impression d'être à la maison... C'est fou ce que ma famille et mes amis ont pu me manquer ! J'ai vraiment hâte de les retrouver. Si les modes de transports pour sorciers n'étaient pas déconseillés en si haute altitude, je crois bien que je transplanerais sur-le-champ !

Eric l'attira de nouveau dans ses bras en soupirant :

\- Que tu sembles nostalgique, ma Rosie !

Rose se raidit immédiatement en entendant ce surnom affectueux. Eric remarqua son changement de comportement inopiné, et s'étonna :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne te plaît pas que je t'appelle Rosie ?

\- Personne ne m'appelle de cette manière là, dit-elle frénétiquement. Et puis, c'est enfantin, je n'aime pas ! Rose me convient très bien.

Son fiancé la scruta en se dépêtrant de son sourire. Après, il déclara d'une voix un peu sèche :

\- Tu es une petite menteuse... mais, ça m'est égal : je découvrirai tôt ou tard ton secret. En attendant... (il plongea ses yeux dans les siens) Je vais t'appeler Rosie et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

La nervosité de Rose s'évapora aussitôt ; seule l'envie d'obéir à Eric l'anima. Elle se blottit contre lui en disant doucement :

\- Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, Eric. Tu es mon fiancé et je t'aime ; appelle-moi Rosie tant que tu voudras.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils louèrent une voiture. En moins d'une heure – en raison de la conduite peu raisonnable d'Eric – ils atteignirent le terrain de la maison des Weasley. La voiture fut hâtivement garée sur l'herbe boueuse, et quelques tours de magies suffirent à venir à bout de la saleté qui maculait le pare-brise. « Pratiquer la magie est si pratique ! Se réjouit Rose. Je m'en rends compte après avoir vécu pendant plusieurs semaines près des moldus. » Elle se précipita à toute vitesse vers l'entrée de la maison de ses parents sans attendre Eric. Celui-ci la rattrapa en s'exclamant joyeusement :

\- Doucement, mon ange ! Tu risques de te fouler la cheville.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment précis, puis Rose et sa mère sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Mme Weasley pleura sans remarquer la présence du fiancé de sa fille. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir retrouvé ses esprits que sa mère aperçut enfin le jeune homme qui était demeuré un peu en retrait. La perplexité peignit ses traits :

\- Rose, qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Eric, mon fiancé, répondit Rose en plaçant tendrement son bras sous celui de ce dernier.

Mme Weasley les observa sans réagir, après quoi, elle s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Oui, eh bien... Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Ravie de te connaître, Eric, ajouta-t-elle en l'invitant à entrer.

\- Maman... ton bras est cassé ! Réalisa Rose. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée à St-Mangouste te faire soigner ?

\- Ce n'est rien, Rose, fit sa mère en souriant.

Dans la salle de séjour, ce furent de véritables cris de joie qui accueillirent Rose ; plusieurs paires de bras l'étreignirent en même temps. Rose rit en tentant de s'extraire à leurs contacts. Elle finit par distinguer la chevelure blonde de son ami Scorpius, ce qui exacerba son enthousiasme. Elle s'écria en l'empoignant par le bras :

\- Tu es venu aussi !... Oh, Scorpius ! (elle l'embrassa sur la joue).

\- Manquer le retour de ma meilleure amie aurait été plus que cruel de ma part, répliqua-t-il.

Une voix cristalline fit près de Rose :

\- N'aurais-tu de yeux que pour ton ami, Rose ? J'espère que tu te rappelles toujours de moi !

Rose posa son regard sur une magnifique femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années, et la surprise la fit balbutier :

\- Victoire... Même toi, tu es ici !

\- Pourquoi tu es si étonnée, petite cousine ? J'ai toujours été là quand je le pouvais !

Une fois que Rose eu fait le tour des fauteuils, sa joie s'évapora légèrement. Elle constata avec une voix amère :

\- James n'est pas venu. Victoire et Teddy ont pris la peine de venir, et pas lui.

« Tout le monde sans exception est venu sauf lui, pensa-t-elle. Il va entendre de mes nouvelles quand je le verrai ! ».

\- Il arrive, Rose, la rassura son oncle Harry Potter. Il est seulement en retard parce qu'il fait des heures supplémentaires depuis un mois.

\- James fait des heures supplémentaires ? Répéta Rose d'un ton stupéfait.

À cet instant, Ron Weasley, le père de Rose, désigna Eric – qui avait esquissé un sourire ironique face aux retrouvailles chaleureuses entre Rose et sa famille – de la main en demandant :

\- Qui est ce petit idiot arrogant, Rose ?

\- Papa, il n'est pas..., commença celle-ci.

Promptement, Mme Weasley s'interposa entre eux. Elle déclara :

\- Ron, il est le petit-ami de Rose (Rose supposa qu'elle avait volontairement oublié de préciser qu'ils étaient fiancés afin de ne pas provoquer un choc trop vif chez son père).

M. Weasley parut tout de même interloqué ; son visage rougit cependant qu'il regardait Eric avec une certaine antipathie. Il se retint ensuite de lâcher une parole grossière jusqu'à ce que sa femme lui intime de regagner le fauteuil. Puis, Mme Weasley se tourna vers Eric en lui proposant aimablement de s'asseoir à côté de Rose. Une soupe chaude déposé au milieu de la table pour le dîner vint clore les retrouvailles, et le gâteau au chocolat permit aux différents membres de la famille de briser la glace et de mettre de côté leurs querelles.

Quand le repas s'acheva, Eric et Rose profitèrent d'un moment d'intimité en s'attardant seuls dans le vestibule sous l'œil vigilant de M. Weasley. Cependant, au bout de trente minutes, Rose éprouva un étrange besoin impérieux de se retrouver seule, comme si la présence de son fiancé lui était devenu insupportable.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, je reviens dans cinq minutes, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Eric la retint par la bras en lui prenant le menton (Rose refusa de tourner la tête vers lui) :

\- Non, Rose. Tu n'iras pas.

\- Laisse-moi y aller. Tu es vraiment envahissant, tu sais ! Passer cinq minutes sans être collée à toi, est-ce trop te demander ?

Sur ces mots, Rose quitta la maison en claquant hargneusement la porte d'entrée derrière elle. « Eric n'est là que depuis une soirée, et j'en ai déjà marre de lui ! Se dit-elle. Comment puis-je aimer quelqu'un qui m'insupporte à ce point-là ? ». Elle marcha lentement, et tressaillit en apercevant une tache de sang sous ses pieds. « Ce n'est rien, songea-t-elle. Quelqu'un de maladroit a dû s'écorcher le bras, je suppose. » Elle se balança mollement sur la chaise de la balançoire du jardin jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle, et que cette voix familière résonne près d'elle :

\- Salut, Rosie.

Dans l'obscurité, Rose entrevit le visage et les cheveux en bataille de James. Elle se leva de sa chaise tout en le contemplant. Après, elle dit :

\- Tu es en retard.

\- C'est parce que j'ai...

\- Mon oncle m'a tout expliqué, le coupa-t-elle. Merci d'être là malgré ton emploi du temps chargé, James.

Ils se regardèrent sans échanger un mot de plus.

\- Promenons-nous de ce côté, proposa ensuite James en désignant l'autre extrémité du jardin.

\- Non, je ne veux pas. D'ailleurs, je ne veux plus rester seule avec toi, maintenant que je sais ce que tu es capable de faire quand tu es dans un état second.

\- Nous n'allons tout de même pas parler de ça ce soir, Rose ! S'exaspéra James en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ajouta d'une voix plus douce en s'approchant d'elle :

\- Tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour. Viens.

Rose ne put résister à la tentation de se jeter à son cou comme autrefois ; elle éclata de rire cependant qu'il la soulevait de terre. Alors qu'il tournait sur place de plus en plus vite, elle lui cria d'arrêter en s'agrippant à ses épaules. James la déposa alors à terre, puis Rose, vacillante, enfouit son visage contre son épaule :

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne par ta faute, gémit-elle en riant. Que tu es bête !

\- Moi aussi, j'ai le vertige, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux... Je suis content de te voir, Rosie, ajouta-t-il.

Rose entendit la voix d'Eric retentir dans leur dos. Il la questionna :

\- Vas-tu me présenter à ton cousin, Rose ?


	18. (TOME 2) Voldemort vs Jedusor

**3\. Voldemort vs Jedusor**

 **...**

L'instant fut comme brisé : ce fut en tout cas la pensée qui ne put s'empêcher de traverser l'esprit de Rose après l'irruption de son fiancé Eric dans le jardin. Il les regardait, James et elle, avec un air indescriptible ; une sorte de sourire forcé étirait maussadement ses lèvres, et les muscles de son visage étaient crispés. « Pourvu qu'il n'imagine pas n'importe quoi ! » songea aussitôt Rose en le rejoignant. Elle n'osa pas se tourner vers James ni même lui donner d'explications.

Son attitude parut amuser Eric qui lui enlaça la taille en disant doucement :

\- Voyons, mon ange, tu fais attendre ton cousin. Le suspense devient intolérable.

Rose déclara alors en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures :

\- Il est mon fiancé.

Au terme d'une minute, elle prit son courage à deux mains et leva la tête : James l'observait sans dire un mot. Elle-même se sentait fortement embarrassée. Ses joues étaient en feu. « Pourquoi je me mets dans un état pareil ? Se demanda-t-elle. Je suis simplement en train de présenter l'homme que j'aime à mon cousin. Pourquoi cela me trouble autant ? ». Ce fut Eric qui fit voler la tension en éclats en s'esclaffant et en faisant :

\- Quel enthousiasme, _Rosie_ ! Tu es fatiguée, je suppose ! Tu devrais monter te coucher.

Il caressa la joue de Rose en fixant ses prunelles, puis il marmonna sur un ton presque inaudible :

\- N'oublie pas : tu m'aimes profondément. Et tu n'aimes aucun autre homme que moi.

Il éloigna ensuite son visage du sien. Une joie inexplicable envahit Rose à cet instant ; la perspective de la rencontre entre son fiancé et son cousin lui parut brusquement être une chose formidable et sensée, et toute sa gêne précédente disparut. Sans plus attendre, elle tira Eric par le bras avant de l'entraîner vers James dont l'expression grave se mêla à de la surprise.

\- J'avais tellement hâte de te présenter Eric, James ! Il est brésilien natif, tu sais, et je l'ai pris pour un moldu quand je l'ai vu ! C'est vraiment un homme formidable ! Dit-elle gaiement. J'ai rêvé tellement de fois de cette rencontre depuis que nous avons tous les deux pris la décision de nous installer en Angleterre !

Le mutisme de James cessa lorsque Rose prononça ces mots. Il répéta en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Vous installer en Angleterre ? Alors tu comptes renoncer à ton métier de reporter ?

\- Il le faudra si je veux me marier, répliqua Rose en plaçant sa main dans celle d'Eric.

\- Te marier ?

Rose soupira avec un sourire :

\- Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis ! Logiquement, quand on se fiance, on a l'intention de se marier. Et je n'arrêterai pas de travailler : je continuerai de travailler pour _Le Chicaneur_ , mais plus en tant que reporter. Je ne pourrai plus être aussi mobile qu'avant, tu comprends ?

\- Non, Rose. Il y a d'ailleurs un certain nombre de choses que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

En déclarant cela, James avait dirigé son regard vers Eric qui semblait étrangement se délecter de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce dernier s'approcha alors de lui, non sans un détachement volontaire, et lui tendit sa main. James mit un certain temps à offrir à son tour sa main ; la poignée de main qu'ils échangèrent ensuite fut très brève. Après, James informa Rose qu'il devait partir, et il traversa le jardin à grands pas sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Quand Rose esquissa un mouvement pour le rejoindre, Eric la retint par le poignet :

\- Reste ici.

\- Mais il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir ! S'indigna Rose en sentant une colère s'emparer d'elle.

\- Est-ce que c'est si important ? Pourquoi tant de cérémonies ? Les membres d'une même famille devraient pouvoir se montrer informels entre eux... _Rosie_ , ajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Suite à un silence, il poursuivit :

\- Alors, c'est lui, l'autre homme.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit Rose.

\- C'est lui, l'autre homme qui t'appelle Rosie. Je croyais que personne ne t'appelais comme ça ; tu me fais des cachotteries, ma belle, ce n'est pas bien.

La contrariété provoqua chez Rose une certaine agressivité. Elle s'écria :

\- James m'appelle Rosie depuis que j'ai trois ans, Eric ! Pourquoi en fais-tu toute une histoire ? N'imagine pas de choses répugnantes ! James est mon cousin, et je lui ai d'ailleurs clairement fait comprendre qu'il est hors de question que je le considère d'une autre manière !

Son fiancé se dressa devant elle de toute sa hauteur. Puis il encadra les épaules de Rose de ses mains, comme pour illustrer le sérieux de ce moment, et il lui adressa les paroles suivantes avec autorité :

\- Je t'interdis de le laisser t'appeler Rosie. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris, Rose ? Et, à partir de maintenant, à chaque fois que tu le verras, tu refuseras de rester avec lui en tête-à-tête. Tu éviteras aussi de lui sauter au cou pour le saluer.

\- Oui, chuchota Rose, les yeux dans les siens.

« C'est étrange, se dit-elle ensuite. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui obéir. Quoi qu'il me dise, je dois l'accepter, c'est plus fort que moi ; je suppose que c'est parce que je l'aime ». Eric fit tendrement glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure rousse cependant qu'elle réfléchissait, et il embrassa à tâtons son visage en soufflant :

\- Tu es obéissante. C'est bien, Rosie.

Ses lèvres se lièrent fermement aux siennes ; Rose répondit à ce baiser avec un mécanisme qui ne lui demanda aucun effort de réflexion et d'imagination. Son corps eut toutefois une étrange réaction de rejet lorsque le baiser prit un degré très intime : mais son fiancé renforça son ardeur sans s'en soucier, et il emprisonna Rose dans son étreinte quand elle voulut s'écarter.

Dorénavant, le quotidien de la jeune femme était centré sur Eric. Et l'amour possessif de ce dernier semblait à Rose aussi vide de sens que sa vie actuelle.

...

Rares étaient les patients qui se rendaient à l'hôpital de St Mangouste dans le but de traiter des blessures non-magiques ; Hermione Weasley faisait pourtant partie de ceux-là. Un matin, très tôt, elle profita de l'absence de Ron pour quitter la maison. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, elle marmonna à mi-voix une incantation afin d'éviter que le fantôme de Voldemort ou d'autres créatures invisibles puissent l'approcher. Elle avait trouvé cette incantation après de nombreuses recherches dans des livres destinés à la sorcellerie de niveau expert.

« Il est étonnant que la magie ait si peu d'efficacité contre les fantômes, pensa Hermione en traversant le hall de l'hôpital. Ce sont les seules créatures qui sont insensibles aux sortilèges... Et puis, il est impossible de les éliminer. Théoriquement, on n'élimine pas ce qui est déjà mort. » Un moment, un courant d'air lui fit croire à la présence de Voldemort, alors elle récita aussitôt :

\- _Repoussos spectrodum dez lumis, repoussos spectrodum dez lumis_...

Une femme qui passa devant elle la contempla d'un air curieux. Hermione s'interrompit avec un léger sursaut, puis elle s'exclama d'un ton formel en souriant timidement :

\- Bonjour !

Pour seule réponse, elle obtint un regard glacial.

Hermione poursuivit ensuite son chemin ; elle emprunta un ascenseur qui la mena au quatrième étage, après quoi elle longea un couloir étroit. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'une présence humaine se manifeste dans cet endroit désert, car depuis peu, rien ne l'effrayait davantage que la perspective de voir apparaître Voldemort près d'elle depuis la nuit où il l'avait torturé. Jamais un jour elle n'aurait pensé qu'un fantôme représenterait un danger plus grand pour elle qu'un être vivant en chair et en os. Elle se dit que la courte paix qui s'était installé dans sa vie depuis six ans s'était brusquement estompé, et cela, toujours à cause de la même personne : Voldemort.

En tirant un peu sur le bandage de son bras gauche, elle réprima un frisson de dégoût : la blessure noircie avait rongé sa peau, et elle dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. Hermione gardait le bras immobile dans son bandage, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le bouger sans être prise de spasmes de douleur.

\- Il est rare de voir des blessures non-magiques de ce genre ! S'étonna l'infirmière qui la prit en charge, une minute plus tard. Seriez-vous une cracmole, par hasard ? Une blessure si grave devrait pouvoir être évité chez un sorcier doté de pouvoirs magiques !

\- Je ne suis pas une cracmole, s'impatienta Hermione.

\- Eh bien, dites-moi pour quelle raison...

\- Je ne répondrai à aucune question, veuillez m'excuser. Je veux simplement être soignée au plus vite.

L'infirmière répliqua sèchement :

\- Madame, nos patients doivent se soumettre à une réglementation pour être soignés. Et si cette réglementation n'est pas respectée, nous sommes en droit de refuser d'apporter des soins... Je pense donc qu'il serait plus sage que vous acceptiez de me dire d'où vous vient cette blessure.

\- _Impero !_

Le sortilège s'était involontairement échappé des lèvres d'Hermione, et la culpabilité l'envahit quelques secondes plus tard : elle venait de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit d'une personne tout comme Voldemort avait prit le contrôle de son esprit afin de la manipuler à sa guise. « Voldemort... Toujours Voldemort ! S'énerva-t-elle intérieurement. Quoi que je fasse, il faut constamment que je pense à lui ! ». Tandis que l'infirmière s'attelait à la confection d'une pommade, elle se mit soudainement à rêvasser. De façon inattendue, elle revécut le souvenir du baiser cuisant qu'elle avait échangé avec Voldemort dans la caverne il y a des années.

Et le nom Jedusor résonna de sa bouche dans un souffle ; ce fut un appel involontaire, mais extrêmement sincère. Malgré tout, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier l'homme qui avait fait jaillir en elle une flamme de passion momentané. Cet homme – Jedusor – avait été la part la plus noble et la plus pure de Voldemort. Mais malheureusement, cette part était morte à tout jamais.

\- Madame !

Hermione tressaillit. L'infirmière l'observait avec suspicion.

\- Tendez-moi votre bras, madame, intima-t-elle calmement.

Alors que la pommade magique au parfum corsé fut appliqué sur sa peau, l'infirmière demanda :

\- Êtes-vous amoureuse de ce Jedusor ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Balbutia Hermione.

\- C'est peut-être indiscret de ma part, mais vous avez prononcé ce nom avec tellement d'ardeur que je me...

D'un ton inflexible, Hermione l'interrompit :

\- Effectivement, c'est très indiscret de votre part.

Une fois son bras guéri, elle partit en hâte de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. Elle se rendit sur son lieu de travail, toute pensive et hébétée. Son enthousiasme fut mince lorsque ses collègues la saluèrent et lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent qu'ils approuvaient tous son nouveau projet, à savoir l'élaboration de baguettes magiques automatiques qui permettraient aux cracmols les moins aptes à pratiquer la magie de combler leur déficience. Hermione fut soulagée de se retrouver seule dans son bureau après la réunion prolongée de trois heures jusqu'à quatorze heures.

Elle se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux, puis poussa un long soupir. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à s'assoupir sur sa chaise, la sensation de froid tant redouté lui entoura le corps. Elle se dressa alors d'un bond en prononçant l'incantation. Cependant, le froid ne diminua pas.

\- J'en ai assez ! Assez ! Gronda-t-elle inutilement. Allez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes me laisser tranquille ?

Sous l'effet de la fatigue et de la lassitude, Hermione tremblait d'émotions ; elle s'écroula sur sa chaise de bureau en éclatant en sanglots, la tête dans les mains. Ses pleurs stridents lui donnèrent vite la migraine.

\- Pourquoi me torturez-vous tant ? Gémit-elle d'une voix perçante. C'est la paix que j'ai apporté à Jedusor en l'obligeant à éprouver des remords ! Je voulais l'écarter de votre influence ! Je voulais le sauver ! Mais je n'ai pas réussi, car vous êtes toujours là ! Vous lui avez volé son âme !

Ses sanglots augmentèrent. Alors qu'elle pleurait frénétiquement, une fraîcheur lui picota le bras à l'endroit précis où s'était auparavant trouvé sa blessure. Cette fraîcheur n'avait rien d'oppressant et de désagréable, contrairement au froid qui avait l'habitude d'émaner du fantôme invisible de Voldemort, et cela laissa Hermione penser que cette fraîcheur provenait tout simplement de la fenêtre située derrière elle.

Néanmoins, elle se figea sur place quand la fraîcheur glissa le long de son bras avec la même fluidité que des doigts. Hermione agita vivement la main en vain ; les doigts invisibles se déplacèrent lentement jusqu'à sa nuque, à savoir le point le plus sensible de son corps, et y effectuèrent des mouvements circulaires. Hermione frissonna involontairement. « Jedusor, songea-t-elle tout à coup. Mon Dieu, c'est vous !... Oui, je sais que c'est vous ! Vous me touchiez exactement de la même manière avant. » Elle eut un rire tremblant cependant que la fraîcheur grimpait au niveau de son visage. Lorsque des lèvres invisibles se pressèrent contre les siennes, une faiblesse s'empara d'elle : sa bouche répliqua avec fougue à cette pression, puis ses bras tentèrent d'agripper un corps invisible.

C'est alors que tout bascula : après quelques tendres effleurements sur son épaule, le col de sa chemise fut brutalement relevé, et une griffure au-dessus de sa poitrine la fit gémir de douleur. « C'est en fait Voldemort ! » se dit-elle en haletant. Hermione se leva en se débattant et en utilisant une série de sortilèges défensifs. Mais son adversaire invisible, qui avait le dessus sur elle, la maintenait étroitement serrée contre lui.

\- Non ! Non ! Protesta-t-elle sans cesser de s'agiter.

Voldemort la fit violemment pivoter ; les boutons de son vêtement furent ensuite arrachés. À cet instant, la porte du bureau d'Hermione s'ouvrit, et Jim, l'un des secrétaires, apparut. Le fantôme de Voldemort s'en alla sur ces entrefaites, car Hermione sentit la fraîcheur s'éloigner d'elle. Toujours haletante, Hermione prit appui contre son bureau en rajustant précipitamment le haut de sa robe.

\- Tout va bien, madame ? L'interrogea Jim.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Fermez la porte derrière vous.

Une fois seule, Hermione fondit de nouveau en larmes. Un désespoir tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé s'instaura en elle : la vie lui paraissait être une épreuve insurmontable et une expérience de douleur sans fin. Était-elle donc condamnée à être hantée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

...

Voldemort erra au-dessus de la mer qui longeait les côtes écossaises. L'avantage d'être un fantôme est qu'il avait une liberté absolue quand il s'agissait de se déplacer ou de mener à bien ses plans sans être repéré. De plus, contrairement à ce qu'il avait obstinément cru, la mort lui avait permis de renforcer ses capacités de sorcier ; cela signifiait que sa puissance était plus importante que du temps de son vivant. Il avait donc beau être mort, il n'en était pas moins le sorcier qui possédait le pouvoir le plus important. Et il pouvait exercer sa volonté sur les vivants sans limite...

« J'ai bien fait de faire croire à cette idiote de sang-de-bourbe que Jedusor n'avait pas été réincarné en fantôme, pensa-t-il. Il m'est déjà pénible de devoir endurer sa présence. Il ne fait plus partie de moi, mais il vit dans la même enveloppe que moi. Quand la mort nous a frappé, nous nous sommes séparés en deux esprit bien distincts ». Tandis qu'il glissait le long de la surface de l'eau, il commença d'ailleurs à se sentir affreusement oppressé par cet individu indésirable.

\- Ne pouvais-tu pas te séparer de moi et avoir ton propre fantôme, misérable ? S'énerva-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Je suis également Voldemort, alors comment aurais-je pu me séparer de toi ? Répondit Jedusor par la même bouche brumeuse que la sienne. Nous ne sommes rien l'un sans l'autre, nous formons un ensemble ! Nous avons tous les deux les mêmes objectifs et les mêmes aspirations.

Voldemort émit un rire glacial.

\- Oui, c'est bien pour cela que tu as éprouvé du regret, mon cher ami ! Se moqua-t-il. Que tu as voulu changer ta vie et que tu t'es mis à haïr les nobles actes que nous avons accomplis ensemble !... Tout cela, à cause d'un simple et pathétique désir humain pour une femme !

\- Ceci n'a rien à voir avec Granger. Au cours de ma vie, j'ai accumulé les regrets ; cette femme a seulement contribué à les faire ressortir de moi. Ma recherche de pouvoir n'en est pas moins resté ardente, et c'est pour cela que j'affirme que nous sommes une seule et même personne. Je n'ai jamais cédé au pathétique sentiment d'amour, je l'ai toujours fui au profit de quelque chose de plus grand : le pouvoir.

\- Néanmoins, tu as éprouvé ce pathétique sentiment d'amour, chose qui n'aurait jamais pu arriver à Lord Voldemort !... N'aies crainte, mon bon ami, je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer ta Granger ; je veux seulement la torturer.

Le fantôme s'immobilisa sur l'eau sous l'effet de la colère de Jedusor :

\- C'est à moi de décider ce qu'il doit advenir de Granger !

\- Mes intentions peu honorables de cette après-midi envers l'amour de ta vie t'auraient-elles froissées ? C'est vrai que tes pathétiques caresses semblaient mièvres lorsque j'ai déchiré le haut de sa robe ! Fit Voldemort avec sarcasme. Même si je décide de lui enlever ses couches d'habits une par une, tu ne pourras rien faire ! Tu es plus faible que moi ! Tu n'as encore jamais réussi à me dominer en présence de Granger depuis notre réincarnation en fantôme, pas une fois ! Même quand je l'ai fait sauter du toit de sa propre maison !

« Ton erreur te coûtera chère, Jedusor, pensa Voldemort. Très chère. Je vais te montrer que le choix que tu as fait est le mauvais... Tu aurais dû m'écouter et ne pas céder à la tentation de la faiblesse ; tu aurais dû être Lord Voldemort jusqu'au bout. »


	19. (TOME 2) Nouvel amour

**4. _Nouvel amour_**

 _..._

 _Trois mois plus tard..._

 _..._

 _-_ James ?

\- Hum ?

En attendant que Christelle Lovegood lui serve des paroles dégoulinantes de niaiseries, James porta à ses lèvres une cigarette aromatisée à la bierraubeurre. Toutefois, la jeune femme exigea :

\- Regarde-moi.

En réprimant un grognement, il se tourna vers Christelle qui le regardait avec un insupportable sourire suave tout en se prélassant sur son lit ; elle campait au même endroit depuis ce matin et semblait loin d'être prête à rentrer chez elle – à la grande exaspération de James. « Je regrette presque de l'avoir choisi elle », pensa-t-il. Il s'efforça de sourire cependant qu'elle déclarait :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as soudainement voulu qu'on se remette ensemble ? Je ne pense pas qu'après m'avoir ignorée pendant des semaines, tu sois d'un seul coup redevenu fou de moi... J'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi, James.

Suite à un long silence, il répondit :

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis vraiment désolé, Christelle, mais je ne peux pas te dire la vérité... Tu as le droit d'être fâchée et de partir, je ne t'en voudrai pas, ajouta-t-il.

La phrase de James fut suivi un d'un éclat de rire bruyant qui brisa la tension ; Christelle s'esclaffait tout en le contemplant avec des yeux ébahis, voire incrédules. Après, elle s'étonna :

\- Tu as tellement changé, je ne te reconnais pas ! Tu es si sérieux ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu changer en si peu de temps ?

James demeura silencieux.

\- Toi, tu es amoureux ! S'écria Christelle en le scrutant. Et tu t'es fait envoyer promener, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, mais à voir l'expression de ton visage, tu es même malade d'amour ! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant ?

\- Christelle...

\- C'est bon, James, je suis compréhensive, tu sais ! Tu as le droit d'aimer une autre fille à condition que tu ne me considère pas comme un vulgaire bouche-trou. Il y a un mois, j'ai eu l'honneur de me fiancer à un homme qui était exactement dans la même situation que toi ; la différence, c'est que lui m'a menti en me faisant croire qu'il n'aimait que moi, et...

Parcouru d'un désagréable frisson, James se raidit :

\- Fiancée ?... Tu t'es fiancée ? Toi aussi ?

« Qu'est-ce qui peut donc pousser une femme à vouloir se fiancer ? Se demanda-t-il. L'amour peut-il être le seul vrai motif ? Car pour qu'une personne soit prête à se lancer dans un engagement à long terme, il faut qu'il y ait un amour très profond. » Ses pensées s'accompagnèrent de plusieurs soupirs involontaires qui ne manquèrent pas d'intriguer Christelle. Celle-ci se leva du lit, s'approcha de James, puis l'étreignit doucement.

\- Mon pauvre James, souffla-t-elle dans ses cheveux. Je vais vite te faire oublier ce chagrin d'amour, ne t'inquiète pas... Tu oublieras cette fille d'ici une semaine, crois-moi.

À cet instant précis, il y eut un bruit assourdissant de verre brisé à l'extérieur de la chambre ; James bondit sur ses pieds, sa baguette en main, et il ordonna à Christelle de ne pas sortir de la pièce. Dans le salon de son petit appartement, la double vitre de sa fenêtre venait de s'écrouler au sol en minuscules morceaux. James fit promener son regard de tous les côtés en illuminant les recoins de la pièce avec un « lumos » ; un courant d'air glacé s'engouffra alors dans le salon en lui coupant le souffle et en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Cet air glacé traversa son corps d'une façon si brutale qu'il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

Il se demanda, tout en se redressant, si ce n'était pas la proximité de détraqueurs qui avait provoqué cette soudaine chute de température. Pour s'en assurer, il fit apparaître un patronus. C'est alors que le froid s'estompa d'un seul coup, et qu'il fut interrompu par des coups qui résonnèrent à sa porte : ce fut toujours armé de sa baguette qu'il alla ouvrir, et il manqua de s'étrangler en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Eric Porra, le fiancé de Rose.

\- Bonsoir. Je suis navré du dérangement, dit celui-ci en souriant.

James fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Et comment avez-vous pu savoir où j'habite ?

\- Rose me l'a dit. C'est pour parler d'elle que je suis ici, d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi Rose vous l'a-t-elle dit ?

Le sourire d'Eric Porra devint hilare cependant qu'il répondait :

\- Parce que je lui ai demandé de me le dire.

« Pourquoi Rose se soumet-elle aux moindres désirs de ce crétin ? Songea James. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être si passive... Il y a quelque chose d'anormal chez cet homme, je le sens ; il faut que je découvre ce que c'est. » En plaçant son bras en travers de l'encadrement de la porte pour bien faire comprendre à Porra qu'il ne l'inviterait pas à entrer, il lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire à propos de Rose ? Dépêchez-vous de parler.

\- C'est à _vous_ de me dire des choses à propos de Rose, mon cher. Commencez déjà par m'expliquer la nature de vos sentiments envers elle... Oh, et puis, tutoyons-nous ! Après tout, nous allons bientôt devenir des cousins par alliance !

...

Hermione Weasley verrouilla la porte de sa chambre, puis s'assit sur un fauteuil face à ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours – dont l'un campait le rôle de mari depuis près de vingt-deux ans – Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Une brusque nostalgie l'étreignit lorsqu'elle les observa à tour de rôle, l'un avec sa crinière noire continuellement en bataille, et l'autre, avec son visage dont elle connaissait à présent la moindre tache de rousseur : il y avait bien longtemps que tous les trois ne s'étaient pas réunis de la sorte, et cela ne manqua pas d'évoquer à Hermione les souvenirs de leur adolescence, d'une époque révolue depuis bien longtemps.

Émue, Hermione leur prit à chacun une main et les serra dans les siennes ; ce geste parut les embarrasser l'un et l'autre, bien qu'ils fussent touchés. Harry, qui était loin d'être le plus loquace des trois, attendit qu'elle commence à parler, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre :

\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui... Si j'ai voulu vous voir tous les deux en privé, c'est parce que... j'ai besoin de vous, et...

Elle ne put approfondir davantage ses propos, car son émotion était trop vive. Elle éclata en sanglots. Comme auparavant, Ron se précipita vers elle pour la consoler tandis qu'Harry se figeait sur place sans savoir quelle réaction serait la plus approprié. Son mari la prit dans ses bras en disant doucement :

\- Prend ton temps, ma chérie. Nous t'attendrons jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prête à parler.

\- C'est bon, Ron, je suis prête à parler, souffla-t-elle en lui effleurant la main. Retourne t'asseoir.

Une minute plus tard, après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, elle déclara :

\- Je suis hantée par Voldemort. Par son fantôme. Et il me torture... jour et nuit. Il cherche à se venger, puisqu'il estime que je suis responsable de sa mort.

\- Quoi ? S'emporta Harry. Alors après avoir tant de fois défié la mort et avoir déchiré son âme en mille morceaux, Voldemort a pu se réincarner en fantôme ? Hermione, pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? Une chose si importante !

\- Il a menacé de vous tuer si je vous le rapportais, c'est pourquoi j'ai eu peur de vous révéler la vérité, dans un premier temps. Mais j'ai entrepris plusieurs recherches, et maintenant, j'ai un plan : il faut que j'aille à Poudlard...

\- Pourquoi ? L'interrompit Ron. Et comment un fantôme peut être si dangereux ?

\- Éloigner Voldemort de vous est l'une de mes raisons ; il pourrait s'en prendre à vous si je reste ici. Il faut aussi que je trouve le moyen de me libérer de cette malédiction, et pour ce faire, je dois d'abord me confronter au fantôme de Voldemort ; or, pour entrer en contact avec un fantôme, il faut avoir un minimum de connaissances dans le domaine de la divination. Je vais donc me renseigner auprès du professeur de divination à Poudlard, et j'espère pouvoir parvenir à apprivoiser Voldemort – chose qui, comme vous le savez, sera loin d'être simple.

En regardant son mari, qui paraissait complètement déconcerté, Hermione ajouta :

\- Les fantômes ne doivent pas être pris à la légère, car ils possèdent des capacités et des pouvoirs dont vous ne soupçonnez même pas l'ampleur. Leurs pouvoirs dépassent largement ceux des sorciers vivants. En fait, quand nous mourons, nous ne régressons pas, bien au contraire : nous nous améliorons. Il n'y a que notre enveloppe corporelle qui disparaît. Et le plus terrible, c'est que les fantômes peuvent toujours communiquer avec les vivants : ils peuvent utiliser la magie sur eux et les influencer.

Bien entendu, ce fut un concert de protestation qui suivit les explications d'Hermione. Ses intentions reçurent de radicales réprobations de la part de ses amis, mais cela ne la déstabilisa pas : elle avait déjà prit sa décision. Alors qu'Harry répliquait qu'il était stupide qu'elle ait pu envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de se lancer dans une mission si périlleuse seule, elle l'arrêta dans son élan :

\- Harry, j'aurais vraiment voulu que vous puissiez m'accompagner, crois-moi ! Mais ce serait dangereux, car je suis la seule à pouvoir me rapprocher de Voldemort. De plus, j'ai besoin de votre présence ici ; je vous demande de rester auprès de ma famille et de la vôtre, et de les protéger. Il n'y a que de cette façon là que vous pouvez m'aider !

« Et je sais que votre aide me sera précieuse, se dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. C'est toujours ensemble que nous avons vaincu les obstacles, et nous continuerons à le faire. »

...

Dans l'un des petits bureaux du Chicaneur qu'elle s'était appropriée depuis maintenant trois mois, Rose acheva de rédiger un courrier en réponse à une précédente lettre d'un lecteur du journal qui s'était plaint de la monotonie actuelle des articles : depuis que Rose n'était plus reporter, il était en effet devenu bien plus difficile de rendre le journal intéressant et attractif. Quand elle eut fini d'écrire, elle se leva et s'étira longuement. Puis elle écarta les stores de la fenêtre avant de marcher de long en large entre les quatre murs de la pièce. « J'étouffe ici ! pensa-t-elle en finissant par appuyer son front contre la fenêtre avec lassitude. Je ne me sens pas libre et j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond ! ».

Il y a une semaine, la directrice, Mme Lovegood, lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'il était bien dommage qu'une femme si talentueuse qu'elle ait renoncé aux missions de terrain. Pour sa défense, Rose n'avait trouvé que l'argument du mariage, même si elle était parfaitement consciente que cet argument était loin de pouvoir suffire. « La vérité est que cette décision est celle d'Eric, pensa-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas le dire aux autres ; ils ne comprendraient pas. »

Deux heures plus tard, en sortant du travail, elle eut la surprise de rencontrer son ami Scorpius qui l'attendait. Elle le salua avec enthousiasme, et il fit de même. Ensuite, ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la voiture de Scorpius. Le meilleur ami de Rose s'enquit en observant son profil :

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée ! Travailler dans l'administration ne te réussit pas, Rose ; ce n'est clairement pas fait pour toi. Franchement, je ne comprends pas ton choix d'abandonner le métier de reporter qui te tenait tellement à cœur... C'est vraiment dommage.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça, Scorpius, soupira Rose en calant sa tête contre la vitre de la portière.

\- Au contraire, il faut...

La fatigue poussa Rose à s'énerver :

\- J'aimerais qu'on me laisse faire mes choix sans s'en mêler !

Face à l'expression surprise qu'afficha son ami suite à ces paroles explosives inattendues, elle se sentit prise de remords. Sa fierté exacerbée l'empêcha toutefois de s'excuser convenablement, et elle se contenta de garder le silence en regardant le paysage défiler. Quand la main de Scorpius toucha la sienne, au bout d'un moment, elle tressaillit en se retournant ; sa réaction fit sourire ce dernier.

\- Ne soit pas inquiète, dit-il calmement. Mes intentions envers toi sont celles d'un ami... et mes sentiments envers toi sont ceux d'un meilleur ami. J'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à l'idée de te considérer d'une autre manière... En tout cas, Rose, je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse et je voudrais t'aider. Arrête d'être butée, s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureuse.

Rose repoussa de toutes ses forces les sanglots qui lui serraient la gorge sans ajouter un mot de plus. Scorpius abandonna alors la partie : il fit dévier le sujet en lui demandant qui assisterait à la fête organisée par Victoire et Teddy ce soir, à l'occasion de leur anniversaire de mariage.

\- Tout le monde sera là à part Eric, se contenta d'affirmer Rose.

\- Même James ?

L'irritation de Rose s'accentua. Elle fit d'un ton neutre :

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il est assez grand pour penser à nous avertir s'il a l'intention de venir.

« Il a manqué toutes les fêtes de famille sans aucun scrupule, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me soucier de lui, se dit-elle. D'ailleurs, j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me questionne à son sujet ! ». Elle parvint à maîtriser ses émotions de telle façon que Scorpius ne remarqua pas la colère qui l'animait, et poursuivit :

\- Il est très pris par son travail, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ; et le fait qu'il sorte de nouveau avec Christelle Lovegood doit lui accaparer son temps. Ce n'est pourtant pas une banque qu'il gère, mais un simple magasin de balais haut de gamme. Il est devenu très ambitieux. C'est étonnant, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Ça m'est égal ! Lâcha Rose avec une brusquerie qu'elle ne fut pas en mesure de contrôler.

Elle profita du fait qu'ils soient arrivés devant la maison de ses parents pour ouvrir la portière et s'échapper de la voiture. Ainsi, Scorpius et elle n'eurent pas l'occasion d'achever leur conversation, car ils furent immédiatement englouti par le dynamisme des bavardages de ses cousine Lily et Victoire. Ce fut seulement une fois tous les invités réunis dans le salon des Weasley que Victoire les escorta jusque chez elle.

...

\- Oh, Teddy, arrête de jouer les mystérieux ! Donne-moi mon cadeau ! S'impatienta Victoire en riant. Ce qu'il est pénible ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des invités, assis en cercle autour des deux amoureux.

Teddy la fit languir une minute avant d'extraire un disque doré épais d'une pochette rouge ; le visage de Victoire, déjà très euphorique, s'égaya davantage face à l'objet que son mari lui mit dans les mains. Fier de l'effet de surprise qu'il avait provoqué, Teddy expliqua :

\- C'est une édition collector qui date de 1934 de la toute première chanson de Célestina Moldubec appelée « Nouvel amour »... J'espère que tu es heureuse, mon amour.

\- Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé, admit Victoire en l'embrassant.

Puis elle se tourna vers son public en déclarant :

\- Maintenant, je veux que tous les couples présents dans cette salle se lèvent et aillent sur la piste de danse ! C'est l'heure de la valse !

La majorité des familles présentes étant constituées de couples, personne n'échappa à la danse imposée par Victoire. Scorpius demanda à Lily de l'accompagner après que Rose ait décliné sa proposition ; les couples s'enlacèrent et tournèrent lentement. Puis, la voix puissante de Célestina Moldubec résonna dans le gramophone :

...

 _Ta présence n'avait jusque-là peu d'importance._

 _Mais depuis peu, elle s'est mise à emplir les murs_

 _À se loger au plus profond de mon cœur._

 _Aurais-je pu soupçonner un jour que mon regard sur toi se transformerait de la sorte ?_

 _Et que dire de ton absence ! Que dire de cette sensation de manque qui me trouble_

 _Qui veut m'attirer vers ce que je crois être à présent le bonheur suprême._

 _..._

 _Viens vers moi, oh viens vers moi !_

 _Apprend à lire ce que je dissimule, apprend à voir mes sentiments._

 _Je tombe amoureuse, je tiens à te le faire savoir_

 _À toi, mon nouvel amour !_

 _..._

« Oh mon Dieu, songea Rose, imprégnée par les paroles de la chanson. Pourquoi suis-je si troublée ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas à Eric que je pense ? ».

...

Hermione se détacha un instant des bras de Ron en apercevant sa fille Rose au fond de la pièce qui essuyait discrètement ses joues baignées de larmes. Elle s'approcha d'elle rapidement et s'agenouilla près d'elle en la prenant doucement par les épaules.

\- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Souffla-t-elle en effleurant ses cheveux. Es-tu triste d'être seule sans Eric ?

Rose, qui semblait toujours bouleversée, resta muette.

\- Rose ? Insista Hermione.

\- Je dois aller quelque part, dit soudainement celle-ci en se levant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Rose tourna les talons, s'empara de sa veste, et s'éclipsa par la porte d'entrée. En la suivant des yeux, Hermione se dit qu'elle était presque certaine que Rose n'avait pas l'intention d'aller retrouver Eric.


	20. (TOME 2) Le manipulateur manipulé

**Bonjour à tous! J'aimerais enfin vous annoncer que ce deuxième tome comportera en tout douze chapitres (et cette fois-ci, je ne pense pas faire de rallongement, ou bien, il y aura peut-être un court prologue^^). Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **...**

 **5\. Le manipulateur manipulé**

 **...**

Eric Porra traversa les ruelles de l'allée des embrumes en refermant sa cape autour de lui ; une discrétion optimale était de rigueur. En réalité, il ignorait la raison pour laquelle la mission que lui avait confié son maître bien-aimé avait une telle importance pour lui. Parfois, il avait même l'impression d'agir contre sa volonté et que son corps bougeait avec un étrange automatisme. « Non, se dit-il aussitôt. Bien sûr que je ne rend pas service au maître par dépit ! ». Cinq minutes plus tard, il franchit le seuil d'une vieille taverne déserté, puis il attendit dans l'obscurité, le cœur battant ; le froid qui lui engourdit les jambes lui indiqua la présence du maître.

Son fantôme se dressa devant lui avec rigidité. Eric songea en l'observant qu'il avait dû être un très bel homme de son vivant, car ses traits, bien que flous, lui apparaissaient comme réguliers et tout à fait séduisants ; le noir des cheveux du maître tranchait avec sa blancheur intégrale.

\- Je t'écoute, Eric, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Selon vos souhaits, maître, je suis parvenu à approcher la fille Weasley et à l'éloigner de ceux qu'elle aime. Elle subit actuellement une torture mentale plus douloureuse encore que celle de sa mère, car elle sent que ses actions ne sont pas le fruit de sa volonté : elle a récemment quitté son travail, et elle pense bientôt se marier avec moi alors qu'elle est amoureuse d'un autre homme.

« Et c'est également ce que je ressens, par moments... J'ai constamment cette sensation de contrainte », pensa Eric en serrant les poings.

\- Alors, je suppose que cette fille et toi devez mutuellement vous comprendre, opina le maître d'une voix où Eric décela l'ironie. N'est-il pas vrai ?

Eric déglutit sans réponse. Fort heureusement, le maître ne se montra pas insistant et poursuivit :

\- Maintenant que tu n'es pas avec elle, elle va certainement vouloir désobéir à tes ordres. Tu devras la laisser faire. Accorde-lui une grande liberté pour ensuite la lui reprendre, et quand elle sera au bord du désespoir, tu la tueras ; et elle doit mourir sous les yeux de sa mère, n'oublie pas... Qui as-tu rencontré avant de venir ici ?

\- James Potter, maître. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il éprouve de réels sentiments pour Rose.

La colère se lut dans les prunelles brumeuses du seigneur des ténèbres qui gronda :

\- Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps en futilités, idiot ? Ne t'ai-je pas déjà suffisamment informé à ce sujet ? Lord Voldemort sait lire les intentions cachées et les sentiments refoulés mieux que personne ! Il m'a suffit de rencontrer ce gamin une fois il y a six ans pour découvrir son amour caché ! Ce jeune impertinent avait osé me défier du regard et pointer sa baguette sur moi pour protéger sa cousine... Je ne manquerai pas de me débarrasser également de lui, ajouta-t-il froidement.

Eric hésita un court instant avant de demander :

\- Et Hermione Weasley ? Quel sort lui réservez-vous ?

Le maître ne répondit rien ; son visage grave et silencieux en disait cependant long sur ses projets à venir. Si Eric avait été un aussi bon legitimens que Lord Voldemort, il aurait pu distinguer les pensées suivantes tournoyants dans l'esprit du maître : « Une douleur extrême qui dépasse largement les tourments terrestre et le fait de mourir. Voilà ce qui attend Hermione Weasley ».

...

Avant que son impulsion ne s'éteigne et ne soit remplacée par des questionnements sans fin, Rose monta dans sa voiture qu'elle fit immédiatement démarrer. La demeure en forme de botte de Victoire et Teddy où les lumières festives étaient toujours visibles par les fenêtres s'éloigna promptement alors que le véhicule roulait à toute allure. Rose n'avait pas eu le courage de tout simplement transplaner, car il lui fallait rassembler ses esprits et prendre le temps de se calmer. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. « Non, je ne veux pas y penser, se dit-elle en se concentrant sur la route. Je dois être folle ! Oui, c'est ça : je suis complètement folle ! ».

Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle ignorait comment elle pouvait à la fois respirer et conduire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à son acte pendant tout le chemin, et elle retrouva une certaine forme de sérénité mentale en arrivant à la déduction suivante : la raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté sur un coup de tête la fête de Victoire et Teddy était parce que l'absence d'Eric l'avait irrité. Et elle avait donc prit la décision d'aller voir James pour se confier à lui. « Mais cette explication ne tient pas debout, pensa-t-elle en redevenant nerveuse. Je pourrais me confier à quelqu'un de plus approprié que James... Pourquoi James ? Après tout, cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il nous ignore. » Elle faillit se persuader de faire demi-tour, mais son élan impulsif eut raison d'elle : elle quitta sa voiture et se rendit sur le chemin de traverse.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant _Le balais Impérial_ , elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de pénétrer dans la boutique. Elle traversa de nombreuses allées où trônaient des balais soigneusement conservés sous des globes pailletés d'or luxueux, puis elle aperçut enfin James qui s'entretenait avec un client. Il portait un costume trois pièces élégant, et l'insigne du magasin était épinglée sur sa poitrine.

\- Quelles sont les particularités du _Sel Rose,_ M. Potter ? Demanda le client d'une voix snob. Ce balais me semble être unique en son genre, mais est-il le balais le plus unique de votre commerce ? Ce cadeau est pour ma femme et je veux qu'il soit à la hauteur de mes attentes. Peu importe le prix.

Avec un professionnalisme admirable, James déclara :

\- Tous les balais de mon magasin sont particuliers, M. Dean, donc soyez assuré que _Le Sel Rose_ est un balais unique en son genre ; moi et mon équipe l'avons développé il y a trois mois. Nous avons pris en compte les remarques des personnes âgées ou déficientes physiquement qui se sentaient marginalisées en raison de leur incapacité à utiliser les anciens balais qu'ils ont jugés trop inconfortables et difficiles à piloter pour eux. _Le Sel Rose_ a été conçu pour s'adapter à la forme de chaque corps : le manche à balais grossit ou se réduit selon cela. De plus, il peut être dirigé à distance par la pensée sans contact physique. C'est aussi un balais de balade qui peut aller à une vitesse de 10 kilomètre heures et sur lequel on peut s'allonger en cas de fatigue. Et il y a un bonus : le balais s'enveloppe d'un film imperméable lors d'une mauvaise météo.

« James, tu es incroyable, songea Rose en buvant ses paroles. Et tu as si fière allure ! ».

\- Je suis impressionné, M. Potter, dit le client en esquissant un petit sourire. Considérez que vous venez de réaliser une vente. Je vais même vous laisser un petit pourboire pour vos qualités d'orateur.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Le balais fut emballé dans un globe en verre, puis le client partit satisfait en serrant son butin contre lui. Rose choisit cet instant pour sortir de sa cachette située derrière une pile de balais. En la voyant, James parut incrédule. Il la regarda sans bouger et fit d'un ton surpris :

\- Rose !

Elle aborda James sans pouvoir contenir un sourire rayonnant. Elle eut l'impression que l'absence de ce dernier avait durée une année complète, tant il lui semblait étrange d'être de nouveau face à lui ; elle se sentit même intimidée par son costume et tout le charisme frais qui émanait de lui. En s'arrêtant devant lui, elle marmonna :

\- Bonsoir, James.

Puis elle ignore comment, quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'émotion la submergea tandis qu'elle étreignait James, mais elle s'écarta bien vite de lui en reprenant un visage fermé. Son cousin remarqua la contrariété qui naquit sur ses traits et s'enquit :

\- Rose ?

\- Tu mériterais de rester seul pour le restant de tes jours, imbécile ! S'écria-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule. Comment tu as pu oser nous laisser sans nouvelle de toi pendant deux mois ?

\- Rose, écoute...

\- Non, tu es impardonnable ! Tu es vraiment le pire ! Tu as même manqué mon anniversaire !

Rose se détourna quand des larmes chaudes envahirent ses joues ; elle ne voulait pas se faire surprendre en train de pleurer. Malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à se dissimuler du regard de James, car ses sanglots finirent par résonner dans toute la boutique. « Et maintenant, je pleure comme une enfant, songea-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? ». Elle repoussa les bras de James qui voulurent l'entourer et continua de pleurer longuement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous deux assis contre le mur de l'arrière-salle où James constituait la majorité de ses projets, et ils discutaient à mi-voix. Il était vingt-deux heures passés.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as eu l'idée de venir ici ? Demanda James.

Une courte hésitation précéda la réponse de Rose qui déclara s'être ennuyée à l'anniversaire de mariage de Victoire et Teddy. James s'étonna :

\- Ton fiancé n'était pas avec toi ?

\- Non. Il lui arrive de s'absenter.

Un silence de courte durée s'installa dans la pièce. Après, James reprit la parole :

\- À propos de lui, Rose, je voulais savoir...

\- Tu n'es pas en droit de me poser autant de questions sur ma vie privée, James, le coupa Rose. C'est à moi d'obtenir des réponses : je suis totalement déroutée par ton comportement de ces derniers mois, et surtout, par la soudaine distance que tu as instauré entre toi et ta famille ! J'ai dû me déplacer jusqu'à ton travail parce que c'est apparemment trop difficile pour toi de venir chez mes parents ! En un an, nous n'avons même pas pu véritablement nous voir une seule fois !

James la regarda un moment sans rien dire ; son contact visuel se fit insistant, et sa main vint brusquement se poser sur celle de Rose. Il murmura ensuite :

\- Tu peux me blâmer, Rosie... Blâme-moi tant que tu voudras. Je le mérite.

Le surnom prononcé avec douceur apaisa spontanément la colère de Rose. Des picotements lui serrèrent le ventre lorsque la chaleur de la main de James se répandit autour de la sienne, et lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur les siens, elle prit peur ; elle éloigna sèchement sa main.

\- Je ne veux pas te blâmer, dit-elle à toute vitesse cependant que ses joues s'embrasaient, je veux mettre fin à cette gêne qu'il y a entre nous ! Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, tu ne peux pas te comporter de cette façon-là avec moi !

\- Je t'ai toujours tenu la main sans que cela pose problème, se contenta de répondre James avec son ancienne désinvolture. Et quelle gêne il y a-t-il entre nous ?

\- James, arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que je veux dire !... Tu m'as embrassé !

Elle évita soigneusement de tourner son visage vers le sien tandis qu'il déclarait :

\- J'étais ivre. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée d'agir de cette manière dans mon état normal... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. Pardonne-moi.

\- Et ta confession, comment est-ce que tu l'explique ?

\- J'étais ivre, répéta James. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à supporter ma rupture avec Christelle et j'aurais dit les mêmes idioties à n'importe quelle fille.

« N'importe quelle fille ? Suis-je n'importe quelle fille ? » Pensa Rose en sentant la frustration lui serrer la gorge. D'un bond, elle se leva et se rapprocha de James. Elle s'assit devant lui en réduisant volontairement l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux. Puis elle demanda :

\- Alors, tu n'éprouves vraiment aucun sentiment étrange pour moi ? Aucune attirance ?

Cependant que les yeux de James la contemplaient, elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer de nouveau. À ce moment-là, des coups qui résonnèrent à la porte mirent fin à leur entretien.

...

\- Vous voilà enfin. Les astres m'avaient prédit votre visite, mais j'avoue que l'heure de votre arrivée était assez imprécise... Entrez donc.

Mrs Serena Trelawney indiqua un siège mauve à Hermione de ses doigts osseux, puis elle referma son châle à frange autour d'elle. À l'inverse de sa mère, le précédent professeur de divination, elle ne portait pas de lunettes qui agrandissaient les globes oculaires, et elle avait un aspect... presque normal : ses cheveux châtains étaient retenus en arrière de manière très sobre, et ses vêtements, en comparaison de ceux des anciens professeurs, étaient ce qu'il y avait de moins excentrique. Elle semblait avoir l'âge de sa fille Rose.

Hermione s'apprêta à annoncer la raison de sa visite quand Mrs Trelawney l'interrompit :

\- Je sais ce qui vous amène ici.

\- Mais vous ne savez pas ce que je vais dire, ironisa Hermione en poursuivant : ce que je veux, c'est votre aide, madame. Je veux obtenir de véritables renseignements et des connaissances basées sur votre expérience professionnelle. Et je veux que vous m'épargniez les prédictions incertaines qui n'apportent rien de concret.

Mrs Trelawney parut insatisfaite. Elle prit un air rigide en répondant :

\- L'art de prédire l'avenir ne peut pas être écarté de l'enseignement de la divination. Vous ne pourrez pas échapper aux prédictions si vous voulez vous instruire dans ce domaine, et je refuse personnellement de vous enseigner quoi que ce soit si vous refusez mes conditions. Trop de personnes prennent encore à la légère la divination et renient cette matière qui est pourtant l'une des plus complexe et l'une des plus importantes qui ait jamais vu le jour dans le monde de la sorcellerie, ajouta-t-elle avec une fougue mêlée de colère.

Elle se pencha vers Hermione, lui souleva le menton, et haussa le ton en faisant remarquer :

\- Vous faites partie de ces gens arrogants qui se prétendent pourvu de toutes les connaissances du monde, mais qui n'ont aucune considération pour tout ce qui est au-delà de leur tête froide et sèche. Si vous méprisez la divination, elle vous méprisera aussi, et si vous méprisez les astres, ils vous le feront payer. Vous vous demandez la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas voir les fantômes ? Eh bien, je vous ai répondu, Mrs Weasley.

\- Et votre réponse m'a convaincu de me débrouiller seule sans votre aide ! S'énerva Hermione. Au revoir !

Le professeur n'attendit pas qu'elle franchisse le seuil de la porte pour la rattraper en l'avertissant d'un danger imminent. Dans un premier temps, Hermione l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'un froid glacial familier s'engouffre dans son corps et lui brûle la gorge ; des mains invisibles s'emparèrent ensuite de son cou et se refermèrent férocement dessus. Hermione ne put esquisser aucun geste pour se défendre et ne put se servir d'aucun sortilège. Sa respiration se bloqua, puis elle s'écroula au sol. Mais l'étau se desserra d'un seul coup de sa gorge et le froid s'évapora ; après, Mrs Trelawney l'aida à se relever.

Elle murmura en regardant Hermione :

\- L'être qui vous poursuit est extrêmement maléfique... Je suis parvenu à le chasser de justesse. Il reviendra et il ne vous laissera pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne enfin la décision de vous tuer. Entrer en contact avec lui ne sera pas une bonne chose, Mrs Weasley : ça ne fera qu'accroître sa fureur et son désir de vengeance.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me suggérer d'attendre de mourir ? S'écria Hermione, exaspérée.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre cette destinée. Il est impossible d'empêcher un fantôme d'entraîner un être vivant dans la mort. Les fantômes sont des esprits errants, on ne peut pas les détruire... Acceptez-le.

\- En quoi pouvez-vous m'être utile si ma prétendue destinée est d'être assassinée par un fantôme ? Cria Hermione.

Les sourcils de Mrs Trelawney se froncèrent :

\- Je peux vous aider à éloigner provisoirement ce fantôme de vous, ce qui permettra peut-être de le détourner de ses mauvaises pensées.

« Je devrais attendre passivement d'être éliminée par Voldemort ? C'est ridicule ! Cette femme se paye ma tête ! » songea Hermione en tremblant de rage. Elle étendit le bras en direction du bureau du professeur, et elle éjecta violemment une série de boules de cristal par terre ; des débris de verre s'éparpillèrent sur le tapis dans un terrible fracas. Mrs Trelawney se crispa sur place avant de se diriger vers Hermione et de répliquer par une gifle en grondant :

\- Ne soyez pas idiote ! Je dis tout cela dans votre intérêt... Vous devriez au moins suivre mes recommandations pour sauver la vie de votre fille, car elle coure aussi un grand danger !

\- Comment osez-vous parler de ma fille ? S'écria Hermione en enfonçant sa baguette dans son épaule.

\- Votre fille est hypnotisée, dit froidement Mrs Trelawney. L'homme qui est auprès d'elle a un contrôle total sur sa vie ; ses intentions sont mauvaises, je peux l'affirmer.

« En vérité, j'ai toujours eu des doutes concernant la relation entre Rose et Eric, pensa Hermione. Eric ne m'a jamais paru si amoureux que cela, quant à Rose, elle semble constamment anxieuse et au bord de la crise de nerfs depuis qu'elle est avec lui... Et je ne sais rien à propos de cet homme, maintenant que j'y pense ; je ne sais vraiment rien... Mon Dieu, m'aurait-il également manipulée ?... Rose ! Oh, Rose, il ne faut pas que je la laisse seule ! Je dois vite rentrer à la maison ! ». Elle interrogea précipitamment le professeur de divination :

\- Je veux en savoir plus sur Eric. S'il vous plaît, dites m'en plus.

Serena Trelawney hésita.

\- Il est lui-même manipulé par quelqu'un, finit-elle par l'informer. Il est manipulé par...

Sa phrase inachevée demeura suspendue dans le vide alors qu'elle tombait brusquement en arrière : son corps s'immobilisa ensuite au sol, et elle ne bougea plus. Hermione sut qu'elle était morte avant même de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Mrs Trelawney, souffla-t-elle.


	21. (TOME 2) La jalousie

**6\. La jalousie**

 **...**

La chute d'Hermione fut amorcée par l'épais tapis de son salon ; ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent toutefois brutalement, et son dos qui se courba soudainement infligea une vive douleur à sa colonne vertébrale. Un amas de poussière se répandit ensuite autour de sa tête. Elle empruntait rarement le réseau de poudre de cheminette, sauf quand une urgence se présentait. « Rose, j'espère que tu vas bien », se dit-elle, le cœur battant, en se redressant tant bien que mal. Sans même prendre le temps de se débarrasser de la cendre qui s'était collée à sa peau, elle monta hâtivement au deuxième étage, puis frappa à la porte de la chambre de Rose.

Sa voix tremblante appela :

\- Rose ? Rose !

Le soulagement l'envahit au moment où la voix douce de sa fille retentit depuis l'étage du dessous :

\- Je suis ici, maman.

Rose se trouvait dans le vestibule ; elle était occupée à enrouler une écharpe autour de son cou, prête à quitter la maison. Elle alla à la rencontre de sa mère qui l'enlaça. Cette marque d'affection parut embarrasser un peu Rose qui n'était pas très friande de cajoleries. Celle-ci lui demanda pour quelle raison elle s'était rendue à Poudlard.

\- Je voulais saluer un professeur qui part à la retraite, mentit Hermione de façon convaincante. Et toi, où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je vais voir des amis, répondit Rose en souriant.

« Des amis ? C'est étrange, pensa Hermione. Rose a peu d'amis, et elle ne les voit pas très souvent – à part Scorpius. De plus, elle ne sort presque jamais en soirée. » Elle contempla sa fille, puis remarqua que son visage semblait un peu plus animé et gai que d'ordinaire ; elle était visiblement plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis des semaines. Pressée de sortir de la maison, Rose posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte en disant d'un ton où l'on percevait l'impatience :

\- J'y vais maintenant.

\- Attends, Rose, l'arrêta Hermione. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Elle lui fit face avant de poursuivre :

\- Le soir où tu t'es éclipsée de la fête de Victoire et Teddy, où es-tu allée ?

\- Je suis allée voir James au _Balais Impérial_.

Hermione sentit un poids de moins lui peser sur la poitrine en entendant ces mots. Que Rose rencontre son cousin James était à ses yeux bien plus rassurant que de la savoir avec des « amis » dont les identités étaient floutées par la réticence de Rose à avouer la vérité. Pourquoi était-elle si réticente, d'ailleurs ? Qui étaient vraiment ces « amis » ? Pour le moment, Hermione ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage : elle savait que Rose n'était pas encore prête à se confier.

Elle murmura avec chaleur en la regardant :

\- Ainsi, tu es allée au _Balais Impérial_. Est-ce que tu avais besoin d'en faire un secret ?

\- Je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller. Je me suis décidée en chemin.

Il y avait une extrême contenance dans la manière de s'exprimer de Rose qui intrigua Hermione ; elle aperçut aussi une légère rougeur s'étendre sur le visage pâle de la jeune femme. « Rose, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » se demanda Hermione. Elle n'eut guère le temps de traduire sa pensée en paroles, car Rose profita de son hésitation pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit en se faufilant derrière la porte d'entrée.

\- Sois prudente, Rose, je t'en supplie, murmura-t-elle en observant les phares de sa voiture qui venaient de s'illuminer.

Tout en se promettant de ne pas manquer de lui parler de son fiancé Eric dès demain, Hermione retourna au deuxième étage où les ronflements sonores de son mari faisaient vibrer la porte de la chambre conjugale ; ces grognements familiers la firent sourire. Elle entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, s'inclina vers le lit où Ron était étendu de travers, la bouche entrouverte, et lui effleura tendrement le front :

\- Ronald...

\- Hum, fit-il en roulant sur le côté.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette scène. Elle éleva la voix :

\- Chéri, réveille-toi !

Lorsque Ron émergea enfin de son sommeil et qu'il la reconnut, il lui enlaça la taille en marmonnant :

\- Tu es déjà là... Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es recouverte de poussière ?

\- Ce n'est pas important.

Elle attendit que Ron s'assoit pour déclarer :

\- Mrs Trelawney est morte, Ron. Elle est morte avant même d'avoir pu me révéler une information essentielle. Nous commencions tout juste à parler de Voldemort quand elle est tombée au sol sous mes yeux ; il n'y avait aucune présence humaine dans la salle de divination à ce moment-là, et les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts, je m'en suis assurée. J'en ai donc conclu que le meurtre avait été une nouvelle commis par une seule et même personne : Voldemort. Et j'avais raison, sauf que... sauf que...

La voix d'Hermione devint aiguë alors que sa respiration s'accélérait ; il lui fallait confier l'horrible découverte qu'elle avait faite à Ron.

\- J'ai assisté Voldemort, poursuivit-elle en frémissant. J'ai... j'ai assassiné Serena Trelawney à sa place !... Mon Dieu !

Des sanglots de terreur s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Les mains chaudes de Ron enveloppèrent fermement ses épaules pour la calmer :

\- Allons, ma chérie, tu n'as assassiné personne ! C'est Voldemort qui a dû rentrer dans ton esprit dans le but de te faire croire le contraire... Est-ce que tu as ressenti sa présence dans la salle de divination ?

\- Je l'ai ressenti _dans_ _mon corps_ , Ron, souffla Hermione d'une voix blanche. Voldemort a pénétré mon corps et il a ainsi pu contrôler mes mouvements... J'avais ma baguette levée vers le professeur, et sans m'en rendre compte, je lui ai certainement lancé le sortilège mortel. Sur le moment, je ne m'en suis pas aperçue ; je ne pensais qu'à quitter la salle en emportant avec moi un maximum de manuscrits de divination. Et dans les escaliers de l'aile est, je me suis enfin retrouvée face à Voldemort. Son fantôme est devenu visible.

\- Comment ? S'écria Ron. Comment as-tu fait pour le voir ? Et comment as-tu réussi à lui échapper ? Il aurait pu te tuer, Hermione !

« Non, il ne peut pas, songea-t-elle. Il ne peut plus m'ôter la vie, à présent ; j'ai entre mes mains les armes qu'il faut pour cela ».

\- Écoute attentivement, dit-elle à Ron. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

...

\- Tu dois déjà partir ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il est vingt-trois heures, Rosie ; nous sommes ici depuis deux heures. Je dois rentrer maintenant avant d'être complètement vidé de mon énergie et de ne pas pouvoir être efficace au travail demain.

James se délecta silencieusement de la déception que reflétèrent les prunelles de sa cousine Rose. « A-t-elle vraiment envie que je reste avec elle jusqu'au bout de la nuit ? Se demanda-t-il, incrédule, en buvant lentement son verre de wisky-pur-feu... Oui, j'aimerais rester, mais je ne dois pas céder. » Lorsque son regard glissa le long de la chevelure de Rose que les murs bordeaux du café illuminaient de superbes reflets acajou, il eut cependant bien du mal à s'en tenir à sa décision. Il s'entendit dire doucement :

\- Devrais-je rester ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu as raison, soupira Rose. Je ne devrais pas essayer de te retenir, c'est idiot... J'ai agi égoïstement en t'accaparant ton temps alors que tu es occupé. Désolé. Je ne te reprocherai plus d'être absent parce que tu es investi dans ton travail, je te le promets.

Sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire taquin, James répondit :

\- Tu aurais pu profiter de la compagnie de n'importe qui, ces quatre derniers jours ; de Scorpius, ton fiancé, ou même Lily. Mais tu ne vois que moi. Par hasard... est-ce que je te manque ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, marmonna Rose en devenant écarlate. J'aurais effectivement pu voir n'importe qui, mais j'ai décidé de te voir toi, alors n'en fais pas toute une histoire, d'accord ?

Le trouble que l'attitude de Rose trahissait ne manqua pas de ravir James ; la gêne qu'elle manifestait en sa présence ne pouvait pas être sans signification, toutefois, il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. En se levant de table, il s'empara de sa veste en déclarant :

\- Je vais te raccompagner. Nous pouvons prendre le magicobus.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ce chemin, j'ai ma voiture, refusa Rose en boutonnant son gilet.

Elle finit par céder face à l'insistance de James.

Ils quittèrent le café et marchèrent dans la nuit sombre et silencieuse ; le calme qui régnait dans cet endroit isolé du vacarme des grandes villes procura à James un sentiment de détente sans pareil. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la campagne, mais ce soir, le fait de se promener aux côtés de Rose rendait à ses yeux tout ce qui l'entourait attrayant, y compris les petits chemins de terre et le chant des grillons. Son regard s'arrêta longuement sur le profil serein de Rose.

\- Tu sembles heureuse, remarqua-t-il. Tu es rayonnante ; je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça depuis des mois, Rosie.

Les yeux de Rose rencontrèrent les siens, et elle parut mal à l'aise.

\- Mon visage n'est pas la seule chose que tu peux regarder, dit-elle.

\- Ton visage est la seule chose qui vaut la peine d'être regardé dans cette rase campagne.

Brusquement, Rose s'arrêta. Elle prit un air grave en déclarant et en évitant de se tourner vers lui :

\- Ce genre de mots, James, tu peux les dire à Christelle, mais pas à moi.

James ne tarda pas à lui avouer qu'il avait rompu avec Christelle il y a tout juste vingt-quatre heures. Rose en fut étonnée, voire mécontente, car elle était inquiète de l'impact qu'avait eu la rupture sur son ex-petite amie – James s'en était, en vérité, peu soucié. Il fut un peu prit de remords.

\- De toute façon, poursuivit Rose, je suis fiancée. Et même si je ne l'étais pas, je n'accepterais pas un tel degré d'intimité entre nous. Jamais.

\- Je t'ai seulement fait un compliment, n'en fais pas toute une histoire inexistante.

\- Inexistante ? Répéta Rose d'un ton colérique.

Elle lui tourna le dos, puis accéléra la cadence de sa démarche. James ne comprit guère la cause de son emportement ; il la rattrapa au pas de course en répétant son prénom à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque Rose daigna enfin le regarder, il fut surpris de voir la frustration faire étinceler ses iris. « Mes paroles l'ont vraiment blessée ? » pensa-t-il en se plaçant devant elle.

\- Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal.

À cet instant, deux phares qui surgirent soudainement près d'eux les firent sursauter. Un immense bus violet se dressa devant eux ; le magicobus venait d'arriver.

...

Dans la caverne qui avait longtemps été le lieu de conservation de son horcruxe le plus précieux, Lord Voldemort garda les yeux rivés sur le lac lisse et opaque qui rassemblait à lui seul un nombre considérable de souvenirs. Voldemort venait ici depuis son enfance, et c'est ici même qu'il avait provoqué son ascension au pouvoir. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie, actuellement : il voulait surtout se remémorer sa première rencontre en face à face avec Hermione Weasley.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Voldemort était parvenu à suivre la trace de cette femme jusqu'à Poudlard ; l'école était déserte, car c'était encore les vacances scolaires. Il avait senti le danger le guetter en voyant Granger s'entretenir avec le professeur Trelawney, et il s'était débarrassé de cette dernière juste à temps. C'était Granger elle-même qui lui avait servi d'arme pour le meurtre. Cependant, il ne s'était pas aperçu que cette idiote avait emporté avec elle tous les livres de divination de Trelawney après avoir fait disparaître le corps du professeur. Il avait ensuite perdu sa trace avant de la retrouver, une heure plus tard, dans le couloir de la bibliothèque situé au deuxième étage, en train de consulter un manuscrit de divination. « Cette maudite sang-de-bourbe... Son intelligence m'insupporte ! Avait-il pensé en s'approchant d'elle. Comment a-t-elle deviné que la divination serait le seul moyen de me nuire ? ».

\- Oh, tiens. Vous êtes là, avait-elle dit calmement en se tournant dans sa direction. _Lord Voldemort._

« Elle me voit, avait aussitôt comprit Voldemort. Son esprit s'est ouvert à la divination, donc au monde de l'au-delà. Elle peut aborder les esprits errants et communiquer avec eux. »

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, elle avait semblé troublée.

\- Vous... vous n'avez pas changé, avait-elle murmuré en l'observant.

Elle s'était éclairci la gorge, puis avait poursuivi :

\- Quel dommage pour vous ! Même dans la mort, vous restez Tom Jedusor. Vos efforts ont été vains : votre identité ne changera pas... Jedusor est toujours là.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'arrache une par une les mèches de ta tignasse décoiffée, misérable femme ! Avait aboyé Voldemort en enfonçant son bras brumeux dans le visage de Granger. Jedusor est _mort !_

Hermione Weasley s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules :

\- Peut-être bien... Regardez autour de vous, avait-elle ajouté d'une voix doucereuse. Cet endroit ne vous rappelle rien ?

Lorsqu'elle avait achevé sa phrase, Voldemort et elle s'étaient retrouvés instantanément projetés dix-neuf ans en arrière (Granger s'était certainement servie de ses nouvelles connaissances en divination afin de modifier à sa guise le cadre spatio-temporel où elle se trouvait). À l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés auparavant, une fille et un garçon se faisaient face ; il s'agissait d'eux-mêmes. Voldemort avait examiné sa propre silhouette de l'époque où il était encore vivant, et où il avait échangé un marché avec Granger pour récupérer ses horcruxes.

Une étrange frustration avait noué l'estomac de Voldemort qui avait été contraint d'assister à la scène de lui et Granger en train de discuter tranquillement. Sa réaction avait paru satisfaire Hermione Weasley ; une minute plus tard, ils avaient été de retour dans le présent.

\- Comment oses-tu m'imposer ces visions, Granger ? avait alors hurlé Voldemort en traversant le corps de Granger qui s'était plié en deux.

\- Quel effet cela vous a fait de nous voir si proches l'un de l'autre ? Vous avez éprouvé de la colère, n'est-ce pas... Jedusor ?

Voldemort avait tressailli.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mort, Jedusor. Je vous reconnais, avait fait Granger en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Même si Voldemort vous domine, vous êtes toujours là.

« Cette fois-ci, je vais la tuer pour de bon », s'était dit Voldemort. Toutefois, Granger avait compris ses intentions ; un jet de lumière rouge avait jailli de sa baguette, puis Voldemort avait senti son corps invisible se séparer en plusieurs morceaux. Il n'avait éprouvé aucune douleur et les morceaux s'étaient rassemblés rapidement, ce qui avait tout juste laissé le temps à Hermione Weasley de déclarer :

\- Je peux agir contre vous en l'espace d'une seconde à peine, alors je vous conseille de baisser vos armes. Il me suffit de deux mots pour vous chasser du monde des vivants à tout jamais. Si vous êtes actuellement en train d'errer sur terre, c'est parce que vous êtes encore trop attaché à la vie ; vous craignez encore l'au-delà... Je ne peux pas vous éliminer, en revanche, je peux vous envoyer là où vous êtes supposé vous trouver à l'heure actuelle : avec les morts. Et n'essayez plus de me manipuler : les connaissances en divination que je viens d'acquérir vous en empêcheront.

La hargne fit frémir Voldemort. Un long hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres cependant qu'il considérait avec dégoût le visage triomphant de Granger.

...

Dans un mouvement brutal, le magicobus marqua un nouvel arrêt en plein centre de Londres ; plusieurs passagers perdirent l'équilibre, et les lits en cuir grincèrent en tanguant. « Quelle idée de nous embarquer dans cette machine infernale », songea Rose en s'accrochant tant bien que mal à une barre extrêmement mobile. Un autre « bang » du bus la projeta soudainement en avant, et elle se vit contrainte d'agripper la barre à l'endroit même où James était adossé : cette proximité forcée la gêna, mais elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rester immobile pour éviter de tomber.

Sans oser regarder James dans les yeux, elle dit timidement :

\- Je suis obligée de rester là.

\- Hum, fut la seule réponse de celui-ci.

Lentement, Rose leva son visage vers le sien, et ses prunelles s'accrochèrent aux siennes. Son souffle s'accéléra. Ses mains frémirent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu l'idée de prendre le magicobus ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Pour rester plus longtemps avec toi.

Les frémissements de Rose s'accentuèrent.

\- James, s'il te plaît, soupira-t-elle. Ne... ne parle pas comme ça.

\- Je te parle normalement. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer ?

Rose rougit. « Est-ce que c'est moi qui me fait des films ? Se demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que je suis folle ? ». Ses propres réactions commencèrent à l'apeurer, si bien que ce fut bientôt tout son corps qui trembla. Ses mains lâchèrent la barre quand le bus s'arrêta inopinément. Fort heureusement, James l'empêcha de justesse de perdre l'équilibre en l'entourant de ses bras.

Le soulagement de Rose fut à son comble à l'instant où ils sortirent enfin du magicobus. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison chaleureuse et moyenne de taille des Weasley. James questionna alors Rose :

\- Qui est à l'intérieur ?

\- Seulement mes parents... Eric n'est pas ici, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du jardin, à quelques pas de la balançoire.

\- Non, je ne veux pas le savoir, répliqua James en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu connais la raison de ses absences et tu n'es pas obligé de me les dire.

« À vrai dire, j'ignore pourquoi Eric me délaisse autant en ce moment, pensa Rose. Cela dit, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre : maintenant qu'il est loin de moi, je réalise que je n'éprouve pas tant de sentiments pour lui que cela. »

La voix de James résonna derechef au milieu des sons nocturnes :

\- Je pars en voyage d'affaire après-demain... Je vais en Bulgarie. Je resterai un mois complet là-bas.

Dans un premier temps, Rose demeura muette ; sa joie s'évapora. Puis elle dit :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'annonces seulement maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de le faire avant ?

Il y eut un bref silence.

\- Je suppose que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant ton départ, déclara Rose.

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite un bon voyage... (elle le regarda) Au revoir, James, et merci pour cette soirée. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Ils se saluèrent, après quoi James s'éloigna. Sa silhouette rétrécit dans la pénombre.

En le suivant des yeux, Rose sentit une déception amère lui serrer la gorge. « Il y a de nombreuses vélanes en Bulgarie, se souvint-elle brusquement. Ce pays est réputé pour contenir les plus belles beautés du monde... Que faire si James tombe sous le charme de l'une d'entre elles ? Que faire ? Que fois-je faire ? ». Elle savait qu'elle avait peu d'options pour éviter une si terrible possibilité.

\- James ! Appela-t-elle en rattrapant celui-ci au galop.

Il se retourna, surpris. Sans réfléchir, Rose franchit les mètres qui les séparaient, lui jeta les bras au cou, et lui embrassa la bouche. Elle desserra ensuite son étreinte sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à son baiser. Il prononça son prénom à mi-voix, mais elle n'eut pas le courage de l'écouter ; elle regagna à tout vitesse le jardin tandis que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine.


	22. (TOME 2) Le rêve de Lord Voldemort

**7\. Le rêve de Lord Voldemort**

 **...**

 _Le Balais Impérial_ était saturé de monde, aujourd'hui. L'équipe de James s'attelait à l'emballage des commandes à grands coups de baguette magique et travaillait à la chaîne afin de satisfaire les clients les plus grognons ; peu de clients parvenaient à conserver une bonne humeur face à la file d'attente qui était allongée jusqu'au milieu de l'avenue principale du chemin de traverse. James, pour sa part, donnait machinalement des ordres à ses employés, mais la concentration lui manquait. Ses employés parurent le remarquer. Ils ne lui en touchèrent pas un mot ; ils considéraient seulement son air rêveur et son indolence avec curiosité.

Ana, l'assistante de James, souffla même à l'oreille d'un collègue en gloussant :

\- Je crois que le patron a une nouvelle petite amie !

Pendant ce temps, James s'occupait d'un client particulièrement pressé. Il lui présenta un balais qu'il avait sélectionné parmi l'immense stock, toutefois, le client regarda l'objet emballé avec suspicion avant de dire d'une ton irrité :

\- Pardonnez-moi d'être grossier, mais est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ?

\- Quel est le problème, monsieur ? Demanda James.

L'homme hurla :

\- Par merlin, je ne vous ai pas demandé un balais-jouet ! Vous êtes lent et incompétent, M. Potter ! J'attends ma commande depuis vingt minutes !

James s'excusa comme il se devait, puis il retourna au stock en s'efforçant de mobiliser toute sa concentration. Cependant, son esprit flottait dans une euphorie incontrôlable. « Rose », pensa-t-il de nouveau en souriant. Hier, il avait soumis Rose à un test afin de connaître la nature de ses sentiments envers lui : il avait prétendu devoir partir en voyage d'affaires en Bulgarie, le pays des vélanes. La perspective de ce voyage avait éveillé de la jalousie et de la crainte chez Rose.

« Rose... tu m'aimes ! Tu m'aimes vraiment ! » se dit-il en extrayant un balais d'une pile. Il ferma les yeux en se souvenant du baiser qu'elle lui avait volé ; un baiser doux et timide. Un rire involontaire s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il revivait la scène... Une tape sur son crâne le sortit de sa rêverie.

Victoire se dressait derrière lui, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'exclama :

\- En réalité, tu n'as pas changé, James ! Tu es toujours un crétin fini ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tes clients s'impatientent ! À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Ta boutique va faire faillite, si tu continues comme ça !... Eh, James, tu m'écoutes ? Ajouta-t-elle en élevant la voix.

\- Oui. Désolé, Victoire. Je pensais à autre chose.

Elle soupira :

\- Eh bien, continue de divaguer ! Assis-toi là. Je vais prendre ta place : ta collègue m'a appelé à la rescousse pour que je sauve ce magasin.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Victoire, protesta James tout en sachant qu'il n'était de toute façon pas de taille à vaincre l'obstination de sa cousine.

Effectivement, Victoire se contenta d'émettre un rire cristallin. Elle se moqua ensuite :

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois, idiot ! À chaque fois que tu es rongé par l'alcool ou fatigué, c'est moi qui te remplace ; et ne dis pas le contraire ou je vais me fâcher !

Las, James l'admit. Après quoi, Victoire alla servir les clients avant qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler un mot. Il fut effaré par le dynamisme de la jeune femme qui jonglait entre les potentiels acheteurs à la vitesse de la lumière ; ses cheveux blonds argentés lançaient de farouches éclairs derrière elle. Elle était suffisamment belle pour charmer la plupart des clients. « L'arrière-grand-mère de Victoire était une vélane, se souvint soudainement James. Je comprends que les femmes se sentent en danger face à des vélanes ou des demi-vélanes... C'est du moins ce que Rose a dû ressentir ». La pensée de Rose l'emplit d'une nouvelle exaltation, puis il replongea dans sa rêverie.

Grâce à Victoire, la journée s'acheva finalement avec de bonnes ventes. James lui en fut très reconnaissant et la remercia à maintes reprises.

\- Oh, tu m'embarrasses, petit cousin ! Finit-elle par s'exclamer pour le faire taire. J'aurais préféré un compliment sur ma performance comme compensation. Si c'était Rose qui t'avait vu dans cet état pitoyable aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu crois que tu continuerais de rigoler tout seul dans ton coin ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais référence à Rose ? Sursauta James.

\- Parce que tu es complètement dingue d'elle et que tu essaies lamentablement de le cacher ! Par ailleurs, j'ai eu l'honneur d'assister à votre baiser, hier soir... Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ajouta-t-elle face à l'expression légèrement contrarié de James. Je te rappelle que lorsque j'étais à Poudlard et que je sortais avec Teddy, tu n'as pas hésité à nous interrompre en pleine voie 9/3 quart ! Moi, au moins, j'ai été assez gentille pour vous laisser de l'intimité !

En triturant maladroitement le manche d'un balais, James dit en gardant les yeux rivés devant lui :

\- Que je sois... Que je sois amoureux d'elle (c'était la première fois qu'il osait le dire à voix haute), est-ce que ça t'étonne ? Répond-moi honnêtement.

\- Pour quelle raison ça m'étonnerait ? Parce que c'est ma cousine et aussi la tienne ? Ben voyons ! Tu as le droit de l'aimer, James, ce n'est pas interdit. Ta situation est loin d'être un cas à part, crois-moi ! Cela arrive dans beaucoup de familles ! Et puis...

Agacé, James l'interrompit :

\- Rose va se marier avec Eric Porra, Victoire !

\- Je n'aime pas cet homme, il n'est pas net du tout ! Grimaça Victoire. Et cette histoire de fiançailles est bizarre ; je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête Rose avant qu'elle ne commette une grande erreur !

Un claquement sourd attira l'attention de James au même moment. Victoire et lui échangèrent un regard entendu avant de s'équiper simultanément de leurs baguettes. Prudemment, ils s'approchèrent de l'allée centrale tout en veillant à ne pas heurter les piles de balais et les globes en verre qui les encadraient ; plusieurs silhouettes aux visages recouverts d'un capuchon se dressèrent ensuite devant eux et les entourèrent pour leur empêcher toute esquive.

L'un des hommes s'adressa à James d'une étrange voix sans timbre :

\- Es-tu le fils Potter ?

James ne répondit rien. Sa baguette balayait nerveusement la rangée d'hommes en cercle.

\- Nous devons tuer le fils Potter, poursuivit l'homme. Le maître nous a ordonné de tuer le fils Potter.

\- Le maître ? Répéta James en se tournant discrètement du côté de Victoire.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête tout aussi discret lui indiquant qu'ils devaient passer à l'attaque. « Stupéfix », s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix en visant l'homme à la tête du groupe et l'individu qui se tenait à sa gauche. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, puis les autres sorciers répliquèrent en utilisant à maintes reprises le sortilège impardonnable de la mort. James évita de justesse deux jets de lumières vertes au moment où un autre homme pénétra à toute vitesse dans la boutique ; il reconnut Eric Porra.

\- Non ! Hurla celui-ci à l'attention des sorciers. Le maître n'a pas dit de le tuer maintenant !... Retirez-vous !

Les hommes obéirent en transplanant, et les plus blessés se levèrent avec peine. Après, ils disparurent à leur tour. Seul Eric Porra demeura immobile dans l'allée centrale, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres. James pointa sa baguette vers lui en grondant :

\- Toi !

\- Bonjour, fit Porra comme si de rien n'était. Alors, que s'est-il passé de beau durant mon absence ? Je suppose, James, que tu en as profité pour flirter avec ma fiancée ? Oh, je ne te le reproche pas : elle en avait aussi envie que toi... Et ça m'est égal de toute façon, vu que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour cette petite peste.

Une gifle sèche que lui assena Victoire l'interrompit un instant.

\- Dégage de ce magasin et ne t'approche plus de notre famille ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ou je te jure que je te le ferai payer !

\- Allons, ma beauté, répondit-il avec nonchalance, tu sais que tes menaces ne m'empêcheront pas d'agir. Je vais hypnotiser Rose pour la contraindre de nouveau à m'aimer, après quoi je laisserai au seigneur des ténèbres le privilège de vous tuer. Mais avant... _Impero_ !

Le sortilège frappa James de plein fouet. Victoire voulut le secourir, cependant, Eric Porra la pétrifia. « J'aurai bientôt sous mon contrôle toute ta famille, Rose Weasley. Et personne ne pourra vous sauver, toi et ta mère », pensa-t-il en observant son nouveau serviteur James Potter.

...

 _Une marée humaine s'étendait de part et d'autre d'une colline sur laquelle se tenait fièrement Voldemort. Celui-ci se délecta de la contemplation du pied de la colline où les sorciers du monde entier avaient le regard levé vers lui avec dévotion ; tous ces sorciers, faibles et stupides, étaient nés pour le servir et l'aduler. Personne ne pouvait être son égal et prétendre à la même position que lui. Voldemort grimpa au niveau du point le plus élevé de la colline afin d'accentuer l'écart qu'il y avait entre lui et ses serviteurs, puis il sortit son sésame de sa poche : la baguette de sureau. La baguette du maître._

 _Plein de félicité, il émit un rire strident tout en dirigeant la pointe de sa majestueuse baguette au-dessus de lui. Un grondement puissant résonna, après quoi le ciel se couvrit de nuages imposants et ténébreux ; la marque des ténèbres s'esquissa, et pas un coin de ciel ne fut épargné par les ondulations du serpent sortant de la tête de mort. Les sorciers s'inclinèrent d'un même mouvement devant la marque en s'exclamant :_

 _\- Vive le maître ! Vive le maître !_

 _Leur docilité stupide fit sourire Lord Voldemort._

 _\- Laissez-vous guider par moi, mes amis, dit-il d'une voix fougueuse. Craignez Lord Voldemort et suivez-le dans chacun de vos pas !_

Ce moment jouissif s'interrompit d'un seul coup : Voldemort fut de retour dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard avec son corps de fantôme et Hermione Weasley en face de lui. Cette femme avait utilisé la divination pour lui faire brièvement vivre son désir inconscient le plus cher, et Voldemort n'avait guère pu l'arrêter. Depuis qu'elle pratiquait la divination, elle s'autorisait à se montrer arrogante et menaçante envers lui ; elle payerait bien entendu le moment venu pour toutes les humiliations qu'elle lui faisait subir. En le regardant, elle l'interrogea :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être plongé dans son rêve ?

« Granger veut tester nos capacités de résistance, résonnèrent les pensées de Jedusor à l'oreille du fantôme. Elle ne doit surtout pas se rendre compte que nous avons apprécié ces visions ; si elle se rend compte que nous sommes encore aussi avides de pouvoir, elle nous chassera du monde des vivants. Elle ne doit pas nous voir comme une menace. » « Je le sais, pauvre imbécile », répliqua Voldemort en pensée.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te tuer sur-le-champ ! Gronda Voldemort à l'attention de Granger en feignant la colère. Quelle déception ! Tous ces sorciers étaient pathétiques à m'idolâtrer, à se soumettre à moi !

\- Vous aimez ça, pourtant, que l'on vous adule et que l'on se plie à vos ordres.

Voldemort s'efforça de prendre un ton sérieux :

\- Le pouvoir est la chose la plus tentatrice qui soit à mes yeux, Granger. Mais c'est étrange... je suis déçu. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, la réalisation de ce rêve ne m'a pas satisfait. (Il accéléra le débit de ses paroles pour paraître décontenancé) Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je ne comprends pas...

Hermione Weasley le scruta d'un air sarcastique, puis elle sourit.

\- Vous êtes un excellent acteur, opina-t-elle. Vous m'auriez facilement trompée si je ne savais pas à qui j'avais affaire. Mais vous êtes Lord Voldemort et je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

\- Et penses-tu que moi, j'ai la moindre confiance en toi ? Avec la divination, tu as un avantage sur moi ; tu peux à tout moment me chasser de ce monde... Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas maintenant, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi ne pas me chasser et rentrer chez toi ? (Il susurra ces derniers mots en guettant sa réaction).

Toutefois, Granger resta imperturbable. La lueur tremblotante des bougies dispersées sur la table où ils se trouvaient révéla l'éclat brun de ses yeux intelligents que Voldemort scruta avec insistance. « La vivacité d'esprit que je lis dans son regard m'a toujours fasciné, se dit-il. Elle a beau être une sang-de-bourbe de la pire espèce qui a ruiné ma vie, je l'estime... Oui, moi, Lord Voldemort je l'estime autant que Jedusor... En général, j'estime les personnes qui osent me tenir tête. »

Au terme d'une minute, Granger déclara :

\- Je dois parler à Jedusor sans que Voldemort n'intervienne. Vous êtes dorénavant deux esprits séparés, et j'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à vous distinguer l'un de l'autre... Je veux parler à Jedusor : si vous m'accordez cette faveur, je vous promets de ne rien faire qui puisse vous nuire. Vous avez ma parole.

\- Prouve-moi que je peux te faire confiance. Tu m'as déjà trahi à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous prouver, répondit-elle sèchement. N'oubliez pas que pour l'instant, c'est moi qui a le pouvoir. Vous avez intérêt à faire ce que je vous demande si vous ne voulez pas disparaître pour de bon !

Voldemort contint sa rage jusqu'à ce que Granger poursuive :

\- Je vais vous rendre votre enveloppe corporelle... (l'expression perplexe qu'il adopta l'incita à ajouter) Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite ! Ce ne sera que pour vingt-quatre heures ; juste le temps de pouvoir m'entretenir avec une vraie personne.

« Toucher de nouveau le corps de Jedusor doit aussi faire partie de tes motivations, femme perfide. Sois certaine que je ferai en sorte de satisfaire ce désir secret... ainsi, tu perdras la raison et tu tomberas dans mes bras. Et tu ne voudras plus me chasser » pensa Voldemort en plissant les lèvres. Dix minutes plus tard, il redevint un homme en chair et en os. Ses cinq sens se ranimèrent d'un seul coup, ce qui le perturba d'abord ; heureusement, il s'habitua vite à pouvoir à nouveau sentir, humer, et goûter. Et malheureusement, il eut bien du mal à résister à l'attraction que provoqua en lui la présence d'Hermione Weasley.

Cependant qu'elle le considérait gravement, il s'approcha d'elle, puis lui toucha le bras. Elle tressaillit avant de se lever de sa chaise. Ses joues se colorèrent quand elle se retrouva face à Voldemort. Ils se regardèrent sans bouger.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda ensuite Granger.

\- Je voulais vérifier que tu ne m'avais pas piégé.

Il tourna lentement autour d'elle et s'arrêta derrière elle. Après, il l'entoura brusquement de ses bras.

\- Lâchez-moi, vous êtes fou ! S'écria-t-elle en se débattant.

\- Non, souffla-t-il en prenant une voix fébrile. Même sans ton consentement, je continuerai de t'enlacer, Granger... admet que tu veux cela autant que moi.

Il resserra son étreinte avec une ardeur qu'il peina à maîtriser.

\- Qu'y gagnerez-vous ? Haleta Granger en continuant de le repousser.

\- Ton amour.

« Oui, Granger, songea-t-il. Mon nouveau plan pour survivre est de te refaire tomber amoureuse de moi. Et je sais que tu ne pourras pas me résister bien longtemps ».

...

 _James,_

 _Je ne peux pas te laisser partir en Bulgarie sans te donner une explication concernant ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous l'autre soir._ (la plume de Rose s'immobilisa au-dessus du parchemin) _Oui, je t'ai embrassé, mais_ _ne va pas croire que_ (cette phrase fut aussitôt barrée) _mais_ ce _n'était qu'un baiser d'au revoir. J'ai agi impulsivement : quand tu as parlé de la Bulgarie,_ _j'ai pensé aux vélanes_ (Rose fit disparaître ces mots à grands coups de plume) _j'ai pensé_ à _la distance qui allait nous séparer, et je me suis soudainement sentie seule. Être séparée de toi..._

 _-_ Ça ressemble à une lettre d'amour ! Murmura Rose en se frappant le front. Il va se faire de fausses idées ! Oh, je laisse tomber, j'en ai marre !

Elle froissa le parchemin, et la boule qu'elle en fit rejoignit les dix autres boules qui gisaient par terre. Rose s'étala ensuite sur le bureau de sa chambre en soupirant. Elle se repassa la scène où elle volait un baiser à James une nouvelle fois dans sa tête, ce qui ne contribua qu'à la rendre encore plus confuse. Elle gémit :

\- Je ne peux tout de même pas être vraiment amoureuse de James !

Au même instant, la porte de sa chambre s'écarta à une telle allure qu'elle heurta le mur en tremblant ; dans son sillage, Eric apparut. Le cœur de Rose eut un raté. Elle n'eut pas le courage de se lever pour le saluer et se contenta de le suivre des yeux alors qu'il s'avançait jusqu'à elle.

\- Bonjour, mon ange, sourit-il, debout près d'elle. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?


	23. (TOME 2) L'évasion PREMIÈRE PARTIE

**8\. L'évasion (PREMIÈRE PARTIE)**

 **...**

Sans attendre une réponse de Rose, Eric ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, s'approcha des débris de papiers posés au sol qu'il transporta dans ses bras sans aucun scrupule, puis il s'étala sur le lit de Rose sans se débarrasser de sa cape et de ses chaussures. Il sélectionna au hasard une boule de papier qu'il déplia méticuleusement. Bouillante de rage face à cette violation d'intimité, Rose s'apprêta à lui hurler de partir ; mais elle se contint en songeant que le moment était mal venu pour perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Les dents blanches moqueuses d'Eric qui contrastaient avec son teint hâlé réapparurent tandis qu'il lisait à haute voix :

\- « _James, oublie ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de notre séparation. Tu as sans doute mal interprété ma réaction, et je m'en excuse... en réalité, je ne voulais même pas t'embrasser ; je ne l'ai fait que parce que j'étais dans un état de solitude absolue_... » « _James, les vélanes ne sont pas les meilleures femmes à aimer : j'étais inquiète que tu éprouves un amour vain pour l'une de ces femmes inaccessibles, alors je t'ai embrassé..._ ».

Il poursuivit d'une voix volontairement lente en attrapant une troisième boule de papier :

\- « _James, la vérité est que j'étais jalouse ce soir-là. Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je t'ai embrassé pour que tu puisses comprendre mes sentiments..._ ».

\- Stop ! Rugit Rose, le visage rouge de honte.

Très amusé, Eric cessa sa lecture à voix haute, néanmoins, il lut silencieusement la totalité des brouillons. Après quoi, son regard se posa sur Rose en s'assombrissant considérablement ; elle sursauta quand il éclata de rire.

\- Vous êtes allés plutôt loin ! S'écria-t-il ensuite en jetant une feuille dépliée au sol... Alors, Rose ? Poursuivit-il en reprenant une voix calme. Quel effet cela fait de tromper son fiancé ?

\- Tromper ? C'est toi qui oses parler de tromper ? Notre relation est fausse, je ne t'aime pas !

Eric bondit sur elle en deux secondes et la projeta sur son lit en lui prenant les poignets :

\- Mais tu vas m'aimer ! Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix... ton James est désormais sous mon contrôle, tu ne le reverras plus ! Je me suis également occupé de ta cousine blonde comme il se doit. (Rose eut un sursaut de frayeur) Quant à ta mère, ton sort lui est complètement égal : elle est en ce moment même en train de fricoter avec son ancien amant...

\- Ferme-la !

Il la fit taire en la giflant. Puis il enfonça sa bouche dans la sienne en lui empoignant les cheveux avec férocité ; Rose tenta de l'écarter d'elle avec ses genoux, mais il l'écrasa sans aucune pitié en continuant de lui infliger le baiser le plus douloureux qui soit. Il souffla méchamment à son oreille :

\- Ce n'est rien. Imagine simplement que James est à ma place, et tu n'auras plus mal... Profitons d'avoir la maison pour nous seuls.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux parler comme ça ? Tu es dégoûtant !

Il continua de « l'embrasser » sans jamais toutefois rien tenter de plus audacieux, au grand soulagement de Rose. Elle profita du fait qu'il soit occupé à malmener ses lèvres pour faire venir sa baguette jusqu'à elle par le biais du sortilège de l'attraction. Elle fit même semblant de pousser un cri de douleur lorsque Eric tira un peu trop fort sur l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Cependant, il la prit au dépourvu en lui arrachant le bâton magique des mains. Il rugit ensuite en visant son front :

\- _Imp_...

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

Rose n'eut guère besoin de se redresser pour identifier l'auteur de ce sortilège : seul son oncle Harry avait pour habitude – étonnamment brillante – de s'en servir en toute occasion. La baguette de la jeune femme sauta de la main d'Eric ; l'oncle de Rose entra dans la chambre suivi de son père, et à deux, ils collèrent Eric contre un mur.

M. Weasley veilla à ce qu'il soit désarmé tandis qu'oncle Harry rugissait :

\- Dis-nous qui tu es ! Et sous les ordres de qui tu agis !

Livide, Eric se tut en serrant les poings.

\- Tu ne veux pas parler ? Poursuivit M. Potter. Très bien !

Il fit un signe de tête au père de Rose qui sortit de sa poche un flaçon de véritasérum. À sa vue, Eric blêmit, mais il s'empêcha encore une fois de parler.

\- On m'a donné l'ordre de me taire, marmonna-t-il simplement, furieux.

\- Eh bien, tu ne te tairas pas pour longtemps, répliqua oncle Harry.

Par la suite, Eric fut contraint d'avaler du véritasérum. Et les questions que lui posèrent M. Potter et M. Weasley obtinrent les réponses suivantes :

\- Je suis Eric Porra, chercheur au département aquatique magique d'une institut privée de Rio. J'ai été suspendu de mes fonctions pour devenir le serviteur de Lord Voldemort qui m'a soumis au sortilège de l'imperium. Afin que j'aie un motif cohérent pour approcher la famille Weasley, il m'a demandé de séduire Rose Weasley par la force.

Oncle Harry réfléchit avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort t'a ordonné d'approcher la famille Weasley ?

\- Parce qu'il veut se venger d'Hermione Weasley ; il est mort à cause d'elle. Il veut indirectement la torturer en faisant souffrir les membres de sa famille.

\- Où est Voldemort ?

Le regard d'Eric s'arrêta sur Rose qui tressaillit quand il déclara :

\- Il est à Poudlard... et il a désormais à ses côtés James Potter et Victoire Lupin. James est sous son contrôle.

« James n'était-il pas supposé être occupé à faire les préparatifs de son voyage ? Se demanda-t-elle. Comment a-t-il pu être capturé par cet homme ? Oh mon Dieu, non... James... ». Un malaise lui alourdit le crâne et l'obligea à s'adosser contre sa tête de lit. Tout occupés comme ils étaient à mettre fin à l'interrogatoire, son oncle et son père ne remarquèrent pas le choc qui la saisit : ils stupéfixèrent Eric avant de le soulever dans les airs par la magie. Ils l'enfermèrent dans la chambre parentale située face à celle de Rose.

Puis M. Weasley et M. Potter furent de retour dans la chambre de Rose dix minutes plus tard. Toujours imprégnée par les affreuses paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre, Rose pleurait à chaudes larmes sans bouger de son lit.

\- Rosie, dit doucement son père en la prenant par les épaules.

\- James et Victoire..., commença-t-elle sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

Son oncle Harry s'efforça de la rassurer :

\- Nous allons les ramener sains et saufs, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'ai demandé à ta grand-mère Molly de rester avec toi, lui annonça M. Weasley. Tu dois l'attendre, elle devrait être bientôt là.

Rose se tut, incapable de rajouter un mot de plus. On lui fit monter une soupe chaude à la senteur de tomate réconfortante qui ne lui réchauffa pourtant pas l'estomac. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de savoir ses cousins entre les mains de Voldemort, cet homme dangereux qui s'en était prit à sa mère auparavant ; et elle supportait encore moins d'être contrainte d'attendre passivement une possible attaque de ses proches. « Et maman ? Pensa-t-elle soudainement. Où est maman ? ».

...

Les yeux noirs de Voldemort étaient un lac infini de souvenirs ; Hermione les contemplaient, sans pouvoir discerner la matérialité qui l'entourait. Elle avait l'impression d'être au cœur de l'un de ses rêves ou d'être transportée des années en arrière. C'était avec une intensité déconcertante qu'elle sentait la pression des bras de Voldemort autour de ses épaules : elle ne s'était pas habituée au fait qu'il ait retrouvé son enveloppe corporelle. Ils étaient toujours au milieu de la bibliothèque déserte de Poudlard, tout proches l'un de l'autre.

Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque la bouche de Voldemort toucha la sienne : elle avait anticipé ce contact et n'avait pas cherché à l'éviter, car effectivement, « elle voulait cela autant que lui ». Elle ignorait si cet acte était délibéré de sa part ou véritablement spontané, mais elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir maintenant. Ils se dévorèrent précipitamment les lèvres... La caverne se dessina devant les yeux clos d'Hermione cependant que Voldemort la soulevait de terre en l'inondant de baisers farouches : elle sentit qu'il ne simulait pas son désir pour elle, bien que ses motivations cachées ne soient sans doute pas innocentes. Quand Voldemort la poussa en direction de la table, le doux bruit du lac de la caverne résonna à ses oreilles...

Elle sursauta quand ses mains se déplacèrent avidement sur sa peau, puis elle mit fin au baiser en hurlant :

\- Écartez-vous ! Écartez-vous !

Il la lâcha. Un sourire froid étira ensuite sa bouche.

\- Granger... tu me désires toujours autant.

\- Ce n'est pas en jouant avec mes sentiments que vous sauverez votre vie ; et en disant cela, je m'adresse aussi bien à Voldemort qu'à Jedusor ! Vous n'obtiendrez jamais mon amour, car vous n'êtes rien à mes yeux ! Je ne vous ai jamais aimé, pas même un peu !

« Tout compte fait, je ne veux pas lui parler, se dit-elle. Je ne supporte déjà plus de le regarder en face... Mais le problème est que Voldemort ne redeviendra un fantôme qu'au terme de vingt-quatre heures : si je le laisse sans surveillance, il commettra des actes malfaisants. » Elle savait qu'elle pouvait remettre toute sa confiance entre les mains de Ron et Harry pour ce qui était de la sécurité de sa fille Rose et du reste de sa famille. Elle se retourna donc du côté de Voldemort, puis déclara en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur son beau visage :

\- J'ai déjà dit que je ne ferai rien qui pourrait vous nuire si vous respectez vos engagements, le plus important étant de rester à l'écart de ma famille et de mes amis. Alors vous n'avez pas besoin de prétendre vouloir me reconquérir : je ne vous bannirai pas du monde des vivants.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu me laisser rester dans ce monde ? L'interrogea-t-il à voix basse en lui soulevant le menton.

Hermione se dégagea de lui en fuyant derechef ses prunelles :

\- Pour vous prouver que je n'ai jamais voulu que votre bien. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous venger de moi.

\- Tu veux mon bien ? Dois-je croire cela ?

De manière insistante, Voldemort réduit la distance qu'il y avait entre eux ; il semblait comme aimanté à elle. Il chuchota :

\- Que veux-tu demander à Jedusor ?

Elle leva enfin les yeux. Elle soutint difficilement le regard noir de son interlocuteur.

\- Jedusor, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut placide. Je voudrais savoir comment vous êtes mort. Dites-moi ce qui a provoqué vos remords.

Cette question parut surprendre Voldemort. Un instant, sa bouche qui se serra demeura empreinte de mutisme. En l'espace d'une seconde, son expression se modifia ; ses yeux sombres virèrent au rouge et ses narines frémirent de colère. Il empoigna brutalement la robe d'Hermione avant de l'étaler sur la table de lecture par la seule force de son bras. Puis il rugit :

\- Et veux-tu savoir comment tu vas mourir dans un moment ?

\- C'est à Jedusor que je m'adresse ! Fit Hermione avec la même véhémence en dressant sa baguette vers lui. Restez à l'écart de notre conversation !

Voldemort siffla entre ses dents :

\- Il ne dira rien ! Cet idiot a suffisamment été déshonoré en mourant par la faute d'une sang-de-bourbe !

\- Jedusor, c'est à vous que je parle ! Répondez à ma question !

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se firent longuement face sans esquisser un seul mouvement. Et Voldemort finit par lui attraper le bras en lui ordonnant :

\- Entre dans mon esprit, je vais te montrer le souvenir qui t'intéresse ; le dernier souvenir de Lord Voldemort en tant qu'être vivant.

Hermione sut d'emblée que c'était Jedusor qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Elle ferma les paupières, puis son esprit se connecta au sien.

...

La pluie cognait goutte à goutte contre le double vitrage du salon de la maison des Weasley. Rose traversa précautionneusement la salle de séjour sur la pointe de ses chaussures tout en nouant sa longue cape en laine autour de sa gorge dénudée. « Pardonne-moi, oncle Harry... pardonne-moi papa, songea-t-elle. Je ne peux vraiment pas continuer d'attendre ici et de savoir James, Victoire, et maman en danger. » Alors qu'elle allait presque atteindre la cheminée, elle heurta le pot en terre contenant la poudre de cheminette qui se brisa au sol en déversant son contenu. Un violent sursaut l'agita lorsque la silhouette svelte de Scorpius se dessina dans l'obscurité : son oncle Harry s'était chargé de l'inviter pour la nuit – Rose avait d'ailleurs horreur de voir son meilleur ami jouer les chaperons. Comme si rester confinée dans sa chambre ne lui suffisait pas !

Elle soupira en s'inclinant au-dessus du talon de son pied ensanglanté qui venait de s'enfoncer dans un morceau saillant du pot cassé :

\- Est-ce que tu me surveilles ?

Scorpius s'approcha d'elle en conservant son expression grave.

\- Je suis là pour ça, je te le rappelle.

\- Et ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! S'écria Rose d'une voix perçante. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu n'as pas à m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne vais pas te ligoter pour t'empêcher de partir, Rose. J'aimerais seulement te conseiller de ne pas prendre de décisions idiotes.

Sur ces mots, il s'accroupit près de sa jambe ; il s'apprêta à l'aider à soigner l'écorchure profonde de son pied, toutefois, Rose se recula en boitant légèrement :

\- Le temps presse. Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Rose !

\- Voldemort détient James et Victoire ! Explosa-t-elle en se retournant. Et peut-être ma mère aussi ! De quel droit voulez-vous me tenir à l'écart d'eux ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas confiance à ton oncle et ton père ? Ils t'ont promis de tous les ramener sains et saufs ! Par ailleurs, ils sont les seuls à avoir vaincus Voldemort par le passé !

Elle éclata en sanglots frénétiques. Scorpius lui offrit aussitôt des bras chaleureux et réconfortants qui l'oppressèrent : elle éconduit son étreinte, puis se laissa tomber au sol. Ses doigts tremblants et fébriles tentèrent de rassembler la fine poudre de cheminette qui s'était accrochée au tapis. Dans sa détresse, elle oublia qu'un simple « reparo » lui aura épargné ce travail. Les mains de Scorpius se refermèrent autour de ses poignets :

\- Rose... Rose... Tout ira bien. Aies confiance.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, je ne veux pas rester loin d'eux ! Pleura-t-elle. L'idée même de les savoir en danger me rend folle ! Je m'inquiète surtout pour James qui est sous le contrôle de Voldemort... Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir correctement ! S'il meurt, que ferais-je ?

\- Calme-toi, s'il te plaît !

Les propos de son ami demeurèrent sans effet sur Rose, car sa décision était prise ; elle n'avait pas pour habitude de faire dévier ses projets en cours de route une fois qu'elle les avait fixés. De plus, en ce moment, elle ne pouvait qu'écouter les élans de son cœur : l'idée de perdre ceux qu'elle aimait lui ôtait toute capacité de raisonnement, alors qu'elle savait pourtant combien il était indispensable de conserver un minimum de lucidité en pareil cas.

Elle observa brièvement le visage pâle de Scorpius, attendrie par son dévouement envers elle. Elle lui embrassa la joue en s'exclamant :

\- Je dois partir, désolée !

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle jeta la poudre sur les flammes dont la teinte verdit, puis elle pénétra dans l'âtre. Elle eut à peine le temps d'adresser un dernier regard à Scorpius lorsque le salon disparut sous ses yeux.

Elle tourna sur elle-même pendant une bonne minute avant de tomber sèchement par terre. Elle reconnut le sol en pierre, froid et formel, du château de Poudlard. En levant la tête, elle distingua également le plafond haut et voûté du bureau – vide – du directeur adjoint. Elle se mit debout ; elle ne perdit pas une minute pour déverrouiller toutes les portes des salles de classe, des bureaux, et des placards à balais. Elle parcourut même la serre et les cours intérieures. Mais elle ne vit personne. « Où dois-je aller ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Elle décida alors, sans grand espoir, de se servir de la salle sur demande. Elle passa trois fois devant en songeant : « Je voudrais trouver James et Victoire. »

Une porte apparut au bout de la troisième fois. Pleine d'espoir, Rose entra dans la salle : spacieuse et complètement démeublée, elle était tout aussi déserte que le reste de l'école. Incrédule, déçue et frustrée, Rose scruta la salle de tous les côtés en courant. Ses longues mèches de cheveux en sueurs se mêlèrent à ses larmes. En poussant un cri de rage, elle se laissa glisser sur un matelas qui gisait au fond de la salle.

Des larmes abondantes coulèrent sur ses joues frémissantes. À cet instant, une main se plaqua lentement sur sa bouche ; elle cessa de respirer en refermant ses doigts autour de sa baguette.

\- Chut ! C'est moi, Rosie, chuchota ensuite la voix de James derrière elle.


	24. (TOME 2) L'évasion DEUXIÈME PARTIE

**8\. L'évasion (DEUXIÈME PARTIE)**

 **...**

La main se desserra de la bouche de Rose. Avec prudence, Rose pivota sur le matelas jusqu'à apercevoir son cousin James qui était étendu près d'elle et appuyé sur un coude ; il se mit en position assise sans la quitter du regard et lui pressa les épaules. En l'observant, Rose sentit un soulagement cuisant lui monter à la gorge : il était un peu blême, ses yeux étaient brouillés par une vive fatigue, et il était toujours vêtu de ses habits de travail, mais il n'avait aucune blessure visible. Il semblait bien se porter.

\- Rosie, pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Demanda-t-il avec indolence.

Paralysée par l'émotion, elle ne répondit rien. Elle l'interrogea seulement d'une voix à peine perceptible sur la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait enfermé dans la salle sur demande et allongé sur un matelas. Il déclara qu'on l'avait probablement endormi avec une potion afin de le maintenir dans cette pièce une dizaine d'heures, et que Voldemort l'avait – heureusement – dispensé du sortilège de l'impero.

\- J'étais inquiet pour toi, lui dit-il ensuite. À cause d'Eric Porra.

\- Et imagine combien moi, j'étais inquiète pour toi ! Tonna Rose en se laissant de nouveau gagner par les larmes. Combien j'ai eu peur de te perdre quand j'ai appris que tu étais entre les mains de Voldemort ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! (elle sanglota) Je préfère te savoir en Bulgarie et en sécurité qu'ici et en danger de mort !

James la serra étroitement contre lui. En dépit de la gravité de la situation, il parvint à ironiser :

\- Tu préfères vraiment me savoir en Bulgarie ?

\- Tais-toi avant que je ne te frappe pour avoir osé me mentir ! Fit-elle contre son épaule... Mais, je ne le ferai pas parce que tu es sain et sauf et que c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Rose le contempla à travers ses larmes qu'il estompa avec le dos de sa main, puis elle ne sut comment, d'une simple étreinte, ils en arrivèrent à un baiser ; leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec le même élan. Rose se hissa impulsivement sur ses genoux afin de pouvoir couvrir la bouche de James de baisers. Elle eut l'impression de faire l'expérience d'un premier baiser, car elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé de plaisant à cette démonstration amoureuse. Un plaisir vif tournoya dans son ventre et grandit au fur et à mesure que le baiser devenait ardent.

Prise d'une frénésie incontrôlable, Rose laissa ses doigts tremblants se mêler à la chevelure en bataille de James cependant que ses lèvres pressantes réclamaient plus d'audace. Les mains de James glissèrent le long de sa nuque et de son dos avant de lui encercler la taille, et il répondit au souhait de ses lèvres.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent étendus sur le matelas sous l'effet de leur ivresse qu'ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre. Rose reprit son souffle sans réaliser pleinement ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle se releva ensuite. James murmura en la regardant avec un sourire :

\- Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai inventé cette histoire de voyage en Bulgarie, maintenant.

\- Non. C'est un mensonge absurde.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre une nouvelle fois pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il en s'inclinant vers son visage.

Rose l'arrêta d'une main. Il s'empara alors de cette main qu'il serra entre les siennes avec tendresse. Puis il la regarda en déclarant :

\- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, Rosie.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas ressentir ça pour moi... Il ne faut pas, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Nous ne pouvons pas.

James demeura silencieux, après quoi il lui posa cette question :

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi ? (Rose secoua la tête) Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi es-tu si réticente ?

\- James, nous sommes cousins ! S'écria-t-elle, agacée de le voir si long à la détente. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée pour nous d'être amoureux ?

Sa réponse provoqua une hilarité inattendue chez James : il renversa la tête en arrière en éclatant de rire. Puis il recentra son attention sur Rose, et une joie qui rendit celle-ci confuse se peignit sur ses traits. Ses mains se firent pressantes contre les siennes tandis qu'il disait :

\- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Seulement ça ? (il rit une nouvelle fois) Mais Rosie, nous sommes déjà amoureux ! Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise idée quand il s'agit d'amour, il y a juste des sentiments ! Le fait que nous soyons cousins n'a rien d'un obstacle !

\- Mais...

Ils durent mettre fin à leur conversation à cet instant, car la porte métallique de la salle sur demande se décrocha brusquement avec un cliquetis strident : sa chute contre la pierre du sol émit ensuite un son qui aurait pu réveiller le château entier s'il n'était pas désert. Le sol trembla et des dalles de pierre tombèrent contre le mur. Rose et James se levèrent d'un même geste alerte, leur baguette en main. Discrètement, James glissa à Rose :

\- Il doit s'agir de l'un des hommes de Voldemort. Il y en a au moins une vingtaine qui rôde dans le château.

\- Je n'en ai pourtant vu aucun ! S'étonna-t-elle.

James lui expliqua, toujours à voix basse :

\- Ils t'ont repérée et ils ont attendu le moment propice pour attaquer ; nous allons devoir improviser un plan de secours pour leur échapper.

\- Quel plan de secours ?... (un éclair de rappel jaillit dans l'esprit de Rose) Maintenant que j'y pense, où est Victoire ?

\- Elle est dans la salle des trophées, je l'ai localisée sur la carte du maraudeur ; je pense qu'elle va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous devons nous dépêcher de la rejoindre.

« Il ne doit pas savoir que maman est également à Poudlard, se dit-elle. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été capturée par Voldemort et que papa et oncle Harry l'ont retrouvée ». Il lui sembla que James n'avait aucun plan bien judicieux en tête, puisqu'ils quittèrent la salle sur demande sans aucune prudence. Rose n'eut nullement le temps de s'insurger contre cet acte irréfléchi, puisque six sorciers cagoulés leur barrèrent la sortie. Rose consulta alors James du regard et fut surprise de le voir esquisser un sourire en levant sa baguette.

...

Hermione parcourut impatiemment l'esprit de Voldemort qui ne lui imposa aucune vision. Elle attendit en se concentrant, toutefois, rien ne vint à elle. Seul le visage crispé de celui-ci face au sien, encadré par la vaste salle encombré de la bibliothèque était à portée d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » se demanda-t-elle en examinant Voldemort dont l'expression se fermait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Son corps entier était figé, comme si quelque chose le préoccupait.

En soupirant d'exaspération, Hermione lui demanda :

\- Je ne vois rien ! Que faites-vous ? Je croyais que vous vouliez me montrer un souvenir important !

La bouche de Voldemort se serra.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, dit-il enfin sombrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous...

\- Qui est là ? Hurla-t-il en se retournant brusquement. Potter !... Montre-toi, Potter !

« Harry ? Songea Hermione en se précipitant vers l'allée de gauche pour tenter d'aviser sa silhouette. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ? ». Depuis le fond de la pièce parvinrent à pleine vitesse des geysers de lumière orangé. De justesse, Hermione forma un bouclier autour d'elle avec un puissant protego, tandis que Voldemort s'élançait en avant afin de mener un combat féroce ; en reconnaissant la silhouette allongée d'Harry et la chevelure écarlate de Ron à travers une rangée de livres, Hermione poussa une exclamation.

Les jets de lumière continuèrent de se croiser et de se mêler sans qu'il n'y ait jamais aucun vainqueur. Pour mettre fin au combat de façon drastique, Hermione se dressa au milieu du champ de bataille en dressant les bras :

\- Stop ! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Ni Harry ni Ron ne se risquèrent à lancer un nouveau sortilège, quant à Voldemort, il lança à Hermione un regard glacial en se résignant. Rien ne paraissait davantage activer son ressentiment le plus profond que la présence d'Harry : à sa vue, toutes ses pulsions meurtrières avaient refaits surface. Les deux hommes bruns se toisèrent avec le même mépris.

Le physique de Voldemort, bien plus avantageux qu'avant qu'il ne se procure du sang de licorne pour se réincarner, induit Harry en erreur qui fit sèchement :

\- Jedusor.

\- Lord Voldemort, rectifia son ennemi en rivant sur lui des yeux rougeâtres débordant de haine. Tu vois, même mort, j'ai tout pour moi : la rigueur physique et le pouvoir !

Il ajouta :

\- Tu as vieilli, Harry Potter. Tu es aussi ridé que ton amie Granger.

Sur ces mots – et sans attendre l'approbation d'Hermione – il se servit à trois reprises du sortilège mortel. Harry évita les deux premières menaces avec dextérité, cependant, la troisième fois, ce fut de justesse qu'Hermione le protégea avec un bouclier ; une folie animait Voldemort qui ne semblait plus maîtriser sa colère. Le cœur d'Hermione palpitait de peur alors qu'elle constatait en soupirant de soulagement que ses amis avaient tous deux été épargnés par les attaques de Voldemort. La hargne l'envahit ensuite, puis elle hurla à l'attention de Voldemort :

\- Mais que vous faites-vous ! Vous ne deviez pas leur faire de mal, je vous avais averti !

\- Laisser Potter en vie ? Railla-t-il. Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse faire une chose si insensée ? Eh bien non, je ne peux pas, Granger !

Ensuite, Harry s'avança vers lui en grondant :

\- Où sont-ils ? Que leur avez-vous fait ?

\- De qui parles-tu, Potter ? Lui demanda sèchement Voldemort en contenant toujours difficilement son désir de le tuer sur-le-champ.

\- James et Victoire ! Où sont-ils ?

Le choc d'Hermione ne put se résumer sous forme de mots à cet instant ; elle se figea sur place en contemplant Voldemort sans y croire. Encore une fois, elle s'était laissée noyer par ses sentiments de jadis, car les caresses et les baisers de cet homme lui avait fait oublier l'espace d'un instant la nature de ce dernier. Elle avait sottement cru qu'à présent que l'esprit de Jedusor était indépendant de celui de Voldemort, il pourrait changer et privilégier l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle.

Néanmoins, elle comprit que Jedusor ne serait jamais qu'un être malhonnête et avide de pouvoir accroché à l'identité de Lord Voldemort. Sans réfléchir, elle pointa sa baguette en direction de Voldemort d'un geste très rapide, puis une seconde plus tard, une profonde entaille s'étendit sur la poitrine de celui-ci. Du sang coula à flot.

Voldemort poussa un cri de douleur perçant avant de refermer sa blessure à l'aide de la magie noire. Après, Hermione tonna d'une voix pleine de rage :

\- En échange de votre vie, vous ne deviez pas faire de mal à ma famille ! Je vous l'avais interdit !... Pourquoi voulez-vous me pousser à vous chasser d'ici ?

Il eut l'audace d'esquisser un sourire en répondant :

\- Après réflexion, j'ai compris que tu ne pourrais jamais me chasser malgré tes nouveaux pouvoirs. (il ajouta en s'égosillant) Et la raison, espèce d'idiote, c'est que tu es éperdument amoureuse de moi !

\- Vous êtes fou ! Complètement cinglé ! Vous êtes abject, je vous déteste, vous qui osez vous en prendre à ceux que j'aime vraiment ! Vous ne me croyez pas capable de vous chasser de ce monde auquel vous vous raccrochez pathétiquement ? Eh bien, regardez ça.

En ignorant sa peur, Hermione se concentra sur son objectif principal : vaincre Voldemort. L'envoyer dans l'au-delà. « Je dois le faire, pensa-t-elle. Il le faut. Jedusor est mon ennemi, je ne dois rien ressentir pour lui ».

...

Le plan judicieux de James avait été la cape d'invisibilité : le sortilège d'attraction lui avait été bien utile pour récupérer cet accessoire indispensable. Rose et lui s'en étaient servi pour échapper aux hommes de Voldemort ; et ils étaient parvenus sans peine à mettre à terre la moitié des sorciers cagoulés qui avaient été trop occupés à tâtonner dans le vide en essayant de les rattraper pour s'imaginer courir un quelconque danger. Par la suite, ils avaient dévalé les interminables escaliers de Poudlard jusqu'à la salle des trophées où ils avaient trouvé Victoire, endormie à même le sol. On avait donné à boire à cette dernière la même potion de somnolence qu'à James.

Tous trois étaient ensuite partis à la recherche des parents de Rose et du père de James en vain. Le plus étrange était que ni eux, ni Voldemort ne figuraient sur la carte du maraudeur ; ils en avaient alors conclu que le pire comme le meilleur avait pu arriver durant leur absence, et ils s'étaient hâtés de prendre le chemin de la maison des Weasley en passant par le réseau des cheminées. Lorsqu'ils eurent à tour de rôle atterri sur le tapis du salon, Rose constata que rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Anxieuse, elle regarda James et Victoire :

\- Est-ce que vous croyez que quelque chose est arrivé ?

Mal à l'aise, ils ne répondirent rien. À ce moment-là, la silhouette d'un patronus jaillit devant eux comme une lueur d'espoir ; la forme était celle d'un cerf. Puis la voix d'oncle Harry, claire et ferme, déclara :

\- _La famille est en sécurité. Répondez-nous tout de suite pour nous dire où vous êtes._

Cette information soulagea grandement Rose. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna en direction de James et Victoire. Sa cousine poussa un cri de joie en sautant en l'air, et elle bondit en un rien de temps sur Rose et James pour les serrer contre elle. James lui rendit son étreinte de bon cœur, quant à Rose, elle eut un petit sourire gêné.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Dit énergiquement Victoire. Je savais que tout allait bien se passer ! Si oncle Harry, Ron, et tante Hermione ne peuvent pas combattre Voldemort, alors je me demande bien qui en est capable !

Elle lâcha ses cousins, puis les observa alternativement :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si timides dans un moment pareil ? Embrassez-vous !

\- C'est déjà fait, sourit narquoisement James.

Rose lui assena un coup de coude en le fusillant du regard. Elle rougit sans oser affronter les yeux incrédules de Victoire qui parut à deux doigts de leur imposer de nouveau une étreinte joyeuse ; elle adressa des paroles muettes à James que Rose ne comprit guère (mais qu'elle devina), après quoi il répondit à Victoire par un signe de tête positif. « Oh ! » se réjouit ensuite Victoire. Très embarrassée, Rose déclara maladroitement :

\- Je reviens.

Elle monta au deuxième étage d'une démarche tout aussi maladroite. Dans le couloir sombre de l'étage, elle reprit sa respiration en se détendant. Deux minutes plus tard, elle sursauta quand James fit son apparition. Il l'aborda en l'interrogeant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Eric, improvisa Rose en désignant la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

James s'étonna :

\- Il est ici ?

\- Oui, mon père et mon oncle l'y ont enfermé. (elle ajouta) Tu sais, j'ai un peu pitié de lui maintenant. J'ai appris qu'il n'était à l'origine qu'un sorcier innocent qui a été manipulé par Voldemort. Sa malveillance envers nous n'était pas le fruit de sa propre volonté.

Le silence les entoura un instant. Puis James soupira :

\- Je comprends. Vas-y, je vais t'attendre en bas avec Victoire.

Rose hissa son menton vers le sien et l'embrassa ; sa propre spontanéité la surprit. Ensuite, elle se détourna de lui. Elle fit pivoter la poignée de la porte de la chambre quand James la rappela :

\- Rose !

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle en tournant son visage de son côté.

Il montra sa propre bouche du doigt :

\- Ça... est-ce que ça signifie qu'on sort ensemble ?

Elle hésita avant de dire simplement :

\- Oui.

Sur cette affirmation, elle entra dans la chambre parentale. Elle aperçut Eric Porra, ligoté par des fil magiques qui avaient pour particularité de resserrer leur prise autour de leur victime dès qu'elles tentaient de se débattre. Étalé au pied du double lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, il était dans un piteux état : ses cheveux bruns étaient collés à son front et des traces de véritasérum avaient séchées au niveau de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il leva son visage inexpressif vers Rose en se redressant avec peine. Celle-ci posa une main ferme sur son épaule en murmurant :

\- Ne te fatigue pas.

Elle écarta ensuite le rideau de la fenêtre ; l'aube commençait à poindre entre les buissons des vastes champs violacés. Surprise que la nuit soit passée si vite, elle s'approcha derechef d'Eric, puis lui tendit une barre de chocolat qui avait erré un bon bout de temps au fond de l'une de ses poches :

\- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis des heures. Reprend des forces.

Il engloutit la barre en trois bouchées, puis regarda Rose avec gratitude.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part « désolé », dit-il ensuite faiblement.

\- Tu n'étais pas responsable de tes actes, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Eric secoua fébrilement la tête :

\- Non, je dois me faire pardonner ! Ce que j'ai fait est terrible ! Je suis prêt à te rendre service de n'importe quelle façon, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi ! Je ferai n'importe quoi !

Rose réfléchit ; et elle trouva une solution.


	25. (TOME 2) Le prix de l'amour

**9\. Le prix de l'amour**

 **...**

 _Une semaine plus tard_

 _..._

Les verres de thé passèrent de main en main autour de la table conviviale des Weasley ; la table avait été élargie par la magie jusqu'au milieu du couloir de l'entrée afin de pouvoir contenir tous les invités au complet. Les chevelures étaient principalement rousses en raison de la dominance de la vaste famille Weasley, mais on retrouvait également des crinières brunes caractéristiques de la famille Potter, et des crinières blondes divines et lumineuses qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à la famille Delacour. Une horde d'adolescents échangeaient des mots avec dynamisme, des enfants se roulaient sur leur chaise avec insolence, et les adultes tentaient de se faire entendre malgré le chahut.

Bill Weasley informa Harry et Ron de ceci :

\- Il y a eu des manifestations, récemment, vous savez. Des sorciers militent pour que le gouvernement introduisent les fous de l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste et les elfes de maisons dans le monde du travail ; ils veulent une juste équité entre ce qu'ils appellent « les sorciers normaux » et « les sorciers un peu marginaux ».

\- Ce sont des malades mentaux, commenta Ron en grimaçant, sa fourchette à la main. Imaginez qu'un fou entre au ministère de la magie, devienne ministre, et que le destin de milliers de personnes se retrouve entre les mains d'un type écervelé ! Quant aux elfes de maisons, ils sont déjà payés pour travailler, ils n'ont pas besoins d'être salariés dans les entreprises !

Pendant ce temps, Albus proposait à sa femme Camille d'un ton aimable :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prendrais pas un peu de cassoulet français ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, arrête de m'embêter ! Protesta-t-elle en continuant de porter aux lèvres de son fils Fred une cuillère de légumes finement hachés.

Au même moment, Victoire actionna le gramophone placé à l'autre bout du salon, puis la voix de la chanteuse Célestina fit écho aux conversations bruyantes ; les adolescentes balancèrent leurs têtes de contentement en chantant à leur tour, et Fleur Weasley parut fort mécontente des goûts douteux de sa fille en matière de musique.

Ginny, placée à l'autre bout de la table, dit à Hermione qui était située face à elle d'un ton amusé en désignant leurs maris respectifs :

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ressemblent à des enfants ? Ils ont l'air d'avoir l'âge de leurs propres fils. (Elle poursuivit en s'inclinant par-dessus la nappe) Tu sais que le mois dernier, Harry a osé se faire tatouer un boursouflet sur le torse ! Il a dû faire un pari idiot avec Ron, encore une fois ! Tous les deux sont en pleine crise de la quarantaine.

Elle ajouta en couvant Hermione des yeux :

\- Sinon, tu vas mieux, toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ron m'a dit que tu n'avais pas quitté ta chambre pendant quatre jours, mais telle que je te vois maintenant, tu te portes à merveille.

« J'avais seulement besoin de passer du temps seule pour réfléchir » pensa Hermione. Elle adressa à Ginny un large sourire lui signifiant qu'elle allait effectivement beaucoup mieux, puis un bruit derrière elle attira son attention : Eric Porra apparut au pied de l'escalier, armé d'un lourd bagage, Rose sur ses talons. Il s'avança en direction de la table jusqu'à ce que Ron l'avise et s'écrie méchamment :

\- Tu te décides enfin à quitter ma maison, toi ! Dieu merci !

\- J'avais peur de vous déranger en restant plus longtemps, M. Weasley, répondit Eric avec humilité. C'est votre fille qui a insisté.

\- Tu t'es prélassé dans le lit de _ma fille_ une semaine, c'est bien suffisant ! Pars maintenant, et ne t'avises pas de poser tes sales pattes sur Rose.

Rose soupira en répliquant :

\- Papa, j'ai fait promettre à Eric de protéger notre famille et de nous rendre des services, c'est pour cela qu'il est resté ; d'ailleurs, avec ta permission, j'aimerais qu'il séjourne ici jusqu'à la fin du mois. Il doit nous dédommager pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait de cette façon.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas Ron, mais Hermione qui déclina immédiatement la demande de la jeune femme. Elle déclara fermement :

\- Non, Rose. Laisse Eric partir, il a assez souffert ; nous lui avons déjà pardonné, donc il n'a plus de dette envers nous. Et ce serait inconvenant qu'un étranger occupe ta chambre un mois complet... (elle se leva pour aborder Eric) Merci d'être resté parmi nous, M. Porra. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de trop mauvais souvenirs de l'Angleterre une fois rentré au Brésil.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Rose, puis un sourire illumina son visage au teint déjà chaleureux. Il fit ensuite en continuant de la regarder :

\- Non, je ne crois pas que j'aurai de mauvais souvenirs de l'Angleterre, Mrs Weasley.

Médusée, Hermione vit sa fille s'empourprer et rendre à Eric son sourire. « Serait-elle vraiment amoureuse de lui ? » se demanda-t-elle en les scrutant attentivement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger, puisque la voix puissante de James jaillit depuis le milieu de la table :

\- Rose ! S'écria-t-il en observant sa cousine d'un air étrangement contrarié.

Celle-ci cessa aussitôt de sourire ; une fois qu'Eric eut salué tout le monde, elle le raccompagna au vestibule et même à l'extérieur de la maison, à la grande frustration de Ron. Comme elle tardait, il voulut d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises s'éclipser de table afin de scruter le jardin depuis la fenêtre. Hermione l'en dissuada, ce qui le rendit davantage anxieux. James intervint alors une nouvelle fois :

\- Je vais aller la chercher, oncle Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Il y a au moins une personne qui est préoccupée par le sort de ma fille ! S'écria Ron, soulagé.

Deux minutes plus tard, James fut de retour accompagné de Rose ; tous deux rayonnaient et discutaient à voix basse. Hermione remarqua que Rose paraissait finalement peu affectée par le départ d'Eric Porra et un détail retint son attention : les doigts de celle-ci et ceux de James venaient s'entrelacer discrètement lorsque les invités ne les regardaient pas. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas rendue compte avant qu'ils étaient si proches ? » songea Hermione cependant que Rose et James regagnaient leurs places à table.

...

\- Ron ? Appela Hermione dans l'obscurité de leur chambre.

\- Quoi ? Grogna celui-ci.

À moitié endormi, il émergea des couvertures en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux. En riant, Hermione passa une main tendre sur son crâne dégarni, autrefois recouvert de longues mèches carottes. Elle se pencha vers lui en s'adossant contre son oreiller pour lui demander :

\- Est-ce que tu penses que Rose pourrait être amoureuse ?

Il se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair en sursautant. Après, il gronda :

\- Tu es folle ! Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'est pas ! Et heureusement que j'ai envoyé ce sorcier brésilien timbré au loin avant qu'une tragédie pareille n'arrive !

\- Je ne parlais pas d'Eric Porra, rit Hermione.

Ron s'enquit :

\- De qui, alors ?

« Il faut y aller en douceur, lui faire comprendre mon hypothèse avec subtilité pour ne pas trop le surprendre », se dit Hermione. Elle déclara :

\- Je ne sais pas ; d'un autre homme de l'entourage de Rose, peut-être... Elle ne t'a pas paru plus émotive et plus distante que d'ordinaire, ces derniers temps ? Poursuivit-t-elle en feignant l'ignorance. Rappelle-toi toutes ces fois où elle sortait de la maison sans vraiment nous dire qui elle allait voir ! Elle doit aimer quelqu'un, Ron.

\- Je crois que tu imagines des choses qui n'existent pas, chérie. Les seuls hommes de l'entourage de Rosie sont Scorpius et ses cousins. Elle ne connaît aucun autre homme, ça, j'en suis certain.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Elle ne connaît aucun autre homme.

En souriant, Hermione se rallongea en fermant les paupières.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis qu'elle est amoureuse ? Fit Ron. Je ne comprends pas !... Est-ce que tu t'es endormie ? Hermione ! Eh ! Tu m'as vraiment dérangé pour me dire ça ? Pourquoi ?

« Devine » pensa-t-elle sans lui répondre. Et la nuit se referma autour d'eux.

...

\- Oh, miss Weasley... vraiment, je ne trouve pas mes mots. Je suis si heureux ! Êtes-vous certaine de votre décision ?

Les yeux de M. Lovegood qui s'emplissaient progressivement de larmes firent sourire Rose.

\- Oui, je suis certaine de vouloir reprendre mon poste de reporter, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis, cette fois-ci, vous pouvez être rassuré !

\- Merci, miss Weasley ! Bredouilla-t-il en s'emparant de sa main sous l'emprise de l'émotion.

Il ajouta en lui servant un verre généreux de l'un des meilleurs cocktails du chemin de traverse :

\- Buvez !... (ses yeux globuleux parcoururent la table à la taille restreinte où tous les employés du _Chicaneur_ étaient rassemblés) Buvez tous ! À votre santé !

Seuls les bruits de succions sur le rebord des verres se firent ensuite entendre, outre les jacassements des clients à côté d'eux. Rose but une gorgée de son breuvage avant de consulter discrètement sa montre : il était plus de vingt heures et elle ne pouvait donc pas s'attarder plus longtemps dans le pub, malgré l'ambiance agréable qui y régnait. M. Lovegood essaya de la retenir, mais Rose se leva en deux mouvements, sa veste en main ; elle prit tout de même le temps de saluer tous ses collègues, puis quitta le pub.

Un instant plus tard, elle rejoignit Scorpius sur le chemin de traverse en s'élançant dans ses bras. Pris au dépourvu par tant de spontanéité, celui-ci rit gauchement. Après, ils marchèrent d'un pas guilleret tout en contemplant les vitrines colorées des magasins.

\- Ta joie se lit dans tous tes mouvements, opina Scorpius, amusé.

\- Vraiment ?

Le regard de Rose s'attarda un moment sur une vitrine qui présentait un superbe costume de travail pour sorcier : lustré, il était noir avec des reflets violacés. « Ce costume serait vraiment parfait sur James, pensa-t-elle. En plus, il me semble que son vêtement actuel commence à s'user. » L'expression intriguée de Scorpius l'incita toutefois à détourner ses yeux de la vitrine. Puis elle déclara rapidement :

\- Je viens de reprendre mon poste de reporter.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu sautilles en l'air à chacun de tes pas, la nargua son ami... Je suis content pour toi, Rose, ajouta-t-il, très sincère. Tu dois avoir hâte de reprendre tes excursions.

\- Oui, j'ai hâte. Mais, je ne partirai pas maintenant... (elle sourit) J'ai encore des choses à faire ici.

Scorpius l'interrogea, surpris :

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Des sorties à faire.

\- Des sorties ?... Avec qui ?

Par un hasard étonnant, l'objet de la pensée de Rose fit irruption devant elle ; les mains enfoncés dans ses poches, avec une écharpe fine verte kaki qui entourait négligemment son cou, James lui adressa l'un de ses sourires en coin qui l'exaspéraient tant auparavant. Aujourd'hui, elle trouva pourtant ce sourire particulièrement adorable. Elle s'écria :

\- Est-ce que tu n'étais pas supposé avoir des heures supplémentaires ce soir ?

\- J'étais _supposé,_ oui.

Rose comprit aussitôt qu'il avait mis son travail de côté afin de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle ; c'était du moins toute l'hypothèse que le regard de James reflétait. Elle eut bien du mal à interagir de façon naturelle avec lui devant Scorpius, et cacher sa joie lui fut impossible. Elle sourit en réfléchissant à la manière la plus appropriée de se comporter dans cette situation délicate.

James sembla déceler sa gêne, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de dire :

\- J''étais en chemin pour venir te voir. (il se tourna vers Scorpius) Salut, Scorpius. Rose ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle devait avoir rendez-vous avec toi ; je pense qu'elle voulait me rendre jaloux.

Scorpius prit une expression déconcertée. Ses yeux oscillèrent entre sa meilleure amie et James jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fasse taire le suspense qui régnait dans l'air. Il lança cette information en tirant Rose vers lui :

\- C'est ma petite-amie, maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit Rose en se dégageant.

\- Je dis la vérité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le cacher.

Elle considéra Scorpius pour guetter sa réaction : étrangement, les propos de James n'eurent pas de grand effet sur lui. Un sourire d'approbation étira même ses lèvres.

\- Enfin ! Lâcha-t-il, non sans une certaine ironie.

En observant Rose, il ajouta :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si étonnée ? Je savais depuis longtemps que ça devait arriver.

Leur rencontre s'acheva sur cette révélation inattendue. Ensuite, ils se promenèrent tous les trois ensemble sur le chemin de traverse ; et quand il se fit tard au point que toutes les boutiques de l'allée fermèrent leurs portes, ils se séparèrent. Scorpius rentra chez lui en transplanant directement, quant à James, il insista pour que Rose et lui empruntent sa propre voiture. « Ce moyen de transport est déjà plus romantique que la transplanation ou la poudre de cheminette, se dit Rose en scrutant James qui maniait le volant avec une certaine arrogance. Quoique, les balais de promenade ont aussi beaucoup de charme. » Elle savoura ces réflexions durant tout le trajet.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant la maison de ses parents, James n'attendit pas une seconde avant de lui prendre la main ; sa main se fit à la fois pressante et caressante contre la sienne. Il se dirigea à grands pas en direction de l'entrée de la maison, puis lorsqu'ils furent dans le vestibule étroit et aussi désert que les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussé, il entoura fébrilement Rose de ses bras.

\- Ça fait trois jours, souffla-t-il, sa joue contre la sienne. Trois jours pendant lesquels j'ai pensé à toi sans arrêt, Rosie.

\- Trois jours, ce n'est vraiment rien, dit-elle doucement. Tu m'as déjà laissé sans nouvelles de toi pendant deux mois, je te rappelle.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui :

\- Et j'en ai souffert... Je ne pouvais même pas te dire combien tu me manquais.

\- James... (Rose écarta légèrement son visage du sien) tu ne devrais pas faire ça ici... attends...

\- De quoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ? Il n'y a personne.

Sur cette phrase, il s'empara de ses joues afin de lui embrasser soigneusement les lèvres. Rose baissa les armes à cet instant ; ses mains s'agrippèrent à tâtons à ses épaules, et son menton se pencha vers le sien. Ils sursautèrent toutefois simultanément quand la lumière du vestibule s'anima. Rose repoussa James en se calant contre le mur opposé. Son visage vira au rouge quand elle aperçut sa mère qui les regardait, les bras croisés. « Oh, non ! » pensa-t-elle alors.

...

Voldemort flotta au-dessus de l'herbe des champs, et des ruisseaux à pleine vitesse. Il n'avait pas à se soucier du moindre obstacle, ainsi, il pouvait traverser les arbres et les maisons comme bon lui semblait ; cet avantage atypique était la seule chose susceptible de ne pas lui faire regretter l'enveloppe corporelle dont il avait été pourvu durant des heures il y a quelques jours. Cependant que ses pieds brumeux rasaient le sol, désormais tout proche de la demeure des Weasley, il se rappela comment il avait failli disparaître à tout jamais le soir à Poudlard où Potter avait joué les héros, accompagné du mari de Granger.

« Dans le fond, je n'étais pas effrayé, pensa-t-il. Parce que je savais qu'Hermione Weasley n'allait pas me tuer. » Celle-ci avait simplement utilisé la divination pour le plonger dans une inconscience temporaire, et elle lui avait reprit son enveloppe corporelle pour faire croire Potter et son mari à sa disparition. Tout le monde croyait donc que Lord Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde.

\- Cependant, grâce à cette femme... je suis toujours là, marmonna-t-il. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me sentir redevable envers elle.

Il s'immobilisa devant la maison des Weasley, puis il attendit. Au terme de deux minutes, il bouillonna d'impatience et voulut rebrousser chemin ; il distingua cependant la silhouette mince de Granger qui franchissait le perron après quelques minutes. Elle était entourée d'un châle qui ondulait autour d'elle, et ses cheveux bruns étaient lâchés comme autrefois. Elle avait beau ne plus posséder les atouts d'une jeune fille depuis longtemps, son charme était loin d'avoir fané avec le temps. « L'intelligence peut même rendre belle une sang-de-bourbe » se dit Voldemort.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant près de lui.

Ils échangèrent un regard étrangement morne et douloureux. Ensuite, Voldemort prit la parole :

\- Tu es une femme stupide, Granger. Telle que je te vois actuellement, tu es pitoyable et tu ne mérites pas le peu d'estime que j'ai pour toi. J'aurais dû te tuer bien avant.

\- Est-ce que c'est ainsi que vous remerciez une personne qui vous a épargné ?

\- Tu as agi avec tes sentiments, cela ne mérite aucun remerciement. De plus, tu t'es contentée de payer ta dette : dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a provoqué ma mort ?

Granger cria :

\- Arrêtez de me répéter ça ! C'est ridicule ! Est-ce que je vous ai demandé de mourir ?

Suite à un silence d'une minute, Voldemort déclara :

\- Laisse-moi te montrer le souvenir qui concerne directement ma mort. Tu sais que Jedusor est mort en éprouvant des remords, mais tu ignores la cause du déclenchement de ses remords.

\- Montrez-moi, dit aussitôt Hermione Weasley.

Les brides de souvenir que Voldemort sélectionna flottèrent dans la tête de Granger dès lors que leurs deux esprits se connectèrent...

...

 _Une terrasse se forma dans la vision d'Hermione. Elle vit au loin deux personnes enlacées à proximité du rebord de cette terrasse qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de sa propre maison. Et les deux personnes étaient... Ron et elle-même. Un homme brun, caché derrière le feuillage d'un bosquet épais les épiait : il s'agissait de Voldemort._

\- … _te rappelle que tu m'as bien nargué avec Victor Krum en quatrième année ! Entendit-elle répliquer la voix de Ron._

 _Puis elle entendit sa propre voix dire :_

 _\- Je ne suis jamais officiellement sortie avec lui. Et je ne l'ai jamais embrassé devant toi !_

 _Hermione reporta son attention sur le Voldemort de la vision : toujours dissimulé derrière le tas de feuilles, son regard ne s'était pas un seul instant détaché de Ron et elle. Il paraissait très tendu, et surtout, furieux. Il frémit même lorsque la Hermione de la vision chuchota à Ron :_

 _\- … tu as toujours été le seul homme dans mon cœur... je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi._

 _Les propos de Ron résonnèrent par la suite de façon bourdonnante à ses oreilles, de la manière dont Voldemort avait dû les entendre. Et ce fut au tour des mots poignants que la Hermione de la vision prononça. Ces mots résonnèrent en écho autour d'elle :_

 _\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne plus jamais revoir cet homme... Il mérite de vivre seul... de ne pas être aimé... de mourir seul._

 _Le Voldemort de la vision râla en se pliant en deux ; sa main vint empoigner le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Puis il haleta et hurla :_

 _\- Granger... Granger... GRANGER !_

 _Il hurla de douleur en se tordant dans tous les sens avant de tomber raide par terre._

La vision prit fin. Hermione ouvrit les yeux en réalisant qu'elle était elle-même en train de haleter bruyamment. Elle ne parvint pas à calmer sa respiration, et une terrible compression lui serrait la gorge : elle comprit alors que les sensations qu'elle était en train de ressentir étaient exactement similaires à celles que Voldemort avait éprouvé juste avant sa mort. Elle s'écroula contre l'herbe en continuant de suffoquer. Elle crut une nouvelle fois percevoir le cri suivant : « Granger... GRANGER ! ». La douleur qu'elle ressentait était davantage mentale que physique.

Un instant plus tard, le corps brumeux de Voldemort se baissa vers elle. Et il dit d'une voix tremblante de rage :

\- J'ai imaginé que j'avais eu des parents, que je n'étais pas né en tant que Tom Jedusor, que je n'avais pas créé d'horcruxes, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de prophétie... et que je m'étais marié à la femme que j'aime. C'est ainsi que j'ai éprouvé des remords, Granger. Tu m'as rejeté et je n'ai pas pu le supporter, sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aimais ! Je t'aimais, misérable femme !


	26. (TOME 2)Excursion en balais de promenade

**10\. L'excursion en balais de promenade**

 **...**

\- Vous m'aimiez ? Répéta Hermione avec perplexité. _Vous,_ vous m'aimiez ?... Vous me demandez de croire cela ?

Les traits fantomatiques du visage de Voldemort restèrent immobiles. Hermione parcourut du regard la pâleur cruelle du teint de celui-ci, la noirceur ténébreuse de ses cheveux, puis elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, aussi charmants que sombres. Cet homme ne pouvait tout bonnement pas aimer ; c'était contre sa nature. Il était vrai qu'à une période, elle avait cru qu'il avait des sentiments amoureux envers elle, toutefois, elle avait vite compris qu'elle se berçait d'illusions : le cœur de Voldemort était plus aride et inactif qu'une roche désertique. L'amour était son pire ennemi.

Voldemort eut d'ailleurs un sourire froid à cet instant, démentant qu'il puisse être capable d'avoir en lui un quelconque sentiment chaleureux. Il lui répondit ensuite :

\- J'y crois encore moins que toi, Granger. Le problème, c'est que je ne trouve pas d'autre terme, hormis cet affreux mot qu'est le mot « aimer » pour définir ce que tu représentes pour moi. J'aurais pu utiliser le mot « haine », mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait été possible de vouloir autant une personne que je déteste... Vois ce que Lord Voldemort est devenu par ta faute. Vois comme il a perdu toute sa grandeur en baissant la tête devant une femme au sang impur.

\- De qui viennent tous ces aveux ? De Voldemort ou de Jedusor ?

\- Nous parlons d'une seule et même voix : lorsque nous deux esprits étaient réunis, nous avions les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes craintes, et les mêmes envies... (la hargne fit vibrer ses paroles) Et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant ! _Moi,_ j'ai osé éprouver de l'amour !

« Comment puis-je y croire ? _Comment ? »_ pensa Hermione sans pouvoir distinguer les palpitations de son cœur, tant elles étaient vives. Un soulagement très intense l'étreignit ; la réalité se limita soudainement au fantôme de Voldemort qui était pourtant l'être le plus immatériel qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Ils se dévorèrent tous deux du regard.

Hermione prit alors conscience qu'au fond d'elle-même, cet homme provoquait toujours en elle le même sentiment particulier qu'auparavant. Ce sentiment particulier mêlait la haine, la répulsion, l'affection et l'attirance, et aucun nom du vocabulaire anglais ne pourrait lui correspondre.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez toujours vous venger de moi ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est plus mon objectif premier.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Dites-le-moi.

Voldemort brisa la distance qui les séparait en déclarant :

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison d'être mort, Granger. Essaye de me convaincre que le pouvoir de l'amour que vous glorifiez tant est supérieur aux autres formes de pouvoir... Je te donne deux heures pour me fournir des preuves.

Cette requête prit Hermione au dépourvu. Elle réfléchit longuement à la réponse la plus judicieuse à fournir avant de dire :

\- Je n'ai pas à vous convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Si vous avez déjà été confronté à l'amour au moins une fois dans votre vie, alors vous devriez être convaincu autant que moi de la force du sentiment d'amour.

\- Autant que toi ? Ironisa-t-il en se rapprochant davantage d'elle. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'aimes ?

« Je ne vous aime pas ! Se dit Hermione. En fait, je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que je ressens pour vous. » Voldemort continua de river ses yeux sur elle, intrigué, puis il la pria brusquement de le transformer de nouveau en homme de chair et d'os. L'air ardent empli de désir qu'elle crut déceler dans son regard l'incita à s'exclamer :

\- Vous êtes fou ! Il en est hors de question, je suis une femme mariée, je vous le rappelle !

\- L'idée de satisfaire un quelconque désir physique est bien loin de mes pensées, pauvre idiote ! S'énerva-t-il. Je veux obtenir des preuves, mais pas de cette manière... Alors, vas-tu te décider à me redonner mon enveloppe corporelle ?

Chacun campa sur ses positions pendant une bonne minute, après quoi Hermione finit par céder à la demande ; elle se mit toutefois à regretter sa décision en contemplant la silhouette de Voldemort qui se matérialisait à nouveau. Elle frissonna quand le haut du corps de ce dernier se dessina sous ses yeux, car ils se trouvaient alors tout proches l'un de l'autre. Et elle sentit son trouble renaître en réalisant qu'il pouvait à nouveau la toucher ; elle se recula d'ailleurs instinctivement. Voldemort, pour sa part, examina ses bras sveltes recouverts par les longues manches noires de sa cape avec satisfaction, bien qu'il soit probablement agacé de devoir se contenter du corps de Jedusor pour l'éternité. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Hermione le regarda, les bras croisés :

\- Et maintenant, comment allez-vous obtenir des preuves ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Sans un mot, Voldemort lui empoigna les bras. Ensuite, il la souleva par la taille avant de la hisser sur son épaule comme il aurait hissé la bretelle d'un sac à dos. Pressentant un danger, Hermione poussa un cri en faisant :

\- Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce doit de déplacé !... Vous m'aviez dit que le désir physique était loin de vos pensées !

\- Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine effrayée, Granger. Tu as quarante ans passés, se contenta de dire Voldemort.

Sur ces mots, il tourna sur lui-même. Hermione ferma les paupières afin de ne pas subir les sensations désagréables de la transplanation. Un instant plus tard, un vent violent et froid lui frappa le crâne ; elle leva les yeux, et lorsqu'elle prit conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient, elle réprima un nouveau cri de frayeur. Ils étaient perchés sur la pointe d'une falaise à la hauteur vertigineuse. De plus, en dessous des immenses rochers glissants, la mer était terriblement houleuse (ils n'étaient pas loin de la prison d'azkaban).

Voldemort se rapprocha du bord de la falaise jusqu'à ce que ses pieds frôlent le vide. Hermione se débattit alors en s'écriant :

\- Espèce de malade ! Reposez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Tais-toi ! Gronda-t-il.

Il la positionna à l'horizontal en ignorant ses protestations, puis il tendit son corps au-dessus du vide. Hermione s'égosilla ; l'acte que Voldemort s'apprêtait d'accomplir lui paraissait insensé, sachant qu'il s'était dit amoureux d'elle i peine cinq minutes. Comment comptait-il se prouver à lui-même son amour pour elle comme cela ? « Ma baguette... ma baguette, vite ! » se dit-elle. Malheureusement, Voldemort fut trop rapide pour elle : il s'inclina en arrière et lança son corps d'un seul coup. Hermione subit une chute qui lui souleva le cœur, et son corps s'engouffra dans la mer ; il fut emporté par les roulis.

...

Rose observa avec indécision la palette de couleur qui était étalée sur la couverture mauve de son lit, puis son lourd bagage ouvert au sol (celui dont elle s'était jadis servi pour ses voyages, et ses aller-retour entre Poudlard et la maison de ses parents). Elle avait déversé la totalité de son placard à vêtements sur son matelas, et depuis vingt minutes, elle était plantée bêtement devant le tas de tissus. « En vérité, presque tous mes habits sont usés, songea-t-elle désespérée. Je n'ai même pas une seule belle robe à me mettre !... Qu'est-ce que les femmes emportent avec elles pour un week-end, généralement ? ». Elle finit par repousser son bagage d'un geste hargneux.

Elle trouva soudainement que son comportement frisait le ridicule : elle allait certes être seule avec James durant deux jours complets, mais cela ne pouvait justifier son accès de coquetterie. Après tout, ils avaient grandi ensemble et partagés la même intimité que des frères et sœurs, alors pourquoi devrait-elle autant se préoccuper de son style vestimentaire ?

\- Je suis une idiote, murmura-t-elle.

Après, elle opta pour un sac à extension qu'elle s'efforça de remplir le moins possible.

C'était hier que James lui avait proposé de partir en week-end avec lui, et il était resté extrêmement mystérieux concernant le lieu de leur séjour, jugeant probablement que cela ajouterait une pointe de romantisme à sa proposition. Cette proposition avait immédiatement enchanté Rose qui l'avait accepté. « Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire à papa et maman ? Se demanda-t-elle. Je ne peux tout de même pas leur dire la vérité ! En plus, maman a peut-être déjà des doutes concernant ma relation avec James, depuis qu'elle m'a surprise dans le vestibule avec lui l'autre soir. »

Elle prit la décision de simplement leur dire qu'elle partait en week-end : après tout, pourquoi devrait-elle encore se justifier à son âge ? Sur cette pensée, elle écarta le rideau de sa chambre pour scruter l'entrée de la maison. Le soleil était à présent bien haut dans le ciel, ce qui la laissa deviner qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle sortit de la chambre en traînant son sac derrière elle, puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire griller un ou deux toasts accompagnés d'un verre de jus. Elle engloutit son petit déjeuner en un rien de temps en manquant de s'étrangler avec son jus.

Dans le salon, elle salua son père qui venait de s'étaler sur un fauteuil en baillant bruyamment. Il la regarda d'un œil perplexe avant de l'interroger :

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Rose lui expliqua à mi-voix où elle allait, ce qui ne le fit malheureusement pas taire :

\- En week-end ? (il hurla presque ces mots) Avec qui ?

\- Papa, pourquoi je devrais tout te dire ? Soupira Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as _intérêt_ à tout me dire, Rosie.

« Ce qu'il est pénible ! Songea-t-elle. Vite, je dois le distraire ! ». Elle demanda alors à son tour :

\- Où est maman ?

\- Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas dans la cuisine avec toi ? S'étonna-t-il.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, surprise à son tour.

\- Elle s'est sûrement encore hâtée d'aller à l'une de ces manifestations débiles qui militent pour que les elfes de maison puissent devenir des ministres de la magie, bougonna son père.

Par chance, il ne prêta plus aucune attention à sa conversation avec Rose, et celle-ci en profita pour l'embrasser rapidement, et s'enfuir de la maison en tanguant sous le poids de son sac. À l'extérieur, elle observa le ciel qui était d'un bleu profond ce matin ; il n'allait pas pleuvoir. Elle marcha en chantonnant, pressée de retrouver James. Les oiseaux perchés sur les arbres accompagnaient sa voix douce. Ce fut au milieu d'une route de terre qu'elle attendit James, et au bout de dix minutes, il apparut. Il était habillé de manière très décontracté : il portait un jean et un sweat qui le rajeunissait considérablement.

\- Salut, James, l'accueillit Rose avec enthousiasme.

\- Salut, Rosie.

Elle se sentit tout à coup intimidée. Il s'agissait du tout premier rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec James, et elle n'était pas encore très à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter, bien qu'elle ait tout récemment été « en couple » avec Eric Porra. Fort heureusement, James prit les devants : il prolongea les salutations en l'embrassant. Rose se colla à lui, mais le baiser fut vite interrompu, car ils étaient déjà en retard.

\- Surprise ! S'exclama James en faisant apparaître un balais flambant neuf dans sa main droite.

Rose haussa les épaules, peu impressionnée.

\- Eh, c'est mon tout nouveau balais de promenade ! Protesta son petit-ami. Il n'est même pas encore sorti en avant-première ! Il peut faire deux fois le tour du monde sans s'user, et il possède un bouton d'invisibilité ! En plus...

\- Ne sois pas si prétentieux, frérot, tu ne réussiras pas à vendre comme ça, l'interrompit une voix familière.

Frénétiquement, Rose se retourna en même temps que James : Albus était là, et il les considérait avec un petit sourire. Près de lui, Hugo et Lily leur adressèrent un regard plein d'espièglerie. Rose n'en revenait pas... Qu'est-ce que ses cousins et son frère faisaient ici ?

Son air hébété fit rire Lily qui lui lança :

\- Tu oses partir en voyage sans m'avertir, Rose ! (elle toisa ensuite James) Et toi, espèce de cachottier... !

James resta muet. Il avait perdu toute sa désinvolture.

\- Heureusement qu'oncle Ron nous a averti i peine cinq minutes, poursuivit Lily. Il a insisté, on a décidé de nous inviter à votre excursion, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à...

\- Tais-toi un peu, Lily, lui ordonna Albus.

Il ajouta à l'attention de Rose et James :

\- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on se joigne à vous. Je voulais vous prévenir avant, mais Lily...

\- Ne m'accuse pas ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu voulais autant venir que moi !

James mit fin à ce début d'altercation en déclarant qu'ils pouvaient bien évidemment tous se joindre à eux. « Que peut-il leur dire d'autre ? Pensa Rose en sentant une pointe de déception lui étreindre la gorge. Ils ne sont pas supposés savoir que nous sortons en amoureux. » Elle répondit au regard de James par un hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Puis cinq minutes plus tard, James distribua à Albus, Lily et Hugo deux autres balais de promenade neufs en utilisant un sortilège d'attraction. Ils s'organisèrent de la façon suivante : Rose grimpa au dos du balais de James comme convenu, Hugo et Lily montèrent en duo sur un autre balais, et Albus se retrouva seul – ce qui parut l'arranger.

Ils s'envolèrent ensuite dans les airs, mais pas de façon simultané : James décolla le premier avec un puissant coup de pied (Rose lui empoigna la taille, effrayée), Hugo le suivit maladroitement, et Albus les rejoignit en dernier. Ils s'élevèrent à l'altitude la plus élevée pour un balais de promenade, soit à la hauteur des oiseaux. Une file de pigeons qui les dépassèrent firent râler Lily.

\- Active le repousse-volatile, _sœurette_ , lui cria James. Le bouton est à l'arrière du balais.

Elle s'énerva :

\- Si Hugo arrêtait de prendre des virages inutiles, je l'aurais déjà fait !

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas vu le bouton ! Protesta Hugo.

En tête de file, James guida la troupe. Trois heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, et Rose lutta contre la somnolence. À un moment, ses paupières se firent lourdes, et elle crut sentir le dos de James contre sa joue penchée ; puis elle s'endormit. Ce fut la voix de James qui la réveilla en faisant :

\- Rose ?

\- Hum...

\- On va atterrir ici. Regarde.

Elle se frotta les yeux et s'inclina. Un « wouah » involontaire s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle aperçut les montagnes de l'Écosse nordique nichées au-dessus d'un vaste lac, et des kilomètres de sapins rougeoyants. C'était splendide. Le balais de promenade descendit lentement et acheva sa course sur une immense plaine. Il fut suivi des deux autres balais. Trop épuisés pour marcher, ils s'installèrent près d'un sapin.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, James proposa de faire l'expérience de ne pas utiliser la magie durant une soirée complète : ils s'amusèrent donc à gratter du bois pour faire du feu, à cueillir toutes sortes de baies comestibles, et à se rafraîchir dans l'eau du lac. Toutefois, le sommeil les gagna très vite, et ils finirent étalés sur un coin d'herbe. Les ronflements d'Hugo et Lily perturbèrent Rose qui se retourna dans tous les sens sans parvenir à s'endormir. Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa en soupirant. Lily dormait à côté d'elle, et plus loin étaient allongés Albus et Hugo.

\- James, souffla Rose avec un bond au cœur. Où est-il ?

Elle le chercha des yeux, mais ne le vit pas. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva d'un bond et parcourut frénétiquement la plaine. Comme James ne figurait nulle part, elle finit par s'enfoncer dans la forêt de sapin en hurlant à tue-tête : « James ! ». Elle marcha au hasard en trébuchant, sans même savoir où elle allait. Après dix minutes, elle sentit sa voix se briser, et elle fut au bord des sanglots. À bout de souffle, elle poursuivit néanmoins ses recherches...

\- Rose.

Tel un fantôme, James apparut brusquement devant elle. Rose se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras :

\- Imbécile ! Est-ce que tu sais comment je me suis inquiétée ? Où étais-tu ?

\- Je me promenais simplement. (il ajouta près de son oreille) Est-ce que tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour me retrouver ?

\- À ton avis ?... Ce n'était pas pour cueillir des baies ! Sanglota-t-elle.

Il l'attira tendrement contre lui en effleurant sa longue chevelure, et en murmurant : « Rosie... ». Accaparée par James, Rose n'entendit pas l'éclaircissement de gorge qui résonna derrière elle. Une voix – celle de Lily – éclata alors soudainement :

\- Eh, les amoureux !

...

Voldemort contempla l'immense étendue d'eau déchaînée où il venait de pousser Granger. Il voyait nettement l'écume des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'un corps. « Je ne ressens rien, songea-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Aucune tristesse, et aucune frustration... C'est que je ne devais pas aimer cette femme tant que ça. » Au contraire, si Hermione Weasley venait à mourir, il serait définitivement débarrasser de ce soit-disant sentiment d'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et surtout de cette menace qui pesait sur lui : celle d'être à tout jamais chassé de ce monde.

En éclatant d'un rire froid, il s'exclama :

\- Tu ferais mieux de mourir, Granger ! Cela me rendrait vraiment service !

C'est alors que son œil vigilant distingua un bras qui s'agita au milieu d'une vague ; c'était le bras de Granger. Quoiqu'il ait pu dire ou penser, la seule réalité qui compta à cet instant pour Voldemort fut celle du présent. Son corps réagit instantanément : il se jeta impulsivement de la haute falaise et voltigea jusqu'à la surface de la mer. Lorsque le bras de Granger émergea de l'eau une troisième fois, il s'en empara. Deux secondes plus tard, il la tenait à bras-le-corps. Il fonça vers le rocher le plus proche, et y allongea Granger. Avec l'aide de la magie, il fit sortir toute l'eau qui lui obstruait les poumons.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester en vie, Granger ! Hurla-t-il.

Elle remua ensuite lentement, puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Un faible sourire étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'elle considérait Voldemort :

\- Une fois dans l'eau... j'ai compris que vous ne pourriez pas me laisser me noyer... c'est pourquoi j'ai attendu que vous me sauviez... (elle toussa) Vous venez... de vous prouver à vous-même que vous êtes bel et bien amoureux de moi.

Sans répondre, Voldemort laissa glisser ses doigts le long du visage de celle-ci avant de l'embrasser avec passion. « Je suis tombé bien bas, se dit-il. Vraiment très bas... Qu'est-ce que cette femme a fait de moi ? ».


	27. (TOME 2) Le rêve d'Hermione Weasley

**11\. Le rêve d'Hermione Weasley**

 **...**

\- Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

James ne pouvait exprimer de façon plus explicite son agacement. Sa sœur continua de lui lancer un regard soutenu sans paraître éprouver la moindre gêne, tandis qu'il dénouait ses bras de la taille de Rose ; il avait horreur de cette manie qu'avait Lily de s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres. D'un ton presque insolent, celle-ci rétorqua :

\- Je devrais te retourner la question, espèce de casse-pieds ! Tu nous as successivement réveillés, Rose et moi, en te levant pour ta promenade nocturne !

\- Oui, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de...

Il parvint à maîtriser sa fougue et à se taire en remarquant le coup d'œil discret de Rose. Cependant, sa sœur avait un esprit suffisamment vif pour savoir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, et elle n'hésita pas à achever sa phrase sans détours :

\- … de venir vous déranger ? (elle rit) Ben voyons ! Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un patronus pour m'avertir que vous roucouliez, toi et Rose.

Rose intervint alors – elle semblait un peu ahurie :

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais que nous... que James et moi...

\- Victoire n'a pas manqué de nous sauter dessus à la première occasion pour nous informer que vous vous étiez bécotés, et que vous étiez à deux doigts de devenir un couple ! Dit Lily en s'étirant. Vous la connaissez... elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue !

Avec sarcasme, James fit :

\- Oui, un peu comme toi, sœurette.

\- C'est mieux que d'être cachottier comme vous ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous gardez votre relation secrète, personne n'est contre.

« C'est le souhait de Rose », aurait voulu expliquer James. Cependant, il se tut encore une fois. Au fond de lui-même, il devait bien admettre qu'il en avait marre de faire de ses sentiments une chose secrète, lui qui aimait afficher au grand jour ses biens précieux et ses réussites, tant professionnelles que sentimentales. Et il lui était presque douloureux d'étouffer devant les autres l'amour qu'il portait à Rose depuis tant d'années...

\- Bon, je m'en vais, poursuivit Lily en baillant. Vu que je gêne votre ballade romantique...

Elle s'éloigna ensuite à contrecœur. Sa silhouette disparut derrière les sapins étroitement alignés.

\- Bon débarras ! S'exclama James.

Il prit la main de Rose en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire ; il constata que cette dernière le contemplait gravement. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Inquiet, James pressa sa main en demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Rosie ?

\- Tu es malheureux par ma faute. (elle soupira) Parce que je t'empêche d'afficher notre relation.

\- Malheureux ? Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Je suis comblé depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Vraiment. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Il s'inclina vers elle dans l'intention de sceller cette déclaration – dont il était assez fier – par un baiser, mais Rose l'esquiva en disant :

\- Non. La façon dont je perçois notre relation est importante... La vérité, c'est que j'ai été idiote de croire que notre entourage réagirait mal en l'apprenant ; même Lily était heureuse pour nous ! (sa voix s'étrangla) Je suis finalement la seule à avoir repoussé cette relation à cause de mes propres craintes !... J'ai failli rejeter mon amour pour toi à cause de ces craintes ! (ses joues se couvrirent de larmes) Pourtant, quand on y pense, c'est vraiment ridicule : que nous soyons cousins ou pas, quelle importance ça a ? Et le regard des autres, quelle importance a-t-il ?... C'est idiot !

Elle ignora les tentatives de James qui voulut la rassurer et la prendre par les épaules. Elle ajouta sans qu'il s'y attende :

\- Je t'aime, James... Et je suis prête à le dire devant n'importe qui.

Et il l'embrassa. Rose répondit à son baiser avec un abandon qui le surprit : sa fougue affola immédiatement les battements de son cœur et ses doigts, qui se promenèrent hâtivement sur son dos. Dans la nuit, leurs lèvres s'éblouirent mutuellement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une pluie dense les poussèrent à trouver un abri au plus vite. Fort heureusement, l'Écosse ne manquait pas de maison en ruine abandonnée, et ils finirent pas tomber sur une sorte de cabane en pierre complètement délabrée. Une fois qu'ils y pénétrèrent, James se délesta de son sweat pour essuyer les cheveux humides de Rose. Réprobatrice, celle-ci s'écria :

\- Arrête, tu vas l'imbiber d'eau !

\- Et alors ? Il sera sec en un tour de magie.

\- Dans ce cas, ne t'embête pas avec mes cheveux.

Rose s'apprêta à absorber l'eau de sa chevelure, qui formait de longues algues oranges collées par l'humidité, en agitant sa baguette au niveau de ses pointes. Mais James lui prit les poignets pour la forcer à interrompre sa manœuvre, et lui frotta de nouveau la tête avec son sweat ; par moments, la dispense de magie était utile pour instaurer une complicité et un rapprochement. Cela, James voulut le faire comprendre à Rose avec ses propres mots :

\- Sans magie, comme ça... nous sommes bien, non ?

En guise de réponse, il reçut un baiser timide et muet. Le sweat lui échappa des mains et les cheveux mouillés de Rose se répandirent sur son tee-shirt. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avec une sorte de précipitation qui les prit tous deux au dépourvu. Rose se recula la première, puis elle esquissa un sourire amusé face à la déception qui se lisait certainement dans son regard.

\- Je vais allumer un feu, lui annonça-t-elle.

Elle se tourna, dirigea sa baguette en direction du sol recouvert de terre, et deux grosses flammes s'en libérèrent telles deux étoiles filantes. Un feu illumina ensuite l'intérieur de la pièce et renforça la chaleur que l'atmosphère était déjà en train de dégager. Puis, Rose ôta son gilet avant de le tendre près du feu avec une précaution qui fit frémir James d'impatience : d'un geste, il lui enlaça la taille et recouvrit ses tempes de baisers.

\- Par ta faute, je vais brûler le manche de mon gilet, murmura-t-elle en le laissant faire malgré tout.

\- Et alors ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'on a le temps de s'en préoccuper ?

Les yeux à demi-clos, Rose fit basculer son visage vers lui, puis leurs lèvres se mêlèrent derechef. Avec plus d'ardeur que les précédentes fois. La taille de Rose qu'il tenait d'une main, fine, était masquée par le fin tissu de sa robe ; de son autre main, il dégagea les mèches de ses cheveux afin d'apercevoir la peau laiteuse de son cou. Il y appuya tendrement sa bouche, puis il y multiplia les baisers. Au creux de son oreille, il osa ensuite murmurer :

\- Je t'aime.

Et Rose lui demanda à mi-voix de l'embrasser. Il obéit.

...

Aucune lumière ne vint prévenir Rose du lever du jour. Les pierres du mur de la cabane étaient si épais qu'aucun rayon de soleil ne pouvait passer au niveau des arêtes. Ce fut donc à tout hasard qu'elle ouvrit les yeux : le feu s'était éteint durant la nuit, toutefois, il régnait toujours une tiédeur stable dans la pièce. L'immobilité avait rendu ses muscles endoloris durant la nuit, mais elle soupira tout de même d'aise en sentant les bras de James autour d'elle. Elle trouva étrange d'être allongée contre lui, et de pouvoir inlassablement contempler son visage endormi.

Doucement, elle enroula l'une des mèches emmêlées des cheveux de James autour de ses doigts, puis rajusta son tee-shirt, qu'il avait renfilé à l'envers avant de s'endormir. À ce moment-là, il se réveilla à son tour. Il sourit en la regardant :

\- Rosie.

\- On s'est vraiment endormi ici, est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

James se moqua :

\- Et comment est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire autrement ?

\- Albus, Hugo et Lily doivent nous attendre...

\- On s'en fiche ! Conclut son petit-ami en restant allongé.

« Comment peut-il être si insouciant ? » Pensa Rose en serrant les dents. Elle éprouva néanmoins un certain soulagement en prenant conscience que malgré son récent changement, James était resté la même personne qu'auparavant. Il avait certes évolué en devenant plus responsable et plus mature que lorsqu'il était adolescent, mais il était toujours le James nonchalant et taquin qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Cette prise de conscience la poussa à se blottir contre lui en chuchotant :

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois resté toi-même... Tu n'as pas tant changé, finalement.

\- J'ai voulu changer pour toi. Pour que tu m'acceptes.

Rose traça des dessins invisibles sur le tee-shirt de James. Puis elle dit :

\- Est-ce que tu m'as attendu longtemps ?

\- Oui. Je t'ai attendu longtemps... Mais je ne regrette pas. (il ajouta d'un ton supérieur) Je savais que tu finirais tôt ou tard par tomber dans mes bras. Aucune fille ne me résiste !

D'un bond, Rose se redressa avec une grimace exaspérée :

\- Arrogant !

\- Eh, Rosie.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle sèchement sans le regarder.

La réponse de James fut longue à venir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge à plusieurs reprises avant de lâcher enfin l'information suivante :

\- Tu as oublié de remettre ton, euh... (il força de nouveau sur sa gorge) Hum... ton soutien-gorge.

Il lui désigna la petite pièce de vêtement qui gisait à ses pieds. Embarrassée, Rose s'empourpra très fortement ; elle n'avait pas remarquée que le haut de sa robe flottait sur sa poitrine. Elle gloussa alors pour dissimuler sa gêne, puis se vengea en bondissant sur James pour lui faire des chatouilles.

...

 _Hermione était certaine que la scène à laquelle elle assistait se déroulait dans un futur lointain fantasmatique : la maison qui se dressait face à elle – la sienne – n'avait pas changé. Le jardin lui paraissait aussi inchangé, avec l'éternelle balançoire qui marquait la trajectoire du vent. En revanche, les personnes qui traversèrent une à une le perron de l'entrée avaient été métamorphosées par le temps. D'abord, Hermione aperçut sa propre silhouette : bien plus ridée et courbée qu'aujourd'hui, elle se tenait au côté d'un Ron aux cheveux très grisonnants et au ventre arrondi. Près d'eux se trouvaient leur meilleur ami Harry, la famille Weasley, et les familles de leurs amis. Tous avaient gagné au moins vingt ans._

 _La Hermione de la vision était clairement heureuse d'être entourée par ceux qu'elle aimait : sa joie intérieure illuminait littéralement son visage. Et elle couvait du regard l'homme et la femme qui se trouvaient devant elle, et qui tenaient des enfants par la main... C'était Rose et Hugo ! À côté d'eux, il y avait leur mari et femme respectifs : Rose était au bras d'un homme aux cheveux très bruns – James – , quant à Hugo, il enlaçait une femme blonde qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à identifier._

 _Par curiosité, elle chercha fébrilement Albus et Lily du regard, mais les éclats de rire d'une poignée d'enfants l'interrompirent dans son élan : ils foncèrent au milieu du jardin, des balais-jouet à la main. Seule une fille aux cheveux châtain resta à l'écart. Elle s'assit sur la balançoire, un livre à la main. Vu de près, elle ressemblait fortement à Rose..._

 _\- Marc, ne pousse pas ton cousin ! S'écria Lily au même moment._

 _Elle échangea ensuite un regard complice avec son mari qui observait tranquillement le jardin – Scorpius ! Puis, Hermione vit Albus se tourner vers un jeune homme (son fils) pour lui dire :_

 _\- Tu surveilleras tous les enfants avec Will pendant notre absence. Je comptes sur toi, Fred._

 _Mais ce qui intéressait surtout Hermione était l'inséparable – et beau – couple qu'elle formait avec Ron : ils échangeaient des regards tendres, heureux d'être ensemble et de pouvoir continuer d'épauler leurs enfants et leurs petits-enfants. Hermione s'approcha de plus près pour examiner le sourire rayonnant qu'elle avait aux lèvres, présage d'un avenir heureux..._

Puis Hermione mit fin à la vision. Elle était toute tremblante d'avoir vécu pendant quelques secondes son désir le plus cher. « Oui, c'est vraiment cela, mon rêve le plus précieux, se dit-elle. Avoir ma famille à mes côtés pour toujours, et les voir grandir jour après jour. » Des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux ; elle les essuya d'un geste tout en se demandant si elle avait bien fait de jouer à un jeu aussi dangereux. Le futur était imprévisible et entouré de mystères, et les rêves étaient inexistants... Dans ces conditions, comment pouvait-elle se projeter dans un avenir qui n'était qu'une pure fiction ?... Mais ces illusions avaient pourtant eu l'air si réelles : Ron, elle, entouré de leur grande famille...

Elle soupira en constatant que la seule réalité actuelle était le regard noir de Voldemort dardé sur elle, et les touffes obscures de la campagnes qui les entourait. Cette vision provoqua en elle une forte excitation, cependant, cet émoi était bien loin derrière l'exaltation qu'elle avait ressenti face à la « réalisation » de son rêve. Voldemort la pria de lui décrire le contenu de ses visions, ce qu'elle fit sans manquer de préciser le bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé.

\- Ce n'est que cela ? Fit-il avec un rictus plein de mépris. Toi entourée de ta famille ? Une femme intelligente comme tu l'es devrait viser plus haut...

\- Je ne peux pas viser plus haut que ça, Jedusor. Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas le comprendre.

Après un instant de silence, Voldemort remarqua sèchement :

\- En tout cas, je ne figurais nulle part dans ton rêve.

\- Parce que moi, je figurais dans le vôtre, peut-être ?

Hermione se mordit aussitôt les lèvres en regrettant son impulsivité. En vérité, il lui paraissait évident que cet homme ne pourrait jamais lui être aussi précieux que tout ce qu'elle possédait actuellement, tout comme il lui paraissait évident que lui même ne privilégierait jamais l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre étaient condamnés à être sans issu. Un sourire étira pourtant les lèvres de Voldemort qui se rapprocha d'elle de façon à ce que leurs nez se frôlent presque. Il murmura ensuite :

\- Maintenant, il est possible que tu figures dans le mien, Granger.

\- Non. Vous savez comme moi que c'est impossible... Jamais je ne surpasserai votre soif de pouvoir.

D'un doigt, il frôla le visage entier d'Hermione.

\- J'aime autant que me le permet ma nature... et je pense t'aimer suffisamment pour t'accorder une place parmi mes rêves précieux... mais pas assez pour faire du pouvoir de l'amour mon désir le plus cher. Lord Voldemort ne placera jamais personne au-dessus de lui.

\- Donc, votre amour est égoïste, si vous pensez que ceux que vous aimez sont moins importants que vous-même.

\- Je suis Lord Voldemort ! Ne cherche pas à faire de moi un homme ordinaire et faible ! Je ne suis _pas_ ordinaire !... Maintenant, tais-toi, Granger ! Tais-toi, et...

Il s'empara rageusement de ses lèvres en attrapant sa nuque au vol. Hermione ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher, car elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ce baiser était l'un des derniers qu'elle s'octroyait. En effet, elle allait devoir se débarrasser de la présence de Voldemort en le renvoyant définitivement du monde des vivants ; elle n'avait que trop retardé ce projet à cause de ses sentiments personnels. La place de celui-ci était chez les morts, et sa place à elle était auprès de sa famille.

Elle écarta le visage de Voldemort du sien avant de dire :

\- Je vais rentrer.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna. La maison n'était qu'à deux kilomètres d'ici.

\- Granger ! S'écria Voldemort dans son dos. Sois ici à neuf heures sans faute demain !

« Et ce sera notre dernier rendez-vous, soyez-en certain », pensa-t-elle en poursuivant son chemin. Dix minutes plus tard, elle pénétra dans le vestibule de la maison des Weasley. À peine eut-elle posé le pied sur le tapis de l'entrée que son mari se précipita vers elle, pieds nus, la face rouge de colère. Il gronda comme s'il avait affaire à leur fille :

\- Mais où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- Ronald, tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état. Je vais tout te raconter.

\- Ah bon ? Alors, tu trouves parfaitement normal que ma femme parte un matin sans prévenir et rentre deux jours plus tard, et que, par-dessus le marché, ma fille parte en week-end avec « des amis » inexistants !

Cette révélation ne surprit nullement Hermione. Mais elle s'efforça de paraître étonnée :

\- Rose est partie en week-end ?

\- Elle est rentrée il y a une heure. Je lui ai envoyé ses cousins pour qu'elle soit entre de bonnes mains pendant son séjour. (il ajouta en baissant la voix) Tu sais, je crois que tu as raison à propos de Rosie, elle a l'air d'être amou...

\- Bonjour, maman !

Rose apparut brusquement, vêtue d'une belle robe d'intérieure mauve. Sa brève excursion hors de sa chambre durant deux jours avait coloré sa peau blanche d'un hâle très discret, comme lorsqu'elle revenait de ses voyages dans des pays exotiques. Ses yeux étaient pétillants, et ses cheveux se balançaient joyeusement sur sa nuque ; son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir. Hermione la serra contre elle, puis lui demanda :

\- Rose, dis-moi : qui sont les mystérieux amis qui étaient avec toi ce week-end ?

\- Il n'y avait que Lily, Hugo, Albus, et... James.

Elle insista :

\- Mais ton père m'a dit que tu allais voir des amis. Je ne comprends pas.

\- La personne que je suis allée voir... c'était James, répondit Rose en les regardant alternativement, Ron et elle.

Victorieuse, Hermione sourit. Quant à Ron, décontenancé, il écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre où sa fille voulait en venir. Rose hésita alors un moment, après, elle déclara :

\- Maman, papa... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.


	28. (TOME 2) Le dernier soupir

**Bonjour à tous! Cette fanfiction arrive à son terme, puisque voici le dernier chapitre - qui sera complété par un épilogue dans une semaine. J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la suivre! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Bonne lecture^^**

 **12\. Le dernier soupir**

 **...**

On aurait dit que le ciel venait de tomber sur la tête de Ron avant même que Rose ait décidé de révéler quoi que ce soit ; il anticipait déjà une nouvelle catastrophique digne de tous les événements noirs qui s'étaient récemment produit et des doutes qu'il conservait vis-à-vis de la vie amoureuse de sa fille. Hermione, elle, parfaitement sereine, savait à quoi s'attendre. Mais Ron, avec son caractère impulsif, ne risquait pas de réagir avec beaucoup de tact en apprenant le secret de Rose. « Dois-je la laisser parler ou pas ? » se demanda Hermione tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les trois dans le salon. Mitigée, elle regarda Rose s'asseoir nerveusement sur un fauteuil.

À côté d'elle, Ron était tout aussi nerveux. Il lança d'une voix un peu trop forte :

\- Dis-moi qui c'est, Rosie.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna cette dernière en rougissant.

Une colère précoce fit frémir Ron. Il poursuivit :

\- L'homme... que tu aimes. Et que tu vois depuis des semaines... Je... Ta mère et moi voulons savoir.

La réponse de Rose ne se fit pas immédiatement entendre. La jeune femme déglutit d'abord péniblement, puis baissa les yeux. Ensuite, elle lâcha brusquement en faisant sursauter ses parents :

\- J'aime James !

Ron parut une nouvelle fois déconcerté. Son regard hébété semblait dire : « Qui est ce James ? ». Aussitôt, Rose précisa pour mettre un terme définitif à toute ambiguïté :

\- Mon cousin James. C'est lui que je voyais pendant tout ce temps... C'est lui que j'aime.

Hermione n'eut guère la possibilité d'observer la réaction de son mari suite à cette nouvelle, car la présence d'un visiteur fut indiquée à la porte d'entrée. Ce visiteur s'avéra être Harry : Hermione et Ron l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme, et une minute plus tard, tous trois se prélassèrent sur le canapé du salon. Rose profita de cette opportunité pour s'échapper au deuxième étage.

Ensuite, les trois amis se retrouvèrent en tête-à-tête. Le sujet « Rose et son petit-ami fantôme » fut momentanément oublié quand Hermione fit cette déclaration :

\- Je ne veux pas vous mentir, car plus que quiconque, vous avez le droit de connaître la vérité. Mais cette vérité, vous devez la garder secrète... Je compte sur vous.

Impatient, son mari grogna :

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller droit au but ?

\- Voldemort erre toujours dans le monde des vivants. Je ne l'ai pas chassé.

Elle ignora les protestations qui fusèrent en masse à ses oreilles, et poursuivit en couvrant les voix de Ron et Harry :

\- Et j'ai besoin de votre soutien ! (Sa voix vacilla) Pour avoir la force de le chasser une bonne fois pour toutes... S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi.

Des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux, puis elle fut prise de vertige. Harry lui tapota alors le dos d'un geste amical. Il lui demanda :

\- Hermione... pourquoi est-ce que tu as tant de mal à te débarrasser de Voldemort ?

\- C'est compliqué. Voldemort est en tout cas une personne très toxique dont je dois absolument me détacher : il hante mon esprit et joue avec mes sentiments pour que je sois dans l'incapacité de l'éliminer... Donc, toute seule, je n'arriverai pas à le faire disparaître.

\- Est-ce qu'il a réussi à te faire avoir des sentiments pour lui ? S'alarma Harry sans se préoccuper de l'effet que ses paroles auraient sur Ron.

« La vérité... _la vérité_ , songea Hermione en pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Ils doivent la savoir. » En guise de réponse à la question d'Harry, elle osa à peine acquiescer du bout de la tête. Après, un hurlement de Ron la fit sursauter, puis la culpabilité la rongea. Elle craignit qu'il n'imagine ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Voldemort ait une quelconque place importante dans son cœur. Malheureusement, il lui adressa un regard plein de répulsion qui la poignarda de plein fouet avant de se lever brutalement du canapé.

\- Ron ! S'écria Hermione sans savoir quoi ajouter pour le rassurer.

Elle voulut lui toucher le bras, mais il se dégagea sèchement. Une minute plus tard, il quitta la maison et la porte d'entrée claqua avec un bruit sourd. Un grand vide s'installa alors dans le salon où Hermione et Harry demeurèrent muets, complètements dépassés par la réaction très vive de Ron. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Hermione laissa les sanglots la dominer ; Harry la réconforta avec une maladresse qui l'aurait probablement amusé si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. « Ron » pensa-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Elle parvint à ne pas se laisser abattre grâce à cette déclaration d'Harry :

\- Tout va s'arranger, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Ensemble, nous réussirons à chasser Voldemort.

...

Ce soir-là était le soir ultime : Hermione et Harry s'étaient tous deux concertés afin de décider ensemble que ce serait à cette date qu'ils mèneraient à bien leur mission, à savoir celle d'envoyer Lord Voldemort dans le monde des morts. Hermione devait retrouver Voldemort aux alentours de neuf heures, après quoi ils mettraient leur plan à exécution. Ce plan était extrêmement simple : Hermione allait devoir se rapprocher de Voldemort pour le mettre en confiance, puis Harry et Ron devront le prendre par surprise. Cela permettra à Hermione d'avoir le temps nécessaire pour se connecter à l'esprit de Voldemort par le biais de la divination.

Ron ne s'était pas prononcé concernant le plan élaboré par sa femme et son ami, et il avait d'ailleurs évité de participer à leurs discussions. Il était néanmoins prêt à les aider malgré la rancune qu'il gardait contre sa femme, depuis qu'elle avait – presque – avoué être amoureuse du pire ennemi de tous les sorciers.

Ce fut avec une terrible appréhension qu'Hermione traversa le jardin de sa maison peu avant l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Voldemort. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape en essuyant son visage de ses mains moites. « J'ai le sentiment que notre plan ne se déroulera pas comme nous l'avons imaginé, se dit-elle. D'ailleurs, quel plan prévu à l'avance a déjà correctement fonctionné ? Nous ne pouvons pas anticiper nos réactions émotionnels face aux événements... Est-ce que j'aurai vraiment le courage de vous chasser, Jedusor ? De renier mes sentiments pour vous ? ». Elle revit les bras de Voldemort autour d'elle, et ses lèvres qui pressaient les siennes.

Elle perdit alors toute sa motivation...

\- Granger.

Au-dessus d'elle, assit avec décontraction sur une branche d'arbre, Voldemort semblait être redevenu un adolescent. Il la regarda avec cette étincelle ardente dans les yeux qui la troublait à chacune de leur rencontre, puis il descendit de sa place avec un coup de pied élégant. Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle en répétant son prénom. Hermione se força à susurrer :

\- Vous ne me prenez pas dans vos bras ? Je ne vous ai pas manqué ?

\- Granger... (il fronça les sourcils) Est-ce que tu ne sais pas encore à qui tu as affaire ?

Sans hésitation, elle répliqua :

\- J'ai affaire à un homme – pardon, un fantôme – qui m'aime.

\- Sombre idiote, tu ne manques pas d'audace !

Il prit cependant son menton entre ses longs doigts, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec une avidité qui démentait l'indifférence froide de ses paroles. Profitant de cette atmosphère lourde de passion, Hermione se hissa à son cou d'un geste plein d'abandon ; mais son manque de réserve ne fut pas au goût de Voldemort qui se raidit sur place. Il chercha même à éviter ses bras, et finit par s'écarter d'elle. En plissant les paupières, il demanda ensuite d'un ton grave :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, Granger ?

\- Je ne prépare rien... Je veux seulement être près de vous, quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?

\- Menteuse.

Les prunelles de Voldemort se refroidirent instantanément.

\- Tu cherches à me distraire ! (il ajouta en criant) Tu veux me piéger !

Hermione renia cette accusation d'un signe de tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Pendant un bref moment, Voldemort et elle s'affrontèrent du regard. Après, ils sortirent simultanément leurs baguettes. Hermione bondit sur le côté lorsqu'un jet de lumière transparent jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort, et elle riposta avec un sortilège de confusion. Cependant, très rapide, Voldemort transplana soudainement en s'enroulant autour de sa cape ; il réapparut derrière elle. Hermione se retourna, et ils enchaînèrent les attaques jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche par malheur. Voldemort la désarma aussitôt. Il la saisit ensuite à la gorge tout en la maintenant allongée par terre.

De son autre main, il dressa sa baguette et s'immobilisa. Son visage était crispé, non pas par la rage... mais par la douleur. Hermione en eut des frissons dans le dos. Les yeux agrandis par une folie dénuée de toute lucidité, les lèvres tremblantes, Voldemort lui pressa le cou en sifflant :

\- Je vais te tuer... Je vais te tuer !

Elle poussa alors un hurlement perçant afin que Ron et Harry viennent à sa rescousse, ce qu'ils firent sans tarder : deux éclairs frappèrent Voldemort dans le dos. Celui-ci se retrouva paralysé au sol et incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Hermione se redressa en reprenant sa respiration, tandis que son mari et son meilleur ami se précipitaient vers elle. Ils parurent tous deux très inquiets. Elle les rassura en reportant son attention sur Voldemort : il avait le bras tendu vers elle et sa respiration était haletante.

\- Il ne restera paralysé que dix minutes, lui dit Harry. Dépêche-toi de faire ce que tu as à faire.

Ron prit la défense d'Hermione – de façon inattendue :

\- Ne la presse pas ou elle n'y arrivera pas !

Tous deux s'éloignèrent ensuite, la laissant seule avec Voldemort, pour que son niveau de concentration soit le plus optimal possible.

Hermione s'approcha du corps paralysé en sentant la peur l'inciter à s'enfuir en courant. Le visage était la seule partie du corps à être encore mobile, et elle put donc observer à son aise les différentes palettes d'émotions que dégagèrent le visage de Lord Voldemort : de la tristesse et de la hargne étaient visibles dans ses prunelles, et de la souffrance était palpable dans les muscles de son visage. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me retrouve face à vous pour la dernière fois, Jedusor », songea-t-elle en contenant sa propre tristesse. Son regard ne se détacha pas de lui jusqu'à ce murmure :

\- Pourquoi hésites-tu, Granger ?

Spontanément, Hermione lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que vous avez peur de quitter ce monde ?

\- Plus maintenant... à cause de toi, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard plein d'amertume. Je suis devenu un moins-que-rien qui a moins de valeur qu'un sang-de-bourbe.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

\- Vous ne regrettez pas de partir ?

\- Si. Mais pour une seule raison... (il la regarda avec insistance) Cette raison est celle qui a provoqué la chute du tout puissant Lord Voldemort : toi. Je ne le réalise que maintenant.

En dépit de toute sa volonté, Hermione sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. « Je dois le faire, pensa-t-elle. Ma famille et moi ne serons heureux que si cet homme disparaît définitivement de notre vie... Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui sont néfastes : je ne dois pas les laisser me dominer. » En prenant une profonde inspiration, elle déclara à haute voix :

\- Adieu, Jedusor. N'oubliez pas que l'amour n'est pas ce qui vous a détruit, mais ce qui vous a sauvé.

Sur ces mots, elle ferma les yeux, puis connecta son esprit à celui de Voldemort. L'énergie spirituelle qu'était celle de la divination bouillonna en elle avant de se propager jusqu'au corps de Voldemort. Dans sa tête, Hermione vit apparaître la barrière invisible qui séparait le monde des vivants de celui des morts et des créatures célestes. Elle répéta alors à mi-voix une formule magique, et elle vit le corps de Voldemort se dématérialiser ; elle fit ensuite franchir la barrière invisible à l'esprit de Voldemort. Puis... la connexion s'arrêta.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours accroupie sur l'herbe, mais le corps de Voldemort n'était plus là. Il avait été banni du monde des vivants à tout jamais. Un étonnant soulagement envahit Hermione à cette pensée : elle se remit sur ses jambes tremblantes en ayant le sentiment de s'être débarrassée d'une lourde charge, comme si l'attachement qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Voldemort avait été rompu dès l'instant où l'esprit de ce dernier avait franchi la barrière.

\- Je suis libre, maintenant ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Je ne suis plus asservie à de malsains sentiments !... Ron ! Harry ! Où êtes-vous ?

...

 _Deux jours plus tard..._

 _..._

 _-_ Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'écrire ?

Avec un sourire malicieux, Hermione continua de faire crisser sa plume sur le papier qu'elle avait face à elle sans regarder son mari :

\- Une lettre de démission. Je vais remettre la direction de mon association aux mains de mon assistante... Quant à moi, ajouta-t-elle, je vais enfin assouvir ma soif d'ambition.

Elle laissa le suspense s'agrandir avant de déclarer :

\- Je voudrais travailler au ministère de la magie... en être la dirigeante.

Ron ne répondit rien, toutefois, Hermione devina que ses yeux étaient en train de s'écarquiller à la vitesse de l'éclair, et qu'il était en train de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles sous l'effet de l'émotion. Au bout d'un moment, les deux bras de celui-ci se nouèrent autour de sa taille, puis il souffla à son oreille :

\- Je suis fier de toi. Je savais que tu finirais par vouloir concrétiser ton rêve de jeunesse... Aucun ministre de la magie ne saurait être plus intelligent et plus compassionnel que toi, ma chérie !

En lui démontrant qu'il avait une telle foi en elle et en ses capacités, Ron venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour qui soit. Elle fondit en larmes en jetant son parchemin sur le côté, puis elle se jeta au cou de son mari comme une adolescente. Elle s'exclama ensuite :

\- Tu seras fier de moi, Ronald, je te le promets !... Je t'aime !

Ils s'embrassèrent. À cet instant, on frappa à la porte de la chambre conjugale. La voix d'Harry retentit : « Je peux entrer ? ». Hermione et Ron s'esclaffèrent silencieusement avant de déverrouiller la porte. Puis ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur le bord du grand lit à deux places. Harry affichait un air morne qu'il expliqua en disant :

\- Lily veut se lancer dans le mannequinat pour sorcières. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle aime, alors fiche lui la paix, lui conseilla Ron. Mes frères s'en étaient très bien sortis avec leur boutique de farces et attrape.

Hermione sourit :

\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée.

Ron et Harry la contemplèrent comme si elle venait d'émettre une atrocité. Elle s'expliqua alors :

\- Je ne suis plus aussi conventionnelle qu'auparavant, vous voyez ! J'ai évolué. J'ai appris à ouvrir mon esprit et à être plus tolérante envers la marginalité... J'apporterai mon soutien à Lily.

Il y eut un silence. Après, Ron ouvrit un autre sujet tout aussi important – si ce n'est plus important :

\- Au fait, Hermione, est-ce que notre Rosie... sort vraiment avec James ?

« Nous y voilà enfin », se dit Hermione en répondant par l'affirmative. Harry, qui les écoutait attentivement, les regarda l'un et l'autre sans comprendre. En utilisant des mots simples, Hermione l'informa de la situation amoureuse de leurs deux enfants :

\- Harry, je crois que nous allons bientôt devoir nous concerter pour choisir les vêtements de mariage de ma fille et de ton fils. Ils sont très entichés l'un de l'autre.

\- Bon sang ! Fit Ron en esquissant un sourire. Je préfères de beaucoup voir Rosie mariée à son cousin qu'être obligé d'assister à l'union des familles Weasley et Male...

\- J'ai l'intuition que Scorpius fera tout de même un jour partie de notre famille, l'interrompit Hermione en se souvenant de la vision de son rêve.

Le « quoi ? » surpris de son mari la fit éclater de rire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, qui n'avait jusque-là pas prononcé un mot. Une brusque évidence la fit tressaillir de joie, et elle s'écria :

\- Toi et moi, nous allons devenir une vraie famille si Rose et James se marient, Harry ! Notre sang se mélangera avec leur descendance, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? (elle piqua un baiser sur sa joue) Nous aurons des petits-enfants en commun !... Oh, Harry !

Aussi heureux qu'elle, Harry la serra contre lui, et murmura :

\- Toi, moi, et Ron, nous avons toujours été une famille, Hermione. Depuis Poudlard.

Ron se joignit à leur étreinte, et ils savourèrent leur bonheur commun ensemble.

...

Rose contempla inlassablement les vagues souples et ondulantes de la mer d'Angleterre. Le spectacle de cette nature si vivante lui semblait plus fascinant que les mises en scène humaines ou les artifices des conversations. Debout derrière elle, James l'enlaçait de ses deux bras en ayant lui aussi les yeux rivés sur la vaste étendue d'eau brouillée par la brume. Ils étaient seuls sur cette plage sauvage ; leur isolation sur ce bout de terre désolé aurait fait rêver tous les amoureux.

Le silence n'étant guère le fort de James, il ne tarda pas à briser cet instant magique avec cette constatation extrêmement romantique :

\- Tu as les cheveux sales.

Agacée, Rose émergea de ses divagations. Puis elle répliqua :

\- J'ai posé de l'huile sur mes longueurs ce matin, après ma douche. Sers-toi de ton odorat avant de débiter des énormités !

\- Justement, je trouve le parfum... (il huma sa chevelure de très près) Très spécial.

« Ce qu'il est énervant ! Pensa Rose en serrant les dents. Pourquoi cherche-t-il toujours à être blessant ? ». Énervée, elle repoussa ses bras en grondant :

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, idiot ! Tu as tout gâché !

Elle dévala promptement la colline de sable sur laquelle ils étaient et s'approcha de l'eau. Elle s'agenouilla devant les vaguelettes, puis laissa sa main glisser sur l'écume ; sous ce liquide se profilait une série de poissons. Un moment plus tard, James l'appela. Il se pencha vers elle en chuchotant :

\- Ne sois pas fâchée. Tu sais bien que je plaisantais.

\- Tu as un humour vraiment particulier ! Protesta-t-elle en enfonçant du sable dans ses mèches brunes pour se venger.

Une minute plus tard, ils s'aspergèrent tous deux d'eau en riant jusqu'à perdre leurs souffles. Après, ils s'allongèrent de tout leur long sur le sable en haletant. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent sans dire un mot. Rose dit alors à mi-voix :

\- Tu sais, j'ai parlé à mes parents de notre relation.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'ils ont réagi ?

\- Normalement, sourit-elle en lui prenant la main.

La joie pétilla dans le regard de James ; il l'attira contre lui d'un geste.

\- Tu m'annonces ça la veille de ton départ pour le Liban, soupira-t-il. C'est vraiment frustrant !

\- Je suis reporter, alors tu vas devoir t'habituer à mes absences.

\- M'habituer ? (il eut un sourire taquin) Pourquoi ? Tu envisages de te marier avec moi ?

Rose répondit du tac-au-tac :

\- Si je suis enceinte, nous n'aurons pas le choix.

James tressaillit en s'écriant :

\- Mais tu n'es pas enceinte !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je pourrais très bien l'être.

En réprimant un rire, Rose contempla les nuages qui défilèrent dans le ciel. L'un d'entre eux prit justement la forme d'un bambin boursouflé pourvu d'une couche-culotte géante. « Serait-ce un signe ? » s'interrogea-t-elle alors. Elle ne cessa pas de regarder le nuage qui se déforma.

\- Rose ? Fit ensuite James.

Elle se tourna de son côté.

\- Je ne m'habituerai jamais à tes absences, déclara-t-il. Je serai avec toi où que tu ailles.

Et il l'embrassa. Rien ne vint interrompre ce baiser, pas même le ciel qui s'assombrit peu à peu autour d'eux jusqu'à prendre une teinte bleu sombre. Le crépuscule qui s'était évaporé laissera bientôt place à une journée nouvelle, plus lumineuse que les précédentes.


	29. Epilogue final

**Épilogue final**

 **...**

 _Deux ans plus tard..._

 _..._

Une ambiance tout à fait particulière flottait autour du ministère de la magie, aujourd'hui ; il y régnait une solennité pleine de gravité, malgré le brouhaha provoqué par tous les gens qui se précipitaient en même temps vers les grandes portes qui venaient de s'entrouvrir. L'immense édifice était ouvert durant deux heures aux sorciers citoyens, venus assister à la passation de pouvoir la plus importante de l'année : celle du ministre de la magie. Parmi la foule de visiteurs qui se hâtaient au niveau du grand hall, il y avait la famille Weasley rassemblée au complet.

La famille rassemblée au complet, hormis...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? S'écria Hugo.

Lily, Albus et Scorpius, qui marchaient à sa hauteur, lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur. James, quant à lui, prit un air narquois en demandant à son cousin :

\- « Elle », est-ce que c'est Christelle Lovegood ? Je sais que tu as des vues sur elle depuis que vous êtes devenus collègues à Poudlard... Si tu veux mon avis, sortir avec une femme plus âgée...

\- Je parlais de ta copine, crétin ! L'interrompit Hugo en rougissant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas encore là ?

James bougonna :

\- Son avion est en retard.

Depuis leur arrivée au ministère, il consultait sa montre magique par intervalles réguliers, tant il était dans la hantise que Rose manque un événement aussi important que la passation de pouvoir ; car, le nouveau ministre de la magie, élu il y a peu avec une majorité écrasante, n'était autre que la propre mère de celle-ci. Hermione Weasley. Son succès était « foudroyant », comme l'avait souligné L _a Gazette du sorcier_.

Le nom Weasley était à présent connu de tous du fait de ce succès, et les membres de la famille, gonflés d'orgueil, avaient revêtu leurs plus élégantes robes de sorcier. Ils se présentaient à tous ceux qui les abordaient comme « la belle-mère », « le mari », « le neveu », ou encore « le fils » de la ministre.

Béat, Ron Weasley avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Il savourait l'éclat aveuglant des appareils photos rivés sur lui et les regards des gens qui l'effleuraient à son passage en murmurant :

\- Jamais je n'ai rêvé à tant de gloire dans une seule vie... Merci, Hermione.

\- Quelle gloire ? Ce n'est pas toi le ministre de la magie, que je sache, frérot ! Le taquina George Weasley.

\- Je suis _son mari !_ Sa gloire est la mienne !

George leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Comme c'est romantique !

Ron se tut en l'ignorant ; il avait appris à réagir aux critiques de ses frères avec davantage de maturité au fil du temps. Par la suite, les échanges vifs de la famille Weasley se poursuivirent jusque dans la salle du tribunal, aménagée spécialement pour l'événement du jour. Les sorciers s'installèrent fébrilement aux gradins – mais personne n'était aussi euphorique que les Weasley. Les lanternes positionnées contre les murs, qui s'éteignirent toutes en même temps, mirent instantanément fin à la cacophonie. Ensuite, l'hymne national des sorciers retentit.

Une première silhouette apparut au centre de la salle dans un éclat de fumée : celle de l'ancien ministre de la magie, Luc Randle. Son corps bombé et tassé fut mit en relief à la lumière du jour, et fut suivi d'une silhouette bien plus élancée et droite ; Ron sentit son cœur battre à pleine vitesse sous l'effet de l'émotion lorsqu'il aperçut sa femme.

Avec ses cheveux tirés en chignon, son chapeau de ministre flambant neuf et sa robe noire, elle incarnait tout à fait la noblesse et l'assurance que l'on attendait d'une figure autoritaire. Et en même temps, son humilité fut perceptible quand elle adressa un signe de main amical à l'assemblée.

Les deux ministres s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, se saluèrent, puis leurs deux mains s'unirent. L'insigne, symbole du statut de ministre, se décrocha alors du vêtement de M. Randle et s'épingla à la robe d'Hermione. Après quoi, le sceau du ministère lui fut remis. Les larmes de la nouvelle ministre furent visibles pour quiconque se trouvait au premier rang.

\- Mrs Hermione Jane Granger Weasley, dit M. Randle d'une voix forte. Prononcez votre serment devant le peuple.

\- Moi, Hermione Jane Granger Weasley, je jure solennellement de respecter mes engagements auprès du ministère de la magie, d'être à votre écoute, et d'améliorer le monde des sorciers, déclara Hermione face aux gradins.

Elle salua ensuite une nouvelle fois le public avec une révérence. Cela marqua la fin de la passation de pouvoir qui s'acheva vraiment sur des applaudissements jovials et sincères. Dans la foule, une voix perçante jaillit brusquement (elle attira l'attention d'Hermione qui se retourna en souriant) :

\- Vive la ministre !

C'était Rose. Elle s'agitait en s'égosillant aux yeux de tous, chose qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais faite pour une autre personne que sa mère. « Tu es si belle, maman », se dit-elle en la suivant des yeux. James, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, sursautant en remarquant sa présence :

\- Quand est-ce que tu es arrivée ?

\- Je suis là depuis le début.

Il parut incrédule :

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas vu ?

Sans un mot, Rose lui désigna le retourneur de temps – objet hérité de sa mère – qui trônait à son cou avant de lui expliquer qu'elle avait raté la passation de pouvoir en raison de son vol en retard, et qu'elle avait par conséquent été contrainte de revenir une heure en arrière.

\- Ce jour est très important pour ma mère, alors je devais venir par tous les moyens, dit-elle à James en baillant.

Le voyage l'avait grandement fatiguée. Elle retrouva tout de même un peu d'énergie lorsque James lui prit la main, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle lui avait manqué. Ses doigts se nouèrent aux siens cependant que les gens s'éparpillaient en se levant des gradins. Mais Victoire, qui se fraya un chemin entre eux, suivi de Camille, sépara leurs mains :

\- Te voilà enfin, Rose ! Dis donc, qu'est-ce que je t'envie : ton teint est vraiment hâlé ! Dans quelle mer es-tu allée te baigner ?... Au fait, ton absence a rendu James fou, petite cousine : la semaine dernière, il pleurnichait dans son oreiller en hurlant ton nom ! Je crois qu'il avait trop forcé sur le wisky-pur...

\- Victoire ! L'arrêta James, embarrassé. Je n'ai... vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

Rose le fusilla du regard :

\- Est-ce que tu vas te soûler à chacune de mes absences ?

\- Parlons-en tout à l'heure, Rosie.

\- Non... maintenant !

...

Encore toute étourdie par le succès qu'elle avait eu au ministère de la magie quelques heures plus tôt, Hermione se servit une part de gâteau au banquet tout spécialement préparé pour elle par sa famille. Cette fois-ci, c'était les Potter qui avaient ouvert la porte de leur maison pour accueillir tout le monde.

Hermione était quelque peu lasse d'être le centre de l'attention depuis ce matin, bien qu'elle apprécie de constater que personne autour d'elle n'avait fait la fine bouche pour lui servir des éloges. Elle savait que la gloire n'était qu'un plaisir sans lendemain qui n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir auprès de sa famille. Et rien ne valait l'étincelle d'amour et d'admiration qui brillait dans les yeux de son mari.

« De toute façon, c'est par vocation que je suis devenue ministre de la magie, et non pas par désir de gloire », pensa-t-elle. Lentement, elle s'éloigna du groupe qui jacassait gaiement près du banquet. Elle erra dans le jardin désert des Potter en se rapprochant du petit étang implanté très récemment dans l'herbe par Ginny ; une série de fleurs allant du rose au pourpre capta son attention.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un pétale rose et tirèrent dessus. « La potion Cillirix, se souvint-elle. Contre le chagrin d'amour. À Poudlard avec Jedusor, nous avions... ». Elle sourit en contemplant la couleur nacrée du pétale. Puis, elle l'introduisit dans sa bouche et la mâcha lentement. Le goût était fruité et doux, sans aucune amertume.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Murmura Hermione. Je n'ai aucun chagrin d'amour... Tout ça, c'est déjà du passé.

Le pétale eut toutefois un effet apaisant sur elle, comme s'il effaçait les dernières traces de nostalgie qu'il y avait en elle. Au même moment, Ron apparut derrière elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule en lui demandant :

\- Tout va bien, chérie ?

\- Tout va merveilleusement bien, Ronald, sourit-elle en effleurant sa main. Et je t'assures que tu ne m'entendras plus dire le contraire à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il s'exclama vivement :

\- Comment pourrais-tu ne pas être heureuse ? Tu es ministre !

\- Je préférerais renoncer à mes fonctions plutôt que d'être séparée de toi et de ma famille.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Ron, après quoi il l'enlaça. Hermione sursauta lorsqu'il cria au bout d'un moment :

\- Lily !

Elle suivit le regard de son mari jusqu'à apercevoir sa nièce Lily et Scorpius qui se tenaient tout proches l'un de l'autre dans un coin désert du jardin. Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se joindre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Fit Ron d'une voix aiguë.

\- Ne va pas les déranger, l'avertit Hermione en lui tenant le bras. Scorpius mérite plus que n'importe qui de faire partie de notre famille !

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

\- Ça les regarde.

Ron se tut enfin. Cependant, son mutisme fut extrêmement bref :

\- Bon, en tout cas, la vie de Rosie me regarde – et ne dis pas le contraire !

\- Que lui reproches-tu ?

\- Elle n'a toujours pas l'intention de se marier.

Le ton déçu de Ron incita Hermione à plaisanter :

\- Es-tu si pressé de la voir devenir une Potter ?

Il haussa les épaules avant de rire nerveusement. Elle l'imita ensuite en l'entourant de ses bras. En étreignant ainsi cet homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, elle éprouvait une foi en l'avenir inébranlable.

...

\- Tu me manques, Rosie. Je ne veux plus que tu partes seule en voyage.

Rose s'arrêta à l'angle du muret de la maison des Potter en regardant James. La déclaration de ce dernier manqua de l'attendrir, mais elle se résigna en disant fermement :

\- Tu ne peux pas me suivre partout quand je travaille, James. Et j'ai besoin de mon indépendance, mets-toi bien ça en tête. Par ailleurs... (elle fronça les sourcils) Ne te sers plus de mes absences pour excuser le fait que tu aies avalé une bouteille entière de wisky-pur-feu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es sérieuse ! Soupira-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Et toi, insouciant !

Ils se contemplèrent longuement, puis James éclata de rire. Rose elle-même sourit silencieusement. Elle ne put résister à la tentation de se blottir contre lui et de décoiffer davantage ses cheveux bruns en épis avec l'extrémité de ses doigts. Après, une idée se forma soudainement dans son esprit :

\- Écoute... Je te pardonnerai seulement si tu acceptes de me faire une confidence. J'accepterai même la demande en mariage que tu m'as faite avant mon départ.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je veux savoir depuis quand tu es amoureux de moi.

James hésita et déclara :

\- Depuis que je t'ai dis qu'un jour, j'aurai une chose secrète à te révéler. Rappelles-toi.

...

 _Le 6 novembre 2014..._

 _..._

 _James (seize ans) tomba de son balais pour la troisième fois, et atterrit sur le terrain de jeu situé près du jardin de son oncle et de sa tante. Hors d'haleine, recouvert de terre et de sueur, il se dispensa de la partie de Quidditch à laquelle Albus et Hugo l'avait convié. Il pénétra dans le jardin en empruntant un chemin pavé entouré d'arbres et en se massant le dos, son balais à la main._

 _À l'ombre d'un bosquet, assise sur un banc, il y avait Rose (quatorze ans). Elle était – comme de coutume – plongée dans la lecture d'un livre ; son visage, encadré par une masse interminable de cheveux flamboyants, était penché sur les fines pages immobiles. D'habitude, James adorait l'embêter pour l'obliger à sortir de sa bulle, mais là, il jugea l'activité suivante plus divertissante : l'observer. Il trouva Rose différente des autres jours, comme si elle s'était brusquement métamorphosée. « Est-elle vraiment différente ? » se demanda-t-il en la détaillant._

 _Mais, son examen minutieux ne l'aida pas à comprendre pourquoi sa cousine lui paraissait tout à coup si jolie. Il l'épia durant un temps indéterminé jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche son livre en baillant. Elle laissa tomber son visage contre le dossier du banc, puis s'assoupit au terme d'une minute. James s'approcha alors d'elle avec précaution._

 _\- Rosie ?_

 _Endormie, elle ne répondit pas. James s'installa à côté d'elle, consulta le manuscrit qu'elle tenait à la main une minute plus tôt sans même s'intéresser à ce qui y était écrit, et il reporta son attention sur Rose : ses paupières closes l'assurèrent de son inattention._

 _\- Tu es belle, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle sans réfléchir._

 _Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Puis il se redressa bien vite quand Rose remua avant d'ouvrir les yeux. En voyant James, elle s'étonna :_

 _\- Le match est déjà fini ? (elle grimaça en le considérant) Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es si sale ?_

 _« Non, elle n'a pas changé, réalisa-t-il. C'est moi qui change. Moi et mes sentiments pour elle. »_

 _\- James ! Le fit-elle sursauter._

 _Il lui expliqua alors qu'il était tombé plusieurs fois de son balais pendant le match sans en comprendre la raison. La réponse de Rose le prit au dépourvu :_

 _\- Les balais sont allergiques à la laine ; or, tu portes un pull en laine. C'est la seule matière de vêtements qu'ils ne supportent pas. Et sache que les balais allergiques refusent d'être commandés. (elle ajouta face à son air surpris) Je suis peut-être nulle en Quidditch, James, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des connaissances !_

 _\- Tu es la meilleure, Rosie ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement._

 _Il retira son pull tandis que Rose, flattée, rougissait. Ensuite, il lui demanda :_

 _\- Je peux rester avec toi ?_

 _\- D'accord, mais ne me dérange pas._

 _Sur ces mots, elle reprit son livre et se replongea dedans. Sûr d'être tombé amoureux d'elle, James lui lança des regards furtifs. Et il souffla :_

 _\- Un jour, j'aurai une chose secrète à te révéler._

 _Rose leva brièvement les yeux de son livre sans trop prêter attention à lui. Au dessus du banc, les feuillages dardèrent leur lumière vers eux, comme si leur destinée était déjà en train de se dessiner sans qu'ils en aient conscience._

 _..._

 **Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment la fin de cette aventure (une aventure dont je garderai un très bon souvenir), car cette fanfiction s'arrête ici. J'ai pris un plaisir unique à écrire "Le sang de licorne", et j'espère de tout cœur que vous avez partagé mon enthousiasme. J'espère aussi que cette histoire continuera à vivre grâce à vous et à d'autres lectures. N'hésitez pas à continuer de me donner vos avis, je me ferai un plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre^^ A très bientôt!**


End file.
